Not Gone Just Lost
by ravensbomb
Summary: A canon divergent story exploring what happened if the Red Lotus had successfully captured Korra & Asami instead of the Earth Queen in 'The Stakeout' from Book 3. Zaheer attempts to manipulate the Avatar into his own weapon of chaos, but not if Asami Sato has anything to say about it.
1. Into the Night

**Author Notes:**

 **This is a no holds barred story for the most part so if you're looking for pure fluff you've come to the wrong place. Just thought I'd warn yah.**

* * *

"Uh, I don't know how, but Water Arm Lady and Lava Guy found us," Mako warned in a hushed tone as he turned away from the cramp rooms window and marched urgently to the bed against the wall. Korra still sat there crossed legged and breathing softly, blissfully unaware of the danger approaching.

"How?" Asami called incredulously as she rose from the floor and glanced frantically between Mako and the unconscious Avatar. Keeping the panic out of her voice was a difficult task. After what they'd saw in Zaofu just two of these guys would be way too much for the three of them to handle as well as trying to protect a mediating Korra.

"I just said I don't know how," Mako muttered in his usual rash manner and Asami wanted to whack him across the head. The gravity of their current predicament kept her arms rigid.

Bolin ignored the tension between them completely and hopped in front of Korra, grabbing the muscular girl by her shoulders and shaking her gently. "Korra, come on, wake up!" The earth benders shaking became a little more frantic then when his friend remained unresponsive. _Can Korra even feel anything of her physical body whilst in the Spirit World?_

Asami shook her head viciously. Now was not the time to think about that. "What do we do?" she asked with a quiver in her voice as Mako picked Korra up roughly from the bed. There was also no time to be gentle apparently. Asami chanced another glance out of the window and felt her heart catch in her throat. Ming Hua and Ghazan. Maybe only 20 seconds away from discovering them.

Mako's amber eyes bore into Asami intensely as he placed Korra down at the front of Naga's saddle and held her drooping body in place as he gestured with a free hand. "Get Korra out of here."

 _What?!_ Asami narrowed her brows and did as commanded unconsciously, climbing onto the back of Naga's leather saddle and securing her arms around Korra's waist before tightly taking a hold of the polarbear dog's reigns. Mako gave her a quick nod and then glanced over to his brother. Bolin nodded in tandem.

This kind of close contact with the Avatar was something that Asami had started to dream about in recent weeks, but sadly there was no time to revel, not with the severity of circumstances which meant she had to support Korra like this in the first place. Her brain was running a million miles an hour. She wanted to bombard Mako with questions that would take much longer than 20 seconds to answer.

Where should she take Korra? Zaofu? That was really far away by polarbear dog never mind jeep.

And what if she couldn't wake Korra up at all, what if something terrible had happened with Zaheer in the Spirit World?

Or worst of all. What if more of Zaheer's cronies, like the one with exploding head, were waiting for them outside of town?

"Got her?" Mako questioned firmly as he shifted towards the door and peered outside briefly. "We've got 10 seconds." Asami nodded as confidently as she could, adjusting herself slightly in the saddle to tighten her grip on the Avatar. Directing Naga and not dropping Korra whilst also trying not to get taken out by the two criminals outside and whoever else had beef with the Avatar was going to prove very difficult.

"Bolin and I will hold them off," Mako explained as he wrapped a trembling hand around the handle of the door. "Once I open this keep your head down and run like hell, don't look back for a second. Keeping Korra safe is our number one priority."

Once again Asami nodded. "I'm ready when you are."

With that Mako yanked the door open with a bang in the same moment as Asami kicked a heel into Naga's side. Immediately the polarbear dog tore off at a speed that suggested the white furred giant already sensed its owner was in serious danger, so much so that Asami nearly lost her grip on one of the reigns as she slipped to the side slightly before adjusting herself and Korra.

"The Avatar!" Ming Hua shouted in her cackling voice as Asami glanced briefly towards the rag tag pair. A second later and the armless bender sent a tentacle of water shooting across the pool area.

Asami closed her eyes tightly and expected to immediately be knocked clean off the saddle, Korra in tow. But the hit never came as a sizzling sound echoed in the air and Naga turned a corner and out of Ming Hua's deadly reach. Mako's flames must have batted away the attack. The noise of earth crumbling also rang out from the inn. Bolin had joined the fight as well.

A lump formed in Asami's throat as Naga tore through the night, huge paws pounding on the dirt road. The fabulous bending brothers lived up to their name in a lot of ways but it was hard to imagine that even Mako and Bolin's elemental prowess was enough to compete with Ming Hua and Ghazan, two of the worlds most dangerous criminals, for very long. _Please be okay. Please be okay._ She had to make sure that her friends selfless efforts didn't go to waste. She had to get Korra to safety no matter what. Getting out of town seemed like a good start. As faraway from the fighting as possible.

The Avatar remained stubbornly still as Asami directed Naga into the narrow side streets and away from the main road where potentially more enemies awaited. It was late, very late as stars glimmered above and so horribly quiet. The alleyways of what had once been a bustling market place in the day were now totally deserted. However that fact did allow Naga to maintain a rapid pace as the creature whined slightly. It was difficult to tell whether the polarbear dog was complaining because Asami was pushing her too hard, forgetting she was driving a living being and not a motor car, or because Naga was keenly aware that something was wrong with her owner. _Korra would know...she always knows what Naga wants like some polarbear dog interpreter..._

If only the Avatar had the same interpretation skills when it came to Asami's increasingly unambiguous flirting. Maybe Korra was totally aware but just ignoring _all_ those hair flicks.

"You're heavy you know," Asami muttered half to herself half to unconscious Korra sat in front of her, wolf-tailed head bobbing up and down every second. "Please, wake up. This would all be so much easier if you just woke up. Mako and Bolin need you...I need you."

Of course Korra didn't respond as Asami tugged on Naga's reigns and directed them back onto the main road now that they had reached the end of town. A second later and they were gone, off into the night as the archway that formed the entrance to the desert settlement became smaller and smaller. The sounds of fighting had also faded into the air. All that Asami was left with was the noise of Naga panting in exhaustion and the constant thudding of the Avatar's body bouncing up and down in the seat.

Asami glanced over her shoulder as they neared the top of the large hill that led back to the Misty Palms Oasis. The road behind them was completely void of life. Nobody had followed them. Mako and Bolin really had held Ming Hua and Ghazan at bay then. _I shouldn't have underestimated them so quickly._ Now she had to formulate the route back to Zaofu. Being the groups go to driver meant that task only took a few seconds. Once they reached Su's borders they'd be safe. She could get Korra medical attention if the Avatar still hadn't woken up by the time they got there.

The sound of earth crumbling a few meters away grabbed Asami's attention as she wrenched her head forward and felt the air catch at the back of her throat. A wall of earth shot up from the ground in front of them, throwing Asami forward in the saddle as she fought to keep herself and Korra upright before pulling at Naga's reigns to turn the beast around. Another wall of earth shot upwards and all of a sudden Asami was enclosed in total darkness as she exhaled heavily. Naga was growling furiously as the polarbear dog's white fur stood on end.

 _Ghazan. Is Ming Hua with him?_ Asami clambered down off of the saddle and pulled Korra off a second later, laying the still unconscious Avatar in the dirt gently before pulling up her leather gloves and tightening the straps on her boots. Even if just one of the criminals awaited her outside this brown tomb this would be like no battle she had ever faced. Calling it a fight at all seemed overly optimistic. _I won't even get a hit on them. I don't even have my shock glove._

Naga would fight furiously that was guaranteed. That dog would do anything to protect her owner. Asami had to do the same no matter how futile. She wouldn't hand Korra over without a fight. Not until she had absolutely nothing left to give. The Future Industries CEO would make these criminals work for the Avatar if that's all she could do. Mako and Bolin would expect nothing less.

"Wake up soon," Asami quietly begged Korra as she lowered herself down beside the Avatar and laid down as still as physically possible. "Naga, lie down and don't do anything until I do." The polarbear dog did has commanded, lying completely still on the ground. Asami did the same and closed her eyes. Even as a non bender she still had the element of surprise. Her one gambit.

After a minute she heard the sound of voices outside the earth prison. Three people. One of them was definitely Ghazan's rough, gravely tone. The others Asami didn't recognise.

"Did you get them?" Ghazan asked brashly.

"Yes Sir, the Avatar, one of her friends, and her pet," an adrenaline filled voice replied. More enemies. So there was more to this 'kidnap the Avatar' group than just Zaheer and his three, make that four, anarchist friends.

Ghazan chuckled a little then. "How many times? No one gets called 'Sir' or 'Mam' or any other stupid entitled name you can think of. I'm just Ghazan. Careful of that polarbear dog's teeth when I pull these walls down. That thing's jaw could rip your arm clean off if you're not paying attention."

A moment later and the walls of earth dropped and Asami steadied her breathing, feeling the cool breeze of the desert drifting across her face once again. _Keep it cool Sato. Hold it. Wait till one of them is close._

"Wow, you really did a number on them. All three out cold. Nice," Ghazan noted with twisted admiration as he stepped forward. "Hit the Avatar with those tranquillizer darts the way we've shown you and put her in chains. I'll deal with the polarbear dog."

"What about this one?" another voice questioned as they neared Asami. A young woman by the sounds of things. How did someone so young get roped in with these criminals? _Closer. Hold it._

Asami trembled just slightly when she heard a small clicking sound. No doubt the tranquillizer darts being loaded to fire at Korra, no different to the ones Zaheer used in Zaofu. Those had been incredibly effective.

"That's Asami Sato. Hell, I've been in jail for nearly two decades and even I know who she is. Read a newspaper," Ghazan grumbled.

The other two were in her reach now. One of them was mostly definitely an earth bender. Probably the one with the heavier steps. That's who she would pounce on first.

"Put her in chains as well," Ghazan ordered casually, pausing when his two team mates stared at him incredulously. "She's rich, our organisation is poor, 'specially since Unalaq stopped paying us. Ransoming her off to some of her chums in Republic City will at least fix some of the plumbing problems in that damp lair of ours."

 _Unalaq?!_ What did Korra's Uncle have to do with any of this? Did the former Northern Water Tribe leader have something to do with all of this trouble with Zaheer? _It can't be...he's dead._

With that Asami launched herself upwards and crashed into a young woman, the earth bender, in hooded robes with a red edging, a second before the cloaked figure had been about to fire a dart into the Avatar. The woman looked completely startled as Asami planted a decisive and concussive blow on the side of her opponent's neck. The earth bender slumped to the floor a second later as Ghazan turned to face the engineer.

The huge lava bender was about to launch his attack when Naga reared up at his side, locking her huge jaws and teeth around his stone like arms and biting down.

Ghazan immediately cried out in pain as he slammed a fist into the huge beast's head. Naga barely flinched, instead tightening her vice like grip as blood began to spill down the earth bender's tattooed arm, prompting him to cry out again. Asami took advantage of the momentary distraction of her other assailant, stretching out a leg to knock the young man onto his back. He raised his cloaked arm briefly to defend himself but Asami was already too close, stepping into the weak spot of his frantic blocking stance before bringing her gloved hand into the side of his skull with all the strength she could muster. He too dropped to the floor like a stone.

Now for Ghazan. The lava bender has finally managed to free himself of Naga's grip, though at the cost of further widening the wound on his arm which was really starting to pour with blood. He'd also successfully rid himself of the polarbear dog by managing to fire off several stray tranquillizer darts in his panic. One of which Asami realized to her horror had lodged itself just above her knee.

 _Damn it!_ Immediately she pulled the sharp device out and gasped slightly at the pain it caused, feeling herself already becoming unstable on her feet as she slouched over slightly and crouched.

"Nice one," Ghazan grimaced as he held a hand firmly over the gash in his arm. "There was me mouthing off about that damn dog and the Avatar when it was you I should've been paying attention to this whole time..."

Asami ignored him and narrowed her brows as the lava bender stumbled forward. His figure was starting to sway in her increasingly hazy vision. "Back off! I won't let you take Korra!"

"It was a good effort I'll give you that, taking down two members of the Red Lotus in just a few seconds, though they weren't exactly experienced," Ghazan mumbled as he straightened himself slightly. It would probably take a lot more blood loss to bring down this huge mountain of a man. "But you aren't going to stop me. I'm taking _the Avatar_ , and I'm taking you as well. Should be able to make a nice profit for the cause."

"No...!" Asami called breathlessly as she tried to pull herself back to her feet. It was useless. The dart had made her legs feel like some foreign object she had no control over as Ghazan marched forward relentlessly. "I said stay away...!" Asami managed to shout as she whacked up some dirt with a trembling hand. It felt harmlessly against his legs.

Ghazan simply laughed. "Now that's just sad. Admirable. But sad."

With that Ghazan raised up a small piece of earth with his intact arm and floated it beside him before raising it into the air. "Lights out."

* * *

Korra awoke with a start as she coughed and spluttered painfully. She was immediately aware of a desperate need for food and in particular water. She _really_ wanted water. _I was just in the Spirit World...it couldn't have been more than an hour...could it...?_

It took the Avatar longer than usual to rouse herself, feeling utterly exhausted as her blue eyes began to adjust and focus. Where was she? A room. A small room covered in metal from wall to floor. It had to be platinum. There was no earth at all to be sensed in the material. Too pure. There were no windows in here either, just a small amount of light drifting through a tiny crack in the door. Some kind of locked hatch. _What the hell is this place?_

The only furniture in here was what looked like some military standard canvas material on the floor, her bed apparently, or at least where she'd just woken up. That and a stomach churning bucket in the corner. Also made of platinum. A toilet.

This had to be Zaheer and the Red Lotus. The scarred man had said that she would be in his hands when she woke up. That's when she pulled herself from the Spirit World and found herself here. Mako, Asami and Bolin had been surrounding her before. Now they were gone. She was alone.

"Zaheer! You tricked me! Let me go!" Korra shouted angrily as she slammed her fist into the wall. Every movement felt exhausting as her stomach rumbled loudly. When had she last eaten? It felt like days.

After a few more seconds of furious pounding the Avatar dropped back down onto the bedding on the floor and tried to catch her breath. _So stupid...I let him distract me in the Spirit World leaving my physical body vulnerable. Something bad must've happened to the others. They wouldn't just let the Red Lotus take me like that._

This place. This room. It was made for her. A prison cell for the Avatar. Somewhere she couldn't bend her way out of.

"Hey! Anyone out there?! You can't do this to me!" Korra shouted from her sitting position. What was it with people and putting her in metal boxes? She managed to pull herself to her feet for long enough to stumble over to the hatch on the wall and slumped against it, breathing heavily. "I want to talk to Zaheer! Let me see Zaheer!"

When no one answered Korra stumbled back over to the bedding and dropped down a little more heavily than she had intended. She wrapped her arms around her knees. Her water tribe arm bands were gone along with her fur trimmed boots. And she'd lost one of her wolf tails. The one that held most of her hair at the back. Now it was drooping down and annoying her. _I must look so bad. At least Asami doesn't have to see me like this. That girl always looks so impossibly perfect._

"Korra...Korra are you awake?" a hushed voice whispered from the other side of the wall.

Korra called out a little in alarm before she leaned into the wall, searching for the source of the sound. "Who is that? It's hard to hear you through this."

"You have to keep your voice down. The Red Lotus don't know we can talk to each other."

"Asami?" Korra sighed in relief as a small portion of the platinum wall, barely larger than an eyehole, slid to the side to reveal a glimmering green eye staring back. Even only seeing this much of her friend Korra could easily spot the flash of recognition on Asami's face. This really was the Avatar on the other side of the wall. No trick, no illusion.

"Korra..." Asami breathed heavily, closing her visible eye over as she spoke. "You have to keep quiet. We can't talk for very long or they'll find out about this. Keep your questions quick."

Asami's eye lid was a strange shade of blue and black which made Korra's blood boil when realized what would've caused it. "Asami. Your eye...what did they...what did Zaheer do?" the Avatar questioned with a trembling voice.

"I said quick questions," Asami hissed though it was obvious she appreciated the Avatar's concern.

"Alright...Where are we?" Korra asked hesitantly.

"Somewhere on the coast. I can smell salt in the air. Plus there's some erosion on some of the rocks I can see outside the hatch of my cell. I think we're still in the Earth Kingdom given the travel time it took to get wherever here is. Maybe somewhere East. As faraway from Republic City as possible I'm guessing."

"Mako, Bolin, what happened to them?"

Asami went a little quiet then. "I...I don't know. When you were confronting Zaheer in the Spirit World, Ming Hua and Ghazan showed up. They – they tried to hold them off to let me escape with you but Ghazan caught up to me out of town."

Korra swallowed a lump in her throat. _Please be okay._ "And how long have I been out?"

"Two days...Zaheer didn't understand. He kept saying he needed you conscious for something, but you wouldn't wake up from the Spirit World. He...he thought that I might know why...but of course I didn't, otherwise I might've woke you up earlier and I – that stuff wouldn't have happened..." Asami murmured quietly as she moved slightly away from the eye hole.

"What stuff...?" Korra asked hesitantly, peering down the hole as much as she physically could. "Please - please tell me what he did."

"He used some metal toxin thing to make me talk, but it didn't work, I had nothing to say..." Asami whispered painfully. "I would've probably talked otherwise..."

Korra gritted her teeth angrily as she unconsciously bent a flame in her hand. "I'm going to make him pay for that! All of them!"

"Quiet Korra!" Asami hissed again as her eye returned to the hole. "I'm okay, the stuff only hurt when he actually put it in, afterwards I just felt woozey. He barely used any of it. I'm guessing that more of the stuff could be pretty deadly though. It's something to watch out for."

"Alright..." Korra exhaled heavily. "How did you – how did you make a hole in this wall?"

"Make shift plasma saw, I always kept a spare battery in my bootstraps and the Red Lotus didn't bother to search me as thoroughly as they should have, plus a bit of glass from my smashed goggles," Asami said smugly. "I mean, it's not really very good. It takes ages to cut anything and the damn battery is running out."

Korra shook her head slightly. Even here with the bare minimum Asami was able to build something useful. "That's our way out of here...I can sense some kind of stream flowing deep below us. Too far away for me to bend but if you can cut a hole down in that direction, that'll lead straight to the sea."

"Listen to me Korra, Zaheer, I don't think he plans anything good for us, but you need to buy me some time. I can get us out of here. But you need to get Zaheer to trust you, at least for a little while. Pretend to buy into his ideology and maybe we won't end up dead so quickly," Asami explained softly. "Now that you're awake he'll want to talk to you. Choose your words very carefully."

Korra nodded even though Asami could could barely see it. Words weren't exactly her strength, not like Zaheer. She'd have to be smart about this. The Red Lotus had wanted to raise her before, maybe they hadn't given up on the idea of having the Avatar on their side just yet, at least not Zaheer.

"Okay...I'll try my best. Maybe even nab you a battery from a radio or something," Korra agreed.

Maybe if she didn't feel so tired she could bend her way out of this place. But that would mean taking out a lot of Red Lotus and bringing the whole place down. That really wasn't an option. Not with Asami trapped here with her. _All my fault. I'll make Zaheer pay with the most liberating freedom. Death._

 **End Notes**

 **Well that was angsty and tense and painful and all those other things. I plan for this to be around 18 chapters, but don't expect much in the way of parallels with the rest of Book 3, there are some things of course, but most of this is new story based on just this little change to the canon.**

 **Would love to hear your thoughts! :D and thanks for reading**


	2. Starting from Scratch

**Author Notes**

 **Thanks so much for the crazy amount of support after just one chapter! Really appreciate it!**

 **Tumblr: Ravensbomb100**

 **Gotta a couple of character POV's in this one. Needs to be that way in order for this story to work, plus it's nice to have so many different things going on at once. Korrasami will still be the main focus of this though.**

* * *

Two decades of neglect hadn't left this labyrinth of caves and caverns in very good shape, despite the fact that Red Lotus sympathisers had been living here all that time. In any regard, those amateurs had done a very poor job on the upkeep of this place. Salt water from the sea nearby had managed to squirm its way into every nook and cranny of their lair. Only the Avatar's specially made prison cell was totally water free, for good reasons. Apparently their loyal recruits were good for some of the construction work in all the years the organisations core leadership had been incarcerated.

Ghazan despised every minute of living here, especially after being trapped on a boat at sea for so long, the smell of salt water, the feeling of it on his skin when he went to sleep, it made his stomach churn. Sadly the Red Lotus had no where else to go. This was their main base of operations, far away from the Earth Queen and her soldiers, as far away from any of the world powers as possible whilst still staying connected to the mainland. No where else was more suitable for their revolutionary organisation to call home.

Not once had a dissenter escaped here. Not once had the military powers of the world every came close to discovering this place. Putting up with a little bit of dampness was hardly a huge price to pay for security and secrecy. And hopefully, inevitably, they'd all leave this place together when they were strong enough. When the Red Lotus would be the force for change Zaheer had dreamed of, what they'd all dreamed of.

All those years imprisoned had eroded Ghazan's resolve slightly with each passing sunset. The dream of total freedom was impossible, yet he kept himself in top physical condition, just in case some minor miracle occurred, that he was able to escape that retched boat. And then a miracle really had happened. Zaheer was given air bending. _The cause is just. Zaheer was given air bending for a reason._ And now they had the Avatar to boot.

Ghazan wasn't sure what Zaheer intended to do with that fierce teenager from the water tribe and it didn't appear that his life long friend was entirely certain of what was to be done with her either. _Nothing good. We can't have a power crazy girl under our roof for long before she eventually brings the whole damn place down._

Zaheer stared across from him now as they sat down for some lunch. Small portions of rice and dried seaweed as per usual. "Tell me my brother, why did you bring two back from the Misty Palms Oasis?" their leader asked thoughtfully as he chewed before his expression hardened. "I do recall that I only asked you to collect the Avatar if I'm not mistaken?"

"You did," Ghazan grumbled as he took a large swig of sake. _Least we don't have to ration that._ A shipwrecked cargo boat had made sure they'd never run of the liquid, although Ghazan could probably drink the lot himself if he'd had a particularly terrible day. "I made an _executive_ decision. This place is falling a part and we're living of shitty seaweed and rice day in and day out, just hoping that a real fancy boat will crash nearby and gift us with some better food before pirates get to it. We need money, Zaheer, especially if we're ever going to challenge that bitch in Ba Sing Se's leadership. If we ransom off that Sato girl to someone in Republic City we'll make a killing."

Zaheer shook his head sadly. "Oh Ghazan. I don't want you making anymore _executive_ decisions without consulting myself beforehand. We cannot ransom the Sato girl for two, what I perceived were very obvious, reasons." Oh great. Another lecture from Zaheer. Ever since the man had become an air bender he seemed to have an excessive amount of moral lessons and wisdom to impart.

"Uhuh..." Ghazan replied distantly as he leaned back on his chair and folded his arms. A pain shot up his shoulder then. _That damn polarbear dog. I wish I could've given it a better beating for this shit._

"First of all, ransoming her to anyone would expose our organisation, and at time when staying hidden is essential to our survival. It won't be long before the world realizes Korra is missing and go on the biggest man hunt since the Fire Nation searched for Avatar Aang. Secondly, Miss Sato doesn't have any family left to pay for her. Her mother was murdered and her father is in prison. Didn't you even think Ghazan?" Zaheer exhaled heavily as he made to stand up from the table.

"Alright, fine. I screwed up. Kill the bitch if you don't want an extra mouth to feed," Ghazan replied coldly as he took another large sip of sake and smirked slightly at the disdain on his friend's face. Zaheer was not a drinker, he never had been. Ghazan was pretty sure his heavy drinking habits infuriated this new air bending master, not that Zaheer ever actually said anything. Dealing with a drunk and brooding Ghazan was better than losing his loyalty and rare bending skills.

"That also isn't an option at the moment. I'm still contemplating my position on the Avatar. If we kill Miss Sato now that will adversely effect our options," Zaheer stated sternly as he finished his meal.

Ghazan's eyes widened dramatically. "What?! Please don't tell me you plan on keeping the Avatar alive?! Hell, you can't complain at me for stupid decisions if that's what you intend to do!"

Zaheer nodded in his usual understanding way that drove Ghazan insane. _I can't even get angry with him._ "I understand it's a risk, but we always planned on having Korra on our side, to help us bring down the old world order and clear a path for change."

"Yes, when she was a naïve kid! She's near enough an adult now with her own conformist values that have been drummed into her by the White Lotus and her other elemental teachers, like than indecisive air bender Tenzin. She's a lost cause, more than that, she's a danger to our entire organisation," Ghazan replied in disbelief, slamming his huge fists of the small wooden table in his rage.

"Korra hasn't conformed at all to the expectations this world had for her," Zaheer pointed out, still as calm as ice. "In Republic City, she was expected to support the council against the equalists, and even though she made sure that Amon's extreme views could never be implemented, she never openly supported the council either. She pursued change for the United Republic and she succeeded. Sadly, morons like President Raiko can still talk and buy their way into leadership."

"But-"

"And of course more recently she opened the spirit portals after thousands of years. They aren't many people who are happy about that choice, but she did it anyway," Zaheer leaned forward. "Korra has already been a force for considerable change, what she needs is someone to guide her, to show her how corrupt this world is and how the Avatar may play an integral role in bringing down those bureaucratic political systems."

"You mean you then. On your head be it," Ghazan grumbled. What Zaheer was suggesting was insanity, but who was Ghazan to argue? Everything they did bordered on insanity. The Red Lotus had taken a lot of risks in their lifetime.

Zaheer nodded as he began to clear away their bowls. "Of course. I wouldn't expect it any other way, but I refuse to give up how valuable the Avatar could be for our cause." Ghazan jokingly offered his friend some sake knowing fine well the man wouldn't take it. Zaheer almost smiled. That was an achievement in itself. "There are ways to test Korra's loyalty and break down her resolve."

Ghazan raised his eyebrows with interest. Since getting out of his mountaintop prison Zaheer had acquired a large collection of old Fire Nation military manuscripts from various traders, most of them black market dealers who operated a few miles away from the Red Lotus head quarters, on the coastline where authoritarian rule had been totally abandoned, or chased out as the locals would have you believe.

"Been doin' some book reading?" Ghazan teased as he tossed a small stone up and down before eventually trying to land it in a glass across the room. That became boring very quickly, so the lava bender began tossing it at the shabby Red Lotus banner hanging down from the low ceiling. That piece of cloth had been stuck there for decades. Longer than the current Avatar had been on this earth.

"The Fire Nation made some very interesting advancements in understanding the human psyche during the 100 year war along with their considerable technological achievements," Zaheer began as he returned to the table and took a seat.

"War does that," Ghazan replied quickly.

" _Chaos_ does that."

"Before the Firelord ordered the total destruction of the air benders he tried to manipulate many of them, to turn them against their nation. He captured several air benders who weren't located in the hard to reach air temples and tried a whole number of physical torture techniques on them. He wanted them to assist him in taking the Air Temples before the Fire Nation would eventually wipe the air benders our. Physical torture proved to be fruitless, so they moved on and focused on the mind instead. His Generals would soon discover that psychological damage was much more severe than any physical pain. After days and weeks wearing down and destroying the air benders loyalty to their nation he had a blank canvas to work with. Those captured air benders were the Firelord's and no one else's to manipulate," Zaheer explained slowly. "He used those same air benders along with some of his own soldiers to infiltrate the Air Temples in secret and bring down the Air Nation from the inside. An ancient nation which had existed for thousands of years was wiped out in a few days, that included those same captured air benders who had been so vital in his success."

Ghazan grinned slightly. "Those poor bastards would've never suspected their own peaceful brothers and sisters would be the reason for their downfall."

"Yes. Those same psychological techniques were outlawed after the 100 year war along with blood bending," Zaheer agreed. "And it will be effective again. I will force Korra to abandon her old belief systems and loyalties. Once she loses all sense of herself she'll finally see the Red Lotus as the only good in this world of her own will."

"It all sounds like a bunch of garbage to me. I think that new air bending has went to your head," Ghazan retorted, getting off of his chair as he spoke. It was about time to do a round of the complex of caves and tunnels. Not that he ever found anything on those scouting missions.

"I understand your distrust Ghazan, but if Korra does step out of line, I can assure you. I will end her myself," Zaheer replied resolutely as he turned to look towards the small opening in the rock which was the entrance to this small cave near the top of the labyrinth.

Ming-Hua stood at the door. "That all sounds very final," the water bender murmured as she stepped inside. "I think you'll both be interested to know, the Avatar is awake, and she wants to speak to Zaheer."

* * *

Mako awoke with his face pressed against cold, wet stone. His entire body ached from head to toe terribly as he attempted to pull himself upwards.

"Ahh...my head...what...what happened...?" the detective grumbled to himself as he closed his trembling fingers over and felt water touching the tips. _Water...water!_

Mako wrenched himself to a sitting position and felt his torso scream out in pain. There was a small piece of wood embedded in his side. Thankfully it didn't appear to have gone in very deep. That armless water bender had really done a number on him and-

"Bolin!" Mako called in alarm as pieces of the night before began to return. Ming-Hua and Ghazan had showed up during their stakeout, and Asami had taken an unconscious Korra away from danger, leaving himself and his brother to hold the crazed kidnappers off. _So much for that..._ The water bender had made short work of the pair of them which had allowed Ghazan to go after the Avatar. Hopefully Asami had managed to make enough distance between them that the huge lava bender hadn't caught up. _If he did...oh god...Asami could never handle him..._

Once the pain had stopped effecting his vision Mako stumbled to his feet, finding his brother lying on his back at the other side of the pool. He had a black eye and his clothes were ripped and soaking, but Bolin was breathing softly. He was alive. Mako exhaled heavily as he wrapped an arm under his brother's shoulder and pulled him upwards.

"Hey, Bo, it's me, how are you feeling?" Mako asked anxiously as he trudged towards the inns reception. Every step was agony. _I need to get this piece of wood out asap or else it's gonna get infected._

Bolin began to stir in his grip. "Get off! the earth bender shouted and slapped Mako's shoulders before his green eyes began to focus. "Oh, Mako, sorry about that. I thought you were crazy lava guy for a sec."

"Do I look like crazy lava guy?"

"Sorta? I mean, you've both got that whole brooding thing going on," Bolin replied thoughtfully after he had inspected his siblings face. "That looks bad bro. We need to get you to a hospital or-"

"Korra, yeh. She's gone. Asami too. I don't know if they got away," Mako interrupted as they stumbled up to the inn reception, his younger sibling was doing most of the supporting now as Mako lost his footing slightly.

"They got away," Bolin assured softly as the receptionist stared at them with wide eyes. "Hey, you! Didn't you hear all that commotion last night?!"

The receptionist stared forward awkwardly. "I...I took the night off. Please don't tell my boss."

"Whatever," Mako grimaced as he leaned against the reception desk for support. "Let us use your phone and we won't be telling anyone."

"Ummm...sure, go ahead," the woman indicated as she pointed to a nearby phone.

As Mako dialled the number in for Lin's police radio Bolin made small talk with the receptionist. "Sooo...I'm guessing us teenagers lived up to your expectations of, well trashing our room, and a bunch of other rooms, and the whole pool area generally. It's fine. Don't worry about it. One of us is super rich. She'll cover the damage."

"Quiet Bo, I'm trying to listen!" Mako snarled as he waited for the lines to be connected.

"Mako, what the hell are you kids doing?!"

The young detective turned in direction of the stern voice to find his boss standing in the doorway of the inn, looking absolutely furious at that as she stormed forward and pulled Bolin and Mako outside with a fierce grip.

"I can't believe you dumped me in Zaofu, you idiots. You know how dangerous and stupid that was? Zaheer could've..." Lin began and then started to look around anxiously when she realized Team Avatar was missing two members.

"Korra and Asami. Where the hell are they?" the Chief asked with increasing concern when she finally took note of the brother's various injuries. "Tell me detective. Did you four confront Zaheer and his group alone?"

Mako nodded his head sombrely.

"Idiots!" Lin spat as she slapped Mako and Bolin's shoulders in unison. "Where is the Avatar?! Does Zaheer have Korra?!"

"We don't know," Mako began as he stared out to the desert in the distance. The sun was just rising. "Asami and Korra had to runaway on Naga when two of Zaheer's guys showed up at the inn. I don't know where they went after that, but I think Asami would've headed to Zaofu. Somewhere safe." _Though that statement is barely true now._

"Well she never got there, I didn't see any sign of them on the way here. Either Miss Sato went off road or Zaheer got to them," Lin grumbled anxiously as she pulled out the microphone on her radio. "Tonraq, I'm in the Misty Palms Oasis. Korra and Asami are missing. Looks like Zaheer might've captured them."

Tonraq shouted something that Mako couldn't quite hear though he could probably guess.

"I'm going to try and follow their trail, get here as soon as you can," Lin finished as she glanced up to Mako. "Both of you, go and get yourselves seen to before you bleed out. I'm going to call Su and get as much of the metal clan here as possible. We need some serious backup. Once you're in a fit state meet me at the town entrance, we'll see if we can find anything on the road out of here."

Mako agreed reluctantly. He wanted to go out looking now, feeling increasingly responsible for what had happened. Or for what might have happened. _Please be okay. Please be okay._

An hour later and Mako was walking tentatively up the hill that led to the Misty Palms Oasis, the small impact wound the piece of wood has created was in real danger of opening up again if he pushed himself. _Not like I could stay seated._

This road didn't look so daunting now, in the warm light of day with the occasional cart or motor struggling through the dirt. _Cabbage corp cars. Figures._ It must've been a totally different game at night. How scared was Asami when she was running up here alone? With no way of knowing if she was being followed or not? Mako had said he'd hold Ghazan and Ming-Hua so that the girls would be safe.

He'd failed miserably.

"How you holding up bro?" Bolin inquired cautiously as they walked. He was maintaining a careful distance between himself and the police Chief who was marching forward like a woman possessed.

Mako barely even heard his brother, agonizing over those last few moments before Asami and Korra had disappeared into the night. What would Tonraq say when he arrived? The water tribe chief would be furious for sure. Mako hadn't protected his daughter very well. That was unforgivable. "I'm okay, I just want to find them."

"Me too," Bolin replied sadly before holding both his brother's shoulders reassuringly. "But we will. Don't worry about it. Besides, Asami and Korra are a crazy strong duo. They'll protect each other."

Mako nodded slowly. That was something he could definitely agree with. His ex's got on really well these days and were obviously very close. Best friends. He admired them both for that, to be able to move of from both of their relationships much more quickly than he had. Still, he was finally losing the awkwardness. The team really felt like a team now. No divisions or jealousy. _Just a group of friends saving the world. Totally normal teenagers._

"Don't go feeling guilty now," Bolin interrupted when he noticed Mako's silence. "This isn't your fault. You came up with a plan, a good plan, the only plan. You gave them a chance. Neither of us could've done anymore to stop lava guy and water arm lady. We did our best. Korra wouldn't expect anymore of us."

"There has to be something I could've done differently," Mako berated as he shook himself. He'd almost rather this was his fault, his mistake, rather than just being weaker than Ghazan and Ming-Hua, not being strong enough to protect the people he loved as per usual.

"There wasn't," Bolin replied with uncharacteristic firmness.

Suddenly his brother disappeared behind a haze of white and Mako summoned a ball of fire into his hands.

"Wooohh!" Bolin called in surprise as he was bundled to the floor before he noted his amber eyed siblings aggressive stance. "Cool it hot head! It's just Naga!"

Mako exhaled a breath of relief as the polarbear dog licked Bolin's face mercilessly. That was indeed Korra's huge, ridiculous _friend_. "Hey girl, mind releasing my little bro? He's sort of fragile." Naga complied immediately, running up to Mako instead and nearly knocking the detective off of his feet. "Wow, calm down girl. It's good to see you as well. Now...where are Korra and Asami?"

Lin started strolling over to them, she pulled some metal from the beast's dirty white fur. "Tranquillizer darts. Six of them. Looks like the same ones Zaheer used to disable Korra in Zaofu," the Chief noted grimly.

Mako's gut twisted horribly.

That confirmed it then. Zaheer's group had gotten to Asami before she'd gotten Korra away to safety. _They barely got beyond the town...we really let them down...I really let them down._ This was his responsibility.

But he would find them no matter how long it took. This was a good a place as any to start that search.

Mako had taken part in the analyse of a crime scene many times before, but those were normally confined to a room, a building. Some man made structure in Republic City, not out in the open, in the middle of nowhere really, where all evidence could've been lost in a few hours or at the very least contaminated.

"Six darts...and none of them fired on any concentrated location on Naga's fur like in Zaofu," Lin noted as she pulled the jagged devices gently from the dog's pelt.

"Fired in a panic then," Mako rationalized as he examined the nearby marks in the dirt. "Ghazan had more of a fight than he bargained for." Mako couldn't help but grin slightly then, feeling some pride in the fact that Asami clearly hadn't let Korra go without a fight. _For a non bender she's freakin insanely skilled in fighting._

"There's blood in the dirt, and on the edge of Naga's mouth," Mako noted as he crouched down. "Looks like Naga took a bite out of Ghazan or one of his men, but knowing that guy, he probably took on the polarbear dog all by himself. Idiot."

"Over here!" Bolin called as he picked something small and shiny out of the dirt.

 _Oh no..._

"This is Asami's isn't it...?" Bolin asked anxiously as he passed the object over to his brother.

"Yeh...that's her hair pin," Mako noted sadly. The little, light blue pin was covered in blood. There was no telling who exactly that blood belonged to. He had a grim feeling it was probably the black haired engineer's, knowing Asami. That girl wouldn't surrender for anyone. _Not even her dad..._

Mako showed Lin the pin briefly before he sealed it carefully in his pocket and kept his hand over it.

"Alright, you!" Chief Beifong commanded as she pointed to Naga. "Sniff out your owner!"

Naga's start was optimistic as the beast put her nose against the dirt and began to wander around. Then it quickly became apparent that the Avatar's companion was going in full circles before the dog stopped entirely and sat on its back legs. Naga's efforts had made her dizzy. _Damn it. How the hell are we going to find them if we don't even have a trail to start with?_

"Either there's no trail to follow or that toxin in those darts has messed with Naga's senses," Mako explained as he hit his head with the back of his hands.

"Alright..." Lin spoke softly as she looked back to the settlement below. "There's nothing we can do here. Let's get back to the town and wait for the others to arrive. Then we can come up with a plan. We won't let Zaheer keep our people very long."

Mako and Bolin both nodded sadly as they followed the Chief slowly.

 _Tonraq's going to kill me._

* * *

Asami shoved the haphazard plasma saw under her stained bedding as she shifted cautiously towards the door of her cell, staying on the balls of her feet to keep as quiet as possible. The hole between herself and Korra's cell was getting larger now, enough that she could stick four fingers through and actually see a good portion of the Avatar's face. That was a welcome relief after the days of hell Asami had endured whilst her friend had been unconscious. Zaheer had been so frustrated in that time.

The hole on the bottom of her own cell was progressing nicely as well but the damn saw was nearly out of juice. She desperately needed a new battery to continue with their escape plan. Asami couldn't help but think of her father whilst trapped in here. Could her dad have come up with the same solution if he was put in her place? Would he be proud of her ingenuity? _Even if he was...He'd hate you for crushing like a teenager on the Avatar. The BENDER of all benders._

It was the sound of several footsteps approaching that had grabbed Asami's attention as she leaned against her cell door and peered out of the hatch. Several Red Lotus members were coming. It was an inevitability once one of the guards had realized the Avatar was awake.

From the small gap in the hatch Asami could see a little portion of the rest of this lair. It was old, really, really old. A maze of caves and tunnels. The smell of salt in the air was over powering at times. Most notably, there was some unusual imagery engraved into walls high above, symbols Asami remembered from her time in private education in Republic City. That was the way the people of the Earth Kingdom used to write many hundreds of years ago. When the world had became more integrated, the country abandoned its old language for something more universal. _How the hell did the Red Lotus every find this place? It's a ruin..._

Zaheer was amongst the group of Red Lotus approaching, a stern but determined expression on his face. It made Asami's blood run cold. For an air bender, this man was incredibly threatening, nothing like stubborn but well meaning Tenzin.

"Korra. Nice of you to finally join us," Zaheer spoke softly as he stopped outside the Avatar's cell.

"Zaheer. Look, I – I want to talk to you," Korra began, following the start of the escape plan as best she could. Convince Zaheer of her loyalty. That would be incredibly difficult.

"You are talking right now," Ming Hua pointed out before a raised hand from her leader silenced her.

"We will talk Korra, I give you my word," Zaheer replied calmly. _That means absolutely nothing._ "Come to the front of your cell, and don't do anything stupid."

Asami tensed her arms as she heard Korra's cautious footsteps through the wall. What was Zaheer planning? "I swear. I won't do anything," the Avatar replied firmly as she stopped at the hatch, waiting for the Red Lotus to open it.

"Do it."

Asami gasped in horror as she spotted a familiar device in the hands of one of the Red Lotus. An electrified coil, the exact same one Amon and his chi-blockers used. She hadn't anticipated for one second that her father's inventions would haunt her here.

"Korra get back!" Asami shrieked in panic as she watched blue light pulse down the black wire of the coil.

The warning came too late.

The coil whipped through the open hatch before Asami heard it crackle when it made contact with the Avatar. Korra cried out in pain for a few seconds as blue light shimmered on the metal floor of the engineer's cell. An agonizing eternity later and the sound of Korra's dropping to her knees and then flopping over entirely thudded in the air.

"Leave her alone!" Asami called as she slammed her fists incessantly against her cell door, barely registering how bloody her knuckles became after a few solid hits.

"This again," Ghazan grumbled as he punched his fist into the outside of Asami's cell door. "You didn't do a very good job stopping me last time."

Asami was about to shout something back in retaliation when she spotted some of the Red Lotus opening Korra's cell door slowly. _The hole!_ The engineer sprinted to the back of her cell and hastily shoved the separated piece of platinum back over the hole she'd cut, catching a glance of an unconscious Korra on the floor which halted her momentarily. Her heart ached painfully at the sight.

"Put the Avatar in chains for the next two days. I don't want you to let her sleep for one second or have any food or water," Zaheer commanded coldly.

Asami felt herself ready to shout again but stopped herself. The last thing either of them needed was for a Red Lotus guard to come in here and foil their escape plan. Instead, the engineer gritted her teeth furiously at her inability to do anything for the Avatar, her best friend. _So useless. So completely useless._

What was Zaheer planning anyway? Why was he torturing Korra for no reason? This didn't make any sense.

A few minutes later and the Avatar was chained up tightly, most of the Red Lotus had moved away as Korra's door cell was slammed shut. _Bastards. Monsters. How are these people even human?_

Only Ghazan and Zaheer remained.

"So this is the start of your blank canvas?" Ghazan questioned with interest as he crossed his rippling arms.

Zaheer simply nodded as he began to walk slowly away, being join by the huge combustion bender P'li. _How can she love a monster? Unless she's just a monster too._ Then Asami reminded herself how much she still loved her father. The engineer was in no position to judge on that issue.

"Oh Korra..." Asami whispered softly to herself as he pulled the metal plating back off the wall. The Avatar was tightly bound by chains against the back of her own cell, totally unconscious. "I'll make them pay. I swear to you. I'll get you out of here."

 **End Notes**

 **Thoughts would be much appreciated! I love you guys already for all the interest and input so far! Keep it up :D**

 **-What Zaheer's talking about in terms of a 'blank canvas', what he's actually referring to his a technique called 'deprogramming'.**


	3. Fighting for a Ghost

**Chapter 3: Fighting for a Ghost**

"Asami...you're still wake. Aren't you?"

The voice through the wall sounded so weak and fragile that Asami had actually barely heard it at all in the darkness of her cell, she too was also succumbing to her exhaustion. The CEO hadn't slept in at least two days but she simply couldn't allow herself the gift of rest, not with what was happening to Korra. Zaheer hadn't given the Avatar any food or water during that time and Korra was definitely starting to waver in her chains. The rasp of Korra's voice when on the rare occasion she spoke made that clear.

Not only had Zaheer halted feeding the Avatar, he'd stopped her from sleeping. Any time Korra tried a guard would come in and wake her up by shaking her shoulders. If Asami didn't slug this out and stay awake herself it felt like some kind of betrayal, at the very least a failure, though it wasn't like she or the Avatar communicated much in their weakened states. Energy had to be reserved for the increasingly illusive but urgent breakout. _And then I'll rain hell on this place. The Red Lotus will burn for what they've done here._

"I'm awake...how are you feeling?"

"Really...really tired...and thirsty. I don't think I've ever...ever been this thirsty in my life..." The slow pace at which the Avatar spoke was a growing cause for concern. Korra really didn't sound well. Dehydration had to be effecting most of her cognitive functions. And what did Zaheer plan to do with that psychological vulnerability? He'd mentioned some kind of 'blank canvas'. Asami really didn't want to wait around to find out as she lifted her dirty bedding and stared at the hole in the floor of the cell. It still wasn't big enough for anyone to slip through, and the platinum saw was totally out of juice now. The other hole in the wall that separated her from Korra's cell was not even close to being used in an escape.

"It's okay Korra. I'm here. I'll get you water somehow. I don't think Zaheer wants to kill you as horrible as what he's doing is."

"It feels...it feels like he wants me...dead..."

Asami didn't know what other reassurance she could offer just from the sound of her voice. If only Korra could actually see, if they were face to face. Asami would be able to reassure her then, hold her tightly and tell her everything was _really_ going to be okay.

Even just the idea of being able to hug Korra again warmed Asami's cold hands and made her smile a little as she leaned against the cell wall. It was the only motivation she needed to get them both out of here come hell or high water. _Then maybe I can finally ask her out on a date._

"Asami...every time that guard...comes in here to wake me up you shout – shout at them. You...you need to stop. You're gonna end up drawing suspicion to...to what you're doing. Then you'll never get out of here..."

" _We'll_ never get out of here. I'm not leaving you in this place Korra."

"You might...you might not have a choice...I...whatever Zaheer does to me, I'll fight. I'll fight my hardest. But I don't – I don't know if I can win-"

"But Korra-"

"Promise me...promise me Asami, that if, if you get the chance to escape here, even if I'm not with you, that you'll...that you'll take it."

Asami could not uphold that promise. The guilt of leaving the Avatar here to rot would drive her insane, but she wouldn't let Korra know that, not if it gave her best friend some peace in this hell she was living in right now.

"I promise, Korra."

"Alright, good. Now please go...go to sleep. You've got to stay strong, for both of us. You staying awake until you pass out isn't going to...going to help either of us."

Another request Asami wouldn't be able to keep to, and yet another one she would keep hidden from the Avatar. How could she possibly fall asleep in this place, knowing what potential dangers awaited Korra?

* * *

If the tension wasn't quite so palpable in the room Mako might have actually laughed at the absurdity of his current whereabouts. In every direction he looked there was someone of note from across the Four Nations, all crammed around a wobbly table in a rather grim looking tavern in the Misty Palms Oasis. _If Bolin and I didn't feel out of place before, we definitely do now._ Lord Zuko, Chief Beifong, her sister Su and worst of all Tonraq, Chief of the Southern Water Tribe. Everybody was here.

Mako hadn't even been able to look Korra's father in the eye for most of this meeting, chancing little glances now and then to try and gage the huge man's current mood and feelings. Unlike his daughter, Tonraq's emotions were much harder to read, for the moment anyway. That probably came with experience and having to run a nation. Besides, Mako wouldn't risk staring up him long enough that he'd draw any attention to himself. Tonraq could squish him so easily. _Korra's got that same build. She can crush me just as easily, and if she hadn't been mediating, she could've crushed Ming Hua and Ghazan. Then none of this would be happening._

"Zaheer's organisation went by the name 'The Red Lotus' when they tried to capture the Avatar as a child. I don't know if they still go by that title now, given how much their groups strength is likely to have depleted over time without any leadership. Years ago I assigned a Fire Nation task force to hunt down any possible members of the organisation, a plan I discussed with Sokka – Councilman Sokka – after we prevented Zaheer from taking Korra, but for all the years the task force was in operation, they barely even had a whisper of 'The Red Lotus'. Eventually, I decided that the group had disbanded and were no longer a threat...But then I had not anticipated Zaheer becoming an air bender.

There it was again. Just the mention of Korra's name made something indescribable blaze in Tonraq's icy eyes for a few seconds. A father's love for his daughter Mako guessed. Not something he understood very well, but maybe, one day, he would.

"I'll need access to any of the findings your organisation made sent to the Republic City police, marked as highly classified information," Beifong interrupted as she folded her metal covered arms. "If the Red Lotus are holding Korra alive we must be as secretive as possible in how we handle any further investigations. I can't imagine Zaheer will want to be tossed in jail again. If he feels that his organisation in serious danger he won't hesitate to dissolve any of his currents plans, including the Avatar."

Su shook her head at the opposite end of the table, still looking a little dishevelled from her speedy journey. "I hate to be the one to say this, but how – how do we know that either of the girls are still alive?"

Tonraq really started to bristle then, anger radiating from him as he crushed the glass in his huge hand and water pooled all over the table. "They're alive. Korra is alive. I won't even consider that a possibility until I see her body!" the muscular man choked as he clenched his trembling fists, instantly freezing the water on the table top.

Su's Captain of the guard stepped beside her leader then, placing a hand on the back of Su's chair and sending eyes darts at the Southern Water Tribe Chief. _I wouldn't like to see these two fight. What a mess a crazy bending match that would be._

"Tonraq, the last thing I want is to accept that your daughter is dead. All I'm saying is we have to be smart about-"

"And if it was Opal?! If it was your daughter you're saying you wouldn't spend every yuan you had, spill every drop of blood, to find out if she was alive or dead?!" Tonraq shouted angrily, almost knocking the entire table over.

Su stood up from her chair then. "Don't you dare bring my daughter into this!"

Mako recoiled into his seat. Now _this_ was a bending match that could destroy the entire Misty Palms Oasis. How did he even go about stopping this without having his head snapped off?

Apparently he didn't need to as two metal cables wrapped their way around Su and Tonraq before abruptly pulling them down into their seats.

"It's like working with a bunch of damn kids!" Beifong seethed as she gripped the cables tightly. "Neither of you want Korra dead so stop arguing. If you want to be angry with someone then pick Zaheer!"

"Chief Beifong is right. Fighting gets us no where. We must focus all of our efforts in finding Zaheer," Zuko spoke calmly as he clasped his wrinkled hands together.

Tonraq and Su both stared at the floor hard, humiliation and embarrassment spread across their features.

"Any word from the Earth Queen?" Tonraq finally asked, his normally smooth voice still trembling from his outburst.

"I'm afraid nothing good. Her majesty will not allow Fire Nation soldiers or personnel into her country to help search for the Red Lotus, nor will she dedicate any of her own forces in finding the Avatar," Zuko explained.

"Her forces are searching for Korra, but only to toss her into a jail cell along with the rest of Team Avatar," Mako interrupted before he felt all the eyes of the room on him and started scratching the back of his head.

"What?!" the two world leaders present exclaimed in unison.

"Yeh, we sorta stole her air benders and then she put up a bunch of wanted posters with our beautiful mugs on them," Bolin spoke awkwardly before he pointed to his own face and grinned widely.

"The head of the Earth Kingdom's military failed to inform us of that," Zuko grumbled. "It's hardly surprising that she's not letting any foreign troops on her land then. She wants the Avatar and the rest of you for herself. Now I understand why neither Tonraq or myself were given diplomatic access to come into the country either."

"You guys are here uncover, wasn't the dragon a bit flashy?" Bolin asked in confusion.

Zuko nodded but didn't bother to answer his question about the dragon.

"Then you'll need to make use of my metal clan soldiers and air ships. Zaofu is a part of the Earth Kingdom, a sovereign state. She can't prevent my soldiers from moving around this nation freely. Though I might not let slip the fact that our airships are carrying wanted criminals and nosy world leaders," Su spoke slyly. Tonraq nodded his appreciation.

"I'll return to the Fire Nation and make sure those documents reach you safely, Chief Beifong," Zuko stated calmly. "The last thing I want is to start a war with the Earth Queen. I'm not even the Firelord anymore."

"But what about the air benders? We're supposed to be searching for a new nation. We can't just stop now, Korra wouldn't want us to!" Bolin shouted angrily. It was weird to hear his brother's voice like that. Bolin very rarely got angry. _Opal...he's worried about her._

"And we won't stop. Any new air benders are in danger under the Earth Queen's rule. I suggest we split up our forces. The bulk of us will continue to search for any remaining air benders before the Earth Queen gets to them, the rest will search for the Avatar and Miss Sato in secret," Chief Beifong explained with her usual brashness.

"Then I'll pretend I never heard this conversation," Zuko murmured quietly. "If the Earth Queen were to find out I was a part of this meeting at all it would mean war with the Earth Kingdom. Our two nations are still not on the best political terms since the last one."

With that the former Firelord exited, bowing his head as the rest of the room nodded in understanding. _If Zaheer wants to start a war he doesn't even need to do anything with what the Earth Queen is up to. How did things get so messy so quickly?_ "

"Chief, Mam, I want to be part of the group to search for Korra and Asami," Mako stated firmly. He owed them both and he'd promised himself he would find them. There was no way he wouldn't be part of that group. _My mistake, my responsibility._

The Chief seemed to understand that fact perfectly as she nodded her agreement. "Mako and Tonraq, bring Korra and Miss Sat- Asami, bring them back," Lin commanded. "The rest of us will find any remaining air benders."

"I think you'll need a little more fire power than those two to bring down Zaheer and his friends," Su spoke sceptically. "Take my captain with you, she proved herself more than useful against Zaheer in Zaofu and will do so again if given the chance I'm sure."

Captain Kuvira looked a little stunned then. "Are you sure? Don't you need me in Zaofu?"

"No, this mission takes priority. If the Earth Queen continues down this path we may need Avatar Korra sooner rather than later," Su stated grimly as she closed her eyes in thought.

Kuvira bowed her head in reluctant agreement and stepped over to where Mako and Tonraq were standing. They all shared very awkward glances. Mako was still unable to look Tonraq in the eye and he barely knew this Kuvira, though Su was correct, when Zaheer had attempted to nab Korra before Kuvira had been the one to pull Zaheer down with his glider.

"Take the airship you came here in," Su indicated to Kuvira and scowled when none of them moved. "Now! There's no time to waste!"

After a quick salute Kuvira was sprinting out the door followed quickly by a slightly dazed Tonraq. Mako remained for a few more seconds, making sure to take the time to hug his brother and wish him luck on his air bending rescue mission before collecting a radio from Chief Beifong.

"Take care detective," Lin muttered in probably the warmest tone she'd ever addressed Mako. _Don't you dare start crying in front of the Chief. You can weep with joy later._

* * *

Asami awoke in total darkness, though that was only slightly darker than what her cell was like the rest of the time. It was probably night time. _Shit...I fell alseep..._ Or passed out from exhaustion.

The cold of the platinum floor against her face was biting as she pulled herself upwards with a groan, bones aching from a mixture of the chilly air temperature and the incredibly uncomfortable sleeping arrangements of her current location. Even an air nomad would've had trouble sleeping on such a terribly hard surface. It was difficult to tell how long she'd actually been asleep as her eyes adjusted to the darkness.

Two portions. There were two portions of food below the hatch of her cell. Two days then. She'd been out of it for two days.

 _Korra!_

Immediately Asami pulled the loose platinum away from the cell wall a little too haphazardly as the sound of scraping metal echoed in the quiet. The engineer grimaced as she paused for a moment, listening out for the sound of any approaching guards. None came. Asami then cautiously removed the metal again and peered through the hole into the Avatar's cell.

"Damn it..." Asami hissed under her breath.

Korra wasn't in there, and neither were any of the Avatar's restraints. _Zaheer._

Why hadn't Asami heard a struggle? Any struggle? She wasn't a heavy sleeper. If Korra had fought against the guards who came for her Asami was certain she would've heard it. Unless Korra hadn't fought at all...had the water tribe girl allowed herself to be taken without resistance? _Why would she do that?! It better not have been for my sake!_

Asami marched towards her door and began slamming her fists and shouting like a maniac, for anyone, for any guard, for Zaheer, for Korra. Anything that meant they would pay some attention to her.

But no one came. For days no one came except to deliver food and water, and those people never answered any of her questions. Even when she threatened to kill them, somehow.

Still, despite her reservations and her growing anger, Asami ate everything they gave her. She had to keep her strength up if she ever hoped to find Korra in this maze of tunnels and caves. Why were they even keeping her alive in this tiny metal box? There had to be a reason even if it'd hadn't been made clear yet.

Growing tired of waiting, on the 5th day since Korra had disappeared (though even that was up for debate, it was impossible to track days in this darkness), Asami took drastic measures to get someone's attention, any chance to get that cell door opened. If any of their plan revolved around keeping her alive then she'd put a significant road block in the path of the Red Lotus if that's all she could do. Which, actually, _was_ all she could do.

Even fighting Unalaq hadn't made her feel this weak or useless, and he commanded an army of dark spirits. Zaheer was just a mad man with a few criminals under his influence.

Asami picked up a piece of the platinum plating that made up one of the cell walls, one of its corners sharpened significantly. _If they think I'm dying, they'll open the door._ The cut didn't need to be deep, just enough that it on first appearance it looked life threatening.

She held the razor sharp edge just above her wrist and pulled up her torn black jackets sleeve. The platinum was cold against her skin, so cold. Asami couldn't stop her hand trembling as she wrenched her eyes shut. Why was this so hard? _This is for Korra. You have to. You have to. Now cut! Cut!_

Asami inhaled deeply, readying herself for the inevitable pain. She'd suffered worse. Endured much worse than a small wound. For Korra. This was for Korra. But thoughts of the Avatar only made Asami's hand tremble more. If Korra knew she was doing this, instead of trying to escape, she'd go absolutely crazy. _You don't even know if Korra is still alive...what if you're fighting for a ghost?_

 _No. She's alive. I know. I know._

 _Ghost or not, I have to know. I won't let her rot. I – I think I -_

Asami shook her head. Really not the time for that kind of thinking.

 _-Now cut. Just cut!_

Just as Asami was about to stab the ragged edged piece of metal in there was a knock at the door.

Who the hell would knock her door like that? A prison door? Like this was her home? Could it be Korra?

Asami hastily shoved the plating back, though her sharpening of it left the metal panelling a little odd looking. Hopefully that was just her engineer brain kicking in. A normal person's brain wouldn't notice such a small difference without really investigating.

"Sato? Get up. Your _expertise_ are required," a voice grumbled at the door. Ghazan. What the hell could he want?

No, this was a chance. _Go along with what he says._

"I'm up," Asami replied coldly as she stumbled over to the door.

"No funny business. You don't want to know how quickly I can melt the floor beneath your feet," Ghazan warned as he pulled open the heavy metal door and glared at her. "But just encase you really are that stupid, keep your hands behind your back."

Asami did as told as she walked past him and stared forward. Did Ghazan underestimate her so much that he wasn't even going to put chains on her? Of course he would. She was weaker now. Weaker than when they'd fought in the desert. Much weaker.

"Where's Korra?" Asami asked abruptly.

Ghazan snorted loudly. "I don't know who you're talking about. Now shut your mouth and get moving."

 _Please don't be dead. Don't be dead._

They walked for a few minutes before Asami quickly realized she had no idea how to get back to her cell, making her heart race. This place really was a maze. She'd get lost in here so easily. The only way someone could find their way around here would be to use the old Earth Kingdom dialect and art work that was scraped into seaweed covered walls in several different places. _Make a mental note. Don't forget those symbols._ Asami tried to visualize them as road signs of sorts, though she couldn't actually translate the long lost language.

They passed a couple of Red Lotus sentries on duty who pretty much totally ignored them, chatting excitedly amongst themselves about something and someone named Rei. At least that's what the name sounded like.

"In here," Ghazan grumbled as he led them into a make shift recreational lounge. A workers lounge. The ones in Future Industries were a lot nicer.

The space was sparsely decorated with some unstable looking wooden chairs and tables the salty air had started to rot, along with that were a few tapestries with a strange red floral pattern sewn into them. A red lotus. The banners were so old in appearance that Asami really started to question how ancient this group were. Had there been other leaders before Zaheer?

A few other Red Lotus members were scattered around the room, eating, reading or talking with each other. Again, they ignored Asami and continued about their business.

"Fix it," Ghazan commanded as he gestured with a bandaged arm to a battered looking radio in the corner that several other people were sat around.

Asami nodded and shifted towards the device. This was an old model. What were they going to do if she couldn't fix this?

"When was it last working?" Asami asked as she searched for a way to open the back of the radio.

"Couple of days ago. The guys get real pissed off when they can't listen to any of the fights from Omashu," Ghazan gestured to the group sitting nearby of three, relatively young looking men. They also happened to be leering at Asami as she worked.

"I need some tools, something to get the back of this off," Asami explained as a big droplet of water from the roof landed on her nose. This place had to be terrible to live in even for the people who chose to stay here.

Ghazan stepped over and ripped the back plating of the radio off with ease and tossed it down. "There. Now get to work."

Asami glared at him with considerable disdain before he swatted her on the back of the head. It made her blood boil for someone to be so impatient when working with technology. The stupid lava bender might've just broken the damn radio for good with his recklessness.

Still Asami persevered, trying to make her way through the tangling of wires that powered the radio. The dampness inside of here would kill this thing eventually, but that wasn't actually the problem. One of the wires appeared to have come loose and just needed to be shoved back into its corresponding probe. That task would normally only take Asami a few seconds, but she took this chance of freedom instead, subtly examine her surroundings from behind the radio. There were 8 people in here including Ghazan.

Three of them seemed to be of Fire Nation heritage, five Earth Kingdom, all spread across the room. No fighting her way out of here then.

Ghazan looked very ready to hit her again as Asami plugged in the loose wire, the radio coming to life instantly.

The quality of the audio was so crackly but it drew the rest of the Red Lotus in the room to it. What the radio was playing sounded like some kind of official announcement that Ghazan looked liked he wanted to stick around for as the huge lava bender stood with folded arms.

The shrivelled and pompous voice of the Earth Queen began to fill the air and Asami couldn't help but listen in.

"Loyal citizens of the Earth Kingdom, our nation is in grave danger and requires your absolute cooperation. The Avatar with the assistance of several air benders attacked the palace of Ba Sing Se in a failed attempt to take my life, the life of _your_ Queen." Liar. "Our great and glorious country with never bow to the power hungry Avatar Korra and her new Air Nation but I need your help. If you find an air bender, friend, foe or family, you must hand them over to Earth Kingdom security forces for questioning. Your loyalty will not go without reward. The future of your nation depends on _you_."

With that the announcement ended and the room began to talk with interest amongst themselves. Was Korra now at war with the Earth Kingdom? By proxy, Asami was the enemy as well. Not that she cared. She'd follow Korra anywhere. On top of that the Queen had outright lied to spark panic, hoping that would get citizens to turn against friends and family. What the hell did that old hag want with all those air benders now? Did she still want them for her army?

"One of you lot go and get Zaheer. Now!" Ghazan ordered as he scratched his beard. "He'll definitely want to hear about this."

Several of the guards run off with that order, leaving the room 4 people emptier. The odds were still against Asami significantly. She'd probably die on her feet. _Better than living on my knees._

Asami assessed the current positioning of everyone else in the room. Ghazan was the closest, and by the far the most dangerous target. If she could drop him quicker than she'd managed with anyone else in her life then maybe she'd have a slim chance. But only to get out of this room. Then there was Zaheer, Ming Hua, P'li...who knows how many other members...

Impossible.

The sound of foot steps approaching made Ghazan turn away from her and face the hollowed out entrance of the room. Now was perhaps her only chance. Unless he was able to sense the earth in a similar fashion to Lin and Su, then she wouldn't have a hope in hell.

"What's going on Ghazan?" Zaheer's soft voice echoed from the entrance.

"Earth bitch just made an interesting announcement," Ghazan growled as he gestured to the radio.

Asami shifted slightly, trying to get a sight of Zaheer past the huge lava bender before she was halted in her footsteps. A girl, a water tribe girl stood at Zaheer's side.

Was that Korra?

The Avatar...she didn't look anything like the Korra Asami knew so fondly. Korra was dressed in red lotus garb, a black long sleeved cloak with a hood and trimmed with red, along with was metal shoulder pads and bracers. All of her water tribe girl clothing and styling was gone. The wolf tails that gave Korra so much of her charm and childish nature had disappeared, replaced with short brown locks that sat a few inches above her shoulders. She looked like one of them.

However, it wasn't Korra's strange new appearance that was Asami's biggest cause for concern. It was the Avatar's eyes. The blackness of the skin underneath them and the red lines running across the white of the eye suggested that Korra hadn't slept in many, many days. She looked a tortured shell of her former self, her expression dull and lifeless. Zaheer had made her into some Red Lotus doll he appeared to have absolute control over.

"Korra! Korra it's me!" Asami began shouting as she shoved her way past Ghazan.

"What's she doing here Ghazan?! Get Sato back in her cell now!" Zaheer ordered with wide eyes when he finally took note of the engineer's presence.

"I didn't know you were bringing _her_ down here!" Ghazan roared in response as he tried to grab Asami, only catching the collar of her Future Industries jacket and pulling it clean off whilst the engineer wriggled free.

Zaheer tried to knock Asami back with a quick gust of air but she was far too close, dodging underneath it and reaching up for any material on Korra's cloak then gripping the top of the Avatar's arms like a vice.

Korra wouldn't even look at Asami, staring forward at something intangible.

A pair of strong hands around Asami's waist tried to wrench her back, to separate the pair. The room was filled with shouting and angry exchanges, particularly between Zaheer and Ghazan but Asami wouldn't let go, not yet. They'd have to break her ribs first.

"Korra! Korra! Look at me Korra!" Asami shouted desperately as she shook the Avatar viciously by the shoulders.

"Get her off! Ghazan!" Zaheer boomed as he tried pulled Korra in the opposite direction.

"You know me Korra! Whatever Zaheer told you is a lie!" she shouted as loudly as her voice could go, feeling her waist beginning to ache from the shear force of Ghazan pulling. "You know me Korra! I'm Asami!"

Suddenly the Avatar's eyes went wide as she started to tremble in Asami's grip. She was no longer staring into the distance but right at the engineer, her blue eyes shifting rapidly as though searching for something. _Please Korra. Fight._

"You're dead...you're supposed to be dead..." Korra murmured to herself as she searched Asami's face frantically. "Dead. Dead. Dead. You told me my friend was dead...the Earth Queen..." she continued, turning her head slightly towards Zaheer. What garbage had that maniac shoved in Korra's head?

"This isn't your friend. This is a traitor to our cause, a prisoner. Now step away Rei," Zaheer commanded with a strange warmth.

Korra didn't shift for a few seconds as Asami stared at her desperately, pleading for a flash of recognition. But nothing came as the Avatar shook free of her grip and stepped back beside her new master, arms rigid at her sides.

"No...what the hell did you do to her!?" Asami cried furiously as she squirmed in Ghazan's grip and pounded the lava bender's arms, she had to reach Zaheer. Punish him in any way she could think of. "You monster! You're all a pack of monsters!"

"I think this prisoner has spouted quite enough lies, don't you?" Zaheer coldly suggested as he placed a hand on Korra's arm and guided her out of the room.

"I concur," Ghazan nodded as his leader exited. "I'm not taking any chances with you Sato. There's no way in hell you're going back to your cell quietly is there?" The lava bender then raised a piece of stone in preparation.

He was 100% right in that assumption.

"Thanks for fixing the radio."

* * *

 **End Notes**

Oh dang...every time I settled with a definite plot for this story I kept making it darker and darker with every step ahaha.  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter regardless, a lot of key things for the future of the story occurred. If you are actually wondering, I'd say that Zaheer probably had Korra out of her cell and under that reprogramming process for at least a week, and very intensive at that.  
-What's he done will be explained a little more in the next chapter in terms of what rubbish he's put in Korra's head. She still thinks she's the Avatar, but her past and her name, her entire history and heritage has been manipulated by Zaheer to suit the Red Lotus ideology.  
-That little flash of something in Korra at the end there was not because she knew who Asami was, but she did feel a warmth from her that suggest some kind of close friendship, hence she assumed it was this lost friend Zaheer had spoke about, again this will be explained next chapter, probably.  
-Fun little fact, the name Rei means 'Zero' or 'Nothing' in Japanese. Thought it was quite appropriate in terms of what Zaheer had done. Blank canvas and all that.

Please leave your thoughts and feedback! Every comment so far has been super positive and I love you guys for that, keep on doing so!

Tumblr: Ravensbomb100 (Feel free to come and rant at me for being cruel, or general questions ahaha)


	4. Sister of Chaos

**Chapter 4: 'Sister of Chaos'**

"How many lights?"

"..."

"How _many_ lights?"

That voice again. Calm. Cool. Cruel. Who did it belong to?

"You answer my question correctly. You get water."

"How. Many. Lights?"

The one with the mask. Equality. Everything equal. A voice that turned a city upside down, tore a family apart. Chilled her to the core. _Amon...dead...he can't be here...unless I'm dead...then those lights. Three lights...is that the entrance to the after life...?_

"You want to drink don't you? You can't stay silent forever. How _many_ lights?"

Korra's eyes flickered up in the darkness, trying to focus with what little energy she had. She was bound to a chair with some pretty sturdy chains that were starting to dig into the flesh of her wrists and ankles. There was one other person in the room with her. The one who spoke to her, asked her all the questions she couldn't answer. If she didn't feel so drained then maybe she could visualize him a little more clearly. But he wasn't – he definitely wasn't Amon. He was bald. Like an air nomad. But not Tenzin.

Tenzin would never do this to her.

The only thing clear to Korra was three lights, powered by gas, that were placed inside grooves of the cave wall in front of her. Her stomach rumbled for the millionth time as she pulled forward slightly, the chains wrapped around the chair rattling under the strain. Korra hadn't answered much of his questions, mainly because they didn't make any sense, only seemed to confuse her. And when she got the questions wrong things didn't end well. The answers she gave never seemed to satisfy her tormentor.

However the dryness of her throat was becoming impossible to ignore. "Three lights. There's three lights."

"Wrong. There's four lights. You can clearly see that."

"Three lights! I'm not lying! There's only three lights!" Korra shouted as her interrogator stepped into the small light in the room, his grimace suggesting disappointment rather than any anger towards her. What was his name...? And how could he not see the same number of lights as her? There were _three_. There had always been three.

A sudden spike of pain rocked her body as Korra yelped in agony and jolted into the back of her chair involuntarily, electricity coursing through her veins as her head slammed back against wood.

"I didn't lie!" Korra retorted breathlessly as her limbs twitched frantically.

"You did. You're only seeing what you want to see. What you've been made to see by your mentors and elders," her captor spoke softly as he pulled away a long black cable. A coil.

"Please...I just...I just want some water..." Korra pleaded as her vision began to stabilize again. They'd been at this cruel game for two days straight.

"And you'll get some when you start to see clearly. Water is the element of change Avatar. When you are ready to become a force for true change, then I'll give you water. First you must see clearly with eyes unclouded."

"And how do I do that...?"

The bald man leaned into her face slightly and placed a hand on her shoulder. Korra couldn't help but relish the contact. It felt like years since anyone had touched her without it burning.

"You listen to what I have to teach you. Listen to what you could be. What you were always meant to be, then the lies you believe, the truth you hold so dear. Those will disappear," the man smiled softly. Then he turned to point towards the burning lights across the room. "There are four lights in this room. Are you starting to see that?"

Korra scrutinised them again in her hazy vision. Four lights. There were definitely four lights there this time. Four lights, clear as day. How had she only saw three until this point in time? Maybe she truly was blind...How long had she been in this chair that she couldn't even count?

"Four lights. I can see four..." Korra mumbled as she nodded her head.

The bald man smiled with pride. "Good. You are finally starting to see with true clarity. You may be the first Avatar since Wan to see the world for how it truly is without the interference of your past lives."

All Korra could do was nod again.

"I think it's time you heard the truth young Avatar. Who you really are. What you've really lost. And _exactly_ what you are fighting for." The bald man placed a water skin to Korra's cracked lips and tipped the bottle back. Korra lapped it up desperately, sighing in relief as some of the cool liquid dripped down her dirt caped chin and neck. "Are you ready to listen?" the man questioned as he pulled the water skin back again.

"Yes...I'm ready."

"Good," the bald man smiled eagerly as he tipped the bottle back to the Avatar. "I'll start where any good story does. The beginning. Your name is Rei. You are an orphan of the Southern Water Tribe who grew up in Republic City. You are the Avatar..."

* * *

"When they said Air Nomadic culture was backwards they really meant it," Kuvira muttered as she stared incredulously at some bald, robed monks running a rake over a nearby flowerbed. "These people can't even air bend. What is the point in up turning your whole life and coming up here, to the middle of nowhere?"

Mako stared up in awe at the main tower which made up this particular air temple. A building that had stood for hundreds if not thousands of years. The only thing that remained of the Air Nation if Aang and Korra hadn't had something to say about it. "Better than living on the streets. At least they have a roof over their heads here and people who they can rely on. There's nothing more important than that."

Kuvira shot him an awkward glance before she focused on the foreboding outline of Korra's father a few meters ahead of them. Mako had made it his current mission to avoid walking with Tonraq if at all possible. He liked his head and his hair and wanted both to stay attacked to the rest of his body. The punishment for that was spending most of his existence with Su's captain who didn't seem to have ever left Zaofu.

"Whatever, we're not here to examine air nomad culture anyway. I can get all I need from a book," Kuvira groaned.

"No we're not. We're here to find and free Korra so she can save the air benders. You heard the Earth Queen's announcement. She's pretty much declared war on any air benders in the Earth Kingdom. 'Taken for questioning'. More like imprisoned, tortured and who knows what else," Mako retorted as he spotted Tenzin's flowing robes at the top of the marble stairs which led up to one of many meditation areas of the temple.

Kuvira glanced towards Tonraq before shifting over to Mako a little and leaned forward. "You really think the Avatar is still alive?"

"...I know she is..." Mako muttered quietly as he watched Tonraq and Tenzin shake hands.

"You don't sound so sure out of her father's ear shot," Kuvira noted before her expression softened a little. "Look, it's not like I want her to be dead. The Earth Queen seems to have totally lost her mind with all that power, it'll take more than just the forces of Zaofu to end her reign. We'll need the power of the Avatar. We _need_ Korra to be alive."

"So that's how this is going to end? We're going to over throw the Queen?" Mako whispered sceptically. "Then what?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Right now, we save the Avatar and the Air Nation, like you said," Kuvira replied quietly as she folded her arms behind her back when Tenzin strode towards them, Bumi, Kya and Jinora flanking him on either side.

"Captain, Mako," Tenzin nodded his head.

Kuvira bowed in response. Mako stuck to a simple nod. He knew Tenzin pretty well by now and had his respect at the very least. "Have you heard anything from Chief Beifong or Suyin?" the young detective asked.

"They've collected several air benders, but not without confrontation. The Earth Queen's forces have become ruthless in recent days. It seems they may be starting to realize that the Avatar is gone, that now may be there chance to act without consequence," Tenzin responded grimly as he glanced briefly to a group of new air benders sparring nearby with a heavy in his eyes. "There will be consequences."

"That's...that's not good..." Mako answered uncomfortably as he ran a hand through his hair. _Bolin better be okay._

"Any word on Korra and Asami?" Tenzin asked with great concern as he kept a hand on top of Jinora's head.

"That's why we're here. We need Jinora's help," Mako spoke with determination.

Jinora's eyes widened a little then, but she stepped forward none the less. "What do you need?"

Mako crouched down to bring himself to the young air bender's level. He beckoned for her to come forward a little so he could whisper into her ear. Jinora complied immediately. "Are Korra and Asami alive?"

"Korra is alive but her energy is weak, and she hasn't be in the Spirit World since she disappeared," Jinora replied quietly.

"And Asami?"

"I've never been able to sense Asami. She isn't spiritually charged, so I don't know," Jinora exhaled with a great sadness.

Mako placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder despite the pounding of his heart. _Korra's alive...but Asami...please don't be dead...I sent you away. Don't be dead._ "It's not your fault. We'll find them both."

Jinora smiled weakly as she stepped back to her father's side.

Kuvira stepped forward then, with none of the tact or sensitivity of Mako. "Jinora. We need you to enter the Spirit World and seek out the Avatar or Miss Sato. Communicate with them any way you can. We need information about the Red Lotus and details about their current whereabouts if we want any hope in hell of finding them alive."

"I don't know if I can. Korra's energy is so fragile. I don't know if she can even enter the Spirit World in her current state. As for Asami, she's never been in the Spirit World before and it's unheard for a non bender to enter the Spirit World through meditation without some kind of guide or teacher."

"You can still try," Kuvira replied sharply as Tenzin glared at her. It seemed like the Captain didn't do much differentiation between children and adults. "We're still waiting on information from Lord Zuko about what his previous task force found regarding the Red Lotus. Until we have that information, there isn't much else we can do. In the mean time, you will enter the Spirit World and search for the Avatar and Miss Sato anytime you can."

Mako pulled Kuvira back by her arm then. She immediately shook from his grip. "Get your hands off me, detective."

"Let me deal with Jinora and Tenzin. You are going about this all the wrong way," Mako grumbled as he returned to grabbing the captain's shoulder.

"Don't you want to find your friends before they end up buried?" Kuvira questioned with narrowed brows.

"Of course, but if you want Jinora to work with you, you don't demand things from her or order her around. These people aren't your guards to command," Mako reminded her sharply as he released his grip.

"Damn air nomads," Kuvira grumbled to herself as she firmly folded her armour covered arms.

Mako hadn't actually realized that Jinora had moved to stand directly in front of them. The young air bender stared up at them with a real fire in her eyes. _Is she going to kill us or throw a book at us?_

"Don't act like I'm some helpless kid," _but you are a kid._ "I'll do whatever it takes to get our family back. Captain Kuvira is right. We need to keep up with the Red Lotus if we want to catch them off guard, otherwise we'll never see Korra or Asami again."

Mako would've probably sugar coated it a little more, but yup, that was the gravity of the current situation. Many lives were on the line, and Jinora sadly happened to be wise enough and mature enough to understand that fact.

Kuvira was giving Mako the smuggest glance out of the corner of his eyes. She seemed like the kind of person who didn't like to be wrong, and probably wasn't often. That or she was Suyin's pet. The Metal Clan leader treated Kuvira like a member of her inner circle, but they didn't seem to be biologically related.

"Jinora, if you feel you are up for the task. You are excused from your chores for the day. Kya, please go with her, keep an eye on her physical body," Tenzin indicated as he nodded to his older sister.

"What about me?" Bumi whined.

"The rest of us need to have a conversation about the current situation with the Earth Queen," Tenzin replied briskly as he beckoned for the new arrivals to follow him inside the temple. "I'm expecting some news from Chief Beifong in the next hour."

Hopefully it was the good kind. The twisting of Mako's gut told him otherwise. There wasn't such a thing as good news, not truly. Everything had a cost. Even good things. Especially good things.

"Gonna stand there all day?" Kuvira interrupted with a firm hand against his shoulder. "You can brood later. Right now we've got to stop history repeating itself, and stop a war. Pretty sure that can all be covered in an afternoon."

Mako almost laughed at the absurdity of it all as he followed Kuvira inside. A war and afternoon tea. Sounded like something Team Avatar would get involved in up to their necks. Unfortunately two of their members were already buried in this mess well above their heads. _Stay safe guys. And if you can't do that. Stay alive._

* * *

Ghazan watched from the corner of the room as Zaheer went through the same line of questioning again and again, drumming in all the information he conjured up to give the Avatar a very different and much more tragic history, one that Zaheer was convinced would make Korra loyal to the Red Lotus and most importantly believe in the Red Lotus ideology.

"Again. Your name. Your true name."

The Avatar's water tribe garb had been tossed in a trunk, replaced with the standard clothing of any Red Lotus sentry. Armour plating and black cloth. This wasn't the same girl who Ghazan had brought here. Her face was scarred with little lines on her chin and forehead, on account of how much the Avatar had struggled initially when Zaheer had brought her to this little room, to reprogram her as he described.

"Rei. Born in the Southern Water Tribe but grew up in Republic City."

Korra said it with confidence. She owned that new name. That new identity and history, Zaheer smiled at every word that came out of her mouth. Ghazan wasn't so convinced. This new girl was still Korra underneath it all, no matter what Zaheer did. He couldn't erase the former entirely. Not with a personality and spirit as strong as that one.

"And your parents?"

Korra wasn't bound in chains like she had been for the rest of the week. Zaheer was really taking a risk there. _I hope this girl is worth it._

"Dead, since I was two. When I was found to be the next Avatar."

"Why?"

"Because I was found to be the next Avatar."

"Who?"

"The Earth Queen. She wanted me for herself, to raise me as her own weapon against the rest of the four nations."

"But the Red Lotus sheltered you in Republic City. We raised you to bring about true balance," Zaheer commented as he paced back and forward.

Again Korra nodded. "And when the Air Nation were reborn, I tried to protect them from the Queen with the help of my friends...but I...I couldn't save them...the Earth Queen attacked us. I lost my memory from a head wound," Korra grimaced as she pointed to the scar on her forehead. That was actually Ming-Hua's work with some ice rather than the Queen. Still, it was a nice piece of physical evidence. "And my friends died. The person I...the person I loved..." Korra's voice began to crackle a little here as she wiped away a tear.

"Died," Zaheer finished. "But not in vain. The Earth Queen still means to do harm to the Air Nation. But you Rei. You can stop her. Only you can stop her. You were always meant to be a force for freedom and change. The Earth Queen is the biggest obstacle to that change."

Korra stepped forward with clenched fists, a shadow falling across her face. "And I'll kill her." Then Korra turned to Ghazan at the corner of the room. The bearded man prepared himself to have to lava bend. "Give me your knife."

Ghazan looked to Zaheer and then to Korra. "Rei is your sister, Ghazan. Give her your knife," Zaheer commanded softly as the Avatar stretched out a grazed hand.

"Here," Ghazan grumbled as he tentatively handed across an ornate blade. The only piece of his family he carried.

Korra took it with a humble smile before she brought the knife behind her head. _Shit. Is she going to kill herself?!_?p

Just as Ghazan was about to knock the blade out of the Avatar's firm grip a quiet swoosh filled the air. Dark brown hair drifted to the floor as the Avatar shook her head before passing the knife back. "Easier to fight with," Korra commented quietly as she adjusted her new hair style.

Zaheer nodded his approval as the last piece of Korra was cut away. "You may return to your allocated chamber for now, Rei. I will speak to you later."

The Avatar did as was told promptly, heading to a small bedroom beside Zaheer's, one that was a good distance away from the rest of the group's quarters and any Red Lotus prisoners.

Ghazan wandered over to his life long friend. "I don't know about this...she seems. Unstable. At least put her in some chains."

Zaheer placed a hand on his shoulder. "That would only make her hostile to us. Trust me on this like you've trusted me with everything else so far. I know what I'm doing. We treat Korra like our family and she will believe it's the truth." _Let's just hope you've not become over confident in your 'air bender rebirth'._

"What about Sato then? If we ain't going to ransom her then maybe it's time to get rid of her. Plenty of ocean nearby to drown her," Ghazan suggested quietly as the Avatar disappeared from view.

"Sato still has a purpose here," Zaheer replied thoughtfully.

"...Go on then."

Zaheer turned to look him right in the eye. "From the information I managed to pull from a more cognitive Korra earlier in the week, it seems our young Avatar had quite the affection for Miss Sato. I imagine that Rei will too, given time."

"How adorable," Ghazan replied with feigned interest.

"Useful would be the appropriate word. We'll keep the two apart for now, until I can be sure Miss Sato won't bring up the Avatar's past."

"Then what?"

"Miss Sato in expendable you would agree, but she has her uses. If our new Avatar builds that same connection to our prisoner, Miss Sato will prove to be an excellent test of Korra's loyalty to the Red Lotus."

"That is _very_ useful, and none of us have to die over it. Just how I like it," Ghazan replied with a grin as he swigged back some ale. "Bet you're glad I brought that rich bitch back from the desert now?"

"Very."

* * *

 **End Notes**

Wasn't that just a walk in the park?

If anyone has ever read the book '1984', then you'll know exactly what messed up stuff was happening in that first section. This will be the last chapter from Korra's POV for sometime, got plenty of other characters to hold together /

Hope you enjoyed this slightly shorter chapter anyway.

Any questions go and ahead and shoot, as well as general feedback. I'm taking this fic as slowly as I can, but it is insanely tempting just to jump to major plot points ahah, hence I cut down on an Asami POV in this chapter. Slow things down a bit.

Tumblr: Ravensbomb100


	5. The First Crack

**Chapter 5: 'The First Crack'**

* * *

"It's weird, being away from Zaofu for so long. I guess I really got used to never seeing the night sky. Still, metal domes serve a purpose and have a certain comfort," Kuvira mumbled distantly as she leaned against the balcony. The sky above them was awash with colour and light that stretched on for miles and miles. It was strange for Mako as well. The sky in Republic City was always so bland because of light pollution. That, and it was silhouetted by skyscrapers. Here the skyscrapers were all natural.

"Yeah, with a view like this, it's easy to forget how close the world is from falling into chaos," Mako replied distantly as he admired the mountain ranges ahead before taking a sip from his tea, exhaling heavily a moment later. "But it's not so easy to forget my friends are in danger, my brother as well. Not even the prettiest view in the Four Nations could do that."

Kuvira nodded her agreement as she turned to face him. "Most of the world just goes on as normal, even when there's revolutions and wars. Ordinary people just get on with it."

"Nothing about my friends is ordinary."

"The Avatar and CEO of the world's biggest company? Yeh, I doubt they'll ever get much peace."

"No, probably not," Mako admitted sadly. "But neither of them deserve to be some play thing for the Red Lotus. At least when they're involved in the chaos, they have a choice. Zaheer won't give them that."

"Getting to choose how you go out? That'd be nice," Kuvira replied softly. "Getting to choose anything at all. That's a luxury ordinary people don't get much shot at, they just drift along with the chaos, whatever hellish path it takes them." The grimness of the Captain's tone suggested she was speaking from experience here.

A deep throated cough from behind made Mako's hair stand on end as he spun around. Oh...it was just Tonraq. Not really the person Mako wanted to speak to at this moment in time since talking to him required actual words, and right now, Mako still didn't know what to say to the Water Tribe Chief. The detective was starting to resign himself to the opinion that there probably wasn't anything good he could say.

"Captain Kuvira, would I be able to speak to Mako alone?" Tonraq asked with folded arms.

"Of course." Kuvira bowed slightly before she shot a sympathetic glance towards Mako and a sort of 'good luck' smile. The Zaofu Captain then swiftly exited with arms folded rigidly behind her back.

Tonraq's heavy foot steps approached.

 _He's going to throw me off of here. Could I fire bend away? Maybe? Maybe I should just jump off myself...take my chances with the sky._

Mako shuffled awkwardly as he turned to face the huge man. "Is there word from Chief Beifong?"

Tonraq nodded his head as he stared out at the mountains, his muscular arms were trembling ever so slightly. "Lord Zuko sent over all remaining files his government had on the Red Lotus. They contain some very worrying information."

"Like what?"

"My brother, it seems that he was under investigation as a possible member of the Red Lotus. However the task force pulled out, the leads they had on Unalaq were too vague, and well, you can imagine the kind of international tension that'd be caused if the Fire Nation were found to be investigating the head of the Northern Water Tribe."

Mako shook his head bitterly. "War. I can't believe Unalaq would be involved with Zaheer. But then I didn't think he'd turn into a dark Avatar and try to bring eternal darkness. Actually thinking about it, he'd be the perfect sort of mad man Zaheer would work with. Plus his position of power would-"

Tonraq was bristling now and then Mako realized how much he was insulting this man's brother. "Oh, sorry, Tonraq, sir. I didn't-"

"No, you're right. Unalaq was a mad man who tried to kill his niece. That kind of betrayal of blood is one I can never forgive," Tonraq interrupted sharply. So he was shaking with anger then, and at Unalaq, not Mako. That gave the detective a chance to breath.

"So, what do we do now? If Unalaq was a member of the Red Lotus then other people in the Northern Water Tribe might be involved. There could still be Red Lotus cells operating in secret, if we can catch them maybe they can lead us to Korra and Asami," Mako reasoned as his mind began to race, blood rushing to his head. This was the first time in days that he'd felt they were finally catching up to Zaheer. It was a chance.

"That'd be the theory, but investigating the remaining hierarchy of the Northern Water Tribe without more concrete information could be dangerous. The files were vague. We could fumbling in the dark and alert the Red Lotus in our carelessness. Then they'll go into hiding, just like they did when Zaheer was imprisoned," Tonraq explained grimly. "But I can't stand waiting around here any longer. We'll go to the North as diplomatic guests of my nephew and niece, the word 'investigation' won't cross any of our lips."

Mako curled his lip into a smile unconsciously. It seemed like Tonraq was just as willing to defy the law as his daughter. "Good plan. We'll keep in contact with the Air Temple in case Jinora comes up with anything."

"Get Captain Kuvira to ready a ship, we leave here for the North tonight. I won't let the Red Lotus slip away this time," Tonraq ordered as he marched off the balcony, stopping briefly at the door frame. "And I'm not angry with you, Mako. Maybe that'll stop you acting like I'm going to cleave your head off with ice every time we're in the same room."

Mako scratched his black hair in confusion. "You're definitely not angry with me? Are you sure?"

"Why would I be? You didn't kidnap my daughter. You tried your best to protect her I have absolutely no doubt," Tonraq replied resolutely.

"Yeh, both of them. And I'll get them back. I don't care how long it takes," Mako nodded firmly.

"I expect nothing less."

* * *

Three days.

It'd been three days since Asami's confrontation with Korra, or 'not Korra', or Rei, or whatever the hell pet name Zaheer was giving the Avatar.

In those three days Asami had been confined to her cell with a pounding headache curtsy of Ghazan and her own reluctance to go back to imprisonment peacefully. She didn't regret her actions though, not for one second, even though the pain in her skull was still bothersome. After seeing Korra...like that...reduced to a half dead phantom, Asami would've brought the whole cave down if it'd been in her power. Burying herself and all the monsters who dwelled here.

The engineer pulled the increasingly dirty cloth of her bed upwards slightly, peering down the small hole in the platinum floor. It was so dark down there, impossible to see the bottom, but a quick dropping of the remainder of her goggles had allowed her to calculate the distance. 3 meters. A fall she could survive, with a maybe a couple of broken bones. The splashing sound she'd heard during the test also confirmed Korra's initial assessment when they'd first arrived here. There was a stream below them, probably leading to the sea. The best escape route they could possibly hope for.

"Escape..." Asami mumbled to herself as she stared at the platinum wall directly in front of her. She'd been doing that a lot recently. Speaking out loud. Talking to herself. The longer she was in here, the harder it was becoming to process anything internally. Even the escape plan.

But now Asami was alone. That was meant to be an escape plan for both of them. The small hole in the wall of what was once Korra's cell across the room a reminder of that. Even if she wanted to, escaping herself was now impossible anyway. She needed fresh batteries for her plasma saw, and maybe some more of that mercury stuff Zaheer had used to poison in the first two days of imprisonment. The dark liquid was good for burning, and Zaheer had failed to notice her stealing some of that horrible stuff after the first round of questioning. It probably wouldn't be so easy a second time.

"Escape. I won't die in prison. Not like you dad..." Asami continued quietly as she scraped the floor with the buckle from one of her boots. "I haven't killed anyone yet. But I will. If that's the only way I can get Korra out of here. I'll kill everyone in this maze."

The corner of the buckle was razor sharp after an hour of quiet scraping. Enough to cut anyone in here, bender or non bender. And it was small enough that she could conceal it between her knuckles, the lethal edge sticking outwards. Ghazan was the obvious target. He'd caused her the greatest pain. But Zaheer was the one who had to die. He was their leader, even if the Red Lotus shied away from such titles and power structures. Zaheer was in charge. Without him, maybe she could break Korra out of whatever trance she was under.

If that was still possible. What if her Korra was gone forever? _I never got to...another person taken away from me._

That thought was abruptly interrupted by heavy fists clanging against the metal door of her cell. _Ghazan._ Cautiously, Asami slipped the sharpened buckle between the knuckles of her right hand and stepped forward lightly. Perhaps the lava bender was here to kill her finally. He wouldn't escape that confrontation unharmed. If she was quick she could slice at his neck.

"Sato. Door. Now."

"Why?"

Ghazan snorted loudly. " _Why?_ I don't remember saying you could ask questions, or talk at all."

Asami held her hands behind her back, keeping her weapon concealed until she found an opening. "And I don't remember when I ever started listening to you, monster."

"Pfffftt! Feeling a bit courageous are we? Rebellious even? Is this because of the whole 'thing' with the Avatar?" Ghazan replied with a taunting edge. "She's not worth it I can assure you. Barely even put up a fight."

"You're lying. Now tell me what the hell you want or leave," Asami spat with venom. Ghazan brushed off what they'd done to Korra with such ease, like they'd accidentally picked the Avatar up late for an event rather than warped Korra's mind. When had these people discarded their humanity?

"Work duty. A little bat bird told me that you were the most talented engineer in Republic City," Ghazan replied casually. "You eat our food, drink our water. Time you gave something back to the Red Lotus. Zaheer's suggestion actually, this place is starting to fall a part and well, that's hardly good for group morale now is it?"

"I'm your prisoner, not your slave."

"Semitics. Now get to the damn door."

Asami remained silent but did step forward as the heavy platinum door was pulled open by a Red Lotus sentry, not Ghazan himself. More people in her way.

The lava bender raised an eyebrow as Asami approached him with purpose. "Eager worker I see. Now show me your hands."

 _Damn it. Does he know about the buckle? If he does...this is the end of the line._

Asami raised her hands hesitantly, infuriated with herself when she saw just how much her arms were trembling. So much for being brave.

Ghazan grew tired of her slow pace in an instant and grabbed her right hand, wrenching her fingers open with ease. He pulled the sharpened the belt buckle to his eye and inspected it with interest. "Crafty." Then he lowered the lethal edge to the skin of his forearm and cut in a decisive motion, instantly drawing a small stream of blood to seep from the wound. "And deadly. But did you really think I wouldn't sense this little piece of metal? Earth bender. Remember?"

"Kill me then."

Ghazan lowered a hand onto her back and again Asami found herself trembling, despite how resolute her voice had sounded a second before. "And give you what you want? No. Zaheer wants you alive. He wants your assistance. Now, get moving." He shoved her forward with a powerful push. "Barracks first. You can sort out that bloody damp problem. I hate having wet bedding."

"No. Take me to Korra or kill me."

"Korra..." Ghazan smirked as he leaned into her face, the smell of ale on his breath was stifling. "Can't say I know her. But Rei, what a nice, _obedient_ girl she is, you're welcome to speak to her."

Asami's eyes widened with fury as she recoiled away from the huge lava bender with clenched fists. "This is a trick! A trap! You nearly broke my ribs pulling me away from her a couple of days ago!"

"Only 'nearly'? Damn! I really thought I was pulling you hard then. Guess you're more sturdy than I thought Sato," Ghazan said with folded arms before he placed his hands on her shoulders with a strangely light touch. "Things have changed. My bald friend has decreed that you may speak to Rei, but only if your conversations meet certain - _guidelines_." He tightened his grip.

"Guidelines?"

"Simple to follow for a genius like you," Ghazan mocked as he pocked her in the forehead. "Rule number one. You don't address Rei by her correct name."

"So you admit there's a corr-"

Ghazan pushed her to the ground with ease and continued his lecture from above. "Rule number two. You don't speak to Rei about her past. As far as she's concerned, you two don't know each other. Rule number three, who you are. As far as you're concerned, you ain't the CEO of Future Industries. You're our engineer who tried to betray us. Now you're our prisoner. Guess that last part's sorta true."

"So who the hell am I, am I still Asami Sato?"

"Sure thing. You're name is still _Sato_." The way Ghazan said it churned her stomach. "But the rest of you, your past, your skills, your everything. None of that is true any more. You are a tool of the Red Lotus. Make sure Rei is made fully aware of that. Rule number four. You listen to what I say. If I tell you to leave a conversation, you leave. No second guessing me or any of your former Red Lotus comrades."

"And what happens if I break your _guidelines_?"

Ghazan pulled her bodily from the ground by her shoulders. "You die. The Avatar dies. I hear even a whisper that you've been mouthing off about any of this stuff, you're both for the chopping block. And I won't make it quick either. I can promise you that. How would you like to watch your precious Avatar end in agony?"

Asami exhaled heavily at that image. To watch Korra die would be the last straw, the thing that would truly end her.

But she needed some control here, even if it was only a little, it was more than she'd had up to this point. Ghazan or one of the Red Lotus would keep their eye on her for sure, but they were bound to slip up at some point. If she could do the right things for them, fix what was broken, then maybe some of the more inexperienced group members would cut her some slack. She could steal what was still required for the plasma saw.

As for talking to Korra. That was a nightmarish thought. Speaking to a total stranger with your best friend's face, your best friend's voice. It was something Asami prayed didn't come to haunt her in later life, if that was still a possibility. Still, perhaps Zaheer even allowing her such a privilege, even if she had to guard what she was saying, was the start of those slip ups. A mistake made in his over righteousness as a new air bender could offer Asami a way into Korra's head, even if no one else realized it.

That was if there was any of Korra left to salvage.

Asami, _this_ Asami, a Red Lotus dissenter, would become the Avatar's friend all over again. And she'd do it without using any of their past history or the wonderful experiences they'd already shared. As a business woman she knew people well, how to read them, manipulate them if necessary. And she happened to know Korra very well.

Hopefully that'd be enough, to put just a small crack in the walls Zaheer had constructed in Korra's mind. Enough that Asami, the _real_ Asami, could find a way in, and bring Korra back, or whatever was left.

Ghazan stared at her with narrowed brows, releasing his grip on her shoulders but still keeping their bodies close together.

"So, what do you say, Sato? Work or die? I really don't mind if you choose the latter."

Asami folded her arms tightly, more for self assurance than a display of false confidence. "Show me what needs fixing."

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **Thank you for reading and commenting and everything else you've been doing so far!**

 **Oh the double meaning of that last line. There's only one thing Asami wants to fix. Her bae.**

 **I'm now quite invested in the idea that Zaheer's recent successes are going to his head, along with the whole new air bender thing. We know in canon he thought that proved his cause just, and I'm just amplifying it a bit more in this story. He believes that because he was chosen that he's not capable of mistakes, or that because his path is just, it cannot fail. The 'universe' wants him to win.**

 **But then he's severely underestimated Asami Fucking Sato. (Can you tell I've recently finished reading 'Republic City Blues'? You should go and check it out.) I think this Asami needs some of that Asami if she's going to survive and save Korra in the process, because she is going to have to sacrifice some of her humanity if she is going to succeed.**

 **Anyways, hope you're still enjoying this story. So much things are going to happen and I'm very excited. Please leave feedback, however little. It's all appreciated greatly and the ultimate motivation.**

 **Tumblr: Ravensbomb100**


	6. The Path of Wind

**Chapter 6: 'The Path of Wind'**

"Bolin, in here!" Chief Beifong hissed from the darkness ahead, pulling the young earth bender into a nearby building a second later. The lights of this district of Ba Sing Se had been plunged into darkness in the last hour. And it wasn't a coincidence either, the Dai Li had discovered their small team of earth and metal benders prowling the streets of the lower ring on a possible lead for air benders in hiding.

The Chief raised her arm and held it, an indication to be silent. The metal of her armour covered arm glinted in the blackness. For once, Bolin knew he had to keep his mouth shut. It was life or death. He nodded in understanding.

One of the families they'd came across earlier must've gave them away, reported them to the authorities. Bolin could hardly blame them for that. People were scared. Especially the people of the lower ring who the Earth Queen already treated like garbage anyway. Garbage was easy to throw away. Plus the fact that the head of the Dai Li's or the Earth Queen's voice played on speakers placed throughout the district every few minutes, reporting more air bender dissent, or starting false panics about the Avatar having arrived in Ba Sing Se. That and the constant reminder of handing over any air benders or their supporters to the authorities. _I wish Korra was here. She'd fix this. She wouldn't let this horrible stuff go on._

Lin peered around the wall of alleyway they were cowering in, looking out into the empty street they'd just fled down. Bolin couldn't see a thing in the darkness, not even those flickery Cabbage Corp lights that the poorer people of the lower ring used. The former actor felt a deep emptiness then. If Asami was here she'd have complained about that rather than being afraid of capture. In any case, it seemed the Dai Li had cut off the power to this entire district, not just the street lights.

If it was the secret police's tactic to make people scared enough to hand themselves over before they were inevitably nabbed it was definitely working, Bolin couldn't stop his large hands from trembling. Chief Beifong showed no such signs of fear, resolute and stern faced as ever as she slammed a foot to the ground and closed her eyes.

She immediately shoved a hand over Bolin's mouth. "There's 20 Dai Li agents in this area. They've split off into groups of 5 and are working their way towards us. I don't know about you, but I don't think we could take all them." The Chief's voice was so low that Bolin could barely hear her. There wasn't a hint of panic in her tone.

He bowed his head in agreement. If they'd hadn't been spilt off from the other members of their group, four of Suyin's metal benders, then that fight wouldn't have been such a suicidal option. Those guys were probably in Dai Li custody by now. Good thing they weren't dressed like Su's guards, just in ordinary Earth Kingdom garb, otherwise Zaofu would have a pretty unwelcome guest in the form of the Earth Queen's military.

"Hold your breath. Five are coming down this way."

Bolin did as he was told, inhaling and holding as he peered with narrowed eyes out into the street. Sure enough 5 men dressed in the pointed hats and dark green garb of the Dai Li marched past, fists clenched in an earth bending stance as though expecting a surprise attack. They wouldn't get one. At least not today.

After an agonizing amount of time Bolin felt the blood rushing away from his head as his lungs ached and trembled. He wasn't a water bender. Holding his breath really wasn't one of his skill sets. Mercifully the Dai Li heard a noise in the distance and ran on ahead, leaving the street empty once more.

"Now what?" Bolin muttered quietly as his arms trembled.

Lin's head panned in every which direction as she tried to search for a solution. "Hey, you two over there, come inside!" a hushed voice hissed from the other side of the street as a door opened, a tiny light coming from inside. Probably a candle burning given the lack of power.

The Chief gave Bolin a questioning look before she grabbed him by his upper arm and dragged him across the street as quickly and silently as possible. "Better in there than out here."

A second later and they were guided inside a poorly lit living room as the door slammed behind them. A frightened group of civilians, varying drastically in ages sat cowering in the corner, staring at the newly arrived guests with wide eyes. One of the people that had called on them, a woman in her early 20's and dressed in the most basic Earth Kingdom clothing pulled across the curtains of their window and double bolted the door. "Check the back one," she ordered before marching across to Bolin and Lin.

Just as Bolin was about ask what craziness was going Chief Beifong spoke. "What the hell is going on here? Who are all these people crammed into your house?"

"Not my house, it was my mom's, and they're refugees. Well actually in hiding, from the Earth Queen," the woman spoke with a maturity well beyond her age as she adjusted some jet black hair that sat just above her shoulders. Her appearance suggested Fire Nation heritage, perhaps from the old colonies, but her faded blue eyes spoke of something else, not quite water tribe colors either. Grey actually, a soft grey coloring.

"Was?"

"She's gone. The Dai-li picked her up not long ago, took her to the palace, haven't heard from her since," the girl spoke quietly as her eyes assessed the guests she had brought in thoroughly. This was why Bolin hadn't seeked his family out for refuge. It'd only put them in great danger. "You two. You're part of that group going round the city picking up air benders the secret police have been hunting, yes?"

Bolin gulped as he noticed the woman's hand glance across the hilt of a small blade in her belt. "Yeh, it's not been a whole lot of fun. We pick up any we find."

The girl raised her eyebrow and tightened her grip. "And what do you do with them?"

"We get them out of this place," Lin interrupted with folded arms. "We put anyone we find on airships and get them to the nearest operating Air Temple."

"And you only take air benders?"

"Yes. There's no room for anyone else. The Air Temples aren't what they were in the past, they can only house so many people," Beifong replied as she glanced to the woman's knife. "And don't even think of using that on me. I'll bend it right out of your belt before you even get a chance."

"Think so?" the girl challenged. "That'd be impressive, considering it's made of platinum. And do you really want to attack the person who saved your asses from the Dai Li? If I hadn't pulled you in here you'd be in chains by now."

Lin grinned but didn't lower her arms. "You're bluffing."

The grey eyed girl dashed forward then and Lin immediately metal bent the dagger from her belt, tossing it across the room with a clang. _So she was bluffing. Guess the Chief's as good at detecting liars as Toph._

Suddenly Lin was toppled over and crashed into a nearby wall, a gust of air flowing across the room as Bolin covered his head defensively.

The Chief grumbled some curse word from against the wall as she pulled herself into a sitting position. "You're a damn air bender."

The girl smiled slightly as she offered a hand to pull the Chief back up. "All my life. You left yourself stupidly open to an attack by going for my dagger, but then that's exactly what I wanted you to do. Name's Kasumi by the way."

Beifong bashed the girl's gloved hand away as she staggered to her feet, a deep scowl across her face. "And why did you feel the need to send me flying across the room when you invited us in here in the first place?"

"Well, I wanted to see if you were really on our side. If you were the Dai-Li or any of that lot you'd have used that dagger to kill me on the spot instead of tossing it across the room," Kasumi replied confidently as she picked the blade up from the floor.

"That's quite a risk you took."

Kasumi's expression became grim. "The Earth Queen's extreme ruthlessness has changed the playing field. If I want to protect as many new air benders as I can then I have to be willing to be just a bold."

"I still don't appreciate being played," Lin grumbled as she adjusted her armour plating, marching over to the group of refugees in the corner. "And these, these are the air benders you've been taking in?"

Kasumi crouched down beside the group, offering one of them a water skin. "They aren't all air benders, but they're in need of shelter all the same. The Earth Queen isn't just going after air benders anymore. Anyone associated with air bender's or found to be conspiring to protect them is taken away as well, for questioning. Truth be told they never come back, at least not on two feet. Their bodies wash down from the upper ring's streams right down to the lower ring, but no one here bats an eye lid. You'll always find the dead lying around the lower ring, from the Dai-Li, from poverty, from some street brawl. People here are just used to death."

"Why?" Bolin mumbled slowly as he tried to process all this horror.

"I don't know. I'm almost glad I don't. There's no logical reason on earth for this level of cruelty," Kasumi replied as she sat with crossed legs on the floor. "The bodies of air benders and those who've help them turn up every night. The Dai-Li could burn the corpses easy enough, get rid of the evidence, but they send them down here regardless, to make people scared, to remind them what will happen if they disobey _her majesties_ orders."

"So the Queen isn't interested in recruiting them for her army any more?" Lin asked with concern.

"No. I don't know what she's doing with them, all I can tell you is that anyone the Dai-Li picks up don't came back, and it's not just Ba Sing Se. Once she gets everyone she can from here she'll go out into the Earth Kingdom and pick up every last air bender she can get her wrinkled hands on."

Concern for Opal gave Bolin his voice back as he moved to stand beside the Chief. "Then no air bender is safe here. We have to get them out, take them to the United Republic. And not just the air benders, any one that's helped to shelter them. We're friends of the Avatar, _comrades_ of the Avatar, we can't leave these people to die."

Beifong shook her head sadly. "I admire your enthusiasm kid, but that won't be so easy. As far as the Earth Queen is concerned, those air benders are criminals. President Raiko would be harbouring them, it'd put the United Republic directly in the sight of the Earth Kingdom."

"Then we don't do it officially. We take them by airship to the nearest temple and then use bison to get them to Republic City. President Raiko doesn't need to know anything. We can even put them in the sewers or something, we stayed their for a while. It was...interesting. But – anyway – any where is better than here," Bolin pleaded with clasped hands.

"I'm sorry, but we can't do that. We'd be putting the people of the United Republic in danger. I have a responsibility to protect them," Lin replied as she glanced from Kasumi to the group of refugees and then finally to Bolin's puppy dog eyes. She grabbed the bridge of nose and snarled in frustration. "Maybe...maybe we can get them to the Air Temples to start with, and then Chief Tonraq could take them to stay in the Southern Water Tribe, at least until the rest of the four nations have figured out a response to this."

"You think Tonraq would be okay with that?" Bolin asked.

"If he's anything like his daughter, then yeh. Besides, the south pole is a million miles from the Earth Kingdom. It'd be a lot harder for the Earth Queen to retaliate."

"Sounds like a plan, but I won't be coming with you. I need to stay in Ba Sing Se and keep my eye out for anyone else, if you could get an airship here, then I can organise the refugees to get on it tonight," Kasumi interrupted as she peered out the window. "Chief Beifong, I think you'd be interested in seeing some of the bodies I recovered. There's something unusual about their injuries you might be able to figure out."

Lin nodded quickly as she pulled out her radio. "We have a Future Industries airship outside the city walls. I can get it to the land in the main square of the lower ring in 2 hours. Will that give you time to organise the refugees together and show me these...bodies?"

"Should be," Kasumi replied before pointing to Bolin. "You, earth bender guy. You've got a good heart. Take care of these people until I get back. They are your responsibility for now."

"How did you know I was an earth bender?"

"Your eyes, your everything – honestly." Kasumi threw a dark green robe over her shoulders and pulled up the hood, covering her face in shadow. "Keep them safe."

Chief Beifong placed a hand on his shoulder and passed him her radio. "Call in the airship Bolin, and if I'm not back by the time it's here, leave."

"But – Mako would – Opal would-"

Lin snorted loudly. "Kill you. Probably. That's your problem."

With that Lin and Kasumi disappeared through the door. Bolin double checked the locks before he turned to face the refugees who had finally left the corner they were cowering in, clearly trusting him a little more. Bolin simply smiled at them with as wide a grin as he could manage, knowing it must've looked crazy. How to pass the time without Beifong. How to pass the time... "Anyone know any old air bender songs?"

* * *

"Where did you get a record player from? They're pretty expensive," Asami asked quietly as she worked, having been forced to remove the needle and arm of the player entirely when records kept getting stuck.

"Stole it." Of course. Ghazan was sat in the other end of the sparse sitting area that made up the lounge of the sort of relaxation area of the Red Lotus lair. If there could ever be such a thing in a place like this. The lava bender was on his third bottle of ale and was sitting with fellow criminal Ming Hua, talking about some old adventure or another.

"She'll never get that thing going again. It hasn't worked for years. Besides, shouldn't she be fixing something a little more important here?" Ming Hua grimaced as she glared at Asami over Ghazan's shoulder.

"Shut up and drink your sake," Ghazan grumbled as he turned his chair. "She sorted out the constant dripping in our barracks that's been driving me insane. But of course you'd be okay with that. Water bender and all. Now I want Sato to fix the _really_ important stuff, like my record player."

Ming-Hua simply snorted. "Your record player? You stole it, remember? Besides, what do you expect when we live in caves that were carved out by the sea hundreds of years ago? Of course it's going to be damp you moron."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it..." Ghazan replied coldly as he stared up at some of the ancient carvings on the stone wall in front of them. "Other people used to live here you know? Earth benders, hundreds of years ago as it happens. And they disappeared without a trace. I don't like livin' in the company of ghosts. The sooner we're out of here the better."

"Maybe they left for the same reasons you can't stand it here, the dampness. It's not like they had to hide here from the government. They chose to live here and probably chose to leave," Ming-Hua reasoned as she swivelled some liquid in his bottle with some light water bending, then her eyes drifted back to Asami at work. "Still can't believe Zaheer's letting that Sato girl wander about, bad enough letting that water tribe freak have free reign of the place."

"Again. Shut it. Sato is under my control," Ghazan assured before his eyes darted towards a clenched fisted Asami. "Besides, she knows what will happen if she steps out of line. She ain't stupid."

"People do stupid things for the people they love," Ming-Hua reminded sharply.

Asami felt her face going instantly red at those words, turning away from the pair (the only other people in the room at this late hour), and focusing in on the arm of the record player and taking it apart bit by bit. She wouldn't let them see her vulnerable. These past few days had been about showing strength, not weakness. Fixing things, showing her skills, her value, and hopefully extending her life expectancy in the process.

And still she hadn't had a conversation with Korra, more because Asami was terrified to approach the Avatar than the fact that the water tribe girl hadn't been around. In fact it was the opposite. She'd been ever present in the sparring arena, or talking to people in the barracks, or even playing pai-sho in the lounge area. _Definitely not my Korra then. She couldn't play pai-sho if her life depended on it._

"Damn straight," Ghazan mumbled. "How's that thing coming along? Don't tell me you can't do it. You've fixed everything I've put in front of you so far."

"Give me a sec, there must be a decades worth of sand in this thing. It'll scratch anything you put under it to pieces," Asami muttered as she wiped her brow with the sleeve of her jacket. Ghazan had at least given her that back, which was some sort of comfort, a reminder of home and who she was, and kept her a little warmer if nothing else.

After a few more minutes of tinkering Asami had reassembled the record player arm and needle and shove the power cord into one of the Red Lotus power generators, which the engineer had also made a lot more efficient in her time here. Getting to work like this, despite it being on other peoples orders, was a welcome distraction. A reprieve for her mind above all else, and a chance to strategize. She'd hadn't found an opportunity to steal any more batteries yet, since the Red Lotus would quickly notice if their power generators were faulty and exactly who to blame. The current plan was to find a way to get a hold of some batteries without the rest of her 'fellow' anarchists instantly pointing the finger at her.

"Alright. This should work," Asami muttered to herself before turning to Ghazan. "Do you have a record for me to play?"

Ghazan walked over with a large black disc in hand and passed it to her with a strange gentleness. "Here, take care of that. It's the only one I have, my favourite bit of music. You wreck this, you're dead, screw the guidelines."

"Where did you get this?" Asami asked as she examined the record. _'The Path of Wind'_ This is an old record. Maybe 20 years. So...how did he get this, in such good condition? Only the wealthiest people could've bought this...

Ghazan returned to his chair and raised and eyebrow. "What, did you just assume I was some street rat down on his luck? That only the disenfranchised could join such an 'evil' organisation willingly? Well you're wrong. My family had a lot of money, they had it good. Didn't stop me seeing the injustice of the world, unlike you Sato. Daddy bought you everything, and blinded you good."

Asami nearly snapped the record in her hand but resisted with trembling hands, placing the black disc down gently and lowering the needle. And holding her breath. _Please work. Please work. I don't want to die over a broken record._

Thankfully the calming piano and flute of 'Path of Wind' echoed around them as the record spun smoothly. Asami exhaled subtly as she absorbed herself in the music, taking her away from this place momentarily. Back to Republic City, or even the hunt for air benders. Searching with the rest of Team Avatar and Korra across the entire Earth Kingdom. Laughing with Korra, pranking Mako with Korra, becoming friends with Korra...and falling...falling in love with Korra.

"What is this crap Ghazan?"

"Too beautiful for you to appreciate water tribe. Just listen to it or shut up."

"How about I leave?"

Ghazan leaned back in his chair with closed eyes. "I ain't your life coach. Do what you want."

Asami was so caught up in the soft melody of the music and _that_ \- realisation – that she hadn't even noticed she was crying lightly, or that someone else had entered the room in place of Ming-Hua. The engineer quickly wiped away the tears before turning away from the player again.

Korra stood in the door way, in her Red Lotus garb with the exception of the metal shoulder protectors or bracers, and a bowl of what looked to be noodles in hand, taking a seat alone at an empty table as she dug into her food. At least the Avatar's appetite hadn't died away with Zaheer's torture. That thought gave Asami a little courage, enough to start walking towards Korra and ignore the pounding of her heart.

Ghazan raised his eyebrow at her as she passed, but he didn't say anything, nodding slightly before he closed his eyes over again. He seemed content to just sit and listen to the record player.

Asami lowered herself down on the seat across from Korra on the table, pretending to busy herself with some cocoa bars Ghazan had given her for her work in the barracks. The Avatar's eyes widened slightly before returning to her bowl of noodles. Sitting like this, it was almost easy to forget that Korra wasn't her Korra anymore. She was Rei. She was a broken person, and she was Zaheer's puppet.

"Gonna finish that?" Rei asked quietly, eyeing up one of the cocoa bars the engineer left sealed.

Chapter 5: 'The Path of Wind'

"What – um this – oh – no you can have it. I wasn't going to bother," Asami stuttered as she passed the bar over with a trembling hand.

"Right, thanks," Rei almost smiled as she picked the bar up. "The music in here, did you do that?"

"I fixed the record player, yeh."

Rei looked around with a certain misty glaze in her icy eyes. "It's...it's beautiful...I don't remember ever hearing music like this back in Republic City, but then...I can't really remember much." The Avatar scratched the back of her head for a few seconds.

Asami had nothing to say to that. If only because anything she could say, wanted to say, would break guidelines.

"What's your name again? Everyone makes you out to be this 'big bad', cause you betrayed us and stuff...but I...I don't really see it. I could take you out in a second, bending or no bending," Rei grinned a little as she started getting to work on the cocoa bar.

"It's Sato. Yeh, betrayed us, pissed off Zaheer, the works. But I'm just too damn useful for them to get rid of me."

Rei laughed at that, a little light laugh, nothing like the boom Korra would normally produce, but it was lovely to hear none the less. And it made Asami smile aswell, a slight smile she felt straining her cheekbones with a blissful ache. How long had it been since she'd last smiled?

 _Fix her. I'll fix her. One day at a time._

 **End Notes**

 **The music in this is legit music. And it's title sort of goes with this chapter, the music itself, well, it's pretty dang emotional. Which I guess goes with Asami's realization in this chapter. Youtube search it, 'Path of Wind'.**

 **I don't know if anyone picked up on something pretty major in this chapter which I had characters gloss over in the chaos, but readers may have noticed.**

 **Also Happy Korrasami Anniversary! Can't believe it's been a whole year. A whole year...holy shit**

 **Thoughts, questions and anything you can think of are welcome in the comments! Thanks for reading!**

 **Tumblr: Ravensbomb100**


	7. Alone

**Chapter 7: 'Alone'**

"I don't know what's worse, having to endure a tea drinking session with the royal creepy ice twins or searching these even creepier halls for some information," Mako muttered quietly as he and the Zaofu Captain wandered cautiously through a near deserted section of the grand but stupidly cold Northern Water Tribe Palace. And he'd thought Korra's home town was bad. This place was something else. Ancient, so ancient, bitter and inhospitable. The opposite of the South.

Kuvira nodded slowly as she peered round a corner. "I'd never met them before, I though Suyin might've been exaggerating how in sync those two are, but no. I don't think creepy even begins to cover it. And the people of the Northern Water Tribe are stuck with them for the foreseeable future, blood rights and all that garbage. Just like the damn Earth Queen. It's just – it's wrong." The braided woman then waved her hand at her back, an indication that the next hallway was clear. They were on the hunt for documents, old archived papers hidden away since the early days of Unalaq's reign. Anything that could link back to the Red Lotus. They'd bumped the tea drinking when Mako got them excused because they were both feeling under the weather. Thankfully no guards had thought to follow, at least not yet.

"So wait a minute...Was Su elected into the leadership of Zaofu? Do you guys hold elections like in the United Republic?"

Kuvira curled her lip and avoided his gaze. "Well – I – we do – sort of – I mean..." She pointed an accusing finger at her amber eyed companion who was blazing a small flame in his hand for light. "What business is it of yours anyway?! How we run Zaofu has nothing to do with you. Besides, _Suyin_ built that place from scratch with her own hands, of course she deserves to be its leader."

Mako narrowed his distinctive brows into a frown, his flame growing a little larger. "Starting something and then running it on a day to day basis are two very different things. You can't criticize the Earth Queen or Eska and Desna for not giving their people a choice when Su does the exact same in her city. Builder or not, it sounds like she's treating that place as her own personal project, not for the good of the people who live there."

A piece of the floor jotted up behind his foot as Mako found himself being shoved over with some real power, he was on his back with a crunch a second later, arms hanging awkwardly in the air as Kuvira stood over him. "Don't you dare compare them. Zaofu is a haven. It's a technological marvel. It takes in the human garbage the rest of the world tossed away and makes them into something better, something more." There were tears in her dark green eyes despite the sharp expression on her face.

"Alright...I won't bad mouth Zaofu..." Mako grumbled as Kuvira offered a hand stubbornly, pulling him back to his feet. "You're just as bad as Korra, reacting to things so personally. I'm not on the Earth Queen's side, just pointing out – pointing out...things. Maybe now that you're finally out of that metal city you'll start to think differently, see things from an outside perspective."

Kuvira simply scowled at him before they made their way down another empty hallway, seemingly getting darker with every step. They were bound to run into some guards soon enough, being so deep into the labyrinth of the palace. Eventually after walking for several seconds in heated dullness Kuvira halted them at a seriously battered looking door, a storage cupboard of sorts. "Why are we stopping here?"

"Appearances can be deceiving. Surely you know that detective?" Kuvira mocked as she pressed an armour clad hand against the door. "If I was trying to hide all my secret files in a palace like this i'd put that incriminating stuff as faraway from my personal quarters as possible, and to be double sure, I'd put it in the most inconspicuous place possible. A door that is so grim and ordinary in appearance that everyone just walks past it." The Captain closed her eyes tightly, thoughts racing as she exhaled heavily.

"Everything okay?" Mako asked softly, cautiously placing a gloved hand on her shoulder and holding it there when it wasn't barged away. "You seem a bit tense, even for you."

"I'm good," Kuvira replied quickly as she straightened herself up again. "Thank you." The Captain lowered her foot to the ground and slammed it downwards, eyes tight with concentration as she clenched her fists, much in the same style as Chief Beifong, though the sensory technique was not quite as refined as his boss. The fire bender put that down to Suyin's training style.

A moment later and a smug grin spread across Kuvira's face. "Looks are very deceiving it seems. The other side of this room is huge. Definitely not just some storage cupboard." Before Mako even got a chance to reply Kuvira had kicked the door off of its hinges with scary precision. It clattered to the ground a second later. The Captain briefly peered around for a sign of any guards before she waved her hand, a signal to follow.

"You're just like Korra," Mako grumbled as he followed her in, glancing around anxiously as he did so. "She has no time for doors either."

Once they were both inside Kuvira turned around, raising a dark eyebrow in suspicion as she narrowed her gaze, pupils boring into her companion. "I know we're looking for Korra and stuff, but it seems we can't get through one conversation without you mentioning her. You're in love with her aren't you?"

Not this question. Anything but this question. Mako tried so hard not to think about it, even willing to stay in Republic City instead of following Team Avatar, anything to help quell his feelings for the Avatar, but then Korra had convinced him otherwise, like she always managed. He didn't regret it either, helping the air benders, that was much more fulfilling than signing of parking tickets back home. Still, it hadn't been easy, to cast off his attraction to Korra like it hadn't existed. Thankfully, Korra herself had made the transition slightly easier by spending most of her time in Asami's company rather than his. That had at least given him a chance to clear his head.

Mako scratched his head as he searched around the room which was filled with dust coated shelves, strangely enough, there were no books on said shelves. What kind of archive was this? There was definitely even more to this room than met the eye. "I was...past tense. We broke up on a mutual agreement that our relationship didn't work, and I can't deny that for one second. We fought so much over the smallest thing. I guess our personalities just didn't gel when we got closer the way both of us had hoped."

Kuvira's expression was almost sympathetic. "But you're still caught up in her, you don't just drop feelings like that in a few weeks." The captain moved to a large metallic shelf at the back of the room, swatting away dust as she moved.

"No...you don't. Getting over Korra was – it will be hard. I know that. I still care about her..." Mako sighed as he glanced back to the door again. Still nobody. "But I'll get there eventually. It'll just take time. Luckily I'm young, got plenty of that on my side."

The Captain laughed lightly as she pressed a hand against the metal unit. "Wanna bet this thing's hiding even more?"

Mako nodded confidently as he conjured a small flame in his hand, casting their shadows high up a nearby wall. "If Unalaq was anything like Aiwei then it seriously won't surprise me. Maybe the Red Lotus aren't as creative as we think." That was a hope Mako would cling to for dear life. Zaheer was just human. His comrades, his organisation, they were all just people under the surface, and people always made mistakes. People were predictable, even zealous maniacs like Zaheer.

Kuvira shifted the unit away rapidly with some strangely delicate metal bending, dropping the heavy shelf down a meter or so away. Sure enough, they'd both been right in this case. Another small room, hidden in this already supposedly secret room. This time the book shelves inside weren't empty, they were full. Full of dust covered books and folders that Kuvira passed gently over to him with a smile. "Alright detective, this is your domain. Get stuck into these pieces of toilet paper, find the lead we need. I'll go and stand watch at the door, make sure no guards come our way. Hopefully Chief Tonraq can keep his creepy relatives occupied a little longer."

Mako returned the smile before he promptly opened the first folder, one amongst dozens. This would take time that he really didn't have.

20 minutes of searching later and Mako was running out of steam and brain power as the cold started to seep into his bones, making his fingers tremble on each page. Everything in here was full of old treasury files, financial documents of government spending in the Southern Water Tribe, for maintenance, public health, security. Everything. But not one mention of the Red Lotus.

"Damn it..." Mako hissed softly as he scanned. The one piece of information he'd gained in all this searching was the name of Unalaq's financial advisor around the time the Red Lotus had been in operation, before they'd attempted to kidnap a young Korra. "Kuro Shin...why do you disappear from the records so quickly...did your boss kill you or did you just retire...?" The detective reached up for another file, a folder labelled staff. And there was that name again 'Kuro Shin', the head of the Northern Water Tribe Treasury, whose name disappeared from the records not long after Zaheer's arrest all those years ago. "Why did you leave...why didn't anyone ask any questions? Are you even alive now?" The guy had to be about 70 years old by now. "Maybe there was an accident. Maybe you got injured, maybe you died."

He pulled down another folder after further searching, marked 'staff medical records/expenses'. Thankfully in alphabetical order, Mako quickly found another entry on Kuro Shin, a rather sparse record of the financial advisories medical history whilst under Unalaq's employment. It seemed that old Kuro had suffered from a bad hip, visiting the palace healer on a regular basis for treatment that didn't seem to make the blindest bit of difference. The final paragraph of the entry was dated just a year after Zaheer's arrest. _Please be what we need. Anything._

 _Kuro Shin – Finicial Advisor to Chief Unalaq, taken ill, moved into the care of the palace healer._

Taken ill with what? A cold? The flu? Polar bear dog attack?

 _[UPDATE] Patient's condition has worsened over the last few days, has been transferred to city institution for the mentally ill on a permanent basis._

"Jeez...didn't give you much of a chance to recover did they? They left you to the wolves..." Mako muttered as he put the folder away, back where it belonged. "Now why would they do that? The Red Lotus? Did you know something? Were you going to sell them out?"

"Is this how you deal with all investigations? Talking to yourself? You must drive your police buddies insane," Kuvira commented suddenly at she leaned against the door frame with folded arms. "Find anything, detective?"

"How would you like to take a trip to the nut house?" Mako asked as his green eyed companion lifted the shelving unit back in place, concealing the secret room inside a secret room once more. "Seems like something bad happened to Unalaq's old financial advisor. I bet the Red Lotus had something to do with it, and if Unalaq was actively helping to fund the Red Lotus all those years ago..."

Kuvira grinned widely. "Then that guy probably helped him do it. Maybe he'll even know where the Red Lotus's old base of operation was. All we know is that it's likely to be in the Earth Kingdom. It'd be nice to pin it down some. Now c'mon, we can't stay here much longer, the creepy highnesses will start to wonder where the hell we got to."

"Right...I wonder how long it'll take them to notice someone battered down this door..." Mako grumbled as he lifted the piece of wood upwards and placed it against the frame until it looked fully functional once more. Almost like some hot headed idiot handed smashed it open. "Maybe you belong in the nut house as well."

Kuvira punched him lightly on the shoulder as she marched on past, smirking all the while. "If I do then you definitely belong there, talking to yourself all the time. Even in your damn sleep. I could cuff you over the head with a metal cable for all that noise at night keeping me awake, but I guess I'm just too nice."

Mako smiled awkwardly as he forced his hands into his jacket pockets. He was insanely glad the Zaofu Captain wasn't a mind reader as well. The dreams he experienced on a regular basis were horrible, reminders of the ones he'd lost and exactly how he'd lost them in intricate detail. Then there were the ones that had plagued his sleep more recently. The ones featuring the people he had now, the one's he'd hold onto until his last breath.

In those dreams he was powerless. He'd loose his remaining love ones every time, in different ways from dream to dream. The outcome never changed though. They would all die over and over again. Bolin, Asami, Korra, and not even by Zaheer's hand. By that of some random stranger, some demon in black. The old nightmares of the death of his parents were easier to endure in comparison, at least those terrible events had already happened, he had no power in changing them. The future. That was another story.

* * *

"How are those glider repairs going?" Ghazan asked as he leaned against a stone pillar with folded arms, any remainder of the nasty bite Naga gave him had disappeared from his skin, as though the battle had never happened. The longer this imprisonment went on the more Asami started to feel the same. That felt like so, _so_ long ago. The last time she'd really been able to fight for herself, or for her friends. Now her fate was in someone else's hands for the most part. Stuck in a cage with stone walls.

Asami lifted the glider up carefully by its staff, checking the thin pieces of wood that crossed under the bottom of the device's wings and attached them to the main body of the glider, able to be folded away before and after flight with ease. "It's getting there. The Zaofu guards really did a number on this when they pulled it down. This glider would've been a death trap for even an experienced air bending master to fly before I made these repairs." She'd replaced the wood that connected the wings which was splintered and cracked in places. The material for the wings was thankfully in good condition because getting a hold of that stuff was near impossible. _This is a glider straight off of Air Temple Island. The only place where functioning gliders would've been of any practical use until Harmonic Convergence came along. Now every new air bender will need a glider of their own. Meaning more repairs. There must be a better way..._

"Good. Take it down to Zaheer when you're done. He's in the training area," Ghazan commanded as he straightened himself. "I'm gonna go have some drinks with Ming-Hua. She's been a real bitch to be around recently. Think i'll need to try and smooth things over. Whatever 'things' are bothering here. Hell if I know, or even wanna."

Asami raised her brows suspiciously. "Wait...you're just going to leave me here? All alone to work?" That would be a first. Ghazan had been by her side all of this time, stalking her everywhere she went, listening in on every short and painful conversation with Korra. The only time she truly had with her own thoughts was at night when she returned to her cell, her bedroom, and her escape.

"Yeh, it's not like you have anywhere to go. Besides there's two sentries standing just outside of this room, you'll find that my brothers and sisters are all over this place," Ghazan chuckled sarcastically before scratching at his bearded chin. "About your bedding Sato...it looks like it's in a bit of state. I don't think you've had fresh stuff since you've been here, and I'm anything but unreasonable. I was gonna get one of the boys to bring you some clean stuff. Well, adequately clean. Nothing like the white sheets you'll be used to back in the city."

Asami nearly tossed the glider to the ground as she jumped upwards, sprinting across the room to block Ghazan's exit just slightly. The lava bender narrowed his eyes in annoyance and confusion. That was when the engineer wrenched her arms to her side, trying to look as innocent and calm as possible despite the way her blood had just turned icy cold. There was so much hidden in that cell, and so much at stake. If they moved the bedding it was all over.

"I – I don't need fresh bedding," Asami spoke as softly as possible. "Honestly, I've gotten used to what I have, it's pretty comfy."

Ghazan didn't look at all convinced, his normally laid back demure switching to something a little more tense. _Damn it! Think Sato! Think! You need a better reason than that. You know Ghazan. You know the Red Lotus pretty well. Think or you're dead!_

"Remember I'm your prisoner. I'm a Red Lotus prisoner, you can't exactly go around wasting supplies on me," Asami reasoned, trying to sound at least a little convincing. "I don't think your brothers and sisters would approve of you giving me some luxuries, and neither would Rei. She'd start to question if I was really a prisoner at all, why I was being treated so well. Now I'm pretty certain Zaheer wouldn't like that."

At that Ghazan faltered, the suspicion in his dark eyes replaced with mild concern. "Fine. Have it your way. I was just looking out for you." With that the lava bender exited in silence.

Asami had plenty of time to reply, to say how much she appreciated his concern, but she would give him no such comfort. He was a monster underneath it all. One who had hurt her over and over again, he'd been the start of all of this in the Misty Palms Oasis. If she was so eager to block our her father, the man who had raised her, and leave him to rot in prison, then there was no way in hell she'd start to show any empathy and gratefulness to Ghazan. Only if it prolonged her life, prolonged Korra's life. Just as a simple common curtsey? It was never going to happen.

Once the huge lava bender was out of sight Asami shifted back to the glider, picking it up carefully and doing some last minute checks on the webbing that made up the gliders wings. It would be nice to see Zaheer crashing out of the sky like a plane with a broken engine, smashing into the ground, but the Red Lotus leader was too lucky for that to happen, to cunning. He'd know if the glider was faulty. On top of that, Asami and Korra would be on the receiving end of that monk's rage. Ghazan won't have her back in that instance.

After exiting Zaheer's chambers Asami made her way to the training area of the Red Lotus lair, one of the largest openings in this labyrinth with plenty of room for sparring and setting up some rather shoddy looking training dummies of metal and wood. Those had definitely borne the brunt of some pretty intense elemental bending. In fact, they'd probably been there since the very beginning of this hellish place.

Before Asami had even entered the cave she could hear the rush of wind cutting and swiping in every direction along with the occasional command from Zaheer, the words muffled by the sound of some powerful air bending. The engineer peered her head around the entrance, glider staff firmly in hand as she stayed out of Zaheer's line of sight, standing and watching in silence. Two Red Lotus sentries stood nearby, just down the carved out hallway, observing her movements but not directly interfering. After all she wasn't exactly doing anything wrong.

Inside the sparring area was quite the spectacle. Zaheer was dancing back and forth, dodging swipe after swipe of air like a leaf in the wind and landing gracefully every time he had to take to the sky. Korra was facing him from the other end of the room in just a black vest top and even darker, baggy pants. The Avatar's muscles were on full show, and seemed to have returned to their original state before they were captured, rippling with strength. The sight of it turned Asami's throat a little dry and she felt her cheeks heating up. She'd almost forgot how much her face had started doing that around Korra.

 _No Sato! No!_

Asami slapped the back of her hand sharply, chastising herself for having such thoughts about her best friend, especially when the Avatar wasn't the same person any more. A tortured soul. Not her best friend anymore and certainly not the woman she'd unexpectedly fallen in love with. Still, the way Korra moved, flitting and weaving around all of Zaheer's attacks as though spinning through Tenzin's old air bending gates, it was hard to see her as anyone else, except for the lack of wolf-tails. For a moment the Red Lotus leader found himself on the back foot and unsteady such was the relentless nature of the water tribe girl's attacks.

Korra took full advantage of his vulnerability, a confident grin spreading across her features as she shifted forward at speed, with clenched fists. Zaheer hadn't noticed the change in his student's elemental stance, expecting her to fire another another wave of air. Asami had to hold in her cheers and her growing excitement, suddenly transported to the grand pro-bending arena watching the Future Industries Fire Ferrets in fine form.

A second later and the water tribe girl flitted her hands up, tripping her master over when she bent a piece of earth to jut up behind him, knocking the man flat on his back with a thud. Asami couldn't help but smile with glee at that sight, even though it was only a bit of training. Korra's victorious expression actually extended from her dry lips right to her beaming blue eyes. Normally Rei's expression never reached that place, the Avatar's eyes. It was a place that Zaheer hadn't managed to taint completely, there was still a brightness there, a glimmer of hope that Asami could eventually restore her friend.

Not only that but the fact that Zaheer had underestimated his brainwashed apprentice's fighting skills in his heavy handed attacking style was another source of hope. Korra had read his moves easily and Zaheer had paid the price, now being pulled back up to his feet by the Avatar.

"Sorry," Korra spoke sincerely as she released Zaheer's hand. "I got a bit carried away there..."

Zaheer brushed her doubts a way with a simple shake of his head and an assuring smile. "No, Rei. You did well. There's nothing more satisfying for a master than his student surpassing him." _Yeh right. Let's see how long that feeling lasts._ "Perhaps the earth bending was a slightly cheap move in an air bending _only_ spar, but you are the Avatar. It's your divine right to use all four elements."

Divine right? Zaheer seemed to spit out more nonsense by the second. It didn't matter if Korra was divine or not. She was only Zaheer's tool, a Red Lotus weapon, not a bringer of balance and keeper of the peace.

"I promise I won't cheat next time," Korra smiled with a childish warmth, it was almost enough to make the scars on the Avatar's face disappear, to fade away the tortured blackness under her eyes. Asami felt her heart swell at the sight. Maybe Zaheer's could destroy Korra's memories, everything the Avatar knew, but he couldn't eradicate her personality, her soul, her enthusiasm for the smallest things. "Anything else to teach me today?"

Zaheer nodded slowly as he moved towards a bag he'd left at the edge of the room. "Of all the different elements, air bending is viewed to be the most peaceful and sometimes weakest of the four core elements. After all in battle air bender fighting style for the most part involves avoiding and evading an opponents attacks, to strike when they see an opening but never commit fully to an attack in fear of leaving themselves open to powerful retaliation from their opponent." The robed criminal pulled a large glass jar from the bag and placed it gently against the ground. "Air Nomadic culture doesn't teach a fatal bending attack or any skill that would end an opponents life." The jar itself looked to contain two deflated balloons dangling from the top, this was further covered by a thin layer of rubber which sealed off the jar.

Korra stood with folded arms and a stern expression. All the warmth in her eyes from earlier had dissipated. "Maybe that's why they were all wiped out by the Firelord, no way to really defend themselves against the raw power of fire bending."

"Perhaps," Zaheer began as he created a small indentation in the dirt below the jar before showing the glass object inside, making it secure and stable. "For the fire benders, lightning bending is deadly on most occasions, as well as most fire bending attacks generally. It's quite likely they'll severely injure their opponents. For the earth benders the use of metal and rock can crush an enemy in just a few seconds. For the water benders, the use of ice and blood bending gives them considerable control over life and death. But for the air benders, no such lethal technique is taught, however I can assure you one exists. A human body relies on oxygen to survive and air benders have complete mastery over it. You could, in theory, simply pull air from an opponent's lungs until they ceased to exist. It's a clean and simple technique I've been refining."

Then the Red Lotus leader pointed to the jar at the centre of the room. "Imagine those two balloons are your opponent's lungs, the rubber covering at the top is their closed mouth. What I want you to do is push air into the balloons until they inflate and pull it out again, just like you would with an opponent."

Korra nodded firmly as she stepped forward into an air bending stance, moving her arms in back and forth motions. It didn't take long for the balloons across the room to inflate in the jar, a small grin creeping across the Avatar's face in the same moment. "Good Rei, now inflate and deflate those balloons for a few seconds, make sure you get the feeling for it. It'll be much harder to focus in on the lungs when you face a moving opponent."

The Avatar did as was prompted, the balloons expanding and shrinking at a controlled pace with seemingly little effort. Sometimes it scared Asami half to death how quickly Korra would pick up new techniques, it'd taken her barely anytime at all to start metal bending in Zaofu, even giving Wing and Wei a run for their yuans. It enthralled the engineer all the same, a reminder of how determined and skilled Korra the person was, not just Korra the Avatar.

"Excellent," Zaheer smiled. "Your movements are fluid and continuous, exactly what is required to successfully use this lethal technique."

"That'll be my water tribe blood," Korra spoke somewhat humbly before she bowed slightly with clasped hands. "Thank you for teaching me all this stuff and for being so patient with me when I get confused about things."

Just as Zaheer was about to say more Asami stepped into the room, glider in tow. "Zaheer, sir, I finished the repairs on your glider."

The Red Lotus leader narrowed his brows at her as Asami lifted the device up somewhat proudly. Korra turned to face her as well, smiling. More than that. She was smiling at Asami. The water tribe girl's eyes had lost all of their sternness from a moment ago, lighting up at the sight of the engineer. It set Asami's heart racing as she tried to remain composed, noting a strange expression on Zaheer's face. _He's staring at Korra like he's pleased that she is so happy to see me. Why? What's he planning?_

Asami returned the smile very half heartily, focusing on deconstructing the crooked smile on Zaheer's face rather than greeting Korra with the same level of enthusiasm. She passed the folded glider over to Zaheer, the two of them locked in an unconscious staring contest. Asami was winning the battle for a long time when Korra tapped a hand on her shoulder, instantly destroying the engineer's composure. _Shit. Damn it. No Korra. Zaheer wants this for some reason. Stop._ "Can you make me one?" Korra asked sincerely.

When the Avatar's hand remained in place Asami shifted away from her reach, ending the contact. The pained expression that flashed across Korra's eyes broke her heart all over again. What the hell was going on here? The Korra Asami had been pining after had shown little to no interest, but Rei, Rei was another story. Asami didn't want this tortured version of Korra to grow intense feelings for her. She wanted the old Avatar back, not this Red Lotus puppet. Maybe this was the only version of Korra that would ever had feelings for her...

Asami returned her eyes to Zaheer. "Probably not, the design isn't so easy to replicate, it requires specialist materials that I can't really scrape together here. You'd need to go somewhere like Air Temple Island for the right stuff."

Zaheer narrowed his brows as he held her gaze. "That is not going to happen. We aren't strong enough yet, you're not ready Rei. Just now, you'll have to make do without a glider."

Korra nodded sadly. "Alright, I'm going to go get cleaned up and practice more with this thing if that's okay?" The Avatar picked up the glass jar carefully. Zaheer didn't verbally reply, waving his hand as Korra exited, instead keeping his eyes fixed on Asami.

Once Korra was out of sight Zaheer placed his hands on Asami's shoulders and dug into the pale skin below her jacket with his fingers. The engineer didn't squirm for a second, didn't even make a sound.

"Why didn't Ghazan escort you here Sato?"

"He wanted to have some drinks with Ming-Hua." It wasn't exactly a lie.

Zaheer's expression twisted into a snarl as his grip tightened. Ghazan's excessive drinking really seemed to bother him. "And you thought you'd use that chance to break the verbal guidelines clearly outlined to you?"

Asami's glare hardened. "I _didn't_ break any of the guidelines. I mentioned Air Temple Island. Nothing about Korra's past, nothing about my past. Only the name of a place."

"Rei's past," Zaheer reminded sharply as his grip became more like that of a steel vice than a person's hand. Asami could feel his nails starting to cut into the skin of her shoulders. "And the name of that place is where Korra trained in air bending, it's full of memories. It's was her home. You think you're so _smart_ Miss Sato, playing your own little game here, getting people to like you by fixing things and wrapping them around your little finger."

Asami remained silent this time, expression cold.

"Well you aren't so smart and you won't win this little game of yours. You have no friends here and you never will. You're alone."

Those words were painful, much more so than the way Zaheer was grabbing her. They made her feel so empty inside. She'd started to fool herself here, distracting herself with all that tinkering and repair work. This wasn't her home, this place wasn't safe for her and it never would be. This was the most dangerous place in the world for Asami Sato to be.

It took her several seconds to note that Zaheer had actually walked away out of the sparring area, leaving the huge room sparse and empty. _You are alone here. And don't you ever forget it._ She slammed a fist into one of the practice dummies for good measure, or just to stop herself from crying, not that it really mattered, before exiting herself, intending to head straight back to her cell and be left in peace for a few minutes.

* * *

The vicious banging on Asami's door pulled the engineer screaming out of a blissful dream she'd never wanted to leave. She was with Korra searching for air benders, on the airship, laughing and joking. They were friends, good friends and nothing more. That was all Asami wanted now despite the considerable gravity of her feelings. Safety, both hers and Korra's. That was the dream now. Anything else beyond that? Impossible.

"Hold on!" Asami shouted as her mind started to operate again. It was late evening she believed, given how long she'd probably been sleeping for. What did Ghazan want with her now? Unusually the huge lava bender didn't sarcastically reply to her comment.

Just as Asami had got herself up and buttoned up her Future Industries jacket tightly the metal door came crashing to the floor of the prison with a tremendous thud, two Red Lotus guards stood on the other side in an earth bending stance, their faces were furious. "Prisoner, kneel on the floor with your hands behind your back." So it wasn't even 'Sato' now, just 'prisoner'.

Asami narrowed her brows at them whilst she complied very slowly, feeling her nerves start to tingle with fear. Where was Ghazan in all this mess? _He won't protect you whatever this is. He's not your friend and you're not his._

A pair of metal handcuffs were latched across her wrists with absolutely no hesitation, the lock clamped down firmly and tightly so that her hands were stuck in a rigid and extremely uncomfortable position. Asami couldn't help but grimace as she heard the lock click, the guard who had attached it pulling her roughly upwards whilst his companion kept his hands raised at the door frame, ready for anything. The engineer glanced back into her cell momentarily, noting that the hole in the floor and the plasma saw were still safely covered by her bedding. But for how much longer?

Dread.

A deep feeling of dread consumed Asami as she was led away from her cell and into one of the many passageways carved through the rock by nature. There was a bustle of activity as they walked, sentries running back and forth in a mild panic, most of them water benders Asami quickly noted. _Something that requires healing then?_

"What's going on?" she asked as politely as possible, eyes widening slightly as someone with considerable burns to their face was rushed passed on a make shift stretcher, crying out in agony as they desperately clutched at their face. Was the lair under attack? No. That made no sense. If that was the case the Red Lotus wouldn't have bothered coming to her cell.

One of her escorts elbowed her in the back, both as a punishment and encouragement to keep walking. "You. You did this."

"Did what?"

Another elbow to the back that Asami tried to ignore. She needed more information. Anything. Anything that would help her prepare, or at least give her a chance to confront whatever she was about to face.

"We're taking you to Zaheer. That's all you need to know."

Except they weren't heading in the direction of Zaheer's chambers judging by the old carvings in the cave wall, instead they were heading to the sparring area. Asami swallowed a building lump in her throat as she heard angry voices just ahead. This was what she'd been expecting for a long time, a grim end, despite the fact she'd fought so hard to prevent it. It'd always been a slim hope. Still, she'd promised herself she wouldn't be afraid of this kind of fate, only for Korra's safety. Asami wasn't keeping to that promise very well right now.

She was terrified. For herself. The hands behind her back wouldn't stop trembling, the rattling of her chains a indication of that.

"In here," the guard muttered as Asami noted a slight stench of burning in the air.

Sure enough they had reached the entrance of the huge cavern that was the Red Lotus training area, but it was bustling unlike earlier, filled with members of the organisation in their black and red garb, young and old, every type of bender and non bender. They were gathering here for something, for her.

"Sato," Ghazan nodded as she walked past him. "For what it's worth I'm sorry, but I did tell you not to do anything stupid."

Something stupid? Surely her little spat with Zaheer earlier wasn't worth all this attention or occasion? Asami Sato was nothing here and Asami Sato's death would be just the same. Meaningless.

Ming-Hua made some jibe that was lost on her as she spotted Zaheer at the other end of the room, flanked by the insanely tall P'Li. The rest of the Red Lotus stood at the very edges of the room, most of them were silent, though their would be the occasional voice from the crowd shouting one thing or another. There had to be at least three dozen people in here, perhaps nearly all of the Red Lotus's strength, in this lair anyway. It also had agents working in secret around the world.

Zaheer nodded when Asami was about 2 meters away from him, the two guards that had been escorting her took a step away as their leader approached. P'Li remained with her partner, watching him protectively as her eyes flitted to Asami stood motionless ahead.

"Prisoner. The Red Lotus have treated you with nothing but kindness." Zaheer was clearly addressing her but he was much more engaged with the considerable audience gathered. Her death was to be some kind of spectacle then. "Yet you betrayed us nonetheless, for a second time."

If she was going to die she wouldn't be silent. "Kindness?! You're all a bunch of monsters who act like they're doing something for the greater good! When you hurt people! When you torture people! When you murder people! Is that how you sleep at night?! By justifying it as some 'great cause' just like every other evil maniac in history?!"

That was met by angry shouts from the crowd but Zaheer quickly silenced them with a raised hand, his eyes focused on Asami at they entered another glaring contest. "Earlier this evening the portable stove in the recreational area exploded, injuring several of our brothers and sisters, some severely. It was a deliberate act, sabotaged by you, our engineer, the person who had taken it apart a few days ago to 'fix it'. Those who were in the room at the time were very lucky not to have been killed during the explosion."

Asami took a step forward. "You're a liar Zaheer! Everyone here knows it! They're just too afraid to act!" The engineer's eyes searched for Ghazan who looked from his leader and back to Asami, his expression cold and emotionless.

Zaheer tore her accusations down with a simple, gentle smile. "Everyone here knows your expertise and technical ability. Only you could've set up the stove to explode in the manner in which it did." Then the Red Lotus leader turned to face his comrades. "You all know the price for murdering or injuring one of your brothers or sisters, prisoner or not."

Death. What else would it be?

But the audience replied with a different answer than Asami had expected as her eyes widened.

They chanted in unison. "Beaten until remorseful."

"If no remorse is shown then they pay the ultimate price. We the Red Lotus are always willing to give people a chance, not one of you can say after today that this girl hasn't had the same opportunities," Zaheer replied calmly. That was met with a firm bout of nodding heads.

Asami took a step closer again whilst Zaheer was distracted, getting herself closer. "And how many chances are you willing to give _Avatar Korra_?!"

Zaheer's eyes widened considerably at those words, sending a gust of air forward to knock the engineer onto her back and ultimately silence her.

"How can I give chances to a person who doesn't exist?" Zaheer muttered softly as he leaned over her for a few seconds with a crooked smile. You've lost the game. Then the leader turned to the crowd. "Rei! Step forward."

Korra appeared on the other end of the room, dressed in Red Lotus finery and looking a little shell shocked but stern all the same. The Avatar walked forward with confidence, moving to stand beside Zaheer as her eyes darted towards Asami.

"Pick her up," Zaheer commanded.

The Avatar did as she was told immediately, grabbing Asami roughly by the collar of the engineer's jacket, her expression void of emotion as she flexed. Their heads were close together for a fraction of a second. "Don't fight back. It'll make it easier," Rei whispered softly before she pushed Asami a few paces away with a firm hand.

"You helped heal some of those injured Rei, and now you'll deliver justice for that pain. You will bring balance as the Avatar should," Zaheer commanded as he placed an assuring hand on Korra's shoulder. "Beaten until remorseful. That is our way. That is your way. When this girl has shown true remorse then you will stop." With that Zaheer stepped away, P'Li accompanying him as they joined the rest of the crowd, leaving Asami and Korra alone in the center of the sparring area.

Asami stood resolute as she glanced towards Zaheer. The Red Lotus leader had a slight smirk on his face as he watched her, cold eyes drifting between Korra and Asami. _If I screw this up. If I try and save Korra now, he'll kill us both. I've just got to take this and hope I survive._ She closed her eyes over then and exhaled heavily, trying to leave her body as it were, but she was no air bender, no meditator. She could still feel things, and she felt the first blow pretty strongly.

It was a punch to the stomach that sent her to the ground with a painful thud. A second later and another punch, this time to the side of her arm, with the same force. Again it was painful, but not enough to make Asami scream. She felt the Avatar above her but all of Rei's attacks never hit above her torso, her head remained in tact.

After two minutes of this Asami could claim remorse she assumed, having endured the beaten, and be convincing too, at least to everyone in the room. Asami knew this thing wasn't about her, this so called 'justice'. Zaheer didn't want her to die here, he wanted her to hurt, to remind her who was actually being played here. And of course to test his pet, to see if Rei would do what he asked, even something this extreme.

And Rei was complying. She was hitting relentlessly. Not something the old Korra would've ever done. She'd never hurt her friends, no matter what.

Still, this probably should've hurt more Asami started to reason as she felt a fist smack into her rib cage, making her gasp loudly as she reared upwards but still managed to keep her eyes closed. This was the Avatar attacking her, and Korra was insanely physically strong. Her punches should've been doing much more damage than this, at least have broken a few bones by now.

Then Asami noticed something as her senses started to feel heightened from her current lack of vision. The sounds of air, the feeling of some very, very light air bending, so minimal that Zaheer or no one else in the room would notice.

Rei was cushioning her attacks with air bending.

But Zaheer wanted blood, her blood. And he wouldn't be satisfied with this.

"Rei..." Asami muttered quietly as her attack continued, not pausing for a second. "If you don't want to do this for very long, you have to _really_ hit me. Zaheer won't stop this until you do..."

There was moment of hesitation before Asami was pulled roughly to her feet, she opened her eyes slightly to see confliction burning strongly in Korra's eyes before the Avatar raised a fist back, bringing it forward at full speed and crashing it Asami's nose.

Instantly Asami dropped to the floor like a bag of stones, her head spinning like never before. So that was what it was like to be hit by the Avatar. A fist that could bring down mountains. It'd definitely given the engineer a broken nose as she felt blood running down her face. At least that would look pretty grim and convincing for Zaheer, a bit of physical damage to shown she'd actually been beaten. Not only that but any hits to the nose tended to draw a lot of blood, and this one was a real gusher. It had to look pretty terrible.

Eventually Asami found the strength to sit upwards as she tried to focus her vision, Zaheer's figure dancing across her eyelids.

"I'm...I'm...sorry," Asami spoke sincerely as she spat out some of her own blood onto the ground, just to really nail the point. "I'm truly sorry..."

Zaheer waved his arm, an indication for Rei to shift out of the way. The Avatar's arms were trembling at her side, a bit of blood coating her dark knuckles. "Good job," Zaheer murmured as they passed each other.

Then the Red Lotus leader marched over to her, turning his head briefly to check that Rei was out of earshot and to briefly shout to the crowd. "One of you come and take Sato back to her cell." Then he leaned down to Asami, a smug expression on his face. "There is no game to be played here, you are _alone_. I hope that was a good demonstration. The same will befall Korra if you step out of line."

All Asami could do was nod her head in defeat, wiping away some of the blood from her face as someone pulled her roughly under her arms. They didn't even bother putting her in chains this time, she was far too weak and shocked to retaliate.

Zaheer had played her good this time.

* * *

 **End Notes**

 **Okay you can hit me now. *Accepts onslaught***

 **That had to the most painful thing I've ever written. It's so horrible to have Korra actually hurting Asami. God I hate Zaheer so much now.**

 **But despite that, let's celebrate the fact that Mako and Kuvira are getting somewhere with their investigation ahaha...okaybr /**

 **Thoughts, rants, comments etc are all very welcome and encouraging. This is also the longest chapter so far, I'd call it a Christmas gift but then that would be a bit cruel. Merry Christmas!**

 **Thank you for reading! :)**

 **Tumblr: Ravensbomb100**


	8. Dream of Living

**Chapter 8: 'Dream of Living'**

"Promise me if I ever end up like this you'll just put me out of my misery. I don't care how you do it, painful or otherwise," Kuvira groaned very loudly as a frail old man shuffled past them ranting and raving about Avatar Roku and Firelord Sozin. Mako couldn't make out any of words other than those two famous names as he exchanged sympathetic glances with the two nurses escorting their unruly patient.

Eska and Desna had allowed them access to the tribe's medical centre without too many questions, Mako claiming he was following up a lead for a case in Republic City before presenting his police identification to which the two twins had accepted after some robotically timed laugher and general mocking. Not once had either of them expressed much concern for their missing cousin, not that the royal pain in the asses displayed any emotion for anything. The building itself was in a bit of a state and clearly not much of a priority for the northern government who must've stopping funding it properly years ago.

Wallpaper was peeling away from its surface in every direction and the lights dangling from the ceiling were constantly flickering, or providing not even close to adequate lighting as Mako kept catching their shadows against the walls. Asami would've had a field day with this place, fixing everything up and getting it in proper running order – or ridiculously efficient to the point of stupidity. Mako tried his very best not to see it as the latter, fearing the wrath of both Asami _and_ Korra these days when any word (even teasing) was said against the engineer. Still, Mako would've probably given his bending to have the shoddy lights working right now. The place was creepy enough as it with the constant sounds of confused and traumatic screaming and shouting echoing almost every second. Working here had to be a total nightmare.

Mako would've also happily given everything else he had just to see Korra and Asami smiling and laughing again, even if it was at his expense, especially if it was at his expense. At least that'd be as clear a sign as any that things had returned to normal for Team Avatar.

A palm smacking him on the back of his head brought Mako away from his blissful daydream. "Mr Sharkbrows, would you mind paying me at least a little of attention?" _Damn Eska and Desna for calling me that!_ When all Mako did was frown and adjust his hair Kuvira continued. "Were you even listening to me? You zoning out in a place like this isn't a good sign of your mental health and it's going to end with you strapped to one of these chairs with electricity coursing through your brain."

"You messed up my hair," Mako grumbled as he took note of the door number they'd just passed. 125. Just another 100 rooms to go then until they found the man they were looking for, or what was left of him stewing in here for so damn long. "And show at least a little sympathy, what they do to people here. That's barbaric."

Kuvira seemed to have taken note of their current location as well, dark green eyes steeling over with focus. Not that it stopped her making another jibe. "It's not like it wasn't messy before."

"That's – that's my style!" Mako retorted as he tried to flatten out his normally spiked up black hair. "Aaarghh! Why am I even justifying this to you?! I don't care if you do or don't like how I look. We've got a person to find here and an insanely important job to do. That's all that matters."

Kuvira trotted on ahead with arms folded behind her back, looking like a Captain again and not some immature girl he'd been lumbered with. "I never said I didn't like it."

Unlike Kuvira, those words halted Mako completely in the corridor as he fumbled with his collar, expecting to tug on his red scarf but finding the area strangely empty. _Is she going out of her way to drive me to insanity?_ Mako wouldn't succumb to this – whatever this was, marching on through his awkwardness as he ploughed after Kuvira down the corridor. Couldn't the Captain be a little clearer with her intentions like Korra was? Not like that had made things any easier...

"Hold up! Don't go running ahead of me like that!" Mako exhaled heavily when he finally caught up, having to dodge past a stretcher with a patient who had tried to grab at his legs whilst passing. He lowered his voice a little when he spotted two water tribe guardsmen up ahead. At least this place had some security then. But protecting who exactly? And these were the only two guardsmen they'd seen in this whole building so far. "Don't take this place so lightly. If the guy we're after really is a member of the Red Lotus then Zaheer's men can't be far behind, keep your voice down. Be ready for anything." He released his grip on Kuvira's shoulder.

For once Kuvira didn't reply with a snarky or sarcastic comment, narrowing her dark brows and nodding her head slightly in one fluid movement. _If we ended up...ended up dating or something...the comments about our eyebrows would be relentless. Korra would have a field day._ Again, the teasing would be totally worth it just to see Korra's mischievous grin again.

Several minutes of tense silence passed between them before they hit door number 200. 25 more to go then. And the corridors seemed to get more desperate and desolate the further they tread. The sounds of patients shouting out and ranting had practically vanished by the time they hit door number 220, a room which was placed at the beginning of a narrow hallway of 5 rooms and a dead end, on top of that the lights here didn't even have the energy to flicker, prompting Mako to light a low flame in his hand.

"Just when you think this place couldn't get any grimmer."

"Or creepy. I swear my brother was in a terrible mover just like this, all dark corridors and distant screams. The atmosphere was kind of ruined when I spotted ropes attached to the head of the monster, pulling it to move around the screen. It wasn't half as scary once I'd spotted the strings."

Kuvira craned her head slightly as they paused at the beginning of the hallway. No staff could be seen in any of the adjoining corridors. "It's not the place that gives me the creeps, it's the people. Their eyes are so wild. It makes them unpredictable and hard to defend against."

"These people can barely walk let alone attack an elite metal bender, I don't think the patients are the ones you have to worry about," Mako warned, rubbing his forehead when he noted the smug expression on Kuvira's face at his choice of words. _'Elite Metal Bender'. Good one._

The Captain stopped them at a door marked '225' with a raised fist. "You sure you're ready for this? If he does turn out to be Red Lotus then I don't want you smashing his face in before when get any of our questions answered."

"I'm ready, I've been ready for a long time. All I want is for Korra and Asami to be found alive, screw Zaheer and the rest of them. I just want my friends." Kuvira smiled her approval as she pushed open the door cautiously, keeping one arm raised in case she had to immediately defend herself.

The only thing Mako needed to defend himself from in this room was the terrible smell. Even living on the streets or in the sewers hadn't reeked quite like this as the detective covered his face with his hand, missing his lucky scarf yet again. _God...does this guy just use his floor as his own personal toilet?_ "Mr Shin? Kuro Shin? Are you in here? I'm – I'm with – I'm one of your nurses."

Kuvira pulled Mako's hand away from his face. "You'll get the used to the smell this way and still have free arms for bending."

A high pitched grumbling at the back of the dank room indicated they definitely weren't alone as Mako shifted closer to Kuvira, the two stepping forward cautiously with raised arms. "Mr Shin?"

"Go away – I don't need no nurse – I didn't ask for a nurse – I didn't ask for anyone -"

The shrivelled voice belonged to a terrible looking man sat in an armchair that looked just as shrivelled if not more. The man himself had a grey and brown beard which reached down to touch his lower stomach, it seemed to be filled with pieces of old food and grit as Mako examined him with his small flame. Kuro Shin's eyes were bloodshot beyond reason and his iris was a strange dull white that didn't seem to be able to focus on anything. Now Mako understood why the wildness Kuvira was speaking about earlier was so terrifying. This man was more wild beast than person, looking ready to pounce on them at any minute.

"Is he blind?" Kuvira whispered quietly.

Mako waved his flamed hand back and forth slowly, orange light dancing across the walls. The man's white eyes didn't follow, staring forward at the pair in front of him, or absolutely nothing. It was pretty hard to tell. "I think so..."

"Mr Shin, I'm Mako, a nurse here, I just wanted to check if you – if you needed anything?"

Kuro Shin blinked several times in rapid succession. "Nobody has called me by that name in many years – many many years – just – just who are you?"

Mako lowered himself down into a nearby chair to appear less threatening, Kuvira remained standing overheard. "I, I wanted to talk to you about something important-"

"Important? - It had better be important boy – interrupting me in my business. Can't you see I'm conversing with the spirits?" Kuro Shin raised his unsteady arms to gesture at said spirits.

"Ummm – yes – of course – spirits – I won't keep you long."

"Well get on with it then – you're making Koh impatient."

"Right... I – I just wanted to ask you about your previous employment, under Chief Unalaq? Do you remember that, Sir?"

Kuro Shin gritted his teeth in fury. "Of course I remember boy! What do you take me for?! I served Chief Unalaq loyally for many years – I -" His expression shifted to one of confusion and fear. "Unalaq...the Chief...where – where is he?"

How to approach this topic? "He's – I'm afraid he's dead sir. He died-" Fighting the Avatar as a giant monster of darkness for the fate of the world. "-He died in a civil war between the Northern and Southern Tribes."

"He always said that his Southern brothers would be the death of him, their persistent lack of spiritually and movement away from tradition. Terrible, just terrible. He wanted to open the portals in the north and south pole you understand – the spirit portals?"

Mako nodded slowly. "Yes, I've been to the Spirit World through the Southern portal."

Kuro Shin's eyes widened considerably in awe and shock. "Then he succeeded? The portals are open – the human and Spirit World connected – for the first time in nearly 10'000 years. How did he do it – no – never mind. He must have got her eventually. The girl in the ice – that's how he always planned to do it-"

"The girl in the ice? You mean Avatar Aang? The boy in the iceberg?" Kuvira interrupted before a wave from Mako shut her up.

"Avatar Aang?!" Kuro Shin spat incredulously. "What time do you think I'm from? I'm talking about the new Avatar, the little girl in the south – what was her name, Katara? No. That's not it, shorter, yes. In height as well, just a little girl-"

"Korra. Her name is Korra." Mako leaned forward. Kuro Shin nearly jumped out of his chair. "Yes! That's it! Korra! Unalaq's niece – oh he was furious when he found out. His brother's child, the Avatar, the spiritual leader of our world. Unalaq's perfect child – oh he wanted her – he wanted that little girl very badly – whilst she was still young. She must be 7 or 8 now." _18 actually. This guy really is in another world. How long has he been like this?_

"And how did he plan on getting her?" Mako asked slowly.

Kuro Shin scratched his beard calmly, as though just having a casual conversation. "He had these friends you see, men and women from all of the world. They shared similar goals and ambitions, to open the portals was just one of these. Unalaq – he – he sent them to the South – to take the girl from her home. There were plenty of yuans behind it to."

"Go on..."

"I didn't like his friends very much, a violent bunch. I said as much to Unalaq, but he assured me they were 'a means to an end'. Whatever agreement he had with them would end once the girl was in their possession. Sadly, that never came to be, the scarred man and the one with the sword, they put a stop to it. The Chief ended his relationship with his friends after that failure – oh the things we had to hide – days – days and nights I spent making sure any evidence of that controversial agreement never existed – but it was never enough for Unalaq..." Kuro Shin's eyes widened in fear then as he stare downwards. "He – he wanted the portals open – but the girl was not his – never would be his – so he tried other ways..."

"Other ways...?" Mako asked cautiously, feeling the tension in his shoulders building with every second.

"To connect to the spirits – to increase one's spiritually. To become a new bridge between the two worlds as it were..."

"Mr Shin. What did Unalaq do?"

The mad man's eyes closed over firmly as he trembled in place. "He – he used me – he took me to the Spirit Oasis in the dead of night and he...he put my head in the water until I couldn't breath – it was terrible at first, but then – oh the things I saw! The things I saw!" Shin's white eyes shot open again, no longer staring into nothingness but instead boring into Mako and Kuvira. "You – the girl who nobody paid any attention to so you made sure the world knew who you were, going down in a blaze of purple light as the city crumbled around you!" The Captain stumbled backwards at that.

"Leave her alone!" Mako said as he stood from his chair.

"And you boy! Oh the friends you keep! How many of them did you watch kill some poor civilian? How many times did you order the killing yourself?!" Mako wouldn't step down as Shin focused his attention on him, pointing a bony finger. "And then there's those other two you have – two girls – girls you love! Oh what monstrous company you keep! The woman who is bathed in tragedy and blood, who hides behind a mask of equality as she burns down the old order piece by piece!" The ranting man leaned into his face, his breath stifling. "And the other, the one who will change the world, the harbinger of chaos. Avatar Korra, the leader of the Red Lotus!"

Mako couldn't hold back anymore, grabbing Shin by his dank shirt and pulling him forward forcefully. "The Red Lotus?! That's Unalaq's friends right?! Tell me where they operate from! Tell me where you were sending yuans away to fund them!"

Shin acted like he wasn't being threatened at all, hanging limply in Mako's grip. "The Red Lotus – Chief Unalaq didn't much care for them – I had to be careful you see, Firelord Zuko and Councillor Sokka, they were always watching. But they never saw – I sent money everywhere, all over the world, every time Unalaq asked he'd mark the papers with a tiny red dot. The most 'reds' I sent away was to – to the Earth Kingdom – south east of the Earth Kingdom – coastline-"

Shin's words were interrupted sharply when a piece of metal lodged itself in the old man's forehead, spraying Mako's face with blood as the man in his arms went limp, dropping to the floor like a stone before another piece of metal cut through the air, impaling itself into the detective's shoulder as he cried out in pain.

"Get down Mako!" Kuvira ordered as she batted several glimmering pieces away. "I got this!"

Two figures stood at the door in full water tribe guard uniforms, but those two were definitely not from here. They fired wave after wave of razor sharp metal that Kuvira was either knocking away with the blade on her armour or bending back into the roof.

Mako took refuge behind a chair and glanced to the body of Kuro Shin on the floor beside him blood gushing from his head. They'd been so close. So close to finding out the truth!

One of the men cried out as Kuvira fired a piece of her armour into one of the men's torso, the force of it knocking him onto his back in the hallway. That gave Mako a small opening as he pulled himself upwards and wiped away the blood from his eyes, shooting a wave of fire forward at their second attacker who was caught off guard by the shear heat of the flame, nearly loosing his footing before he reached down and picked his injured comrade up.

"Stand down!" Mako shouted as her prepared to fire another flame. "This is the Republic City police! Stand down and you will be treated fairly!"

The man didn't listen, instead smirking at Mako as he pulled out two pieces of metal. "You'll never see the Avatar again."

"No! Stop!"

The man cut the throat of himself and his companion without a hint of hesitation, their bodies dropping to the floor with a strangely quiet thud a second later.

"Bastards!" Mako roared in fury as he marched forward. "We were so close! So close!

"Those were Red Lotus guys then..." Kuvira muttered softly from behind him, the weakness of her voice grabbing Mako's attention as he spun around. Kuvira was slouched down on one knee as she held a hand across her chest, crimson soaking around her hand.

"You're hit!" Mako sprinted over to her, supporting her under the shoulder before the Captain fell completely. "How bad is it? Wait – never mind – try not to move. I'll take you to a healer right away!"

Kuvira shook her head profusely. "I'm good, I'm okay, you gotta check there's no more Red Lotus in the palace first..."

"You're not okay," Mako retorted as he lifted her clean off the ground, feeling the horrible stickiness of blood against jacket and lower arms. The Captain's lack of physical protest was a clear sign of how bad her injury was. "Just keep your eyes open for me okay? Don't fall asleep. Moan about my hair or something, anything, I don't care. Just keep talking, okay?"

* * *

"Zaheer said I could go inside. Get out of the way or speak to him. I don't care either way."

The voice outside the cell door was stern, demanding and above all else intimating. So much so that several seconds of silence passed before the guards found the courage to response. Asami sat rigid against the rear wall of her cage, as far away from the metallic entrance as possible. Her jacket covered arms were wrapped tightly around her knees, bare fingers trembling against the skin. Whether that was from the cold, fear or simply exhaustion she couldn't be sure. Sleep hadn't been remotely possible, but she wasn't exactly cognitive either, trying desperately to destroy the memory of her encounter from a few hours ago. The pain from her surely broken nose paled in comparison to the raw emotional wound that confrontation had dealt. _Just another one for the grim collection Sato._

"Did Zaheer say you could bring that in?"

The reply was instant and confident.

"Yes. Step aside."

The shuffle of unsure footsteps slowly followed, one of the guards stepping towards the cell door before the click of a key in the lock rang out quietly. Asami barely felt the motivation to check on the current concealment of her escape plan, dim green eyes drifting across the room to peer at floor and her bedding. Still in place. However, it only felt like a matter of time until the Red Lotus discovered it.

One of the guard's cursed under her breath as she pulled the heavy door open with a grimace partially obscured by thee darkness of the cell. "Can't believe this crap. Treating a prisoner like this? One that Zaheer openly declared attacked our comrades. Ridiculous. The Red Lotus is becoming a joke."

Guard number two's voice was even lower with a mild edge of panic. "Don't say that sort of stuff, not in front of _her._ "

Whoever was entering ignored them both, stepping inside with purpose as their figure was draped in the shadow of Asami's metal room. "Close the door and leave me be." Yet more hesitation followed as Asami's guest turned their head briefly back to the guards who promptly shoved the door shut. The clang that proceeded wasn't enough for Asami to tear her eyes away from the tops of her knees, focusing her vision on herself and those persistently trembling fingers. The rest of the cell was an out of focus blur. _Of course Ghazan would come to irritate me by pretending to care._

"I – I hope this okay..."

With the door closed the previously stern voice lost all of it's bravado, becoming instantly recognisable as Asami felt her body tense up defensively. "Don't worry, it's just me. No Ghazan, no Zaheer. Maybe you'd prefer it wasn't me actually..." _But still Red Lotus._

Rei stood a few meters away, a ceramic bowl locked firmly in her hands. The guilt poured from her blue eyes even in the darkness as Asami stared upwards, unable to control the pounding of her heart as her fingers locked around her knees. Even though she'd told Rei to actually hurt her during the _trial_ it didn't prevent Asami feeling a wave of fear just at the sight of the brown haired girl.

"Please go..." Asami muttered half heartily, utterly conflicted from being in Rei's presence, a girl with a somewhat familiar face despite the anxiety that came with it, or sending her away, knowing fine well that Zaheer wanted this to happen. After all he'd allowed Rei to come to her cell in the first place. _The guidelines. The damn guidelines._ "You can't be here."

And there was that pained looked again flashing across Rei's sapphire eyes and boring into Asami's soul. That was once Korra's face, before the scars and the torment, and that face had never looked at Asami the way Rei was right now, with such strength of feeling or emotion. The Avatar tended be the opposite despite her softer moments, always trying to be strong or even just showing off. That thought at least brought the slightest smile to Asami's lips, remembering vividly the way Korra had been a bit too heavy handed with Mako during their air bending display. _He was a fire bending criminal after all..._

This shell before her wouldn't remember any of that, any of the shared smiles and laughs.

Rei crouched down as she placed the bowl to her side carefully. "Zaheer gave me permission and I – I want to help you. The Avatar is supposed to try and help people, or so I've been told, and your nose isn't in the best way. You went through the trial, beaten until remorseful. The Red Lotus found you to be sorry, so now we'll treat your wounds."

Asami turned her head away with firmly closed eyes as she heard the splash of water being manipulated. "That's what he wants..."

"It's what _I_ want," Rei replied without hesitation as she lifted the water upwards delicately. "I'd have came with or without Zaheer's permission. He's not my boss. The Red Lotus doesn't believe in leaders, kings or queens. Everybody has to forge their own path." _Korra's own words tainted by the Red Lotus. She said that same thing in her liberation speech to the Southern Water Tribe._ Now Zaheer had twisted it.

"Rei, please leave me be," Asami said with a little more edge as she shifted away from the other girl's hands, now covered in glowing water.

"No," Rei stated firmly, eyes burning with furious resolve. "You don't need to be afraid of me, I promise, I won't ever hurt you again." And what worth were this stranger's promises? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. A puppet could only keep to the promises its puppeteer obliged.

Asami found herself out of room to move as her back pressed against the rear wall. Her resistance to treatment fell away a moment later when Rei's hand touched gently against the bridge of her nose. A comforting warmth spread through Asami's body as she felt the healing water drift over her skin, immediately easing the dull pain of broken bone there. If this had been Korra Asami would've relished this kind of physical contact like nothing else on this world, held onto it for dear life. But this – this was all a lie.

"When it comes right down to it, you're loyal to the Red Lotus above all else. You barely even know me. I'm just that prisoner/traitor with the brains, just Sato." Asami almost chided herself when she unconsciously leaned into Rei's soft touch. She didn't pull away though, relaxing into the Avatar's somehow comforting hands as Rei set about mending Asami's broken nose. She'd learned those skills from the best, once again a fact that Rei wouldn't even know.

"I know you," Rei said with a little hesitation and not bothering to defend herself against Asami's assumption of loyalty. "Probably as well as Ghazan. You're the kind of person who keeps a lot of their feelings shielded, protected. From previous experience I'm guessing – you don't have to give me details by the way – and you hide behind work. Mending and fixing things, it keeps you going, just like sparring and bending for me."

Asami sighed softly when she felt the bones in her nose correctly realign from Rei's gentle touch. "Ghazan doesn't know me. You don't know me. _Nobody_ in this terrible place knows me. I'm alone here, today was a reminder of that."

Rei placed a hand over Asami's and squeezed it tightly. It was nearly enough to bring the engineer to tears, some simple human contact that didn't leave her aching. "Maybe I don't know you Sato, I don't know a lot of things right now. Pieces are still falling into place for me since the whole thing with the Earth Queen, but I do know one thing. You're not alone here, not while I'm around. The Red Lotus teaches brotherhood and sisterhood. Unity. When you're a part of the Red Lotus you're never alone." The conviction of her tone was almost enough to fool Asami into thinking this was Korra holding her hand and it made her squeeze back. _This is Korra in front of you deep down. The woman you love. You just need to pull her back. She's not lost yet._

But then again Rei didn't know Asami wasn't a part of the Red Lotus to start with, she was a girl from Republic City, the youngest CEO in the world. There was no unity or true friendship to be found in this place, only home. Only Republic City, and only with Korra.

Still, she didn't release Rei's hand, slowly running her fingers over the dark skin which was calloused at the tips and knuckles, but strangely soft in the palms. Asami had that same thought again, before all of this horror and back in Zaofu, sitting on a bench with Korra late into the evening. They'd bought some food in town and the Avatar was sitting devouring her portion whilst talking at the same time, about how Naga had ended up her pet and primary mode of transport, even suggesting that she teach Asami how to ride the huge beast. One driving lesson for another.

Korra would learn Asami's world of innovation and precision engineering whilst Asami would learn Korra's world of nature and tradition and at times – actually all of the time - unpredictability.

It was during that particular conversation Asami had first become very aware of a desire to have the Avatar's hand cupping her cheek, holding her hand, holding her anywhere, as long as it was Korra. It would be the best feeling in the world Asami had to reason, even logically. Korra was the strongest human being in the world, nobody else's hold was safer. That was a fact. Then of course below all that – above all that - Korra was just Korra, all wide grins and pouts. Even without her bending and spiritual leader status, Asami was absolutely sure she'd have fallen for Korra anyway. It just happened that Korra _being_ the Avatar had entwined their paths and brought them together.

Asami curled her lips a little when she noted the light dusting of red on Rei's cheeks at having her hand stroked in this way. "Thank you for this, and for earlier. You put yourself in real danger holding back like that."

Rei smiled smugly. "Zaheer's a good air bender, a great air bender, but he hasn't been using it for as long as me. I knew he wouldn't sense such a minimal amount of manipulation at such a great distance."

Asami tightened her grip as she forced Rei to look into her eyes. "Never again. It's too much of a risk for either of us. You know what the Red Lotus will do to you if you don't follow the rules and their creed. Avatar or not, Zaheer's student or not." Asami let herself grin slightly. "Even if it was really clever."

Rei rubbed the back of short brown locks with a free hand whilst gripping a little bit strand of hair. "Thanks, coming from you that's some pretty high praise."

Just the sight of such a Korra like gesture made Asami's smile widen considerably but she managed to summon the strength to release her grip of the other girl's hand, instantly missing the contact and warmth it had brought her over the past few minutes."You better get back to Zaheer, or wherever your next job for the day is."

Rei stood up slowly, Asami following her lead and made sure to keep an eye on where they were both stepping, given the hole in the floor. She couldn't be at all sure how this girl would react to discovering that, probably run straight to her Red Lotus boss. Rei's loyalties were to her comrades and the order of the Red Lotus, as far as this deluded Avatar was concerned, those were the only things she'd ever known.

"Probably just more sparring and Guru lessons, but it's best not to keep Zaheer late," Rei replied casually as she took a step forward, her expression becoming deadly serious. A moment later and Asami felt that same contact she'd been dreaming of against her cheek, Rei's hand. It was hard not to be overwhelmed by that superficially simple gesture but it was almost enough to make Asami's knees buckle beneath her. "Don't try to injure your brothers and sisters again, it'll only end badly. Just go with what Ghazan and Zaheer ask, it'll make your life here a whole lot easier and maybe you'll come to enjoy being a part of our order." Asami didn't recoil at those rhetoric filled words, instead allowing her head to relax and taking comfort in the fact that Rei was just trying to protect her.

Only her long gone mother had ever touched her face in that way and with such a gentleness. Perhaps if she died now, it wouldn't be so bad, for herself at least. This would be dying happy in her book or the closest she could hope for. But then Korra would be left to burn under Zaheer's influence. Asami had to live.

"Do you think I did it, hurt those people?"

" _Your comrades_ ," Rei reminded sharply as her head glanced briefly to the exit. "And I – I don't know. I don't get why you would – but Zaheer said that you were fixing the stove in the week and it exploding hurt those people. I treated them, their burns were really, really bad. So – I – I don't know is my answer, not a very good one I guess..."

"I did it. It was me. I wanted to get at Zaheer and Ghazan and everyone else here for hurting me." Asami kept her face stern despite the painful lie. A lie that would help keep Rei on her master's good side for the time being and keep her safe. If Zaheer heard whispers that Rei was doubting his words or his judgement then it was hard to imagine the Avatar would last much longer here. Zaheer wanted a puppet, not a person.

Rei's eyes widened considerably, her mouth gaping slightly. "You did? _You_ – you hurt them?" Her voice didn't sound angry, more shocked and highly suspicious above all else.

Asami nodded firmly. "I hurt them. Burned them. Zaheer was the one I really wanted to get at but he wasn't in the room at the time of the explosion."

Now Rei's blue eyes narrowed considerably as she ran a finger over one of thin white lines on her face. A scar. "Doesn't seem like the kind of mistake someone like you would make, mistiming the explosion like that. You're the smartest person I know, you must've taken in all the variables, every possibility."

"I'm only human. I was angry and not thinking clearly," Asami retorted instantly with folded arms before her voice softened a little. "Look, I – I wouldn't do it again, if that's what you're getting at. I'm not angry enough to be _that_ stupid."

"Alright. Well I'll – I'll talk to you later. Just listen to what Ghazan asks you to do like I said, he's coming to collect you for some work duty in the next hour," Rei replied slowly as she pulled the heavy platinum door of the cell open with ease. Normally it took guard's to open that thing so smoothly.

Asami simply nodded as the door clicked shut behind her guest, leaving the engineer in darkness once more as she raised a hand to her face. She cupped her cheek slowly, remembering the feeling of the Avatar's rough yet soft hand against her skin and how wonderfully relieving that had felt. Then she allowed her fingers to graze against her nose, no longer aching but still slightly sensitive. It was probably pretty red looking. _It'll go with the rest of your wardrobe._ Not that Asami cared about her appearance in a place like this.

She glanced to the floor of her cell and pulled the bedding back, grabbing the shoddy plasma saw that was concealed under it. The batteries were just as dead as before. _I can't wait much longer. I might just – just risk it. Steal some batteries, see how long I can hold out whilst sawing this damn thing wider._ It was better than sitting and waiting as Zaheer tightened the noose that was already her neck.

Asami's eyes then drifted to the hole in the floor and shoved her hand inside, feeling cool air hit against it, a light breeze from below. The chilly tingles that ran through her nerves was enough to make her exhale heavily. Freedom was in her grasp but she couldn't quite reach it, not yet.

 **End Notes**

I loved writing this one. SO MUCH FUN. I need crazy people in my stories more often.  
-When crazy man was going on a rant and talking about the squad, he was talking about the different lives they could have, lives they could have already had, in parallel and such. Hence you heard about Red Lotus Korra (Which i guess kind of is happening in this) Triad Mako, Dictator Kuvira (One that Korra doesn't stop) and Equalist Asami. Gotta give a shout out to 'No Gods, No Masters' here, because I love their triad Mako and equalist Asami portrayal and wanted to include it in some way. That fic is in my bookmarks if you want to read it.  
-Hurray for some fluff to end this chapter, despite all the other craziness  
-Also, yes Mako/Kuvira will happen in this fic, to some degree, I haven't decided how far i'll take it.

Thank you for reading as per, love and appreciate all the support! If you could leave a comment or review giving your thoughts it would be absolutely fantastic! Thank you again! I'll do my best to answer all questions!

Tumblr: Ravensbomb100


	9. Risk and Reward

**Chapter 9: 'Risk and Reward'**

* * *

Fresh air.

Asami inhaled it in greedy measurements, unsure when she'd next get to experience this feeling of liberation, if ever.

A deep throated grumbling beside her was as good a reminder as any that this wasn't true freedom. She was under Ghazan's watchful eye and absolutely at his bequest as the engineer stumbled forward having been blindfolded for the last 30 minutes. Still, there wasn't one thing the formidable lava bender could do to stop Asami lapping up every moment of this little trip.

They were apparently heading for a nearby market to pick up some supplies. _I doubt anything for sale there will have been obtained legally._ The only reason Asami had been brought along for the trip was because, once again, the power generator which was vital in keeping the cave system illuminated had kicked the bucket. Some Red Lotus idiot had been over zealous in their use of the generator, frying the batteries inside which now required replacement.

Ghazan didn't seem to have a clue about anything electronic and his fellow anarchists were growing increasingly twitchy about having to rely on the few fire benders they had to get around their home safely. Asami had insisted that she could fix it but she'd need the right materials, and since she'd been through the Red Lotus criminal system with flying colors, no one was willing to say anything against her. At least not to her face.

So now they were on their way to collect batteries and other basics, the CEO and the moustached monster.

"Alright, we're nearly there, hold still a second so I can take this thing off," Ghazan muttered as he removed his hand from her back and to the front of her face. They were definitely near...somewhere. Asami could hear general bustle in the breeze and salt clung to her skin. Ghazan's strong fingers paused momentarily on the cloth blindfold. "Remember what I said, I don't want one mention of the Red Lotus, the Avatar, Republic City. Anything. We're just here to pick up supplies."

Asami nodded firmly as the cloth was pulled away, her eyes blinking furiously at the sudden brightness all around her. She was dimly aware of hands at her back, undoing the bindings around her wrists.

"Let's go Sato," Ghazan ordered with a subtle push.

Asami followed in a total daze and she absorbed her current surroundings.

They were at a harbour, a really, really, old harbour which looked like it was ready to fall apart at end second. The Earth Kingdom really didn't take much pride in it's engineering, except in Zaofu. There was also sand below her boots, real, white sand that looked so clean Asami was half tempted to crouch down and eat it. Better than the poor excuse for food regularly served back at camp crazy. Finally, and best of all. The ocean, stretching on uninhibited for miles. She'd been right all along about their location then. They were somewhere on the coast.

"What is this place?" Asami asked hesitantly as she swerved past some beaten up looking trader who was shoving a cart. Apparently, this was place was stuck in time too.

Ghazan paused to examine a vendor selling all kinds of liquor that looked distinctly black market. "A trading point for people who – people selling stuff they don't want to be caught trading." She'd really expected an answer with his fist rather than his mouth. Maybe it was because they were in more of a public setting...Not that it felt like there was any kind of law enforcement here.

"And the boats...don't tell me these people are pirates?!" Asami said far too enthusiastically before a glare from a scarred woman carrying a trunk shut her up. It was hard not to get excited about something she'd only read about in old books. Pirates were the work of fiction. These people were probably something far more grim and realistic. The romance and adventure of those novels couldn't even compare.

"Some of them are, sure," Ghazan replied with a strangely amused tone. Then he pointed subtly with his tattooed hand at the strange variety of people wandering around them. "Then you've got your petty criminals, your pick pockets, your hired thugs, assassins and of course the gold old fashioned murderers, though I suppose the bulk of the people that work here could put that on their name tag."

That sounded like an extreme exaggeration but then, given the cold nature of these people's eyes, their generally battered appearance. It was probably quite the accurate assumption. Rei came to mind then. She wasn't a murderer, but certainly appearance wise, she would have no problems blending in with these people.

"So the Earth Queen doesn't have any law enforcement here?"

Ghazan raised his brow. "Why? Were yah hoping for a quick rescue?"

"No – it'd be a quick arrest. Her royal pain in the ass and I aren't exactly on the best of terms. I stole some of her army."

Ghazan grinned widely as he beckoned for them to take a right turn in the market, narrowly avoiding crashing into a crate full of what could only be hog monkeys given the terrible smell. "Spoken like a true member of the order. Sounds like someone's just as sceptical of world leaders as the people she claims are 'monsters'."

Asami turned her face away to hide her scowl, instead focusing on a nearby vendor with a distinctly water tribe complexion. The tribesman seemed to be selling hand crafted water tribe gear, furs, jackets, daggers, snow boots. It was a wonder he was able to make any money at all given the warm climate of this place. _Except the weapons. A knife to the throat is the only language these people understand._

"But no, to answer your question, the Earth Queen has no power here, no corrupt authority does. So if you were hoping for some assistance you're all out of luck." Asami's luck had been out the moment Ghazan and Ming-Hua showed their ugly mugs at the Misty Palms Oasis.

"I wasn't, I'm just here for supplies..." Asami replied distantly as she eyed up the water tribe stall. Her Future Industries jacket was in an okay state, no more battered than the garb the rest of the Red Lotus wore, but her maroon under shirt was starting to rip and tear all over the place. It wouldn't be such a bad idea to replace it.

"At least try to sound convincing," Ghazan complained as he eventually surrendered to yet another trader selling liquor, pulling down the large backpack he'd brought.

Asami firmly crossed her arms. "You really think I'd do that? Just leave Kor – Rei – leave her to rot?"

Ghazan eyed her up for a long time whilst shaking out the sand covered backpack. "Whose to say? Maybe you don't even know yourself. When push comes to shove, you might do the exact opposite of what you intend. It happens."

Instead of continuing with this line of questioning Asami turned her back to Ghazan who was now engrossed in haggling down the price for some spiced Fire Nation whisky. Expensive stuff the likes of only Lord Zuko amongst others would have easy access to, yet here Ghazan was, trying to get the price dropped from what was already dirt cheap. _At least he likes a bargain._

Ghazan's momentary distraction allowed Asami to wander across the dirt track with ease, though not without dodging a Cabbage Corp motor which sounded just about ready to give up on life. Then again, most Cabbage Corp tech tended to lean towards the cheap and dangerous.

The engineer peered back at Ghazan briefly, still engrossed in conversation. It wasn't a chance for escape but it was at least one which allowed some breathing space and some purchasing of her own, at the water tribe stall to be exact.

Asami stepped over cautiously with a slightly raised hand. "Excuse me, are you open for business?"

The trader snorted incredulously. "I don't think I've ever heard anyone use the words 'excuse me' in this place. You've been in the sun too long."

Asami simply laughed it off with a wave of her hand. "Probably!"

"Right...North or South?"

"What?" Good. That was better. The trader was starting to look at her like she was some kind of alien.

"Are you from the South or North? Only people from there are ever interested in my stuff." _Oh! Right! The tribes!_

"Do I look like I'm from any of the water tribes?" Asami asked with a raised brow.

"Well – No. I suppose not. You've got a lot of Fire Nation for sure, some Earth Kingdom too, and just a little of something else."

Asami glanced quickly back to Ghazan. Still occupied, but probably not for much longer. "You've got a sharp eye, Sir, but I'd rather not sit discussing my heritage all day. Can I please buy something?"

"With what? You don't exactly look like the wealthy type..."

"Does anyone here?"

The trader examined Asami with suspicion and interest. She really didn't look like the same person anymore. Her hair was no where near as glossy, becoming more of an irritant than anything else, and her usually pristine outfit was in a sorry state, making her look like she'd just endured all 100 years of the 100 year war. "I suppose not."

Asami reached inside her jacket pocket cautiously, pulling out something she'd hoped to never give away, except maybe to the Avatar. But this was for Korra anyway. _If I can inspire even the smallest memory of her past maybe that'll be enough._ "Will this do?" Asami held out the delicate ring with a rigid arm, gritting her teeth furiously in an effort to not immediately retract her hand.

The vendor took it eagerly. "Sapphire? Real sapphire. And big. What poor corpse did you pry this thing off of?" _My mom._

"Does it matter? Like you care where it came from."

The tribesman nodded with glee. Asami was really being ripped off here. That ring alone was worth at least 10 of this man's wares, but she had nothing else left to trade.

"Alright girl, what do you want for it?"

Asami pointed rapidly. "That blue under shirt and two of those tribal arm bands, the navy blue ones with the white lining."

The seller clearly couldn't believe his luck as he pocketed the ring and handed over the goods with a ridiculously broad smile. "Done, have a good day."

"I'm sure she will." Ghazan had a firm grip on her shoulder. "I think we should be going now, don't you?"

Asami nodded frantically as Ghazan pushed her from the stall, the rattling sound from his backpack a clear sign he'd been victorious in his haggling. It was doubtful many people were brave enough to argue with arms like that. "Tell me Sato, what the hell are you up to?"

"I just needed some new clothes, okay...?" She grabbed at the tattered bottom of her under shirt to really hammer home the point. "If I'm really a part of the Red Lotus now then I'd like to look like more than a prisoner. Plus my cell is really cold at night."

The sympathy card seemed to soften Ghazan's expression considerably. "Fine. Now let's get those batteries and go. This place gets crazy at night, and I want to get back and drink this stuff before Ming-Hua or Zaheer get a chance to moan at me for it, or at least be drunk enough so I don't care."

Good. Now was the time to really distract Ghazan, enough that he wouldn't question her. _Lets get him bogged down in his own problems and feelings._ Then he wouldn't pay anywhere near as much attention to Asami and what she was buying.

"How are things with Ming-Hua anyway?" Asami asked calmly as they walked.

"Not good. I can't seem to say a thing right, bites my head off before I even get the chance," Ghazan grumbled. "She seems irritated, more so than usual. I dunno, maybe she liked the place back when it was damp and the ceiling kept dripping."

They stopped outside a vendor whose store front was filled with bits of electronic tech and junk that didn't look remotely operationally anymore. "So it's my fault then."

"No – that's a Ming-Hua problem. But she doesn't much like you anyway. Thinks you're constantly plotting."

Ghazan muttered a greeting to the vendor whilst Asami crouched down in the sand, searching through a rustic cardboard box full of pipes and bits of jagged metal. "I think she's jealous."

"Oh? That's an interesting conclusion," Ghazan replied curiously as he watched her search. "Jealous of you?"

"Maybe – she obviously has feelings for you, and thanks to Zaheer we've been spending a lot of time in each other's company," Asami suggested, almost squealing with delight when she found the required batteries for the generator. Four of them full of juice, and the generator only needed three. The other one, well, whose to say where that would end up.

Ghazan wouldn't know how many batteries the generator needed to operate, likely he wouldn't notice one was missing. It was a risk, but a worthwhile one for once.

"Hmmm...well that definitely complicates things. We've been dancing around the issue for a long ass time..." Ghazan muttered as he scratched his beard.

"I know how that feels..." Asami whispered to herself before she rose to her feet and passed the batteries over to Ghazan. "This is what the generator needs. Four sort of new batteries. It shouldn't clunk out for a good while now."

"As long as some smart ass doesn't mess around with it again." Ghazan took the batteries without hesitation. "How much for these?"

"10 silver pieces," the vendor replied calmly. _Silver pieces? This place really is backwards. Only the most isolated Earth Kingdom towns still use that as a currency._ Then the vendor stared at Asami for much longer than was comfortable. "Sure this is what you need? This _girl_ doesn't exactly look experienced in technical matters."

Both Ghazan and Asami laughed at that whilst goods were exchanged. "She's a genius. Her brain's worth at least 20 of yours." Steam seemed to be visibly pouring from the vendor's head at those words but he didn't dare challenge Ghazan who was almost twice his height. "Lets go," he whispered softly.

Asami smiled to herself as she followed. Ghazan hadn't noticed the two water tribe arm bands she'd slipped into her back pocket, and hopefully, he'd be drunk enough on that Fire Nation whisky tonight to notice that any batteries had been removed before they were placed inside the generator. If Ming-Hua's current distaste for him was anything to go by, he'd probably finish the bottle in one evening. Asami would make sure to stir Ming-Hua up enough before hand to optimise her bitterness and the chances of an inebriated Ghazan.

* * *

"So we're really doing this then, you think we're ready?" Ghazan questioned as he stood leaning against the stone wall of Zaheer's bedroom.

Zaheer was too preoccupied examining his newly repaired glider to pay his comrade much mind. A deep throated grunt seemed like the best way to grab the bald man's attention. "Oh, Ghazan, I assume P'Li has spoken with you then." Zaheer folded the glider wings back into its staff with one swift flick of his hand. _Sato really did a good job getting that thing back in working order._

Ghazan nodded firmly but couldn't conceal his annoyance at the fact that the 7ft tall combustion bender had interrupted him when he'd been just about to start his second glass of whisky. P'Li and Ming-Hua had remained in the lounge area, babysitting the Sato girl as she worked on the power generator. It was frustrating not being able to listen to his record player after it was operational for the first time in decades. "She did. Ba Sing Se then?"

"Yes, our scouts in all three of the rings have been sending the strangest reports regarding the Earth Queen. It seems the city is under some kind of permanent martial law, even in the upper ring," Zaheer spoke calmly. "Now is the perfect time to show the common people that the order of the Red Lotus isn't just some fringe group, a myth. Words are no longer enough. If we want to liberate the people of Ba Sing Se and the Earth Kingdom then Miss Hou-Ting's reign must end."

"About damn time," Ghazan growled. "People there will be more than ready for some real change given how much of a shit show its been over the last few weeks." Zaheer passed over a wad of coded notes. "These reports...what do think she's doing with all those people?"

Zaheer shook his head in frustration. "The easy answer would be killing them but I doubt it's so simple. Our scouts haven't been able to gain access to the palace to investigate properly."

"So we're kicking the door down then? No sneaking? No talking our way inside?" Ghazan grinned. Skulking around in the dark was really not his style. He and P'Li shared that opinion since both of their bending styles were incredibly flashy.

"Yes. This isn't a reconnaissance mission. There is no need for us to hide ourselves. This is about making a statement to the rest of the world as much as it is about physical liberation. The Red Lotus will travel in force to Ba Sing Se. One of our airships stationed in the South will be here in a few days."

"So no luck with the Water Tribe Chief then?"

"No. It seems Chief Tonraq isn't around, apparently he's on some diplomatic visit in the North."

"And when will we be dealing with them?"

"When I believe Korra is ready for such an undertaking. Ending the life of a member of your family, your parents, it will not easy, even though the Avatar wouldn't know them as her own blood."

Ghazan exhaled heavily before speaking again. "I know that feeling. Where is our dear Avatar anyway?"

"In her chambers, she'll be coming with us to Ba Sing Se. We need her strength and ability on the battlefield. She could bring down the walls separating each ring with ease," Zaheer replied confidently.

"And you think she's ready for that? I could bring down the walls you know, maybe not so easily, but I could," Ghazan retorted.

"She's ready to deal with the Earth Queen. That is the woman she blames for all of her ills," Zaheer spoke softly as he reached upwards to place a hand on Ghazan's shoulder. "If Rei cracks then I'll end her myself, but I don't believe she will, not with this mission. This will be the first victory of the Red Lotus Avatar, and it won't be last."

Ghazan shook his head rapidly. "...and what about the Sato girl? She ain't your puppet."

"And as a result she won't be coming to Ba Sing Se. She will stay here under Ming-Hua's care," Zaheer replied coldly.

"Neither of them are going to like that."

Zaheer patted his shoulder in reassurance. "Ming-Hua has already agreed to it. Don't you worry. Now go and enjoy the rest of your evening, there won't be much time for relaxation over the next few weeks and months. Good night my brother."

"Good night, brother," Ghazan grumbled as he made a swift exit, unable to stop himself grinning all the while. Finally. Some real action. The Red Lotus would become the organisation he'd dreamed of since the age of 15. When his beard had started to grow coincidently. And if they had the Avatar in tow, if Korra obeyed them like Zaheer had promised then the Dai-Li nor the Earth Queen's military had any hope of stopping them. Ba Sing Se would be changed irrevocably in no more than a day.

The Red Lotus were about to march.

* * *

"You got that thing going like a charm," Rei mused as the generator buzzed back into life, extinguishing the flame in her hand in the same instance. Her bending was no longer required in illuminating the cave. Asami couldn't help but note that the Avatar was the only person in the room who'd actually remained near the generator before it was powered up. Every other person present had retreated to the back wall, as far away from the potential blast zone as possible.

"Yes, like a charm," Ming-Hua hissed from the other side of the room, her expression sour. If the water bender possessed arms they'd probably be firmly crossed about now. "Alright, shows over people, get back to doing some useful." The room practically emptied at that cackling command. Out of the core four of the Red Lotus, Ming-Hua seemed to inspire the most fear in her comrades.

Asami felt the weight of the spare battery in her back pocket, tapping her hand against it subtly to check it was definitely still there. The cutting would continue tonight once the engineer was safely back in her cell and the escape plan would be reignited. However, nothing would change the fact that the plasma saw she'd be using was absolutely shoddy. It'd still take a long time to cut the hole big enough, a few days at least, given she'd only have the nights free to do it, and the fact that she would be forced to stop regularly when a guard passed.

Ming-Hua was eyeing up Ghazan's record player on a nearby chair, dark eyes boring into the device as though it was Lord Zuko himself. She didn't have many good words for that man. Asami kept her eyes trained on the water bender, hoping that Ghazan would return soon so she could be relieved for the evening and go to bed.

"What's with the new get up?" Rei interrupted curiously as she blocked Asami's line of sight.

"I like water tribe colors, and their clothes tend to be pretty sturdy and warm."

Rei nodded with a smile. "Yeh, me too." Then she proceeded to point to Asami's up tied hair, held together with one of the arm bands she'd purchased earlier. "And this, what's this about?"

"Ehhh...it was starting to bother me, getting in my face when I was working," Asami replied sincerely whilst also trying to peer at Ming-Hua.

"I guess that makes sense...you've still got the nicest hair here by a long shot," Rei grinned with hands on her hips.

"I like yours that way," Asami blurted out accidentally. She immediately tried to straighten out her expression but the battle to not blush was already lost. A change in subject was desperately needed. The engineer shifted a little closer to the Avatar, enough that Ming-Hua wouldn't be able to make out much of their conversation, especially over the sound of the generator. "I got something for you when I was out with Ghazan, pretty sure you'll like it, if you like water tribe stuff."

Asami handed over the arm band carefully, allowing the Avatar to examine it for a few seconds. _C'mon Korra. I know you're still in there somewhere._

Rei's eyes widened considerably as she took the navy blue garment tentatively. Her expression was definitely one of surprise, but it wasn't one of recognition or realisation, rather shock at having been given a gift at all. _Is she crying...?_ There was the slightest bit of moisture at the edge of those sapphire eyes and her hands – they were definitely trembling.

"Keep it in your pocket, don't let Zaheer or anyone else see it," Asami warned. _I wonder what they actually did with the rest of the Avatar's clothes before they gave her that Red Lotus junk._ "Think of it as a good luck charm, my gift from me to you."

"...yeh...Zaheer's not exactly the number one fan of nationhood or borders or anything like that. He'd yank this off me in a second," Rei smiled slightly as she slipped the arm band into an inside pocket. "But you didn't have to get me that...after the damage I did to your nose, I owe you about a million things."

"That wasn't your fault, it was mine," Asami assured, unconsciously reaching out a hand and gripping the edge of Rei's fingers, a second later her whole hand. The Avatar squeezed back tightly, a grateful glow spread across her tortured features.

"Get a room," Ming-Hua interrupted, seemingly done her staring contest with Ghazan's record player. Asami immediately relinquished her grip of Rei's hand, wrenching her arm back to her side. The sudden lack of contact once again stirred up a dull ache in the engineer's chest.

"This seems pretty room like to me," Rei retorted with folded arms and a pout. The Avatar's grip had lingered for much longer than Asami's.

"Zaheer's pet or not, I'll cut you up if you decide to speak to me like that again," Ming-Hua warned as he formed a solid block of ice for an arm, its end razor sharp.

Rei looked ready to defend herself as she took a slight step in front of Asami.

Mercifully the familiar grumble of Ghazan at the entrance of the room halted any confrontation before it could start. "Nice to see you three getting on so well."

"Could I got back to my cell for the night?" Asami asked softly.

"Uhuh, you did some good work today," Ghazan replied casually. "Can't promise it'll be an early morning tomorrow. I've got a lot of whisky left."

"You don't have to drink it all in one sitting," Ming-Hua pointed out.

Ghazan smirked at her incredulously. "Yes I do." That remark almost brought a hint of a smile to Ming-Hua's face. _I didn't think she was even capable of smiling._

"Night," Asami bowed respectfully as she edged out of the room and into the cave corridor.

Ming-Hua didn't respond at all, glaring at her with disdain. All Ghazan could offer was the smallest nod as he pulled out that bargain bottle of Fire Nation whisky.

Rei took a very different approach, skipping past her elders and embracing Asami in a brief but tight hug. "Good night Sato."

* * *

 **Author Notes**

I guess a somewhat chill chapter? I mean, it's not. But for this story it is.

-Seems like everyone's kinda transitioning into their Book 4 appearance, at least in terms of hair style pffttt, not otherwise looking like something dragged off the set of the Walking Dead.  
-Oh Zaheer you bald, scheming bastard. In case it wasn't clear, he's got Red Lotus agents on the prowl on several of the world leaders, including Korra's father. Bad things would've probably happened if Tonraq was still in the South, but now Zaheer as the twisted guy he is pretty set on Korra doing the deed.  
-Next chapter could be one in Ba Sing Se, I haven't quite decided yet in terms of general pacing. Because lets face it, shits gotta go down with the Earth Queen as well as back at Red Lotus base camp. Both things will be pretty intense, so I might space them out a little.  
-I'm almost tempted to call this chapter the calm before the you know...

Please leave a review of your thoughts and how you are enjoying the story so far and thank you of course for taking the time to read, leave kudos and what not. Until next time!


	10. Mother Nature

**Chapter 10: 'Mother Nature'**

 **Author Notes**

 **God this chapter took a lot of planning in terms of timeline and such. Just a heads up, there's some pretty graphic violence in this chapter! Enjoy!**

 _~The Southern Water Tribe, 15 years ago~_

"How long do we have to sit here freezin' our asses?"

"Until Zaheer gives the signal, not a moment before. We aren't fighting ordinary benders here."

Ghazan's eyes peered out from the tiny hole Ming-Hua had created in their snow shelter, walls of ice could be seen about 30 meters away from their current position. A spotlight anchored into the top of the wall panned across the desolate whiteness that stretched on for miles, illuminating it in a strange orange glow. The cloaked guard operating it could be heard grumbling in the breeze, bitter about however long he'd be stuck up there by the sound of things. _Can't exactly be a pleasant job._

"P'Li firing one of those things off would be pretty hard to miss in this darkness," Ghazan commented as he glanced up to a hillside to his right. Zaheer and the combustion bender were heading up to the top of that peak, an ideal position for P'Li to rain hell on their target below as well as signal the remaining Red Lotus who were huddled in a bunker of snow Ming-Hua had crafted. Ghazan was supposed to be in charge of the group of 10 or so, benders of all nationhoods who'd joined their little organisation for various reasons. It normally boiled down to the same thing once you plucked away at all the personal history and drama.

Change. Real, lasting, change.

Tonight would be the start of that mission. If they were victorious, the Red Lotus would become a devastating force Ghazan and Zaheer could've only have dreamed of when they were young teenagers. "It'll be quite the show..." Ming-Hua spoke quietly whilst staring at the snow falling softly. "Do you think we can win this fight? We know whose in that place, what they're capable of."

Ghazan placed a firm hand on her shoulder, his deep voice was good at creating false self confidence. "It'll be the fight of our lives that's for sure. But yeah, I think we'll get what we want in the end. We'll win."

Ming-Hua glanced up at him with an appreciative smile but she still appeared to be filled with doubt. Ghazan was too, he could feel it bubbling away, threatening his resolve. They could very well die here. The likelihood was pretty damn high, and if not that then prison for the rest of their existence. _Once I start lava bending this churning will all go away. I'll be in control._ If not for his dark haired friend, but for the rest of these recruits Ghazan had been assigned, he had to be resolute. Unbreakable.

"Doesn't mean some of us won't die," Ming-Hua pointed out quietly as she shifted closer to Ghazan. "And if I happen to be among that sorry group then I'd like to finally know where you came from. How you and Zaheer met all those years ago..."

Even Zaheer didn't know the full extent of this story. Ghazan swallowed hard, pulling out the small hit flask of whisky he'd brought along before taking a quick swig. Ming-Hua narrowed her brows in frustration, though there was the hint of a smirk beneath all that scowling. "Drinking? Really?"

"It's to calm my nerves woman," Ghazan defended with a growl as he felt the whisky burn the back of his throat. "You _know_ how much I can drink before I even stagger, I don't plan on getting pissed here. That'd make for some dangerous lava bending." He stretched out his arm across the small distance between them and allowed Ming-Hua to take a reluctant sip. "But you asked me for some stuff I've never spoken about before, so I need a looser tongue and a bit more bravery."

Ming-Hua nodded with a grin as she leaned against the wall of snow, paying equal attention to both Ghazan and the hole to the outside world, waiting for that damn signal. "Fair enough, I hope it's a good story. Might be my last."

Ghazan crossed his arms firmly as he glanced up to the icy ceiling. "Tough crowd. Hope it lives up to the hype. Guess it's best to start with a name and a place, what all good stories start with. My name was Ghazan Hishimoto, I grew up in a former Fire Nation colony where my parents called the shots, and man did that work out for them. The Hishimoto family was stupidly rich and stupidly powerful..."

 _~Koto, Earth Kingdom. 6 years earlier~_

 _Ghazan marched into the lavishly decorated family living room, trampling in all the dirt he'd spent all day collecting on the soles of his boots. It was strangely satisfying to see the white marble floor splotched with random spots of mud even if it was going to be cleaned by one of their home help in under a minute._

 _"Ghazan." His mother's sharp voice cut through all of his stomping clean as a knife. "You were supposed to be back hours ago – and why do you insist on traipsing in every inch of gravel when you come home, bad enough that you still run around with those street rats across at the market." It was the same lecture every day, easy to block out. "-I'm so sick of you hanging around like a bad smell. Either you go back to your tuition or you get a job."_

 _"Uhuh – and what was dad doing at my age? Probably not a lot. Living off the Earth Queen's payments?" Ghazan moaned as he began munching on an apple from a nearby fruit bowl before thudding down onto a sofa._

 _"14 and talking like you run the place," his mother continued whilst picking up a nearby newspaper._

 _"Don't need to. You and dad have got that pretty covered," Ghazan replied quickly as he chewed loudly. "Not a person in this town will say a bad word against me, not even the 'street rats' I hang around with, and they mouth off about a lot of people. Everybody's scared of the Hishimoto's, and with good reason-"_

 _His mother silenced him with a finger firmly across her lips as a lighter, more bouncy set of footsteps entered the room. Those belonging to his 12 year old sister, Yuuki, whose age had meant she'd been kept firmly out of the family business for the moment, though she was at least smart enough to figure there was something odd about the family's source of wealth. Smart enough to hopefully never become a part of it. "What did you do now?" Yuuki noted as she glanced between her mother and brother._

 _"The usual," Ghazan grinned cheekily, which earned the same response from his sister who quickly tried to amend it when their mother looked in her direction angrily. Tucking a loose piece of her long black hair behind her ear frantically hardly made her look innocent. "How was school?"_

 _Yuuki narrowed her brows as she lowered herself down beside her older sibling. "I finished ages ago, it's night time." Her expression shifted quickly to one of excitement as her green eyes glimmered. "But that did give me a chance to work on the project. I think I'm all done."_

 _"You fixed it?!" Ghazan beamed as he embraced the smaller girl tightly before his eyes darted towards his mother who had thankfully finished her lecture for the day and exited the room. "Let's go and see the fruits of your labour." He tossed a fresh apple to his sister in the same moment._

 _His sister caught it with an exhausted expression. "Really...?"_

 _"I thought that was pretty good," Ghazan winked as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder._

 _It took them a while to get to Ghazan's bedroom on the third floor, though they'd made the journey more amusing by making a game out of dancing and weaving around any house staff or personal security that happened to be wandering the halls of the mansion at this time of night. Those guards in maroon never made Ghazan safe even though they were well paid by his family. He knew what they did to other locals, people who couldn't afford to pay the Hishimoto's the rent they were owed, or some other stupid tax. Payments were extorted in other ways when that happened._

 _Yuuki sprinted on ahead in her impatience, pulling Ghazan firmly by the hand as they entered his spacious bedroom. One of the housemaids had rearranged it from the chaotic state he'd left it in this morning before heading out to the market._

 _"Behold!" Yuuki smiled proudly as she raised a hand to gesture to the large square object on a nearby desk. The one thing Ghazan didn't damage on purpose but in one of his rages, which were growing ever more frequent. "You should be able to play records just fine now, she spins like a dream."_

 _"We'll see about that," Ghazan teased as he ran a hand through his younger sibling's black locks. "If this doesn't play I might have to kill you."_

 _"I tested it, idiot, I always test my projects first," Yuuki retorted firmly as she passed Ghazan a record from his collection._

 _"'Path of Wind', least someone in this damn house knows me well," Ghazan grumbled as he took the large, black disc from it's sleeve carefully and placed it gently onto the player. He pulled the needle arm across delicately and watched it drop down with baited breath._

 _Clear, crisp music played almost instantly as Ghazan exhaled deeply. His sister on the other hand didn't seem remotely nervous, at least not with the functionality of the record player. However, there did appear to be something else disturbing her. "Why can't you just play nice with mom and dad? Everything's got to be an argument. I know you want to be some kind of rebel to show off to those boys in town."_

 _"I don't do it for them..." Ghazan replied slowly as he watched the record spin. "Me. Mom. Dad. We just don't see eye to eye on a lot of things, probably never will. One thing we can agree on though, you. School's where you belong with a brain like that. Stick at it and you'll get out of this white marble maze. I know it."_

 _Yuuki opened her mouth as though about to ask another, probably more intrusive, question but she paused mid breath, retracting an outstretched hand to her side and instead standing in place, closing her eyes and listening to the pleasant music._

* * *

Ming-Hua's eyes had certainly widened since Ghazan began the tale. For what reason he couldn't say. "What did your family do exactly?"

"Nothing I'm proud of," Ghazan mumbled as he rubbed his hands together. "They owned the land that pretty much every house in our town was built on so charged some pretty heavy rent. People that couldn't pay were _persuaded_ to by the militia my parents hired."

"So wait...the Earth Kingdom had to know what was happening...didn't they ever intervene?"

Ghazan chuckled loudly which produced a large cloud of vapour and drew some confused stares from nearby recruits. "They knew fine well, but my parents made a deal with them. The Hishimoto's would run the numbers, keep control of the town and it's people, as long as the Earth Queen and her officials received a chunk of the profits. Still left my family with plenty."

Ming-Hua's voice grew hesitant. "And your sister – I never even knew you had any siblings – but I can't remember you ever speaking about someone before the Red Lotus with such warmth. I thought you hated everyone from your past."

Ghazan couldn't look Ming-Hua in the eye then. A first for the lava bender. "She was one of the good ones. I'll never say a bad word against her..."

Sensing Ghazan's growing unease Ming-Hua quickly changed the subject. "And what about Zaheer...? Where does he fit into all of this? He didn't always have that beard and long hair did he?"

"Nah – he looked more like an air bender back then, hair shaved back to the top of his head. It was better like that, living like he did. Much cleaner and easier to handle. Zaheer and I met when I was still 14. I got word from one of the 'street rats' I hung around with that some kid was leading a group of teenagers and children in town, preaching about change and equality, and getting his followers to steal from some of the big shots in town. He was only a year older than me...but still he felt and sounded a lot more grown up..."

* * *

 _Ghazan followed one of his friends cautiously through a back alley, heading to finally meet this Zaheer every one of his peers had been on and on about. He sounded like a particularly dangerous guy, but to who Ghazan couldn't exactly be sure. From the rumblings he'd heard the mysterious boy seemed to be interested in targeting authority figures, the local police and military. Eventually that would surely lead to the Hishimoto's – the real power of this corrupt place._

 _"He's round here," the dirt caped girl in front of him muttered softly, excitement lacing her voice._

 _Ghazan simply nodded, feeling far more nervous that enthusiastic. "He better be." That sounded a lot more assured than he actually felt as his hands trembled furiously._

 _Turning the corner, Ghazan found himself in an old square no longer used by the locals since the large fountain here had stopped flowing. He'd been sure this place had gone to the hog monkeys but apparently not. This Zaheer had cleaned it up pretty well. It didn't take Ghazan long to spot him either, this leader of misfits, who was sat with closed eyes on the edge of a set of steps. He was dressed in dank, dark grey robes which gave a distinctly nomadic appearance. If Ghazan didn't know any better he'd say this guy was an air bender, but only the current Avatar and his family still carried those abilities. This guy was all show._

 _"-let go your earthly tethers, empty and become wind. Let go your earthly tethers, empty and become wind-" the shaved boy mumbled to himself over and over again._

 _"I think you're in the wrong place buddy. Air Temple Island is a couple of thousand miles that way," Ghazan interrupted loudly as he firmly crossed his arms. The group of rag tag children surrounding their leader bristled at those words but didn't retaliate except in the form of a few angry glares._

 _Zaheer opened one eye to examine his guest. "Actually, there are several Air Temples much closer than that, sadly lost during the war." He pulled himself to his feet with poise and grace, bowing to the girl that escorted his guest here. "You must be Ghazan, you run things down at the market, yes? I'm Zaheer." The bald headed teen stretched out a hand with a warm smile._

 _"I know who you are, seems like everyone does," Ghazan replied coldly but shook the boy's hand none the less. "You asked to meet me, so here I am. Say what you've got to say and then I'm leaving here for good."_

 _"You're free to leave right now," Zaheer pointed out softly as he gestured back to the alleyway. "It's your choice. You can stay, listen to what I have to teach or leave right now, go back to your mansion on the hill. I'm certain the first option will be far more rewarding."_

 _There was something about this boy, a power in his voice, in the way he carried himself. Everything about him. Ghazan felt compelled to stay, even just for a few seconds. Just to be in this electrifying presence for a few moments longer._

* * *

"Doesn't sound like you got on any better then than you do now," Ming-Hua pointed out in amusement.

"They're aren't exactly many people I get one with," Ghazan reminded which a mischievous grin before glancing outside for a few seconds. The sky remained as black and still as it had been for the last hour. _Guess P'Li's not gonna save my ass here then. I'm gonna have to tell the whole story._ "Our friendship isn't much different to how it was back then, but I'd still do anything for that man. For any of you."

"I know..." Ming-Hua spoke quietly. "So how did Zaheer convince you to join him?"

"He didn't – not really. I liked the guy, liked what he had to say and saw him nearly every single day. But did I actually sign up to his little group of pickpockets who saw themselves as freedom fighters? No. And Zaheer never pushed me into joining either, another thing I liked about him, even though he knew fine well what my familie's influence could do, what I could do for his cause. The unique position I was in," Ghazan recalled as he glanced to the recruits nearby. None of them had been forced to join either. They were all volunteers, willing members. Ready to live and die for their cause. Which many of them would probably have to this evening.

"Then how did you both end up in the Red Lotus?" Ming-Hua asked in confusion.

"Circumstance. For a year or so, I stuck around Zaheer. He told me about his family – he lived with his grandparents who barely had enough money to put food on the table. Luckily, Zaheer stole enough that they never went hungry. But then one day my hand was forced. The Hishimoto's happened to own Zaheer's home and had figured all the trouble he'd been causing in town. When his grandparents wouldn't pay up, not because they didn't want to but because they simply couldn't my familie's militia ended them."

Ming-Hua looked strangely appalled with that. "They didn't always end like that – otherwise I would've turned my back on my parents sooner. Normally people that couldn't pay were beaten around a bit, some of their possessions taken. Murder rarely occurred. But Zaheer's case was different, they wanted to make him suffer, and to put an end to him as well. His voice and influence was becoming a dangerous thing."

"Then how did he survive? Zaheer's a great to hand to hand fighter, but in a real battle, it's his voice that gives him power, his ability to motivate and make people want to die for him," Ming-Hua replied curiously.

"He didn't need anyone else there but me. I was with him when the militia came knocking, but they wouldn't kill me. It didn't stop them trying to get at Zaheer, they just tried knock me out the way with some fancy earth bending. There was five of them, way more than I could handle."

"Is this when you tell me someone flew in to save the day?"

"That never happens," Ghazan replied sternly before he grinned. "Luckily, I was so damned scared and angry, that well, something happened I'd never been able to do before. I didn't just earth bend, I lava bended. Which was made all the more crazy when up to that point I'd never even bent a rock."

Ming-Hua's looked absolutely fascinated as Ghazan continued. "I burnt the attackers good, but I got myself and Zaheer chucked in a jail cell for good measure, even my family couldn't bust me outta there without upsetting the men they'd hired to protect them."

"That must've been some big news, a lava bender in the midst," Ming-Hua mused.

"Must've been, cause a certain big shot came and busted me and Zaheer outta there a week or so later..."

* * *

 _The cramped cell Ghazan and Zaheer had been sharing with four others was suddenly filled with smoke as large crumbling sound could be heard in the distance. It sounded distinctly like that of a wall being brought down but it was hard to tell over the eruption of noise from the other prisoners shouting and ranting at the sudden disturbance._

 _"What the hells going on?" Ghazan grumbled as he pulled at his chained wrists. The prison officers had taken no chances once they'd found out he was a lava bender. By now everyone in town had to know. Zaheer had seemed most pleased with the discovery, commenting that 'He'd always known there was something special about him, since they day they'd met'. Ghazan could probably have said the same for the boy across from him._

 _"A riot perhaps, or maybe someone breaking in rather than out," Zaheer spoke softly as he moved to the bars of the cells, peering down the hall as their fellow cell mates crowded him. For a poor boy Zaheer was incredibly well spoken. Better than Ghazan anyhow_.

 _"I don't know which is better!" Ghazan coughed as he pulled and hauled at his chains with no effect._

 _After a few more seconds of struggling a group of cloaked figures came streaming down the hallway, clothed in black and red. Not the dark green uniform of the guards. So this was break in._

 _"Move back," one of the group, a female, spoke quickly. It take several seconds for the prisoners at the bars to realize they were being addressed. "Back!" That time they did move. Zaheer was that last to go, but he stepped back all the same._

 _Once the entrance was clear the cloaked woman pulled the metal bars apart with ease. Ghazan felt his jaw drop at that. For all the rumours he'd heard about metal bending and the fact Republic City was filled with them, he'd never seen one in real life before. It was incredibly impressive._

 _"You two, stay there, the rest of you may go," the cloaked woman ordered as she pointed to Ghazan and Zaheer, standing completely unmoved as the rest of the prisoners scuttled on desperately past her. "Xai Bau, they're here."_

 _"Who are you people?" Zaheer questioned with arms raised, he was however unable to hide the fear in his normally smooth voice._

 _A weathered but formidable looking old man step inside the cell, pulling down his black hood to his shoulders to reveal a long white beard. He completely evaded Zaheer's question, instead he placed a hand on the trembling boy's shoulder. "You will find out soon enough. For now it's best we get away from this place, unless you'd rather stay?"_

 _Zaheer shared a concerned glance with Ghazan but didn't say anything. For the first time he seemed lost for words. He had been much quieter ever since the death of his carers. Ghazan however, took one look at the tin bucket in the corner and was pretty sold on the idea of getting out of here. "We want to leave, both of us."_

 _Xai Bau nodded his approval before he turned to the woman who had opened the cell. "Is the hallway still clear?"_

 _"Yes, it's safe to leave, but we'd better be quick about it," she replied calmly before crouching down and prying Ghazan's cuffs open with ease._

* * *

"I didn't realize you guys actually met _the_ Xai Bau...the founder," Ming-Hua gasped.

"Didn't know him for very long. He was an interesting guy, a lot like Zaheer. They got on really for as long as that bearded guy was around," Ghazan said nonchalantly. "But he died about a year after we joined him, old age I think. He taught Zaheer how to mediate into the spirit world. What a useful skill that is..."

"Why did he come after you? The two of you?"

Ghazan faked offence at that comment which brought out the slightest giggle from Ming-Hua. "He'd been watching us for a while. The way Zaheer could get people to follow him, his general opinion on the world order. And of course my lava bending. We peaked his interest so he asked us to join the Red Lotus. This band of brothers and sisters he'd set up after abandoning the White Lotus who'd become nothing more than slaves to Avatar Aang's will."

"And they still are," Ming-Hua agreed as she looked outside for a moment.

"Honestly, it was what I'd been dreaming about, a place I could belong. I'd always tried to do what I could to help people in my town but it was never enough. The old order was too strong and I was a part of it," Ghazan admitted. "You can't choose your family, and Xai Bau wasn't quite as sure about me as he was about Zaheer. He gave me a test, to be a part of the Red Lotus I had to cut off my earthly tethers and root out the corruption I'd been born in."

"He wanted you to end your parents..."

Ghazan nodded sadly. "My whole family. And I wanted to join, I wanted to stay with Zaheer, with the Red Lotus. I didn't want to spend my life behind bars, so I agreed..."

* * *

 _Ghazan stepped quietly down the hall of his home, a place he hadn't been in several months. There had been no stomping today as had been his custom, but slipping around the militia that remained in the mansion after everything had seemed more important._

 _"Just tell them to go – tell them to leave..." Ghazan mumbled to himself as he neared his parent's huge bedroom. It was late enough in the evening that his father would be home and his sister would be fast asleep._

 _When he gripped the handle of the bedroom door with trembling fingers Ghazan struggled to control his breathing. Still, he pushed the door open lightly, trying to steady the pounding in his head as he stepped inside. His parents were indeed in bed, their figures shifting below silk covers before they wrenched upwards suddenly, apparently his heart had been much louder than he'd thought._

 _As he stared at his parent's confused and surprised stares Ghazan looked up at the roof. He'd told himself he hated them, but it wasn't true. He could never hate his own blood no matter what they'd done or who they were. Maybe he wasn't made of the right stuff for the Red Lotus, he wasn't tough enough, strong enough to do what needed to be done._

 _How could he burn the old order away if he wasn't willing to set off the first spark?_

 _"Ghazan...son – what are you doing here? Where have you been?" his father questioned as he shifted out of the bed in a state of undress. It was very rare that his father addressed him as his child, perhaps he sensed the sinister nature of his son's intentions this evening._

 _"Away. Out of town. Just like you're going to," Ghazan spoke coldly, hoping he could scare them into obeying him._

 _"How did you get in here?" his mother questioned with none of the softness of her husband. "I told the guards not to let you into our home." Ghazan's father raised a hand to silence his partner as he took a cautious step in Ghazan's direction._

 _"Your home? Guess it never was mine," Ghazan replied as he felt the anger building in his voice at his mother's indifference. "I want you both to pack your things, take Yuuki and leave. Go anywhere but here, the United Republic. I hear it's nice. But not here. You leave all of this behind."_

 _"And why would we do that?"_

 _"Because I want you to. You're going to end all the pain and misery you and the Earth Queen have caused right here, tonight," Ghazan explained in a trembling voice as he clenched his fists. "Now go. This is a kindness." He pulled some pieces of earth from his pocket and illuminated them in an orange glow._

 _"I always knew you were a monster," his mother spoke coldly as she rose from the bed and began marching towards Ghazan. "Very few of our family can bend, but you, of course. The runt, the mistake. You always had to be different. Not like your sister."_

 _"Don't bring her into this!" Ghazan roared as he threw lava forward without a second thought, hitting his mother directly who'd only been a meter away. The woman immediately began screaming in agony as she tumbled to the floor, coated in the orange liquid. "I didn't – if you'd just did what I said!"_

 _Suddenly his father was on his, lunging on top of him and throwing the younger man to the ground. He wrapped his much stronger hands around Ghazan's throat and began to squeeze tightly. For a few seconds Ghazan struggled for breath as he tried to push his father away, but to no avail. Instead he reached across with a flailing hand to a piece of rock nearby, bending it to his will until it became razor sharp before he pulled it firmly into his grip._

 _Ghazan brought the sharp object into the side of his father's neck a moment later, blood gushing from the wound as the older man tumbled to the side and clawed at his throat in vain. Ghazan coughed and spluttered frantically as he tried to stop himself from retching at the smell of blood and burned flesh in the room. His father had stopped flailing very quickly as red liquid pooled around his still form. The room which had been filled with screaming and shouting a few seconds ago was abruptly silent._

 _Silent except for a few light footsteps from behind._

 _"Ghazan...what – what did you do...?" his sister croaked as she dropped down to her knees._

 _"I – I had to. They wouldn't listen – they. They were monsters-"_

 _Yuuki looked up at him with an unexpected fury burning in her green eyes as she stood. "No Ghazan! You're the monster! You murdered them!"_

 _She charged forward then, slamming her fists into Ghazan with little effect. "Please...stop..." Ghazan muttered as he managed to grab a hold of her wrists. She wouldn't stop squirming in his grip as tears poured down her cheeks, causing black locks of hair to stick to her face. "I don't want to hurt you...you're not like them..."_

 _"And I'm not like you either..." Yuuki whimpered before she gritted her teeth. "And you're not my brother. Not anymore."_

 _Ghazan nodded his head sadly. They were never alike. Never would be. The life he would have now was not one he wanted his sister to have. But he wouldn't end her either. He couldn't, and his body wouldn't allow it anyway._

 _"Get out of the way," Ghazan pleaded as he released his grip and pushed Yuuki back a few paces. "Let me leave – you'll never hear from me again."_

 _Yuuki stood resolute and determined. "No."_

 _Deep down Ghazan had expected nothing less from his little sister. She was far braver than him. "Then I'm sorry..."_

 _He raised a small piece of rock from the floor with a swift flick of his hand before he sent it rushing forward and smacking into the side of Yuuki's head. Her unconscious body began to tumble towards the hard floor, but not before Ghazan's arms were under her back, preventing the fall as he laid her down gently. "Stay good. Stay you..." he muttered quietly whilst frantically rubbing the tears away from his eyes, taking one last look at his sister before fleeing._

 _"Shit..." Ghazan mumbled to himself as he sprinted back down the hall. He hadn't planned on killing anyone this evening, but it'd happened all the same. And he'd hurt the only person he truly loved in this world._

 _Xai Bau had told him he could take the minimum amount of possessions with him to the Red Lotus lair in the South, but he didn't specify what that had to be. Ghazan stopped briefly at his bedroom as he pulled his backpack down from his shoulder. "Screw clothes," he hissed whilst unplugging his record player from the wall. 'The Path of Wind' was still inside. After gently pushing the player and solitary disc inside Ghazan sealed the pack over. "Hope the Red Lotus have some kind of generator."_

* * *

"Ghazan...I'm...I'm so sorry..."

He shook his head firmly. "Don't be – it was my choice. Hope that was at least a good story."

Ming-Hua seemed a little lost for words, but she did open her mouth as though about to ask another question.

"You're wondering what happened to her I assume? She's dead. But not by my hand. After my parents downfall she took on the family business, but she wasn't cold like them. She couldn't handle it, and other families nearby sensed that, they overthrew her. Papers said she 'Died in mysterious circumstances', but I know they killed her," Ghazan started to snarl. "I only went back there once, to right some wrongs. Spill more blood."

Ming-Hua nodded in understanding before her eyes widened suddenly as she glanced outside. A large popping sound filled the air. "P'Li's signal! It's time to move!

Ghazan straightened his body as their snow shelter crumbled around them. He gestured to the group of recruits at his back who all looked a little terrified as another blast of fire rang out in the night.

"Alright, time to go boys and girls! Lets go nab ourselves an Avatar!"

* * *

 **End Notes**

 ***rubs hands together* questions? Thoughts? ANYTHINGGGGG!**

 **\- This chapter was set in two different times, the Red Lotus attack on Korra's compound in the South when she was a little girl, Ghazan was about 20, about 16 years before the current story is set, and then 6 years before that when Ghazan would've been 14/15.**

 **-There's a pretty clear reason why Ghazan has warmed to Asami so much. She's pretty much a grown up version of the sister he lost.**

 **-Next up we're back to the present timeline, in Ba Sing Se where shits about to go down, I just felt like we needed this backstory for Ghazan since I've given him a lot of attention in this fic.**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave your comments below!**

 **Tumblr: Ravensbomb100 (For prompts and all manner of LOK goodness)**


	11. The Things We Burn For

**Chapter 11: 'The Things We Burn For'**

* * *

"How many times have I told you to slow down, you're gonna open up that wound again!" Mako fretted as he stalked Kuvira across the Northern Water Tribe airfield, heading in the general direction of one of the metal clan's airships.

Kuvira marched on, dismissing his comment with a wave of her hand. "It's been days since that happened. I'm fine, I've had a lot worse, believe me. Right now we need to follow this Red Lotus trail whilst it's still hot."

Desna and Eska skated forward so that they glided on either side of Mako. "Yes, please leave our city detective, you two fools have managed to cause quite the uproar here with your 'diplomatic visit'. Perhaps we should take a trip to Zaofu and Republic City to return the favour."

"That sounds like an excellent idea, brother," Eska replied coldly.

Tonraq suddenly took a hold of his niece and nephew's collars and yanked them backwards with ease. "And you two are lucky I don't bring the might of the Southern Water Tribe's forces to the north through the spirit portal after what Captain Kuvira and Mako discovered here. The Red Lotus have been hiding here in plain sight, some of them dressed as your own guards. You're lucky I don't upturn that empty palace of yours."

"Are you accusing us of harbouring terrorists, uncle?" Desna questioned as he stood rigid in the Water Tribe Chief's hold.

Tonraq realized his grip on them and pushed them backwards. "No – if that were the case neither of you would have heads right now."

"Can't say it wouldn't be an improvement..." Kuvira muttered as she metal bent the airship ramp downwards.

"That would be an interesting adjustment to our appearance. I wonder if any of our clothes would compliment such a look," Eska spoke thoughtfully before their Uncle turned to face them once more.

"I'm accusing you two of blindness. Two pairs of eyes on the throne and you can't see beyond the walls of your palace, of what's actually happening in your city. This place could've been a breeding ground for Red Lotus cells," Tonraq spoke, his voice laced with anger. _Don't go crazy here, Chief._ Mako tapped Kuvira's shoulder before nodding in their companion's general direction.

Kuvira nodded firmly. "Don't let him do something stupid. Last thing we need is another international incident."

"I'd advise you two to watch your backs, not for me, but from your own citizens. The Red Lotus are on the march, and they have a particularly problem with world leaders who ignore the plight of their own people. I don't think they'll take well to you two," Tonraq warned as he clenched his fists.

Mako placed a wary but firm hand on his shoulder. "Time to go Chief, we're wasting time here."

Tonraq looked ready to do just that when Desna made another comment, one so quiet that the Chief probably wasn't meant to hear it. "So we should be expecting a visit from cousin Korra soon? Eska, is she a Red Lotus pet or prisoner?"

Tonraq rounded on them, sending a shard of ice flying in his fury. "HOW DARE YOU!"

Mako darted past the Chief, sliding along the ground and punching his fist into the air at the same moment, melting the ice with a precisely aimed ball of fire before it could cause any harm. "Tonraq! Cool it!" he pleaded whilst raising his hands upwards, ready to defend again.

Tonraq's eyes burned with the same fury that the Avatar had inherited. Before he could launch another attack a pair of metal cables wrapped around his wrists, pulling him down into the snow as Kuvira strained to hold him in the distance, metal plated boots slipping against the ground. It gave Mako a brief chance to really try and calm the Chief down.

"One comment isn't worth starting an international war over, we've got enough problems as it is." Mako stretched out a gloved hand and he bent over slightly. "The longer we stay here, the longer Korra stays a prisoner of the Red Lotus, the longer my friends remain in danger. We have a lead that needs to be followed." Tonraq took his hand reluctantly as Mako pulled him upwards, skilfully hiding the strain on his face. So heavy...

"Thank you, Mako..." Tonraq muttered as he sent one last glare across to his icy relatives, who remained unmoved by their near conflict. Had they just assumed Mako would intervene? Probably.

A whipping sound echoed across the landing strip as Kuvira retracted her cables. "Lets get out of this place before it kills us all."

"Agreed," Mako exhaled as he shadowed Tonraq up the ramp until he was safely inside the airship.

Kuvira stopped Mako halfway up. "I can see why Chief Beifong values you, that was some good work. Calming down a man mountain with just a few words."

Mako shook his head. "I know Tonraq pretty well, it wasn't too difficult."

"Modest," Kuvira grinned as she gripped his hand suddenly, sending Mako's heart racing in ways he hadn't expected. Ways that only Korra had ever managed. "I never thanked you properly, for not leaving me in the crazy house to bleed out. Even when I told you to go away. I didn't really want you to leave. I still don't."

"I – I couldn't just leave you there, Red Lotus or not. Never. That's just not me," Mako smiled nervously before he squeezed her hand back, relishing how warm it felt in this freezing climate. "You can make it up to me with dinner in Republic City after all of this is done, after my friends are safe."

"Of course, the mission comes first," Kuvira nodded in understanding. "Now lets get inside the airship before we both freeze to death and your cheeks go any redder. We've got a big old map to take a look at inside, lets try and find this place on the coastline."

Mako ran a hand through his hair frantically to rough it up again after the snow had flattened it before following the Captain up into the airship. Definitely not the cold that'd made his cheeks this red.

* * *

Asami eyes flitted open hesitantly, only to be greeted with near blinding light. Daylight. But her cell was always so dark...

She sat herself up as quickly as her half asleep body would allow, rubbing at her eyelids to try and could coax some cognitive function back to her brain. When her eyes finally adjusted to this strange and sudden change in lighting the landscape around Asami became startlingly clear. But no less confusing.

Meadows of beautiful, purple flowers stretched on for miles in every direction, bookended by some gorgeous, alien like, icy blue mountains off in the distance. This was like no place she'd ever been even though she'd travelled all over the world. Across all Four Nations. The air here was so pure, so fresh, nothing like the salt and seaweed heavy atmosphere of the Red Lotus lair.

"A dream...this has to be a dream..." Asami muttered to herself as she pulled her jacket off and tied it round her waist. The deep blue water tribe shirt she now wore was extremely warm in this environment. So she was still wearing the same clothes she'd fallen asleep in when Rei and the others had headed off to Ba Sing Se the night before. That happened in dreams...right? She could manipulate the world around her, so of course she'd be wearing the same clothes. Maybe she was dead. She tried so hard not to be in recent weeks.

The old pinching yourself routine didn't seem like it would be a very thorough or scientifically sound test, especially give how real everything else felt here.

Perhaps not scientifically sound, but as good a test as she could think of right now. "Aghhh..." Asami hissed quietly as she tapped a hand against her nose. Yup. Still pretty messed up despite Rei's healing. It probably would be for a while.

"Why would I dream that into existence...? Still carry this pain with me...?" Asami mumbled to herself as she began to walk in no particular direction. Talking to herself out loud was normally the quickest way the engineer managed to find a solution to a problem. This was a pretty big one, though shouting probably wouldn't make much of a difference, and it felt wrong to upset the peacefulness of this place.

"Think Sato...you can still feel everything from your physical body, all those cuts and bruises, even that dull ache of hunger you've gotten so used to," Asami continued, halting herself for a moment at a small, clear pond. She reached down to run her calloused fingers through it, feeling the dirt between her knuckles wash away. The liquid was like nothing she'd ever touched, soothing and yet electrifying at the same time, sending an absurd tingling sensation up both of her arms.

It was familiar in some ways, reminding her of being chi-blocked by an equalist outside city hall. But instead of her chi-paths growing tighter, locking up entirely, it felt like the opposite. As though they were being opened. The small cuts dotted across her fingers, currently immersed completely in the water, seemed to fade away into nothingness. An incredible warmth filled her.

When the CEO pulled her hand out completely it looked good as new. No damage, no dirt. Nothing. Even the calloused bits of skin, from years of working with machines and tools, had been smoothed out of existence. That wasn't something Asami was particularly pleased with. She'd earned those.

"Healing water like nothing I've ever seen. Not even with Master Katara..." Asami stared hard at her reflection. The cuts on her face remained, the darkness under her eyes a little frightening. She hadn't realized how battered looking she'd become until now. She wasn't so different from Rei or any of them. Just one of the crowd.

However, Asami did approve of the new style in which her hair now sat. Tied up with a water tribe arm band. It made her look older, professional. Like a proper CEO. She couldn't help but smile at that, smiling even more when she saw her slightly dorky expression staring right back at her. Unfortunately, the reflection quickly dissolved into sadness.

 _I look so much like mom...what would da – Hiroshi – say?_

Asami pulled her Future Industries jacket back on, tapping the empty inside pocket. For years she'd carried her mother's ring. It wasn't one from an engagement, or marriage. Or any particularly notable event. It had belonged to Asami's grandmother, and passed down to Yasuko, who'd worn it almost everywhere. Not because it signified anything, some bond or unity, it was just a really, really nice ring. The engineer had gushed over how beautiful it was since the day she was able to speak, and her mother had promised it to her after she passed.

It hadn't come to that. Yasuko had given Asami the ring before her death, a few nights before. She hadn't made a grand gesture out of it either, simply saying that it went well with her daughter's wonderful, green eyes and her new hair bow, always done with a smile too. That was that. _Did she know she was going to..._

Guilt tugged painfully at Asami's heart as she sunk to her knees. "And you gave it away like it was nothing...to some pirate...for what? For some Water Tribe clothes that haven't made any difference? That have made you look like the woman you took that ring from!"

Droplets of rain began to fall lightly against the back of Asami's head but she barely took note, staring at her reflection with such venom that it would hopefully kill it. This 'Sato'. This Red Lotus tool just like all the rest.

It was so long since Asami had actually blinked that the reflection started to distort and blur before her. A quick rub of her eyes sorted that out...but now...now the reflection had changed...that wasn't her smile. Only Korra ever made her smile like that, and the Avatar wasn't here.

A soft hand grasped her shoulder firmly. "Asami...please don't cry sweetie..."

Asami spun herself around, nearly tumbling into the pond behind her but the hand on her shoulder kept her steady. "This is a dream...it has to be dream. You're always in my dreams, my nightmares. _That_ smile hurts me, especially now...please don't smile at me like that, not after what I did..."

"I'm your mom, it doesn't matter what you do. I'll always have a smile for you my little engineer," Yasuko cooed as she kissed the top of her forehead tenderly.

It felt so real. SO REAL. Asami wanted to bottle it up and lock it away for safe keeping. This lost feeling of warmth, of home.

"You're not. You can't be...I saw you..." Asami started to croak, unable to look this cruel phantom in the face. "...I saw you burn...I still see you burn, every time somebody firebends at me...when I fall asleep alone at night..."

Yasuko embraced Asami tightly when the CEO started to sob lightly. There was nothing Asami could do but lean into this embrace, relish it. She clung on to her mother's maroon shirt more tightly than to anything she had held in her life. It was the same, the same texture, the same color, the same perfume. An expensive Fire Nation spice.

"Little engineer...not so little anymore. Taller than me," Yasuko whispered softly and she rocked Asami back and forth in the same motion that she had when the CEO had been a toddler, running a hand down her back in tandem, soothing the engineer until her sobbing faded to light sniffles. She titled Asami's head up and wiped the tears from the corner of her eyes. _Same nail polish._

"I don't understand...what is this place? How can you – how can you possibly be here? Did I really die?" Asami trembled as she gripped onto her mother's forearms like a vice.

"No sweetie. This is the Spirit World," Yasuko assured.

"It rains in the Spirit World?" Asami questioned as she looked up to darkening clouds above.

Her mother laughed heartily at that question. "Trust you to ask that, ever the analyst. Everything illogical needs to be explained so it can become logical. You get that madness from your father."

"No I don't," Asami replied a little more harshly than she intended. "That's me. That's always been me. I don't let emotions cloud my decisions, my logic."

Yasuko tightened her grip on her daughter's shoulders. "That would explain the ring."

"The ring?" Asami asked, a little confused by her mother's sudden change in tone. "I'm so sorry about that, I had to use it to help a friend. There wasn't another way."

Yasuko narrowed her brows. "A _friend_? You gave away a family heirloom, a gift from me to you, for a _friend_?"

Asami lightened her grip. "...not just a friend, okay? I sorta fell in love with the Avatar, I guess. I needed to help her."

Yasuko's nail began to dig in a little to the engineer's shoulders. "And that makes it okay does it? You love her more than me?"

"Of course not!" Asami retorted as she tried to shift away from her mother's grip. The ground beneath her now squelched from all the rain that was pouring down from over head. "That ring wasn't you! It wasn't! Its just a piece of metal with some precious stone attached!"

Yasuko pushed Asami backwards a little, retaining the grip on her shoulders and clamping down. "I should change your name. Not my little engineer anymore. A little thief!"

"What're you talking about?!" Asami shouted. "You gave me that ring! It wasn't you. You're my memories. That's how you live on, not through a piece of metal." She stared Yasuko hard in the face, green eyes, her eyes, staring back at her. "And you're not my mom! She understood me like no one else! She'd never call me a thief! And she knew what it was to love someone unconditionally!"

Yasuko's angry expression shifted to a grin, one that was almost too large for her face and incredibly malicious. "I _am_ your mother."

With an unexpected amount of strength, Yasuko tackled Asami and shoved her to the ground. Water soaked the back of Asami's head as her head was pushed under, totally consumed by the pond. The water may have been healing before, but it was still water. It could drown her all the same.

Asami punched and kicked at her attacker with all her might, hitting it dozens of time. Her attacker's form began to shift above the surface of the water, now a jet black spirit with an almost humanoid shape. But it definitely wasn't human, with red lines running all across its features and acting as some kind of eyes where a head should've been.

The spirit was incredibly strong too, not budging an inch as Asami's hits became weaker and weaker, oxygen leaving her muscles as water filled her lungs. When the blackness finally came the water remained. Asami could see it everywhere, drowning her all over again.

 _"I have an idea! Do you trust me?!"_

Korra's voice and the sound of splashing. So distant. Not really here. The Avatar was a hundreds of miles away, in Ba Sing Se.

And now dazzling yellow lights. Spot lights. No more darkness.

 _"The revolution has begun!"_ Amon. And she was standing right beside him, in the probending arena. Center stage as flashes of blue light sparked off all over spectator area. Asami looked down at her glove and then adjusted her mask so it sat a little more comfortably.

The sound of water again, this time much closer as a spout of blue rose high above the arena platform. The Avatar landed smoothly at the other end, dressed in the Future Industries Fire Ferret uniform.

 _"Not if I have anything to say about it!"_ the Avatar declared as she summoned several earth discs out of the platform floor.

The sight of her made Asami so angry as she clenched her fists. So angry. So much blood spilled already, so much more before this was over.

 _"Do you want to deal with her?"_ Amon commented at her side.

Asami nodded as she powered up the glove.

Darkness again. The feeling of water. Drowning again, but the spirit was gone. She didn't even have the energy to lift herself up out of the pond. But someone else did.

"Asami! Wake up Asami!"

A little girl in airbender robes stood before her, looking utterly horrified.

"Jinora..." Asami coughed and spluttered, water streaming from her mouth as the airbender helped her to turn onto her side.

"Get it all out," Jinora soothed as she patted the engineer's back lightly.

When Asami finally found her voice Jinora sat down beside her, keeping a tight grip on her forearm.

"You're really Jinora...aren't you?" Asami breathed heavily.

Jinora nodded slowly. "You need to take it easy. You just bumped into one of the nastiest spirits in the Spirit World. He's a shapeshifter and uses people's darkest memories and negative emotions to drive them crazy. Some people say that he's actually the true form of the Fog of Lost Souls, but I don't think so. He's worse than that."

"Where did he go?" Asami asked as she searched around, still struggling to catch her breath.

"Some other spirits helped me scared him off," Jinora smiled. Said spirits were floating above them in a circle just now. "They...they seem to be drawn to you...it's weird actually...I've been mediating in here for weeks hoping to find Korra, then today I felt this big spike in spiritual activity. I didn't realize it was you because I'd never actually sensed you before."

Asami nodded very, very slowly.

"But I'm getting really off topic! Captain Kuvira and Mako asked me to try and seek out Korra, to find out where the Red Lotus has taken you, but Korra's not been here once since you disappeared and I was starting to think you'd both..." Jinora trailed off before hugging Asami tightly. Now this one felt real. Much realer. Asami hugged back with what little energy she had. "...but I'm _really_ glad you're not."

"We're both alive, Jinora...but Korra's...Zaheer did something to her. She's not the same person anymore. I have to get her out of where we're being held before she's lost forever," Asami explained as best she could.

"That would explain why she's not been in the Spirit World," Jinora nodded sadly.

"Zaheer probably wouldn't let her even if she could. He's got a real hold over her."

"Where are they holding you?" Jinora asked sharply.

"I'd tell you if I could. It's somewhere in the Earth Kingdom, the coastline. South I'd have to say given the weather," Asami replied.

"Anything else you can tell me?"

"There's a market near the Red Lotus lair, used by pirates. It's quite a big market and the Earth Queen doesn't have any authority or military there," Asami explained. "The Red Lotus lair itself is in some kind of old cave system abandoned years ago, it's pretty huge inside. There must be around 100 members that live there regularly. Oh! Oh god...ummm...the Red Lotus...a whole bunch of them marched off to Ba Sing Se just last night, Korra was with them. I can only imagine what they plan to do when they get there."

"Kill the Earth Queen," Jinora decided. "Mako, Uncle Tonraq and Captain Kuvira have been on your trail for a while, last we heard they were in the Northern Water Tribe and heading for Ba Sing Se!"

"Then you have to get this message to them! They could get Korra back!" Asami shouted. This was the chance. She wouldn't need to fight for Korra anymore, just escape.

"I'll tell them, don't worry, but Asami...I've – I've got to send you back to your physical body. I can feel some malicious presence near you in the physical world. I think you're in danger," Jinora admitted grimly.

"Who? What?!

"I – I don't know – but it really doesn't feel good. You'll need to be ready."

"Then send me back and get that message to Mako," Asami nodded firmly. "They have to save Korra."

"I'll send the message," Jinora confirmed. "Now sit still and close your eyes, this is gonna feel a little disorientating and weird."

* * *

"That's...that's great news..." Mako muttered as he wiped his cheeks. "Thank you Jinora. Keep in touch and say hi to Bolin and Chief Beifong for me..." He stared at the radio in his grip for a long time before feeling arms around his waist.

"Is something wrong? Are you...are you crying?" Kuvira asked softly. She'd mistaken his tears for sadness.

"Sort of – but I'm relieved," Mako smiled as he turned around in her grip. "Asami's alive! She's actually alive! I don't know how she did it but the Red Lotus haven't killed her!" He placed a hand over his pocket, Asami's bloodied hair clip still inside. _I knew you were too stubborn to die._

Kuvira released her grip but kept a hold of one hand. "That's great news. Did she have anymore information?"

Tonraq entered from the cockpit at that point, standing over the map of the Earth Kingdom in the centre of the room. Mako immediately jumped away from Kuvira who narrowed her brows at him considerably.

"Relax boy, I'm pretty sure you and my daughter aren't an item anymore," Tonraq replied casually.

"No – no they're not," Kuvira replied, nudging Mako in the arm with a sharp elbow.

"No – definitely not."

"What was all that shouting about anyways?" Tonraq asked as he surveyed the table.

"We've got confirmation about the possible area where the Red Lotus are based, South of the Earth Kingdom, on the coast, just like Kuro Shin said. Apparently they're holed up in a cave system near some pirate trading post," Mako explained as he moved towards the map, guiding his hand down the coastline.

"Pirates?" Kuvira questioned. "Suyin might be able to help us more than I thought. She's got a bit of a history with privateering...maybe she'll be able to pinpoint this trading post for us."

"Good thing we're headed to Ba Sing Se to meet her...and the Earth Queen..." Tonraq muttered. Suyin and whole bunch of the Earth Kingdom provincial leaders had been called for a meeting in the capital with the Queen. About what, no one was sure.

"There's something else," Mako added hesitantly as he looked up to Tonraq. "The Red Lotus are going to Ba Sing Se too, with Korra."

* * *

 **Author Notes**

First off, for those who read my other stuff, you'll know I've recently been contempalting a total move of my works to AO3, i've came to a bit of a comprimise. I'll continue to post my more serialized works, like this story, on FF and AO3, but for smaller, more one off works like one shots and prompts, I'll be posting them to ao3 and tumblr only.

Now onto notes about this chapter:

-Asami meditated into the Spirit World whilst asleep, and she was initially in the same area that Korra created the Republic City portal. Eventually she ended up at the spirit oasis, what the Spirit Oasis is in the Spirit World anyways, since we see that a lot of stuff in the physical world and spiritual world are connected, like the tree of time and that big old tree in the swamp.

-I've not decided what that spirit is caused, but I wanna think it's pretty rarely seen and a bit of a mystery, only drawn to Asami by that spike in spiritual energy that Jinora sensed, and was able to real get into Asami's head, though i'd point out, not enough, since she eventually saw through it. Damn Asami is so smart and sensitive. I freakin love her.

-Asami's guilt over her mother's ring helped that spirit to manipulate her, and her emotions also effected the environment of the Spirit World, hence the rain.

-That crazy vision was a mixture of timeline events and alternative universes, similar to what Kuro Shin saw when Unalaq tried to drown him in the spirit oasis in the physical world.

-Makuvira is now canon. In this story. And I'm pretty happy about that.

\- I also wanted squeee over Jinora and Asami's little hug. Sato really needed that.

-Next chapter will be split between Ba Sing Se and Red Lotus lair.

Thanks for reading, please leave your thoughts below. A couple of words will do, or an essay. I'll take either. Happy to discuss anything you want!

Tumblr: Ravensbomb100


	12. No Turning Back

**Chapter 12: 'No Turning Back'**

 **Notes:**

 **Warnings:**

 **-Mentions of suicide**

 **-General violence**

 **-Lots of swears**

 **-Panic attacks? (Sorta)**

* * *

"You really don't look like a metal clan soldier, Tonraq," Suyin commented quietly as she examined her strange mixture of companions. They'd met up with Su on the airstrip outside the grand palace of Ba Sing Se, dressed fully in the green and metal garb of her guards, before they'd made their way to the matriarch's allocated chambers on the east wing of the palace. "Take off some of the armour and let me adjust it..." Suyin suggested as Tonraq shifted uncomfortably.

Tonraq did as was told with some difficulty, allowing Su to expand the chest piece and bracers with some skilful metal bending. The task was completed within a few minutes. "There, shouldn't be quite so tight now. Keep your helmet on at all times, the Earth Queen will kill me if she discovers you were ever here." The Water Tribe Chief quickly agreed as he pulled the helmet down. Only Earth Kingdom delegates from each province had been invited to this mysterious meeting. Communication with any of the other nations had been entirely cut off.

"What about us? Think these disguises will hold up in the meeting?" Mako questioned nervously as he gestured to himself and Kuvira.

Kuvira narrowed her brows. "This isn't a disguise for me. It's my uniform. Captain of the Zaofu guard remember?"

"How could I ever forget?" That was met with a playful slap to the shoulder. Which, actually, was more painful than anticipated since the metal protectors on his shoulders sent vibrations coursing through the rest of his body. He tried his very best not to show it. This wasn't an outfit Mako would ever be comfortable in. It was too heavy for moving around quickly in combat, and firebending in this thing? He'd end up passing out from the heat. Still, it was a necessary inconvenience if they were to fool the Earth Queen.

"Enough you two," Suyin warned though she couldn't stop herself smiling at the interaction. "We have to be on our guard here. The Queen seems to have an awful lot of Dai-Li in the palace grounds, even for her. There's something else going on here."

"Other than the Red Lotus?" Mako exhaled as he studied a map he'd pinned to the wall.

"Other than the Red Lotus," Suyin confirmed. "We still don't know exactly what Zaheer plans to do, but we must be ready."

Kuvira shook her head angrily. "If she's got so much security here shouldn't we just tell the Earth Queen? I mean, I hate her as much as the next person, but if it's between her and the Red Lotus, it's not really up for debate."

"Not an option," Mako replied firmly as he glanced in Tonraq's direction. The Chief had been extremely quiet of late, and right now he was clenching his fists so hard he had to be piercing the skin of his palms. "We alert the Earth Queen, she ends this meeting. The Red Lotus know we're onto them and they flee, taking Korra with them to who knows where. They can't know how close we are to discovering their location."

"So the Earth Queen's gonna be our bait?" Kuvira sighed as she placed a hand on Mako's shoulder, noting his discomfort and anxiety. "Can't say I have a problem with that. We might even be able to use the Dai-Li to our advantage in this case, they'll have to fight the Red Lotus off just as much as the rest of us."

"We don't harm Korra," Tonraq interrupted sharply.

"If we want to apprehend her we might not have a choice," Suyin replied softly. "If Zaheer has truly corrupted her then she won't come easily."

Tonraq looked like he was ready to argue but instead choose to snarl, his frustration growing with every second. "Zaheer hasn't corrupted her. My girl's spirit cannot be corrupted. He brainwashed her. That's all there is to it. When I get my hands on that preaching bastard I'm gonna-"

"Korra is the priority," Mako reminded firmly. "Let the Earth Queen deal with Zaheer and the others, we get Korra, we get out of here. Then we can find Asami."

"Speaking of, I think I might have a good idea where this trading post you mentioned is," Suyin said as she metal bent a small pin into the air, sending it darting into the map with a swift flick of her hand. "Lots of the pirates I used to hang around with used this little township to dock and trade goods. There aren't any others like it around the Earth Kingdom coastline, at least ones that the royal family has no authority over. Terrible place, the seas around it were infamous for the unnatural storms they produced. Still, that helped stop the Earth Queen's navy ever getting a foothold there. Only experienced sailors could navigate those seas safely."

"Sounds like a swell place," Kuvira groaned.

"Once we're done here, we fly to that place and take it before the Red Lotus can get out of here in any great numbers," Mako explained. "If we're in an airship we don't have to worry about the seas, and we'll have the perfect viewpoint for scoping out this cave system Jinora told me about. It'll probably be pretty hard to miss."

Suyin nodded. "We'll get the girls back. Don't you worry. Now, it's best we don't run late. Let's get to the conference room." She glanced briefly to Tonraq and Mako who stumbled forward in their heavy armour. "And keep those helmets of yours on. She knows both your faces. I saw a wanted poster with your mug earlier today," Su stated as she pointed to Mako before opening the doors to her room and exiting, shadowing Tonraq the whole way.

Mako stood still in the room for a few seconds, staring at the floor with all his strength. He'd been searching for Korra for so long, and now he was on the precipice of getting her back, getting her home...

"What if I screw up...what if...what if I can't do what needs to be done...? If Korra doesn't listen to me..."

"You won't screw up," Kuvira assured with a hand on his forearm. "I'll drag that Avatar kicking and screaming if I have to. This isn't all on you, it never was."

"It feels like it is," Mako exhaled heavily.

"Then let me carry some of that burden," Kuvira replied softly. "I'll follow you until we see this thing through, come hell or high water, until your friends are safe. I've got your back."

That stirred something deep within Mako, made his hands stop trembling. Kuvira had been with him all this time, had defended him to the point where she'd gotten herself fatally injured. That was who she was, and it calmed him immensely.

Mako reached out for her and pulled them together carelessly. He hugged her as tightly as the armour would allow, feeling her pull back with the same strength, the same need. Mako couldn't stop himself from smiling at that, practically beaming as he placed a chaste kiss to Kuvira's cheek before they pulled apart. He took a firm grip of her hand and led them outside. "Thank you."

"Anytime," Kuvira grinned smugly, though her face was as red as a Fire Nation carpet. "Let's not keep her royal pain in everyone's ass waiting."

* * *

"You better hold this bubble together kid," Ghazan exhaled heavily as he walked, surrounded by his comrades on either side. They were in the sewers below Ba Sing Se, which were completely flooded, and heading in the direction of the palace, planning to rise up in the palace grounds. They'd already instigated chaos in each ring of this ancient city. Ghazan had brought down the walls which had separated the districts for so long with some excessive lavabending.

Zaheer glanced to the Avatar waterbending briefly before turning around. "Rei is doing a fine job, do not distract her if you don't want to drown down here."

A fat lot of good the Red Lotus Avatar had been so far. Whatever Zaheer had done to her in those days upon days of torture at the beginning of her capture it seemed to have adversely effected Korra's ability to go into the Avatar state. _Probably that shiny, mercury shit that did it. Idiot._ In the end, it had been left to Ghazan and a few of their earthbenders to bring down the walls, and it had been exhausting.

Now the people of Ba Sing Se would do the rest. They'd already started rioting before the Red Lotus had even slipped into the sewers. Hopefully that would draw enough Dai-Li away from the palace grounds to make taking out the Earth Queen that little bit easier. They'd be far too occupied trying to stop the city descending into a violent, class war than properly protecting the palace. Well, that'd be the theory anyway.

"How much further?" one of the younger sentries asked nervously, a firebender who was helping to illuminate the tunnel system. _Gettin' real sick of wandering around tunnels._

"Not very far, there should be an access pipe which leads to the crystal catacombs below the palace grounds. Once we get inside there, we break upwards and wait for the signal," Zaheer spoke calmly, always keeping a close eye on his brown haired apprentice.

"A historical tour of Ba Sing Se...can I take pictures?" Ghazan muttered quietly.

That made several of the sentries burst out laughing. But not the Avatar or Zaheer who glared at him in the relative darkness. "Keep your guard up."

"Just tryna' ease the tension, boss," Ghazan replied with a mock salute.

Zaheer simply humphed at that. A humph amplified by his airbending. After that there was silence. Just the sound of heavy breathing and the constant splashing and flowing of water as the Avatar maintained a large bubble of air around them. There was no doubt that this girl was still an asset to have on their side, Avatar state or not, she was still capable of bending all four elements.

A few minutes of trudging late and they came to a stop at an access pipe covered by a rusty metal grid. The water levelled off here, meaning the Avatar's bending was no longer required. Still, Ghazan found himself cringing at the thought of soaked boots and feet as one of his comrades bent away the metal grid with ease, tossing it behind the group with a quick flick.

After stepping inside the slightly raised pipe, Ghazan could already see the greenish glow of the thousands upon thousands of crystals which made up the famous catacombs under the city. As the final resting place of so many of the Dai-Li's victims they were bound to run into some resistance here. What level depended on how much of the Queen's security had went off into the city following the collapse of the separating walls.

Zaheer stopped at the bottom of a set of some extremely shoddy looking ladders, they appeared to lead directly up into a cavern above, green crystals protruding from the ceiling.

"Ghazan, you up first," Zaheer commanded. "The rest of you follow on behind, keep a cool head. Don't hesitate to end anyone who stands in your way. We are here to bring down the leadership of this Kingdom and all who support it. Do not forget your mission."

Ghazan did as was prompted, climbing up rapidly before the ladder collapsed and arriving safely at the top. He was almost immediately met with resistance. Five Dai-Li approached him from the other end of the cavern, tossing rock this way and that.

"Got company!" Ghazan boomed as he swiftly crafted the rock thrown at him into a disc of lava, spinning it this way and that to block anything else that came his way. It didn't take long before several other Red Lotus earthbenders emerged from the pipe, joining in the battle as the Dai-Li quickly realized they were about to be overwhelmed.

"Get back up to the palace! Warn the Queen!" one of the men shouted. He didn't get anywhere far as a wave of fire sent him crashing back.

"Group them together!" Ghazan ordered as he shifted across the floor, spinning the disc of lava as fast as he could manage.

His comrades did as told, blocking the five Dai-Li men in on every side with a relentless barrage of stone and fire. When all five agents were in a circle, extremely distracted with blocking any piece of earth their way, Ghazan tossed his lava disk upwards with all his strength, sending it crashing into several crystals on the ceiling. The disc cut through the green rock with ease as the crystals came crashing downwards.

"Back!" Ghazan motioned to his companions, watching on in awe as the Dai-Li were crushed to death by the shimmering stone.

"Good work," Zaheer commented as he emerged from the pipe with the Avatar. Now they could all move forward as a force. "Let's go!"

* * *

Mako, Tonraq and Kuvira stood directly behind Suyin's chair at the conference table, leaders from all the other Earth Kingdom provinces occupying the other seats and talking amongst themselves.

"This doesn't feel good..." Kuvira murmured softly as she kept a hand on the back of Su's chair.

Ever since they'd heard that explosion from the city earlier they'd been locked in this room by the Dai-Li, for security purposes. Even the Queen was stuck in here. Nobody had dared to complain about that as another explosion rang out. The palace was probably the safest place in the city at this moment in time, but that wasn't exactly hard.

"Must be the Red Lotus, I really thought they were here for the Earth Queen, so why are they messing about in the city?" Mako replied quietly, eyes darting across to the remaining Dai-Li in the corner, shielding the Queen. So many of them had left already, to tackle whatever problem there was in the city.

Tonraq shook his head. "Maybe it's not the Red Lotus after all. Our information could be wrong." He was still clinging to the hope that Korra wasn't with them, that he wouldn't have to confront whatever his daughter had become.

Mako remained silent, instead shifting slightly so he was just a little bit closer to the Queen, enough to hear the end of her conversation with her assistant anyway. The Queen did not sound happy.

"Who sent an invitation to my palace out to all these fools? Having to meet with them all once every five years is bad enough."

"I'm not sure your majesty, they're airships just started appearing, I suppose it could have been an administrative error. But we couldn't exactly send them away, that would have caused suspicion and discourse. These are your representatives after all."

"Fools...all of them. This is the last thing we needed. Make sure these delegates stay in this room. We cannot have them wandering the palace, especially given the specimens."

"Of course, your majesty. Please remain calm. The Dai-Li will deal with whatever minor problems are occurring in the lower ring."

"I am calm. I've dealt with 10 uprisings in the lower ring in my reign. This is no different, with the exception of those damn air benders. This must be them, or their friends. Or perhaps, even the Avatar."

Mako gestured to Kuvira and Tonraq, indicating for them to lean closer to Suyin.

"This meeting is compromised," Mako whispered softly. "The Queen didn't even organise this gathering. Someone else sent the invite."

"But it was an official decree delivered by one of her staff," Suyin replied.

"Documents can be forged. Staff can be paid off, and you don't have a walking lie detector any more."

Kuvira looked a little angry at that harsh comment but she remained silent.

"What are you saying?" Tonraq questioned as he looked towards the door.

"There's only one reason why all of these delegates would be so conveniently organised in one room under such a vague pretence for a meeting," Mako muttered as he scanned every face around them.

"A bunch of sitting turtleducks," Suyin replied as she clenched her fists, propping out the blade of her armour.

Kuvira nodded. "The Red Lotus are here."

Sure enough, Mako spotted a particularly tall figure stood behind one of the Earth Kingdom delegates, dressed in a dark green cloak with a hood pulled over their head. They hadn't moved for the entire meeting and the room was so damn full that Mako hadn't even noticed them until now.

The tall stranger turned their head slightly, so that now they were sharing eye contact with Mako. The detective inhaled deeply, spotting the distinctive eye marking on the stranger's forehead. _P'Li_. She was inhaling deeply too.

"DOWN!" Mako shouted as he slammed into Kuvira, knocking them both to the floor as an explosion rang out.

His vision went black for a few seconds, ears ringing relentlessly as the distant sounds of screaming and shouting filled his head.

Strong arms pulled him upwards hastily as the room swayed and blurred in Mako's vision. His back felt as though it was on fire and suddenly the pain came screaming into reality, he cried out in agony.

"Hold still!" a panicked voice cried as the metal armour on his back was pulled off desperately. Apparently his back really had been on fire.

"Mako?! Mako?! Can you hear me?!" Kuvira shouted as she leaned into his face. She was still just a blur with braided hair, but he couldn't not recognise that distinctive rasp of a voice.

Another explosion and the sound of earth being tossed in every direction. "Get the Queen to the throne room!" One of the Dai-Li...probably...

"Keep that combustion bender occupied for as long as you can!"

"I think he's concussed!" Tonraq shouted as he lifted Mako clean off the ground.

"Out of the palace!" Suyin spat as she led them, somewhere, following the Queen by the looks of things. The other exit in the room had collapsed, instead they headed into the hall, leading to the grand throne room of the palace.

Mako felt his brain going hazy again, his eyes closing over. The smell of burning flesh filled his nostrils. Was that his or the other delegates?

 _SLAP_

"Don't you dare fall asleep! Keep those eyes open!" Kuvira again. Couldn't she just let him rest this off for a second?

The constant popping sound followed by an explosion wouldn't let him sleep anyway.

* * *

Even Ghazan found this appalling, horrible. Inhumane. There was so much blood here, more so than you'd expect even in a Dai-Li prison.

He stood with a gaping mouth at the sight before him, unable to find any words to describe what he was seeing. He couldn't understand what he was seeing. Stretching ahead in the darkness of the catacombs for what seemed like miles, row upon row of operation tables. Most of them unoccupied, but all covered in blood.

"The hell is this place...?" Ghazan muttered as they walked slowly. The Dai-Li had put up a firm resistance defending whatever this place was which eventually led to the palace grounds, but they'd been beaten back all the same. The Red Lotus were simply too strong.

"I - I don't know..." Zaheer murmured as he led them, the Avatar walking at his side, visibly trembling with every step they took. _Now you choose to be lost for words. Fuckin great._

Those that were still strapped down into the operation tables were completely still, they'd been dead for a while. There didn't even seem to be anything particularly special about them, not criminals, not lords. Nobody's.

The Avatar stopped at one of the operation tables, staring with wide eyes at the injuries to the arm of one of the victims here. "Spirit vines...these are spirit vines..." Sure enough, there were small strands of green that seemed to have been hastily injected into the dead man's arm. Some of the vines were still sticking out from the gash in his skin.

"What the fuck was the Queen up to down here?" Ghazan questioned with a trembling voice, his anger increasing by the second. He'd known the Queen was bad, but this, this was a whole other level.

"We'll find out later. Let's secure the palace first," Zaheer replied sharply.

The sound of distant coughing stopped them all in their tracks.

"Rei!" Zaheer boomed as the Avatar sprinted off in the direction of the spluttering.

They caught up to her a few seconds later, standing over another patient. This one was seemingly alive, but not for much longer. Blood was oozing from a gash in their arm.

"Hold on! Stay still, I've got to try - let me try to heal you," Rei murmured as she pulled some liquid from her water skin.

Ghazan felt his throat constrict when he finally had a look at the patient's face. A girl, maybe a couple of years older that the Avatar, with jet black hair and pale grey eyes. She bore a striking resemblance to the Sato girl, bar the eye color.

"Don't bother," the girl spluttered. "I'm done, dead. I've lost too much blood..."

"What...what did the Earth Queen do...?" Rei murmured, hands trembling furiously as she gritted her teeth.

"She doesn't much like air benders," the girl replied weakly. "I tried to save the ones here, and I got a lot of them out...but that didn't stop her...she, she started taking people off the street, experimenting on them. She wanted airbenders in her army, but she couldn't have them, so she tried to make them using spirit vines...anything she could think of. After Harmonic Convergence she thought that maybe spirit vines were a way to create more airbenders...so she injected non benders with vines and bits of new airbender blood...anyone she got a hold of..."

Zaheer leaned in. "And did it work?"

The girl shook her head before erupting into a fit of coughs, covering Ghazan in droplets of blood. He wiped it away from his face with a quick swipe.

Rei grabbed the patient by her shoulder's, tears streaming down her as she tried to steady her. "Hold on! I've got you! I can...I can do something..."

It was already far too late. Zaheer pulled the Avatar back gently as the other girl slipped away, blood dripping drop from her mouth.

Rei was now shaking frantically, gritting her teeth as a fury burned in her normally calm blue eyes. "The Air Nation...all those airbenders...all those people!"

"Calm down, Rei," Zaheer assured, holding his student by both shoulders. It didn't stop her shaking one bit, but it did silence her. "Let's get up to the surface."

* * *

Kuvira took the lead as they charged through the palace halls in the direction of the throne room, P'Li stalking them every step of the way as she sent a blast into a nearby pillar, bringing it crashing down in front of them, blocking their path.

"Keep going!" Suyin ordered as she split the pillar in half, allowing Tonraq, who was still carrying an unconscious Mako, through the gap.

Suyin turned to face her as a huge figure appeared at the other end of the hallway. Her expression was that of the strongest steel.

"You as well, Kuvira," Su ordered sternly as she took a decisive step in P'Li's direction.

"You can't fight her off yourself!" Kuvira argued incredulously, grabbing her leader's shoulder. A whole bunch of Dai-Li had already been blown to pieces by that combustion bender. She was unstoppable.

Suyin nodded before she pushed Kuvira back in the direction of the throne room, tears glistening in her eyes. "But I can buy you some time."

With that the Zaofu matriarch brought part of the ceiling crashing down, separating them with a massive wall.

"Mom!" Kuvira shouted as she slammed fist after fist into the rock furiously before a shout from Tonraq at the other end of the hall made her turn around.

"Captain! We've got to go!"

Kuvira obliged reluctantly, turning back to the collapsed wall briefly as she wiped her eyes furiously. "I'm coming!"

* * *

The explosion from the west side of the palace would've been very hard to miss as Ghazan sprinted up the ridiculous amount of steps which led to the main throne room, flanked on either side by the Red Lotus. P'Li certainly knew how to make an entrance.

They reached the huge doors which led to the throne room in a matter of seconds, several of the Red Lotus sentries slamming their bodies against it to try and force it open. "Out the way!" Ghazan spat as he shoved several of them aside. He slammed his fists into the ground a moment later as lava coursed forward, incinerating the bottom of the doors before they collapsed from the heat.

The Dai-Li met them in force on the other side, firing a barrage of stone forward. Several members of the Red Lotus were downed in the onslaught, Ghazan taking the guards momentary distraction to move into the side of the palace throne room and send a wave of lava across the room, killing several of the Dai-Li and forcing the rest of them to retreat further into the throne room.

Zaheer flitted above him followed by the Avatar, both using air bending to bounce from pillar to pillar above the battle below.

"Zaheer! The Earth Queen is mine!" Ghazan boomed as he barraged his way through some of the guards, one of them stabbing him in the side with a metal blade. The Earth Queen was his to kill, after everything she'd done. What her influence had done to his family, what it had done to his sister. It had to be by his hand.

He was halted in his tracks by a woman with braided hair, a guard from Zaofu by the looks of her armour. She launched a series of cables at him with deadly precision and strength, forcing Ghazan to dodge and weave. The last thing he wanted to do in a fight as he sent more lava forward, trying to close the distance between them.

The girl was quick though, much quicker than any metal bender he'd encountered before as she sent a cable shooting into the ceiling and rocketed upwards, landing on the other side of Ghazan a heartbeat later before bringing one of the throne room pillars down rapidly.

Ghazan only dodged it and no more as he tumbled forwards, feeling a bone break in his arm as he smashed into a nearby wall.

The girl didn't miss a step, sending another cable shooting at him as she tried to bind his wrists. "Stand down!" she spat angrily.

She'd underestimated his resolve in this case.

Ghazan grabbed the cables instead, feeling them cutting into the skin of his palms and sending shock waves up his probably broken arm. He yanked the straining girl forward with all of his strength, sending her flying across the room and right into his reach.

"Nothing personal," Ghazan mumbled as he slammed a fist into the side of the girl's helmet, knocking her for six as she slumped down onto the floor, unconscious or dead. He wasn't going to hang around to check.

"Forward!" Ghazan ordered to the remaining Red Lotus, all looking a little battered and bruised, but determined none the less. The atrocities they'd discovered in the catacombs below the city seemed to have given them a whole new purpose, another level of strength and will. They charged with him without a second of hesitation.

Just ahead Zaheer was battling four Dai-Li who were trying to protect their Queen. Her royal highness was hiding behind the throne like the coward she truly was.

Again Ghazan tried to power forward, to reach the old bitch, but was knocked on his back when the floor below him transformed to ice. The Chief of the Southern Water Tribe stood before him, lowering down an unconscious man he'd been carrying against a nearby wall. He seemed to be playing dress up.

"Everybody's here!" Ghazan shouted in amusement as he launched himself at the other man, tackling him to the ground as the two rolled across the palace floor, trading blow after blow.

They'd been scuffling for about a minute, Ghazan getting himself stabbed yet again with some ice this time during the confrontation. He gave as good as he got in this case, blackening the Water Tribe leader's eye with his fist and badly burning one of his arms.

"You murderer! You murderer!"

A furious voice called out from the throne, halting the two huge men's scuffle momentarily.

"Korra!" the Water Tribe leader boomed, pulling away from Ghazan with some force and sprinting across the room.

"Oh no you don't!" Ghazan muttered as he sent a piece of stone flying into the back of the Water Tribe leader's head with as much force as he could muster, bringing this other man mountain to the ground with a thud. _Another one bites the dust..._ Now for that other world leader.

The room grew ever quieter, with the exception of distant explosions somewhere else in the palace, as the Red Lotus mopped up the remaining Dai-Li. Several of them had actually fled the throne room, even the ones protecting their Queen. _At least they know when to quit._

The Earth Queen sat cowering beside the throne, Zaheer and the Avatar standing over her. Rei was biting her lip with such fury that blood was trickling down her chin.

"Please - please, I'll give you anything! Whatever you want! Gold?! Titles?! Land?!" the Queen murmured with open hands, begging like a peasant from the lower ring.

"My sister's life," Ghazan replied sharply. The Queen looked utterly confused as the crown upon her head trembled. "But you can't do that can you? No money will bring my sister, it's what killed her in the first place."

"What you have done in this city, in this kingdom, it is unspeakable," Zaheer began. "Your cruelty is absolute proof that change is needed. That the order of the Red Lotus is justified in all we have done and will do. Your death will be a symbol to all those who think they can continue to rule and oppress their people, divide them with walls and borders."

Zaheer gestured to Rei with an open hand. "Use the technique I showed you. Those airbenders she murdered deserve as much. A woman like this doesn't deserve the air she breaths." The suffocation technique then. Ghazan wouldn't argue with that. There wasn't a much more painful death than having the air dragged from your lungs.

Rei stared at the Earth Queen with narrowed eyes, gritting her teeth all the while as more blood trickled down her chin.

"I...I can't do it...I can't..."

Zaheer's eyes widened considerably as he placed a hand on Rei's shoulder. "You must. This is our way, the only way. You are a bringer of balance. Think of all those people in the catacombs, all those lives she snuffed out. This monster doesn't deserve to live. This is _your_ duty as the Avatar."

Rei shook her head again, standing resolute. "No."

Ghazan didn't notice when the Earth Queen had shifted upwards, an ornate knife gleaming in her hand as she lunged forward.

"AVATAR!" the Queen screamed with wide eyes as she stabbed Rei in the chest viciously. "I KNEW THIS WAS YOUR DOING!" the Queen yelled as she brought the blade back, swinging down again with venom.

Ghazan stretched out a hand to knock the blade out of the old hag's grip, but he need not have bothered.

The Earth Queen was suddenly engulfed in flames, Rei's flame, before she'd managed to bring the blade down again for a more fatal stab wound.

The Queen stumbled backwards, yellow and orange light covering her as she howled out in pain. Her robes quickly caught alight, along with her hair, filling the room with the smell of charred meat. Ghazan watched on in satisfaction as the Queen slumped forward, still crying out for a few more seconds.

"You did this Avatar Korra!" the Queen shrieked as she tried to crawl towards Rei with an outstretched, blackened hand. Rei who was staring with absolute horror as she held a hand over the stab wound to her chest, still sitting on the ground and trembling uncontrollably.

"That's enough of that," Ghazan muttered as he brought a huge piece of rock down onto the Queen's head. At least he got to deliver the final blow. "Nice crown. Long live the Queen..." he spat before turning away from the smouldering corpse, facing the remaining Red Lotus. "Time to go boys, and you Zaheer."

Zaheer nodded at his side, moving over to help the Avatar to her feet, but Rei wouldn't move. She wouldn't stop trembling, now shaking violently. Suddenly the Avatar was on her back, rolling and twisting in every direction, foam pouring from her mouth.

"Shit! Zaheer, she's going into shock!" Ghazan shouted as he turned the Avatar onto her side and held her still.

Only after a minute did the shaking subside, Rei falling unconscious on the floor. Zaheer beckoned for one of their only remaining water benders to come over, keeping a hand over the Avatar's wound.

"Heal her!" Zaheer ordered.

The water bender nodded firmly, sealing up the wound as best she could given their current location. "She should be okay, the blade didn't hit anything vital," the healer murmured softly.

"Good," Zaheer spoke softly before picking up the Avatar gently.

"Let's get the fuck out of here and go home," Ghazan grumbled as he motioned to the exit.

Zaheer nodded firmly as they walked, stepping over several corpses of the Red Lotus and Dai-Li alike. _You did well brothers, sisters._ "The people will decide what happens to Ba Sing Se and the Earth Kingdom from now on, the Red Lotus's work is done here." He passed the Avatar over to Ghazan. "Take everyone to one of those airships outside, I'm going to go and get P'Li. I'd have expected her to show up by now. I'll meet with you soon."

"She's fine Zaheer, I can still feel those damn explosions of hers every couple of seconds," Ghazan assured as he stared out at the city of Ba Sing Se, now a glorious shade of red and black against the encroaching night sky.

The city was burning, the old order along with it.

* * *

"Knock knock, Miss Sato! You have a guest!"

So Jinora's warning of a threat to her life was someone knocking, knocking gently, on her cell door?

Asami got up cautiously, slipping the plasma saw into her back pocket. "Uhuh...a guest...is that you Ming-Hua?"

"Yes, I brought tea," the woman at the door replied softly.

How did she manage that? With a distinctive lack of arms? _Sato. She didn't bring tea you idiot._ Asami stared the water bender down as Ming-Hua pushed open the door with a false limb made of ice. She didn't have any tea or teacups. Asami was mildly disappointed, feeling a little parched after that exhausting experience in the Spirit World. The engineer examined her hand briefly, no cuts, no bruises. So the effects of that water had transcended into the physical world after all.

"I don't see any tea..." Asami commented cautiously as she took a step back in the cell. "Where are the other guards?" Normally there were two on regular rotation outside her cell, but neither of them appeared to be present.

"I sent them off for a break, thought they deserved it," Ming-Hua smiled crookedly. "After all, there's plenty of ways to relax in this place now. What with the radio working and of course that _record player_."

"What do you want?" Asami hissed as she glanced briefly to her bedding, and to the hole in the floor beneath that.

"Strange...I can feel water in here...you'd think all this platinum would block that out..." Ming-Hua replied as she took a small step forward.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I didn't feel like it," Ming-Hua retorted instantly before she leaned against one of the walls. "You're a little schemer, aren't you Miss Sato? Dressing up like a water tribe girl to try and spark something in that Avatar rat, yes? Definitely not because you were cold." _She must've brought it up with Ghazan._

Asami stayed silent.

"And of course, you've got such a pretty face, Ghazan believed you happily," Ming-Hua grinned strangely. "You wanted him to protect you here, be your friend. Your lover even?"

"You're bat shit crazy," Asami replied with venom. "You know fine well I have no interest in Ghazan."

"Maybe...he's miles away in Ba Sing Se anyway. Hard to protect you from there," Ming-Hua smiled and then her eyes widened suddenly. "But of course! You love that Avatar girl don't you?! Maybe even more now that's she nothing more than a walking puppet, easier to manipulate, easier to make her feel things for you. She was like a brick wall before, wasn't she? Ignoring all of your passes. I can sympathise."

"That's not true," Asami replied firmly. "I love Korra, I love Rei."

"Even after she beat you the way she did? It was quite a sight, I like to replay it sometimes. You won't save her after she did that to you."

"I will."

Ming-Hua grinned widely. "Oops...I think you might have let something slip there. Saving her would mean betraying the Red Lotus, it would mean _escaping_." The waterbender swiped at Asami's bedding with a limb of water, knocking it flying across the room to reveal the hole in the floor, growing bigger by the day.

"What's this then?" Ming-Hua smirked before she launched herself at Asami, pinning her to the wall with considerable strength. How was she this strong?!

"Scheming, like I said!" Ming-Hua cackled as she transformed the limb of water into a sharp blade of ice, impaling Asami's arm into the wall with one swift movement.

Asami cried out in pain as she felt the cold seep into the forearm, intermixed with a terrible burning sensation as blood began to drip from the wound.

Ming-Hua pressed the blade in deeper as Asami struggled in her grip, causing the engineer to shriek out again. "Music to my ears! So much better than that crap Ghazan plays on that record player. What's it called? _Path of Wind?_ "

Asami didn't have the energy to answer as she tried to push Ming-Hua away with all her strength, but to no avail.

"I was expecting more from you girly," Ming-Hua hissed as she drove in the blade in deeper still. "The guards are going to find you in here, and they're going to think you killed yourself. Cut your wrists, because well, why wouldn't you?"

"Because I'm going to save Korra..." Asami muttered breathlessly.

"Admirable, but unlikely, given your current position," Ming-Hua smirked as she shifted her limb of ice upwards, just above Asami's wrist. A cut there wouldn't stop bleeding, that was for sure.

"The underdog? I don't mind being the underdog..." Asami smiled to herself as she reached down with her uninjured arm, though it was still pinned to the wall by Ming-Hua, she could move it just a little bit.

Ming-Hua's eyes widened in confusion before she cried out in pain, Asami bring the plasma saw forward against Ming-Hua's torso and powering it up. _Thank god for those new batteries._

Blood splattered everywhere as Asami pushed the saw in deep, feeling Ming-Hua try to do the same to her, but missing the engineer's wrist completely, instead only catching the side of her hip as the water bender slumped to the floor.

Asami didn't stop until Ming-Hua was completely still, crumpled on the floor like a damp rag as crimson pooled around her, some of it flowing down into the escape hole.

The gravity of what she'd done hit Asami a few seconds later as her hands trembled furiously. "Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit." She darted around her cell, still keeping a firm hand over the wound Ming-Hua had inflicted earlier. Now was the time to go, even though Asami had no clue where the exit was, the hole in the floor still too small for her to slip through.

If she couldn't find a way out, then the Red Lotus would put her back in her cell, they'd find Ming-Hua's body, and they'd discover her only viable escape. "Gotta get the body out.." Asami muttered to herself as she lifted it out of the cell and into the tunnel, careful not to trail blood from her cell outside. She sprinted back inside her cell a second later, covering the hole in the floor and the plasma saw with her bedding once more.

At the sound of sprinting boots Asami hastily picked up a rather sharp piece of rock from the floor and pulled the cell door shut, remaining in the the tunnel with Ming-Hua's body.

"Sato?! What the hell have you done?! one of four guards approaching yelled.

Asami put her hands up immediately. "I killed her. Well, she tried to kill me in the tunnel, but I killed her first."

The guard stared with wide eyes. "You stabbed her to death with a rock?!"

Asami nodded firmly.

"Fuck...shows you what hanging around with Ghazan too long can do..." another of the guards muttered as he glanced to his comrades. "What do we do here? Do we kill her?"

"Let Zaheer decide what happens to her when they get back. He'd be pissed off if we take an executive decision without his say so, put her back in her cell for now. Platinum walls will hold her till then."

Asami exhaled heavily. There was still time, and she'd still be in the place she needed to be to escape. Hopefully Mako had secured Korra in Ba Sing Se by now. They'd be reunited soon enough.

"Can one of you heal my arm first?" Asami asked quietly. "I'll bleed out otherwise. Don't think Zaheer will like that."

"Fine..." one of the guards muttered. "Just keep your hands behind your back till i'm done, and if you try to stab me with a rock, i'll smack you across the head."

"Don't worry..." Asami murmured. "I won't as long as you don't try to kill me."

That almost made the guard laugh as he turned to his comrades. "Get that body out of here and into the sparring area or something...it'll need to be cleaned up properly or Ghazan will blow a fuse and prepared for the usual Red Lotus burial rights."

* * *

 **End Notes**

Well...that was fun...right?

Notes:  
-Remember Kasumi from a couple of chapters back? That sassy airbender chick? That was her in the catacombs. She dead.  
-The Red Lotus pretty much sent out a bunch of invites to all of the Earth Kingdom leaders, with royal decree about the Earth Queen wanting a meeting, but that was all a rouse to gather them in one room so P'Li could blow the shit out of them. See the Red Lotus weren't just after the Earth Queen, they wanted to end all the leadership structure of the Kingdom, so killing all the leaders would be a very good start.  
-Ming-Hua is also dead.  
\- Earth Queen is very dead.  
-Other people dead...maybe...i dunno

Send me all your chapter thoughts children, rants, etc. So much went down and i'm still shaking from it.  
Please comment or what not, and be sure to check out my Tumblr to keep up to date with the story.

Tumblr: Ravensbomb100


	13. Asami

**Chapter 13: 'Asami'**

 **Author Notes:**

 _"The atmosphere was kind of ruined when I spotted ropes attached to the head of the monster, pulling it to move around the screen. It wasn't half as scary once I'd spotted the strings."_ \- Mako, Chapter 8.

* * *

"You let me speak to Sato! Let me speak to Sato now!"

"Not when you're like this. You are angry brother, and with good reason, but now is not the time," Zaheer spoke softly as he pushed Ghazan back, gesturing to a pair of sentries nearby to exit the room, leaving himself, P'Li and Ghazan, who was still trying to push against him. "We need to leave this place as soon as possible, now that we've exposed ourselves in Ba Sing Se. Especially given the notable figures who were in the palace. The Chief of the Southern Water Tribe's presence is deeply concerning. Perhaps the Avatar's friends are closer to discovering our location than we initially believed."

"It doesn't fucking matter. I killed him in Ba Sing Se. Now I'll say it one last time. Get out of my way," Ghazan grumbled with a trembling fist.

"It does matter," Zaheer replied as he pulled down his brother's raised arms cautiously. "He can't have been there alone. It's best we pack up operations here and move to alternative accommodation as soon as possible."

"...where...?"

"North. The Northern Water Tribe," Zaheer assured. "Ever since Unalaq's children took over the nation's leadership the security of the tribe has been...lacking. It's unlikely our presence will be noted, and if it is, then we take refuge in the Spirit World. The northern portal is not guarded."

P'Li widened her reddened eyes with concern. She'd been extremely quiet since they'd been greeted by the news of Ming-Hua's murder upon arriving back at the labyrinth. "And we can sustain ourselves in there?"

"Yes. The Spirit World is no different from our own when entered physically through the portals. It is just another land with crops and food of it's own," Zaheer replied calmly. "I have meditated into the Spirit World enough times to understand its layout intricately. Xai Bau taught me much in the short time I knew him. There was no one more experienced in traversing that realm of existence."

P'Li nodded very slowly. "I trust you, Zaheer. You got us all out of prison and took down the leadership of the Earth Kingdom. It's clear that you have been chosen to lead this world into a new order of freedom. I'll support you, wherever you take us."

Zaheer smiled in appreciation. "Thank you."

Ever since he'd been granted the gift of airbending it seemed that his companions and followers were much more willing to trust him, to die for him if necessary. The order of the Red Lotus has always been extremely loyal to their leaders and comrades, but this was another level entirely. The cause was just.

Truth be told, although the Spirit World _would_ grant their organisation safety from the rest of the world leaders, it wasn't the only reason Zaheer intended to travel there. If the Red Lotus were to bring down the likes of the Fire Nation monarchy, they needed more power. Lord Zuko and Firelord Izumi wouldn't fall for their pretences so easily.

The Avatar would need to be at full strength if they were to succeed in that task. Rei needed to be able to enter the Avatar State again. Perhaps a trip to the Tree of Time or the Spirit Oasis would resolve that issue. Both were well known for increasing one's spirituality. Rei's initial refusal to end the life of the Earth Queen was understandable, given she hadn't killed before. In the end it hadn't mattered. Rei had burned the Queen to death all the same. She'd taken that first step. There was no going back now.

It tended to be that way for most members of the Red Lotus when they first joined. Their first kill was normally accidental. After that they quickly became used to the feeling until it became little more than an after thought, second nature. That was who Rei would become, with Zaheer's guidance.

And then the final step Zaheer had been preparing since the day Korra had admitted her feelings for that Sato girl during her deprogramming process. The ultimate test of loyalty. Miss Sato's outburst of violence a day ago had made the task that much easier. Some punishment would be required. If the Avatar could kill someone she loved so dearly, on his orders, then there would be no going back to the girl that had been. Avatar Korra would be gone.

"You two...you're acting like Ming-Hua isn't even dead! Wasn't she your friend?! Don't you give a shit?!" Ghazan roared in the silence which had filled the room. Just when Zaheer thought he'd finally calmed down.

"Of course we do!" P'Li retorted angrily. "But you've got to see the big picture here. We all know how dangerous our lives are. It's a miracle that none of us were more badly injured in Ba Sing Se. But the cause always comes first, it always had. It's how we've survived so long, living in the shadows. Ming-Hua understood that absolutely."

Ghazan slammed his fist into the wall of the cave. The force of the punch was loud enough to block out the squally gales which had been incessantly blowing every since they'd returned yesterday evening. "She did! But she was murdered by one of our own! Someone I trusted to be around! It's...it's...it's all my fault..."

"It's not. Sato is a master manipulator," Zaheer assured as he placed a hand on Ghazan's trembling shoulder. "She claims it was in self defence, but the brutality of the attack. It appears Sato couldn't contain her anger any longer. Ming-Hua was taken by surprise and tried to defend herself, injuring Sato's arm."

"Let me get to the truth of the matter," Ghazan replied with gritted teeth as he cracked his knuckles.

"Physical torture is ineffective with Miss Sato. She barely spoke a word in her first few days of capture," Zaheer tried to explain. Even minimal amounts of the mercury poison would've caused absolute agony, but the Sato girl hadn't cracked once during questioning as to why the Avatar still remained in a meditative state. A higher dosage of the liquid would've been fatal so that had been the end of that line of questioning.

"We'll see about that," Ghazan growled as he tried to shove past Zaheer again, now being held in place by P'Li. "What're you going to do? Blow me up?! Just fuckin do it! You can't let her get away with this!"

"I don't intend to," Zaheer replied. "We'll get to the truth of the matter first, and then punishment will be decided." Zaheer had already decided the punishment. Killing another member of the organisation? Even if it was in self defence? It would be death. There was no middle ground with the Red Lotus. Their strict creed and conduct had kept them alive this long.

"How are you gonna do that?!"

"Rei, the only person Miss Sato with tell the whole truth to," Zaheer stated firmly. "Rei will get the truth and Miss Sato will be punished."

"She'd better be..." Ghazan replied quietly, sounding more exhausted than annoyed now.

"Go and be with Ming-Hua brother. I will come and find you when I have the truth of the matter," Zaheer said as he pulled a bottle of Fire Nation whisky off of one of the shelves, passing it to Ghazan gently. Ghazan grumbled his appreciation before stumbling off in the opposite direction of the prison cells, heading towards the sparring area instead where Ming-Hua's body lay.

P'Li watched him leave anxiously. "Do you think he'll be okay?"

"He'll be fine. Ghazan is stronger than this, he just needs time," Zaheer assured. "Before I speak to the Avatar I must ask something of you."

"Hmm?"

"I need you to prepare the sacrificial chamber. Ready the platinum chains and the metal poison, garrison as many of our comrades as you can in the chamber."

"Alright...but why?"

"It's always good to have an alternative solution if the Avatar doesn't perform as I intend her to. If she disobeys my order today then we will end the Avatar cycle as planned," Zaheer confirmed.

"What order are you talking about...?"

"The one to kill Miss Sato."

"So you've already decided what's going to happen to her?" P'Li asked incredulously. "I suppose the murder of one of our comrades, even in self defence, is unforgivable. Ghazan would leave us otherwise. I'll do as you ask...but Zaheer – if she – if the Avatar doesn't do what you want, how are you going to bring her down?"

"Tranquilizer darts, and then we will chain her up to the walls of the cave, just as we have discussed numerous times," Zaheer explained calmly. Part one of that plan had failed miserably in Zaofu when the metal clan had interrupted their escape. Thankfully it was only the Avatar herself in this place, she didn't have a squadron of guards to defend her anymore if things went south.

"I understand. I'll make the preparations immediately. Stay safe until then," P'Li spoke softly as she bent down to place a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"You as well," Zaheer nodded as he cupped her cheek gently.

It was time to send Rei for her final test of loyalty. _Avatar Korra or Avatar Rei. Only Avatar Rei can survive this day, no matter what happens._

* * *

The gentle hum of an airship was the first thing Mako heard as his eyes flitted open hesitantly.

When he'd opened them previously the sight he had been greeted with was horrific. Bodies everywhere, Red Lotus and Dai-Li alike, and the smell of burning flesh in the air had been so strong that he would've retched if he'd had the strength. However, those sights and smells, as terrible as they were, paled in comparison to what he saw next. Something he desperately hoped didn't come back to haunt him in later years.

In those few seconds he'd found the energy to open his eyes in the throne room he'd spotted several of the Red Lotus across from him. Zaheer and Ghazan amongst them. And Zaheer...Zaheer was carrying someone...someone that Mako barely recognised. It was Korra, dressed in the garb of the Red Lotus and unconscious, blood all over her torso.

Mako could barely move a finger at the time, let alone call out, but he'd tried. With every ounce of strength he had remaining he'd called out, called out to Korra, but when he'd opened his mouth nothing came out but an inaudible whimper.

He didn't get a second chance, dragged back into the darkness a few seconds later as the massacre in the throne room had faded away.

"Wow! Stay! Just stay down a sec! Little help here?!"

That voice. That stupid, boisterous, heart warming voice. He hadn't heard it in weeks.

"Bolin...?"

"The one and only," Bolin grinned confidently as he held his brother down by the shoulders. "Hold still, you took quite a beating in Ba Sing Se, don't want you hurting yourself more."

Mako's head drifted around lazily as he took in his surroundings. An airship. But not a Zaofu airship as he'd grown accustomed to of late. This was...this was a Future Industries airship!

"Asami?! Korra?! You got them back?!" Mako gasped as he wrenched himself upwards, a pain shooting down his back at the movement. "Gahhhhh!"

"What did I just say?!" Bolin huffed as he held Mako still, his green eyes becoming quickly moist. "We don't have the girls back...I'm sorry..."

Mako pushed himself out of the bed, unable to stop himself yelping out in pain again. "I know where they are! I know where the Red Lotus are! We've got to get there before it's too late. Suyin showed me the location on a map!"

"We're heading there, don't worry," Bolin assured.

"Where...where is everyone? What's going on here?" Mako groaned as Bolin slipped an arm under him, supporting his weight as they stumbled forward out of the room and into the corridor. "Tonraq, Suyin...Kuvira...they were all with me in Ba Sing Se – don't tell me – don't tell me they're dead...? Please don't tell me they're-"

Bolin grabbed his shoulders causing Mako to cry out again. "Oops, sorry! - They're okay, sorta okay, I mean. We didn't find you guys in the best way...let me take you into the conference room. Everyone else is awake."

"Bo – what do you mean sorta?"

"Sorta – so sort of. Just concentrate on walking, okay?!"

"Fine...it's really...it's really good to see you..." Mako conceded with a strained smile.

"You too," Bolin agreed softly.

They entered the large conference room of the luxury airship a minute or so later. The table in the centre of the room was notably emptier than it had been a few weeks ago. All of Team Avatar had been present back then, even the extended edition with Tenzin, Bumi...pretty much everyone. If Mako focused hard enough he could see them all now, especially Korra and Asami.

Korra perched on the edge of the table with her legs swinging, Asami sat down directly in front of her, elbows resting in the space between Korra's legs. Both of them giggling like school children at something the other had said. Would it ever be like that again? After how he'd saw Korra in the palace...dressed like the Red Lotus...was she truly one of them?

Instead, the table was occupied by Tonraq, Kuvira, Chief Beifong and Kya. Tonraq had about a million bandages around his forehead and his arm was in a sling. Kuvira was also bandaged around her forehead, but otherwise appeared unscathed. Mako exhaled a breath of relief at the sight of Suyin who he'd last seen sprinting off to fight with P'Li.

Kuvira beamed when their eyes met. "Put him down here Bolin." She tapped her hand against the empty seat at her side. "Are you...are you feeling okay?"

"I've been worse," Mako smiled wearily as Bolin shot him a suspicious glance before taking his own seat across the way.

"Good to see you back on your feet detective," Chief Beifong nodded firmly before she laid an armoured hand down on the huge map which covered the table. "I hate to get straight down to business, but from what Captain Kuvira has told me we have a very small window of time before the Red Lotus disappear off of our radar, taking the Avatar with them."

Tonraq grimaced at that. "She was there...in the palace. I heard her voice calling out, but I never saw her. I don't know if she was being held against her will."

"Probably shouting about that mess someone made of the Earth Queen," Beifong replied sharply. "We'll find out what Zaheer has done to the Avatar soon enough."

Mako coughed loudly, Kuvira placing a hand on his shoulder in concern. "I'm trying to get their attention..."

Kuvira smiled slightly. "Oh – right..."

"Would someone mind and tell me what the hell is going on? What were you to two doing in Ba Sing Se? How are any of us still alive?!" Mako exclaimed whilst pointing at his brother and boss.

"Airbender mission. We were heading back from the Air Temple to collect the few remaining airbenders in the city. Kya came with us to help heal some of the injured I'd found last time we were in Ba Sing Se, but when we got there the city was burning," Beifong explained with a slight jitter in her voice. "Suyin had told me she was called to a meeting with the Queen in the palace...so when I saw it was burning I flew us over to the palace grounds. We found the rest of you inside the throne room, here and there. Captain Kuvira regained consciousness quickly and told us what happened. We picked you all up and took you on an airship. Oh and the Earth Queen is dead."

Mako's eyes darted from Lin, to Kya, to Suyin, mouth gaping. "But you – you fought P'Li...how are you still standing?"

"P'Li was overconfident, she brought down a room on top of me with one of those combustion blasts, but she didn't bother to check whether I was alive or not," Suyin explained slowly before she gritted her teeth. "But my survival didn't come without a price, her damn attack crushed my hand." Suyin raised her left arm, at least not her favoured side, and revealed a bandaged up stump where a hand had once been. "If it weren't for Kya I would've lost my whole arm." Kya nodded in appreciation.

Kuvira bristled beside him at the sight of it. Mako placed a hand on her knee under the table. "I'm so sorry Su...I should've known better...the Red Lotus played us all..."

Suyin shook her head resolutely. "Nonsense. If you hadn't warned us that the meeting was compromised in the first place we would've all been blown to bits." Mako didn't really have anyway to reply to that. The Red Lotus has still injured them badly none the less.

"I saw Korra...Tonraq..." Mako finally admitted as he stared down at the map. "She was injured...unconscious...I couldn't tell if the Red Lotus were holding her prisoner or not..."

"I'll make them all pay!" Tonraq snarled as he smacked a hand against the table.

"Cool it ice head," Lin chided. "The Red Lotus have a lot to answer for, believe me." Her eyes darted to Suyin briefly before refocusing on the map. "We should be flying over this market town Kuvira told me about in two hours. Once we're above the area we'll drop down and find this cave system those rats are holed up in. We'll get the Avatar and Miss Sato back, and we'll end the Red Lotus. Are we all agreed?"

"Korra and Asami first, if we leave this any longer we might never seen them again," Tonraq replied sharply before anyone else got a chance. "The Red Lotus come after. We save the girls above all else. The Red Lotus can be dealt with later when we are at full strength."

"Fine," Beifong huffed reluctantly. "Are we all agreed to that?"

Everyone in the room nodded. "Good, then I suggest you go and get as much healing as you can off of Kya beforehand, so that you're at least able to fight."

Tonraq waved off that offer as he stepped away from the table, going to stand beside a nearby window, rain lashed down against the glass outside.

"You are gonna take Kya up on that offer," Kuvira warned when Mako tried to move. "Your back was a mess when we brought you in." Tears were starting to form in her dark green eyes. "You shouldn't have done that you know? Took the brunt of that combustion blast for me like an idiot. It was stupid."

"It wasn't. P'Li was aiming right at you. She would've blown you to pieces if I hadn't tackled you," Mako replied quickly. "A few scars on my back is nothing compared to that."

Kuvira turned away from him, gritting her teeth firmly as tears gently streamed from her eyes. Mako took a firm grip of her hand and tried to tilt her head back towards him. "Why do you do this? Do you really think so little of yourself than you think you're not worth saving or something? Is that why you're always so tense?"

"I'm just a means to an end, helping you fight the Red Lotus, save your friends," Kuvira murmured angrily.

Mako shook his head. "You're not. Do you think that I tackled you to the floor because you mean nothing to me?" Mako cupped her cheeks gently. "You're worth dying for, okay? Worth saving."

Kuvira's eyes widened as she launched herself forward, kissing him furiously and desperately. Mako was taken aback a little, taking several seconds to respond as he felt the warmth of Kuvira's tears running down his face. Eventually he found the brain power to kiss back, though not with quite the same fury, fearful of breaking something on either one of them.

"OOOOOOOHHH!" Bolin shrieked out from across the room. "Mako?! When were you gonna tell me you had yet another girlfriend?!"

Mako pulled away with a bright red face. He'd almost forgot about Bolin. "When we met up again. Didn't feel like something I should be announcing across a radio. And what do you mean by _'yet another girlfriend'_?"

"I think they're cute," Suyin commented as she levitated a piece of metal with her intact hand. Now Kuvira turned bright red. "But you're going to have to tell Baatar Jr. He's not going to be very happy."

"We kissed one time at Wing and Wei's birthday, and he was drunk!" Kuvira muttered awkwardly.

"I don't think he's forgotten," Suyin smirked as she followed Kya out of the room, tapping Bolin on the shoulder as she exited.

Mako whispered smugly. "You'll need to tell me about that kiss sometime."

"Never," Kuvira spluttered.

Suddenly Bolin was behind them, hands firmly on their shoulders. "Oh man this is so great! I've got Opal, you've got Kuvira! Now we just need to find someone for Korra and Asami! When we get them back, of course."

Mako shook off his hand. "I don't think they need our help. They'll figure it our on their own."

"Good point. Your advice on the ladies is just _awful_ ," Bolin gasped dramatically.

Kuvira pointed up to Bolin with a smile. "I reeaaallly like your brother."

"And I reaaallly gotta talk to Tonraq," Mako mocked as he stood, leaving Kuvira and Bolin to chat as he joined Tonraq by the window, watching silently as rain water poured down the glass.

Mako stood watching it for a few seconds, unsure how exactly Tonraq was feeling at this moment in time. At least he did seem to be more focused on the rescuing of Korra and Asami rather than retribution against the Red Lotus. That had been Mako's mantra all along.

"Stormy out," Tonraq commented distantly. Great. Small talk.

"Yeh...at least it's good for waterbending," Mako replied awkwardly. "Tonraq...about Korra...you don't think she did it do you? Killed the Earth Queen?"

"No," Tonraq stated firmly. "I don't know what happened in that room, but I don't believe that is something that Korra is capable of, even if Zaheer has brainwashed her. Her body simply wouldn't allow her to kill unless she had no other choice."

Mako nodded his head slowly. "You're right about that. I mean...Korra's own spirit is so strong that she was able to defeat eternal darkness. Must be pretty unbreakable."

"The strongest," Tonraq smiled as he wiped a stray tear away from his cheek.

"Asami too, I know you don't know her very well, but I – I get the feeling she'd do anything to protect Korra," Mako commented softly.

"I'd like to properly meet this girl I've heard so many wonderful things about, I hope I get the chance..." Tonraq smiled wearily as he pulled something from inside his navy blue shirt, glancing at it for a few seconds before he passed it to Mako.

A letter? No. A picture.

Mako turned it over carefully and almost immediately burst into tears. Asami and Korra, with an arm around each other's shoulder and smiling like they didn't have a care in the world. Bolin had taken that picture when they'd just arrived in Zaofu using one of Varrick's latest designs. Korra must've sent it to her parents.

"I...I was starting to forget what they looked like..." Mako admitted. "Well...what they looked like happy. I just keep thinking of them scared and in pain."

Tonraq nodded as he placed a hand on Mako's shoulder. "I do too, but this photograph helps me, along with the letter Korra sent. I can hear her voice in every word. She sounded the happiest I've heard her in months, years, even."

"We'll get them back," Mako assured. "I promise."

* * *

Asami stared at the plasma saw with all of her strength, hoping to will it back to life. Damn Ming-Hua and her stupid jealously.

The device was shoddy enough without that bit of intervention. The metal nozzle on the very front of the saw had been bent out of shape by the attack, and now the saw was cutting with a squint. This had resulted in the platinum taking twice as long as it had to cut before. And time was running out, most definitely running out. Zaheer hadn't accepted her defence for a second, her argument was lost before it'd even begun. Asami was going to pay for this.

"Think. Think. What would dad do?" Asami muttered to herself. If was difficult to hear her own voice over the gales blustering outside the cave system. What a horrible day this was turning out to be. The wind did however have its advantages, drowning out the sound of cutting and her voice from the guards who still patrolled outside her cell.

They wouldn't protect her though, not when Zaheer came for her blood, or Ghazan. They'd step aside in an instant. She hadn't heard a word about Rei at least. That seemed to suggested Mako had indeed saved Korra in Ba Sing Se. The downside of that was the Red Lotus wouldn't have any reason to keep her now. Over the past few weeks it had appeared as though her life depended on Korra's existence and vice versa, for whatever reason. Asami didn't have the time or the patience remaining to figure it out.

She searched around her cell with determination, wondering briefly if it would be more efficient to just start smashing the floor with the metal leg of her bed. Doubtful, given the floor was made of platinum. She'd utterly exhaust herself without even making a dent.

Besides that, the injury Ming-Hua had dealt to her arm was still painful. She wouldn't be able to swing very hard. Asami had also abandoned her Future Industries jacket, Ming-Hua's ice having practically ripped the sleeve off.

Asami planted herself on the floor, lotus position, hoping to calm her thoughts. To think with clarity. All of her knowledge, everything her dad had taught her in those days and nights spent in the workshop, on the factory floor, everything she'd learned afterwards herself, rebuilding the company, saving the world, saving the airbenders. There had to be something in there.

But instead Asami found herself thinking about Korra. Her stomach churned at the thought, filled her with a sense of dread. She couldn't calm herself down enough to think through a basic chemistry equation let alone find a way of escaping. Why was Korra interrupting her thoughts now? Of all times?

Asami slapped herself on the forehead. _How do you know she is truly safe...? Having faith in Mako is one thing...but having faith he could beat the Red Lotus...? Isn't that too much of a leap? With so little evidence. He's never beaten them before. What made Ba Sing Se any different...? This Captain Kuvira he has with him. She was at Zaofu too. But still not enough. Not enough for the Red Lotus. No contest._

The sound of the cell door being opened splintered her thoughts as Asami kicked the plasma saw hastily under the bed, grimacing as her arm bent slightly. Was this how she was going to die? In this cell? No. Zaheer would make a show of it. In this game they'd played for weeks, months, Zaheer would want a grand ending, not an anti-climax. The cell door clicked shut.

"Get on with it," Asami trembled as she stared at the floor.

A pair of hands gripped her shoulders tightly. "Get on with what?"

"Rei?!" Asami's eyes widened as she came face to face with the Avatar. No. Mako had failed. "What're you doing here...?"

"Why do you sound so surprised to see me?" Rei asked softly as she glanced towards the cell door and then to Asami's bed.

"I just – I thought Zaheer would keep you away, after what happened with Ming-Hua..."

"He sent me here to question you, to find out what really happened so that a just punishment can be decided under the code of the Red Lotus," Rei explained with a tremble, she gripped Asami's shoulders a little more tightly.

"I told him what happened already. Ming-Hua attacked me. I tried to defend myself but she didn't give me a choice, she would've killed me otherwise," Asami explained.

"I believe you," Rei replied resolutely. Her hands were starting to tremble against Asami's shoulders.

Asami's eyes widened considerably. "You do...so easily? But – but why?"

"Because I know how that feels...to not have a choice. You've probably heard about the Earth Queen..." Rei muttered as her clear blue eyes started to cloud over.

Asami nodded very slowly, reaching up a hand to wipe away one of the tears which had dribbled down Rei's cheek. "I know she's dead, Ghazan killed her apparently."

Rei shook her head furiously, the light stream of tears that had been present a moment ago suddenly a torrent as she slumped onto her knees. Asami followed suit, keeping a light grip of the other girl's wrists as she stared at the floor with half shut eyes. Her mouth was slightly open as her dark lips quivered, as though on the edge of something.

"No – no he didn't! It was me! I killed her Asami!"

Asami felt her heart stop. Her voice caught in her throat as she audibly gasped.

Her _name_. Her true name. Rei had used her name. Not Sato. Not the name she'd been called by every single day since Korra had been taken away. Not one person in this place had ever used her true name, 'Asami', since then. It was not common knowledge. And it _shouldn't_ have been in Rei's pool of knowledge either. It had been so long since Asami had heard her own name that it almost sounded alien to her.

But she'd said it. Rei had definitely just called her Asami. There was no doubting that. That name could only have come from one place.

 _Now is the time. I have to. Whatever happens. This is moment. I'll say what I know to be true._

Asami gripped under Rei's chin lightly, forcing those blue eyes away from the floor. Now her gaze was focused on Asami. Her expression was one of doubt, confusion, uncertainty, anxiety.

"It's you. Isn't it? _Korra_...please tell me it's you..."

Korra nodded furiously as tears soaked her cheeks, unable to meet the other girl's gaze as she shook in place.

Asami didn't hesitate for a moment, wrapping Korra in the tightest embrace she'd ever given anyone and clinging on. She could feel Korra's hands doing the same at the back, strong fingers pulling at her blue shirt with all her strength. She was sobbing, and sniffling, and shaking terribly. All Asami could do was hold on for dear life, hold Korra so tightly that all of that pain would drift away.

"I killed her...killed her...burned her..." she murmured over and over again.

Only after several minutes or so did Korra seem to stop crying, stop shaking. Asami pushed her back slightly, to gage her face. No longer the face of the puppet. She still maintained a firm grip on Korra's arms, feeling Korra do the same.

"How long...? How long have you known?" Asami murmured softly, tucking loose pieces of brown hair behind Korra's ears.

Korra scratched the back of her head anxiously. Such a Korra like gesture made Asami smile in relief. "It's...it's complicated. I – I forgot a lot of things after what Zaheer did, I felt so lost and confused about everything, who I was. Who my family were. My own name at times. But I...there was one thing I never forgot. Held onto. I never forgot who you were, how I felt about you. When you grabbed me that first time and Ghazan tried to pull you away, I recognised you in an instant. Seeing you told me I wasn't going crazy, that the little pieces I remembered...they were true. When you gave me that water tribe armband, I remembered where I came from. My mom and dad, the cold of home."

She smiled a little. "I – I remembered the last conversation we had, in the prison cells. What you'd told me. _'You need to buy me some time. I can get us out of here. But you need to get Zaheer to trust you, at least for a little while. Pretend to buy into his ideology and maybe we won't end up dead so quickly_ ," Korra explained quietly.

"You remember every word...?"

"Of course. I promised to nab you some batteries for that saw," Korra replied with a slight smirk as she glanced towards the bed. "Who do you think busted the generator so you had to go and get new ones?"

"I didn't even think...and you...you just trusted me to keep the escape plan going..."

"Yeh," Korra replied incredulously with a raised brow. "I just had to keep Zaheer onside. As long as I did that I knew you'd be kept alive, at least I hoped. I did try to keep my distance...I really did...but seeing you...seeing you in so pain and so alone. I had to stick by you, protect you as best I could."

"But wait...what about the punishment? Beaten until remorseful?"

"I had to throw up a lot after that...but Zaheer would've killed you otherwise," Korra explained as her skin went a sickly color. She grabbed Asami's shoulders. "But I can explain everything, _everything_ , later. Right now you've got to finish that hole. Zaheer will come along soon enough."

"Plasma saw is busted," Asami replied weakly. "The metal nozzle on the top is bent out of place."

"Give it here," Korra offered as she gripped one of Asami's hands, running her fingers across the pale skin in a soothing motion. "I can straighten this out with some metal bending. Give me a sec." Korra moved the fingers in her free hand back and forth, adjusting the saw accordingly. "Here, that should work."

Asami took it carefully, giving Korra's hand a quick squeeze before glancing towards the door. "What about the guards? They'll probably hear this even above all that wind?"

"They won't hear it," Korra explained as she moved hers arms back and forth, air flowing around them. "They'll just think the wind got really loud." Korra leaned over, forced to whisper into Asami's ear above the sound of the airbending. "Start cutting."

She tried to pull away but Asami gripped her hand like a vice, pulling Korra close again. "And what about Zaheer, what do we do if he comes here before I'm finished?"

"Well we can't blast our way out of here. Avatar state is out of commission for some reason, I can't even meditate into the Spirit World. There's a lot of Red Lotus between us and freedom. This is the only way."

"You didn't answer my question," Asami spoke sharply.

Korra smiled warmly. "Then I'll keep you safe. I'll hold him off and you get the hell out of here. I won't let you die in this place, it's what I've been fighting against for weeks and weeks." Korra kissed the top of Asami's forehead before her expression became deadly serious. "When the chance comes, you take it. Don't you dare wait for me. You escape. You promised me as much when we first got here."

"You _know_ I can't do that..." Asami replied angrily as she paused sawing momentarily.

"Well, tough, you're gonna have to," Korra said far too lightly as she began airbending again. "If you saw really quickly it won't come to that."

 _It better not. I won't leave this place without you. Not when I've just got you back._

* * *

 ** _End Notes_**

I've been waiting for this moment for 13 chapters. I MEAN C'MON GUYS. The title of the story is, 'Not Gone, Just Lost'. That's a big clue xD Korra was never gone, just lost.

-But I hope this reveal explains a lot of things from previous chapters. It reveals that Asami's getting of the batteries wasn't down to luck at all, but Korra's actions. It's also how she's managed to keep that escape plan hidden. Korra was always keeping an eyes on things and making sure it wasn't discovered.

-By this point in the story Korra remembers everything, who she is, where she's come from. Killing the Earth Queen would've been the final straw, so far away from her own being that she knows this isn't her, Rei never could be her. It's not in her nature. Korra also wasn't planning to keep it a secret from Asami for any longer, when she went into the cell to interrogate her, Korra always planned to reveal the truth and see how much the escape plan had progressed.

-I was actually shaking with emotion trying to write that damn final scene. That's what happens when you build things up.

\- I deliberately made sure that no character referred to Asami by her first name in the Red Lotus. If you go back and check the other chapters, that should be the case, hence the uttering of her name by Korra confirmed the truth without Asami even having to ask. Basically, Korra's been surviving this whole time, even in a confused state, on the memory of Asami and how she feels about her, that inherit goodness. She's been living on that, and it's kept her grounded. Made her sure that the Red Lotus were bad news, and knowing all along that escape was their only solution.

-She could of course have just left the Red Lotus when they took her to Ba Sing Se. But that wouldn't have ended well for Asami. As you can well imagine.

-Basically, Korra has been doing everything in her power, even going against her nature, to keep Asami alive and safe, and Asami's been doing the exact same. (Godddd they're sooooo in love)

-Also, sorry about Suyin's hand, but at least she's not dead right? That would've sucked way worse. Nobody gets away with a one on one fight with P'Li unscathed.

-And now to Zaheer. Basically, the reason he allowed Rei to develop affection for Asami was so that he could test her loyaltly to him and the Red Lotus. An ultimate test. But he's well aware, given Rei's refusal to kill in the Queen, that she might not obey him. Hence prepping that creepy sacrificial chamber. Pretty much a nice replica of the one from Venom of the Red Lotus.

-Next up we take a bit of a back pedal. It's a Korra POV chapter! The first in agggggeees. All of that explaining Korra was talking about will be done, from her initial manipulation, the beating, and all those inner workings you never got to see.  
Chapter 14: 'The Balancing Act', will maybe take a little longer. It's requires organisation, and getting back into Korra's mindset.

-Please leave your thoughts and comments below! Would love to hear from you!

Tumblr: Ravensbomb100


	14. The Balancing Act

**Chapter 14: 'The Balancing Act'**

 **Author Notes:**

 **General Warnings for this chapter:**

 **-Violence**

 **-Anxiety**

 **There's a lot of time jumps in this one, so I do recommend you reread some previous chapters if you feel up to it. Plus you'll see everything lines up really nicely and understand certain reactions and actions a lot better!**

 **Thank you for reading, please don't forget to leave your thoughts on this big ass chapter.**

* * *

" _We'll_ never get out of here. I'm not leaving you in this place Korra."

Even through the exhaustion, the incessant pounding in her head and that dull ache in her stomach, Asami's determined voice cut through the stiff air with ease. It made Korra smile just a little despite herself. She'd chosen her companions, her friends, very well.

She replied with as much strength as she could summon. "You might...you might not have a choice...I...whatever Zaheer does to me, I'll fight. I'll fight my hardest. But I don't – I don't know if I can win-" _No lies. I don't know what the hell Zaheer's going to do when he comes._

"But Korra-"

Korra shut her down quickly, hoping Asami would hear her desperation, would take this pledge seriously. "Promise me...promise me Asami, that if, if you get the chance to escape here, even if I'm not with you, that you'll...that you'll take it."

There was a long pause before Asami answered. Korra pulled on her chains briefly in the silence. Still tight as ever.

"I promise, Korra." Steely. That had sounded genuine, and Asami wasn't a good liar, though she would have to become one if either of them were going to survive this place.

Korra nodded her head as much as the constraints would allow. "Alright, good. Now please go...go to sleep. You've got to stay strong, for both of us. You staying awake until you pass out isn't going to...going to help either of us."

Asami didn't do as she was told in this case. Korra could hear her friend's erratic breathing through the cell wall, but she wouldn't push her any further either. If Asami wasn't going to listen, she wasn't going to listen. Nothing Korra could say would change that. Thankfully, after 20 minutes or so, Korra heard the light thud of a body collapsing to the floor nearby. Asami. Exhaustion finally having caught up with her after all these hours.

Korra felt like doing the very same, but knew fine well the guards stationed outside her cell would allow her no such reprieve. Their master's instructions. The Avatar was not to be given the luxury of sleep, or food or water or anything, really.

An hour passed, or what seemed like an hour. Could've been a few, given her current lack of brain power, or any power really. Trying to meditate into the Spirit World had proved fruitless. Her body was simply too exhausted for Korra to concentrate on anything or focus on emptying her mind. She was too scared to silence the terrified voices in her head. Amon had made her feel like this for most of her first few weeks and months in Republic City, and she'd hated it.

But it was worse now, with Zaheer. Amon hadn't been in prison for almost two decades for his cause, Zaheer had. He was much more deluded, and far more dangerous. It was worse for other reasons too...now Korra had something to protect...someone to protect...she wasn't just trapped here herself. There wasn't just her own safety to think about.

And that frightened Korra more than anything, more than she could possibly rationalise. This intense feeling to protect Asami felt like it had come out of the blue...but on reflection...those feelings had been bubbling away for weeks.

Only now, when pushed to extremes, seeing Asami in this much peril, could she begin to clearly comprehend those feelings.

Another hour trudged on by and Korra felt herself slowly surrendering to the darkness at the back of her eyes. A gentle knock on the door snapped them back open.

"Raava...now would be a really good time for an Avatar State boost, just a little one, enough so I don't bring this place down," Korra muttered quietly as her cell door was pulled open.

The light spirit didn't reply. _Figures...maybe she's just trying to protect me...going into the Avatar State like this would probably shut down all my vital organs or something..._

"Avatar. I think it's time we had a proper conversation, don't you?" Zaheer stood in the doorway, flanked by P'Li and Ming-Hua.

P'Li stepped forward cautiously, her huge figure casting a tall shadow across the cell. "Don't do anything stupid. P'Li will take off your restraints and you will follow me."

Korra nodded as P'Li unlocked her chains slowly. Even with the Avatar State, dealing with P'Li at such close range would be suicidal. They'd both be blown to bits, and Korra got the feeling P'Li wouldn't think about such a sacrifice twice. Not if it kept the Red Lotus safe. Korra would have to meet their extremes in equal measure.

"I'll come along quietly..." Korra murmured as the chains came away. She immediately slumped down to her knees. The strength in her legs was gone.

"Good...otherwise I'll redecorate your pretty friend next door's face," Ming-Hua warned with a crooked smile.

"Leave Asami out of this," Korra snarled as she was pulled to her feet by P'Li, having to be supported by her as Korra stumbled forward and out of the cell. _This is humiliating. My enemies are helping me walk now? What kind of Avatar am I..._

"I'm glad you've come to your senses, Avatar, we have much to discuss," Zaheer stated as he guided them through the cave. _Got to make him believe. Buy into his ideology. Give Asami a chance. She'll keep the escape plan going. I just have buy her sometime. Not that hard._

* * *

Korra stared at herself in a small pool of water on the cave floor.

She'd cut her hair with a knife, a change of appearance had seemed necessary if Zaheer was to believe she had fully changed. Was his puppet to control. But she wasn't. She never would be, never could be. She was Korra...Korra from where?

She wanted to say Republic City. That place made her feel warm. And that's what home should feel like. But her home was cold too. The south, Zaheer had told her she was from the south, an orphan. But her parents weren't dead. She was sure of that. She could almost see them, the outline of a broad, muscular figure – her father – and a petite, but still physically strong woman – her mother. Their faces however, were a blur. Blue lights sat where eyes were supposed to be, like some kind of mover camera that refused to focus, no matter how hard she slapped her forehead.

But they were alive. The Earth Queen had no hand in their death. That was a definite lie. Hopefully their names and faces would come back with time. She missed them. A lot.

 _Just got to be patient._

That word made her reflection scowl. Patient. She always had to be patient for everything. But it made her feel other things too, warm again, but a different kind from home. That of respect, mutual understanding.

There were still other people out of her reach, names and faces lost. Little kids who were so full of life and happiness that they could glide along the ground. Brothers too. Both of them made her smile a little, for different reasons. Their image caused a particular tightness to form in her gut, concern. Worry for their safety. That wasn't a lie implanted by Zaheer. That was all from her. She hadn't left them in good circumstances.

Korra rubbed a hand against her cheek, against a light scar.

Those were changes in her appearances she'd had no hand in. The scars. The darkness below her eyes. She couldn't quite recall how they'd come about, but she felt like ice and liquid metal had played a part in it. The latter made her feel heavier somehow, stiff.

Her clothes were all wrong too. Blue was her color. Not the red and black she was cloaked in. She didn't wear those colors well. But somebody else did-

"Rei, with me, now!" Zaheer at the entrance to her bedroom. And that name again. _Rei_. It kept trying to push Korra away, made the faces in those memories fade even further. But it sounded right too...somehow. It was the way Zaheer said it. No hesitation. No mistake. He didn't like leaving her alone for very long.

She pulled herself to her feet, Zaheer shadowing her all the way as they followed a group of Red Lotus sentries who were ranting on about the Earth Queen and some big announcement. Something about airbenders, which again caused a painful twist in her stomach. That was her legacy. Wasn't it? She'd fight and die for them if she had to...

"How did you hear this announcement? I thought the radio was broken?" Zaheer muttered as he followed them through the tunnels. Rei had never been above this floor. Zaheer hadn't let her yet. _The way out must be somewhere at the top of this place..._

One of the guards turned their heads. "Ghazan got someone to fix it up just in time to listen in to the Earth Bitch's big announcement. Sounds like she's taking a step deeper into crazy land."

"Earth Bitch? You've been spending way too much time with Ghazan," another guard with a teasing tone.

"Call her whatever you like, it doesn't change who or what she is," Zaheer replied coldly as he pushed his way past them, pulling Rei gently along with him. They entered a large cavern a few moments later. A space where most of the Red Lotus liked to hang around and relax. Rei didn't like it too much. It felt very lonely. "What's going on Ghazan?"

"Earth Bitch just made an interesting announcement," Ghazan grumbled as he gestured to a nearby radio.

Rei spotted a flash of red and black at the corner of her eye as she stared at the little orange light illuminated on the front panel of the radio.

"Korra! Korra it's me!"

Rei tore her head away from the radio at the sound of that voice. Her name. _Korra...not Rei...Korra is my name..._

And that voice. That voice filled Korra with something very different from any of the other faded memories that she held. This warmth was different. Like the light of the sun – well maybe not quite that bright – the lights of Republic City – stable, constant. Keeping away the darkness instead of casting a shadow. But there was still a fire there too, a little flame. One that made Korra's heart pound rapidly as firm hands suddenly gripped her arms like a vice.

"What's she doing here Ghazan?! Get Sato back in her cell now!" Zaheer sounded anxious.

But that name he'd used wasn't right. She was sure of it. It wasn't this girl. This beautiful, green eyed girl that Korra couldn't tear her eyes away from even if she'd wanted to. The warmth she felt under this intense gaze was one that made the stiffness in her bones, the exhaustion in her brain, even the dryness of her lips, all fade away into the background.

"I didn't know you were bringing _her_ down here!" Ghazan, angry.

Korra ignored them both, examining this girl's face intently, with all her brain power. _Remember. You know that face. You really know it. Not Sato though..that's not quite right. Too formal. Not how you'd address her anyways..._ A gust of air blew past them.

"Korra! Korra look at me!" the girl was begging, she seemed so desperate, on the verge of tears. And Korra wanted to hug her, to wipe away any tears that fell. But that felt dangerous. The wrong thing to do, for this girl as much as for herself. _Buy into his ideology...buy me time...buy me time..._

Korra looked right at her instead. Right into those glistening, green eyes, and almost lost herself in them.

Ghazan and Zaheer continued to shout at each other, started hauling on her waist and that of the other girl's, but the green eyed girl wouldn't let go, gripping on more tightly as Ghazan pulled her. Zaheer did the same to Korra, and she was half tempted to grip onto the other girl's black jacket sleeves, even if she ended up ripping them off.

"You know me Korra! I'm Asami!"

Asami.

That was right...that name was right. No lie. No illusion. Absolute truth.

 _Asami Sato..._ Korra felt herself start to tremble in place as a wave of memories came flooding back, threatening to make her cry out. Asami...Asami was going to get them out of this place...she was...digging – no cutting – cutting a hole in the floor of her cell. And Korra...she had to...had to...nab some batteries.

But that wasn't even the most important thing. Another instruction this Asami had given Korra. To buy into Zaheer's ideology. She had to make him believe. She had to become Rei.

That would keep Asami safe. Keep both of them safe, for a little while. And Korra _really_ wanted to keep Asami safe. The thought of anything else...it turned her stomach.

What was it Zaheer had said...? Tried to make her believe about her past? That she had someone she loved...someone she loved that was dead, killed at the hands of the Earth Queen. _Play along Korra...like you're in a mover or something..._

"You're dead...you're supposed to be dead..." Korra murmured. And Asami would have to be kept in the dark too. For her own safety. If Asami believed in the lie, Zaheer would too, everyone else would. Korra would be able to operate in this place much more freely as a result. _Keep my distance. Gotta keep my distance._

"Dead. Dead. Dead. You told me my friend was dead...the Earth Queen..." Korra murmured quietly, feeling her heart ache painful at the utter devastation suddenly etched across Asami's pale features.

"This isn't your friend. This is a traitor to our cause, now step away Rei," Zaheer replied sternly as he loosened his grip on Korra's waist slightly. Korra reluctantly shook herself free of Asami's hold, watching the other girl's arms drop to her side in defeat. _I'm so sorry..._

Korra could only hope that Asami was emotionally strong enough to ride this one out, to keep the escape plan going and her promise.

"No..." Asami muttered quietly before her expression suddenly shifted to one of absolute fury as she craned her head to look at Zaheer, trying to launch herself at the airbender. Ghazan grabbed her viciously from behind before she could even get close. "What the hell did you do to her?!" She began pounding the muscles of Ghazan's arms relentlessly with her fists. "You monster! You're all a pack of monsters!"

Did that include Korra now? The Avatar bit her bottom lip firmly, until it hurt.

"I think this prisoner has spouted quite enough lies, don't you?" Zaheer suggested coldly as he placed a hand of Korra's shoulder and guided her out of the room.

"I concur," Ghazan replied.

A little bit of blood trickled down her chin as she heard Ghazan's last words in the distance followed by the sound of a small piece of earth shifting. "I'm not taking any chances with you Sato. There's no way in hell you're going back to your cell quietly is there?"

A small thud followed and Korra closes her eyes over. So she couldn't keep Asami safe then. The best she could do was keep her alive. And that meant living the lie. Becoming Rei in every way.

"Are you okay Rei?" Zaheer asked softly as he noted the blood on her chin.

"I'm okay, I just...I got a bit of a fright when that girl jumped on me..." Korra replied with a slight whimper, rubbing her sleeve against her jaw to clear away the mess that her frustration had caused, not her fear.

* * *

Korra had tried her best. Her absolute best to avoid Asami.

Avoid was probably the wrong word. She always stayed as close as possible without instigating any kind of interaction or conversation. Korra watched instead. Stayed vigilant, she'd prevent guards entering Asami's cell when they went in to take away left over food. That was about all she could do.

As the pieces of her past came back bit by bit, like a shattered mirror trying to reassemble itself, Korra remembered all the things she'd grown to like about Asami in recent weeks and months, things she'd been too jealous or too preoccupied to notice before.

Asami's smile. That little, light laugh of hers, or the snort she would produce when Korra really killed her with a joke. Her voice as well. How it could be soft and reassuring one second and hard as steel the next. It was easy to see now how Asami managed to survive the cut throat world of business as well as remain the nicest person who existed, who would ever exist. She remembered that Asami didn't like being alone, despite the isolation of her upbringing, she relished the time spent with Team Avatar. Mako and Bolin (whose names had come back to Korra few days ago).

Korra felt her heart twist painfully as she watched Asami now, staring at Ghazan's record player which was playing a calming melody. It was almost enough to make Korra cry, just at Asami's posture. She looked so defeated. So broken. So lost. Asami really believed she was alone here...maybe Korra was too good a liar.

But then Asami seemed to straighten herself upright, marching past Ghazan who nodded at her lazily from his chair. _That nod...some kind of agreement that Zaheer has laid down? Restrictions about interaction with me maybe? Or just moving around this place generally?_

Korra's voice caught in her throat when Asami planted herself on the seat directly across from her. Korra raised an eyebrow at her and considered getting up and leaving, but then that probably would've looked really odd to Ghazan. Besides, Asami's downtrodden expression when she glanced up to Korra's face briefly was easily enough for Korra to stay rooted to her seat. Asami had to know she wasn't alone here, even if it was Rei that offered that support, not Korra.

Asami pulled out two cocoa bars and began eating one of them carefully, still staying silent. Where had Asami gotten those? Asami was brilliant, but Korra was pretty sure she wasn't a chocolate bender. Maybe Ghazan...Zaheer seemed to have assigned him to keep an eye on Asami, and Asami had fixed _his_ record player. So was it some kind of gift? A branch of friendship even? _Don't trust him Asami. He's a monster. He'll turn against you as quickly as the rest of them._

"Gonna finish that?" Korra asked hesitantly as she pointed to one of the sealed cocoa bars.

Asami smiled brightly at that and Korra had to steady herself not to do the exact same. "What – um this – oh – no you can have it. I wasn't going to bother," Asami fretted as she passed the bar over gently. Again, Korra really struggled to control herself, fighting off the desperate urge to take a hold of Asami's hand as their fingers brushed briefly. Asami was shaking.

"Right, thanks," Korra half smiled as she started to chow down. "The music in here, did you do that?"

"I fixed the record player, yeh," Asami commented distantly. None of her usual pride in her many technical achievements was present.

Korra allowed herself to listen to the music briefly. It was definitely an emotional piece, a tearjerker even, and not the kind of music she'd have ever expected that brute Ghazan to listen to. "It's...it's beautiful...I don't remember ever hearing music like this back in Republic City, but then...I can't really remember much." _You're beautiful..._ Korra scratched her head awkwardly. That had almost stumbled into very dangerous territory.

Still, Asami's pleasant smile in response was probably worth the risk in this case.

* * *

Korra knew Asami had entered the sparring area before she'd even seen her. The sudden increase in shouting from the crowd of Red Lotus gathered around the edge of the room on all sides confirmed it. Korra's stomach had been churning for a while, but now she felt just about ready to throw up. This situation wasn't going to end well for either of them.

Briefly, Korra considered snapping Asami up and both of them making a run for it, trying to find a way out. But there was way too many Red Lotus here, too many what ifs. Korra would be able to defend herself against them for a while, Avatar State or not, but Asami wouldn't last very long. Not against all these people. She'd be cut down by one of them in a few minutes.

Zaheer silenced their chanting with a raised hand, before he stepped away from Korra, walking until he was a few meters away from Asami, stood in the centre of the room. P'Li had shadowed him every step of the way. Asami stood resolute, even when the guards who had escorted her here marched off. Blood rushed to Korra's ears. She knew what was about to happen. Zaheer was going to beat Asami until she was remorseful. That was the Red Lotus way. If she didn't show any remorse, then she'd be killed.

Korra would step in if Asami was going to be that stubbornly brave, defend her friend even if it killed them both. She firmly believed that Asami wouldn't do that though. Asami was smarter than that. This was just one horrible setback.

"Prisoner. The Red Lotus have treated you with nothing but kindness." Lies. All lies. "Yet you betrayed us nonetheless, for a second time." Korra wasn't sure who'd caused the explosion which had injured several of the Red Lotus, but she was certain it wasn't Asami.

And then Asami started shouting, Korra's eyes widened. "Kindness?! You're all a bunch of monsters who act like they're doing something for the greater good! When you hurt people! When you torture people! When you murder people! Is that how you sleep at night?! By justifying it as some 'great cause' just like every other evil maniac in history?!"

Korra smiled slightly at those defiant words despite the way her hands trembled. Asami was brave. It wasn't in her nature to remain silent at such a grave injustice. The crowd didn't like it so much, shouting angrily instead until Zaheer silenced them again.

"Earlier this evening the portable stove in the recreational area exploded, injuring several of our brothers and sisters, some severely. It was a deliberate act, sabotaged by you, our engineer, the person who had taken it apart a few days ago to 'fix it'. Those who were in the room at the time were very lucky not to have been killed during the explosion."

Asami took a step forward and Korra chewed on her bottom lip. She was going to get herself killed. She had to stop before Zaheer silenced her permanently. "You're a liar Zaheer! Everyone here knows it! They're just too afraid to act!"

"Everyone here knows your expertise and technical ability. Only you could've set up the stove to explode in the manner in which it did." _A set up. Zaheer. It must've been him. I'll make him pay for this._ "You all know the price for murdering or injuring one of your brothers or sisters, prisoner or not."

Korra closed her eyes and clenched her fists. She didn't want to watch what was about to happen. But then Korra forced them back open. Not watching felt like a betrayal of Asami. A disservice to her friend's suffering.

"Beaten until remorseful," the crowd started to chant. Korra didn't join them.

"If no remorse is shown then they pay the ultimate price. We the Red Lotus are always willing to give people a chance, not one of you can say after today that this girl hasn't had the same opportunities," Zaheer called.

And Asami took a step closer yet again. Way too close. Korra started shouldering her way through the crowd. "And how many chances are you willing to give _Avatar Korra_?!" Asami's voice echoed around the room. It was a rallying call, to Korra, to make her remember. A last throw of the dice effort. It stopped Korra in her tracks as several of the Red Lotus around her subtly glanced her way.

But then Korra spotted what Zaheer had done, he'd shoved Asami to the ground. Asami had pushed him too far.

Korra finally broke free of the Red Lotus crowd, about to sprint across the empty space in the middle of the room when Zaheer called on her. "Rei! Step Forward!"

Korra did as was told, watching Asami's eyes widen considerably from her sitting position. _Not me. He's not going to ask me to do it? Is he?!_ But then who else should it have been? Korra was Asami's best friend. Maybe she could make this a little bit less painful. She gritted her teeth and marched forward. This would probably be the worst experience of her life. Loosing her bending and past lives included. She'd endure all of that again if it meant avoiding this.

 _How am I going to do this...?_

"Pick her up," Zaheer commanded.

Korra did as was told as she pulled Asami up by the collar, able to read her expression properly. She was scared. Asami was scared and it was Korra's fault. She chewed on her bottom lip again and narrowed her gaze. _This is for Asami. This will keep her alive._ She pulled Asami close, so their heads were side by side for a few seconds.

"Don't fight back, it'll make it easier," Korra whispered softly before she pushed Asami back a few paces. At least if Korra was in control of this situation Asami wouldn't have to endure the same levels of pain Zaheer would've put her through. She'd have to be extra careful about how she reduced the pain levels. _Airbending. Cushion the blows. Just enough that Zaheer won't notice...and I'm really sorry Asami...but this...this is still going to hurt..._

"You helped heal some of those injured Rei, and now you'll deliver justice for that pain. You will bring balance as the Avatar should," Zaheer stated as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Korra wanted to shake his grip off. Actually, she wanted to turn around and punch him in the face. _Patience. You'll get the chance eventually._ "Beaten until remorseful. That is our way. That is your way. When this girl has shown true remorse then you will stop." Zaheer stepped away.

Asami closed her eyes over and stood resolute. Korra figured it was best to just get it over with. To make Asami wait any longer was suffering in itself.

She brought her fist forward quickly, covering it with a light cushion of air as she hit Asami cleanly in the stomach. And then she gasped, felt that sickness in her stomach bubbling up. She'd actually hit her friend. Felt Asami's bones against her fist. Already, she wanted to retch. Korra swallowed hard, glancing to Zaheer at the other side of the room. He was watching with great interest.

 _Just say the words Asami. Say you're sorry. Then this will all stop._

But Asami just lay there, eyes firmly closed. Trying to imagine she was somewhere else Korra guessed, she hoped it was working. It was hard to imagine Asami would ever forgive her for this once she found out the truth.

Korra continued with assault, concentrating on cushioning her blows as much as possible, and not throwing up. She kept her hits well below Asami's head, just her torso and arms, and was extra careful not to hit anywhere near her vital organs or areas that would be particularly sensitive. And Asami didn't seem to react at all, except by gritting her teeth slightly. She barely made a sound.

 _Too brave...just say the words...why is she holding out like this...? For pride? No...something else..._

Then Asami opened her eyes slightly, staring at Korra suspiciously. She whispered something quietly, so quiet that Korra only just heard it and no more.

"Rei... if you don't want to do this for very long, you have to _really_ hit me. Zaheer won't stop this until you do..."

And then Korra understood why Asami had been holding out all this time. She wanted to make sure that Zaheer firmly believed Korra had delivered a beating just as she had been commanded by her leader. Asami had obviously noticed her airbending then. _At least she knows I really don't want to hurt her, even as Rei._

Korra pulled Asami back to her feet and stared at her for a long time. What was she going to do, with all these eyes on her? What injury would look the most convincing? One that had delivered the most punishment...

Asami gave her a slight nod, permission almost. Korra eyed up Asami's nose, an area that would draw blood quickly and end this whole cruel spectacle. She brought her fist back and guided it forward with much more power than she'd intended, feeling the cracking of bone against her knuckles as Asami was sent tumbling across the dirt floor.

 _Oh my god...I hit her...I really hit her...what kind of monster am I? I'm just as bad the rest of them...Zaheer has already changed me..._

And there was that rising sickness in her gut again as Korra clutched at her stomach and almost crumbled over. Asami sat herself up a little just across the way, blood was streaming from her nostrils and down her face, a stark contrast against her pale skin. Korra felt the bile rise up her throat and swallowed it away at the last second, feeling it burn her insides painfully.

"I'm...I'm...sorry," Asami spoke sincerely. "I'm truly sorry..." She spat out some of the blood which had dribbled its way into her mouth. _I did that..._

Just as Korra was about to sprint over to assist she felt a hand on her shoulder. Zaheer. "Good job," he muttered softy, indicated for her to leave with a wave of his hand. Korra gritted her teeth and nodded, clenching her fists every step of the way.

* * *

Korra stood over a bucket in her room that she'd just filled with water, she sat herself down on the stone floor of her bedroom.

"Gotta get clean...gotta get clean..." she muttered to herself frantically whilst rubbing away at the skin of her hands, her knuckles and fingers in particular, cleaning away the dried blood that coated there and between each finger. She did this for far longer that was required to actually clean her hands, rubbing away until her skin started to burn from the friction.

"Not enough...not clean enough..."

Korra rubbed a black sleeve against her eyes. When had she started crying? Probably since the moment she'd sat down to try to clean away her guilt...clean it away with some water. That wasn't going to work. She'd never be able to get her hands clean enough. They were tainted forever.

She opened her eyes briefly, glancing down at the tin bucket locked between her crossed legs. She coughed violently at the sight of the now red colored water which filled the bucket. Her reflection was only barely visible in the maroon dyed liquid, but she could see still see it. _Red Lotus Avatar...you're already doing exactly what Zaheer wants from you..._

Then that sickness Korra had been feeling all day amplified considerably, her stomach tightening painfully as she titled her head forward, vomiting out whatever small amount of food she'd eaten that day into the bucket.

The sickness only stopped when it felt like Korra had nothing left in her stomach to fuel it. Her throat burned painfully from the effort as she ran hands across her stomach, trying to sooth herself in anyway she could. But she wasn't the one who need soothing, needed comfort.

 _I won't hurt Asami again. I can't. No matter what happens. I can't do that again._ It was a vow Korra intended to keep to just as strictly as her duty to maintain peace and balance.

"Rei, are you feeling alright?" Zaheer asked in concern from the doorway.

Korra hauled herself upwards at his voice. "I'm – I'm fine. Just feeling a little sick – I think I might've ate something bad earlier – or maybe it was treating those people's burns. They were pretty bad – or maybe a combination of both-"

"Would you like to be to fetch one of our healers?"

Korra shook her head firmly and smiled a little. "I think I got it all out. I'm okay, I'm fine."

Zaheer nodded and tried to exit the room, but Korra caught up to him, grabbing his arm and feeling extremely tempted to just dig her fingers in painfully. She resisted. "Actually, I was wondering – since Sato's been through the trial and stuff – if I could go and heal her. You taught me that the Red Lotus aren't unnecessarily cruel to people and she said she was sorry, so it's only right."

Zaheer smiled at those words as he patted her shoulder. "I'm glad you are coming to understand out creed and ways, Rei. It's good to have you back. You may go and attend to Sato's wounds, though I'd advise against using that water."

Korra rolled her eyes. _Of course I'm not going to use that water. I learned healing from the best in the world. Not that I can actually remember her name...just her face now..._

* * *

"I got something for you whilst I was out with Ghazan, pretty sure you'll like it, " Asami explained quietly, she stepped a little closer.

Korra couldn't help but smile at how much more optimistic and happy Asami sounded since returning from her trip to the outside with Ghazan. A supply run. She prayed to Raava that Asami had taken the bate, had been brave in her little excursion. It'd taken Korra a good amount of fiddling with the generator when no one else was around to figure out how to maximise its power output until it overheated and fried what batteries were inside. They'd need to be replaced. _She did it. She took the opportunity. Asami can be cunning when she needs to be._

And cunning she was as Asami reached into her back pocket, pulling out a navy blue arm band lined with white on either end. She passed it over to Korra with a small wink, keeping one eye trained on Ming-Hua behind them. Korra shifted a little to her left, blocking Ming-Hua's view of the exchange entirely.

She took the armband carefully from Asami's grip and studied it intently in her hand. Korra felt her heart begin to race at the sight of it, the feel of the tough cloth against her fingers, the familiar colors. And then the last pieces of the shatter mirror reassembled themselves. Her mom and dad, their faces no longer a blur, their names returning in unison. Tonraq and Senna.

Strong names. Names that filled her with a warmth that even Asami couldn't quite provide yet. Those were her first memories, the first people this face had seen, had smiled at, and they made her smile an awful lot. They were the last memories to return sadly, but they were back now, they were hers now. Zaheer had tried to purge everything she'd ever known, all the people she'd ever cared about. But their light was too bright, their flames burned too fiercely, and Zaheer would never be able to truly extinguish them. He'd underestimated her severely.

Korra was nothing without the people that had supported her along the way, had risked their lives for her cause. She was the sum of their efforts, of their love.

Asami had given her the last piece of herself. She was actively trying to bring Korra back to her senses as well as keep the escape plan going. Asami was amazing. Asami was everything. She loved Asami.

Korra started to cry a little at that realisation, even though it'd been swimming in her head for weeks. Now it started to truly sink it. She'd do whatever it took to get Asami out of here and away from the Red Lotus, even if it meant obeying Zaheer, even if it meant giving her own life.

"Keep it in your pocket, don't let Zaheer or anyone else see it," Asami warned. "Think of it as a good luck charm, my gift from me to you." That was followed by another subtle wink which made Korra smile again as she rubbed at her eyes before any more tears were allowed to fall.

"...yeh...Zaheer's not exactly the number one fan of nationhood or borders or anything like that. He'd yank this off me in a second," Korra replied lightly as she slipped the armband into her pocket for now. Later, she'd put it below her cloak, on her forearm, where it was meant to be. She hoped it would bring more luck to Asami than herself. "But you didn't have to get me that...after the damage I did to your nose, I owe you about a million things."

Asami shook her head firmly, looking at her with that same affection which made Korra's blood feel like fire and ice in the same moment. It made her feel alive. "That wasn't your fault, it was mine." How could she possibly say that? It was all Korra's fault. That terrible guilt was numbed a little a few seconds later when Korra felt fingers brushing against hers and then suddenly Asami was holding her whole hand, entwining their fingers together. That really made her heart pound.

Korra squeezed back with all of her strength, hoping to pour all of her love for Asami, all of her support, into one simple gesture. It wouldn't be enough, it'd never be enough, but it was all she could manage right now. If they got of here together, Asami would get to experience all of that fully, if she could ever find it in herself to forgive the Avatar. If Korra could ever find it in herself to toss away the guilt which ate away at her insides every time she looked at Asami's face, at her nose. It was scarred a little. A little red line running across the bridge.

A constant reminder.

"Get a room," Ming-Hua hissed behind them and Asami bristled.

Korra couldn't hold herself back. "This seems pretty room like to me." Asami abruptly released the grip on her hand and Korra felt herself frowning at the sudden lack of contact. _Later. Patience._

"Zaheer's pet or not, I'll cut you up if you decide to speak to me like that again," Ming-Hua warned with a blade of ice.

Korra took a defensive step in front of Asami, prepared to block any water that came their way.

"Nice to see you three getting along so well." Ghazan. Korra eyed him with distrust as he entered the cavern.

"Could I go back to my cell for the night?" Asami asked politely. Of course, she was probably pretty tired after such a long day. Or maybe there was another reason.

"Uhuh, you did some good work today," Ghazan replied casually. "Can't promise it'll be an early morning tomorrow. I've got a lot of whisky left."

"You don't have to drink it all in one sitting," Ming-Hua pointed out coldly.

Ghazan simply smirked. "Yes I do."

"Night," Asami bowed respectfully. Ghazan nodded his head slightly but Ming-Hua eyed Asami with disdain. _Why does that water freak have such a problem with her?_

Korra ignored them all as she skipped passed them. The least she could do was give Asami a good night hug if she wasn't going to spend the night with her like they'd done several times when staying in Zaofu. She really missed those peaceful, happy nights.

Asami looked a little surprised, but pulled Korra in anyway. Little did she know of Korra's slightly ulterior motives with this hug. Whilst Korra's head rested on her friend's shoulder she took the opportunity to glance downwards, to Asami's back pockets on her pants subtly. _Swear I'm not checking out your butt. Swear I'm not checking your butt. Well...maybe a little..._

Sure enough there was the slightest bulge in the maroon material. Batteries. It had to be spare batteries. Asami was just as cunning as Korra had hoped. That in turn meant the escape plan must've been continuing. It would only be a couple more days surely until Asami had completed her work, and they could leave. Leave together. Safe.

"Good night, Sato," Korra smiled against Asami's cheek. _Good luck, Sato._

* * *

"This is taking too long, Korra – Korra, listen to me – I can't get this done in time," Asami muttered frantically as she drove the plasma saw into the platinum, her face showing all the strain of holding the rather haphazard cutting tool. Despite her panic, it did feel very good to be able to say Korra's name again, out loud, even if Korra didn't actually seem to be listening. Or at least couldn't hear her.

"Rei!" Asami shouted louder this time. Korra's airbending wasn't the only noise problem any more. The wind had really picked up in the last few minutes as a strong gust wafted up the escape hole from deep below them. Asami was glad she tied her hair up these days.

"What?! What's wrong?!" Korra called in panic as she continued flowing the air around them.

"It's taking too long..." Asami repeated with a firm shake of her head.

Korra smiled at her reassuringly. "You'll get it done. I know you'll get out of here. Keep going."

Asami shook her head again, not in disagreement though, to psyche herself up a little. Get her head in the game as it were. _Just treat this like fixing up a car. Fixing up an engine. Patience is the key._ She continued cutting, Korra nodding as she turned her back to her, moving her muscular arms this way and that.

About 20 minutes passed as Asami continued to cut, feeling droplets of sweat form on her forehead from the heat the plasma saw generated as it cut through the metal floor, inch by painstaking inch. It was still taking far too long, and Korra had to be growing tired from all that airbending, but she wasn't showing signs of any strain. She wasn't giving up. _I can't give up either. Not yet. Not after everything we've done, been forced to do._

"Avatar Rei! Open this door!" a voice boomed outside the cell. Asami felt her blood turn to ice as she powered down the plasma saw and dragged the bed back to its usual position. _Zaheer._

Korra gave her a concerned glance. She stopped airbending and stepped over to Asami, kneeling down on the floor in front of her. "Still too small?" Korra asked softly.

All Asami could do was nod slowly, unable to meet Korra's eyes.

"Then remember what I told you. Keep cutting. I'll hold Zaheer and the others off. Escape, don't wait for me," Korra commanded more than suggested as her hands firmly gripped Asami's shoulders.

"No," Asami shook her head again, pulling Korra back to the floor when she tried to step away towards the exit.

"Avatar Rei! Open this door now!"

"Listen to me Asami, _please_ listen. If Zaheer comes in here, he'll find that hole, and you'll be executed. I can't allow that," Korra stated resolutely as she slid her hands up from Asami's shoulders to cup under her jaw softly. Korra's intense blue eyes bore into Asami's soul.

She swallowed hard whilst clinging onto Korra's wrists. "No. I won't...I can't...Korra... please don't do this...I can't lose you..."

"I can't lose you," Korra repeated sternly. "This is the only way. You promised me Asami, don't go back on that now. Promises to the Avatar are sacred." Was Korra really trying to be funny? Now of all times? No – that was just part of her charm.

Before Asami even got another just to put a word in edgeways Korra silenced her in the most decisive and wonderful way possible.

She kissed her.

An incredibly chaste kiss which could have only lasted two seconds, but it'd been on the lips. Right on the lips. Korra had kissed her. Asami felt like she was about to pass out from happiness. It'd been the best kiss of her life and it'd only lasted two seconds, with so much love and strength of feeling. She needed more. A lot more.

But it was all stripped away an instant later as Korra sprung upwards. "Goodbye, Asami."

She was out of the cell before Asami had even taken another breath, closing the door firmly behind her. "No...no you don't!" Asami pulled and hauled on the door, but it felt like it'd been locked such was its resistance. Had Korra metal bent the lock, even just a little bit? As far as Asami knew it was the only part of her cell that wasn't made of platinum, because it didn't need to be. It required a key to be opened. Korra's Avatar designed cell was a different story.

Asami pulled open the small hatch on the cell door which was used to pass food inside. She spotted Korra stood on the other side, Zaheer and several members of the Red Lotus, including Ghazan stood across from her. There had to be at least a dozen of them.

"Did you find out the truth of the matter, Rei?" Zaheer questioned, having to raise his voice above the wind.

Korra nodded slowly. "Yes. Sato killed Ming-Hua in self defence, as she already told you."

Ghazan bristled at those words. "Lies! Let me speak to her!"

Zaheer stopped him with a firm hand on his shoulder. "It makes no difference. The truth is important of course, but the punishment is the same for such a crime. Death is the only outcome." Korra clenched her fists. "Execute the traitor, Rei."

Korra didn't respond as Zaheer's dark brows narrowed. "Go into her cell and execute her. You are a sister of the Red Lotus, this is your destiny."

"There's no such thing," Korra replied coldly.

Zaheer's eyes widened, he waved his hand to several of the nearby Red Lotus. "That's an order, Rei."

"I don't remember any part of the Red Lotus code saying I had to listen to you, a wannabe airbender."

Zaheer gritted his teeth and shook his head sadly. "Such wasted potential. You could have changed the world, Rei."

"I already have changed the world," Korra pointed out smugly. "I didn't need to bathe it in fire and blood to do it."

"Shoot her," Zaheer ordered.

A series of darts were launched forward from all sides of the room, but Korra was quick, sending several of them shooting into the roof of the cave with a gust of air and dodging the rest with a quick roll to the side. Korra didn't miss a trick, raising herself into a crouch position and sending a wall of earth into several of the Red Lotus stood nearby.

"Get her!" Zaheer boomed.

But Korra formed yet another wall of earth, this one thicker than the last, she clenched her fists with a strain as it was pulled and hauled at from the other side. Korra turned her head to Asami briefly. "Keep going Asami!" She was forced to turn away a second later as the earth wall was blasted to pieces by bright orange liquid. Ghazan.

Korra tried to deflect the lava away, bouncing on her feet to avoid the liquid as best she could, but she'd never lava bent before, and she was seriously struggling to redirect the stuff, or manipulate it all. Ghazan's considerable experience with the skill allowed him to take full control as he forced Korra into a more narrow section of the room.

Korra continued to fire wave after wave of different elemental attacks forward, slowing down the approach of the Red Lotus, and certainly knocking out a few of the sentries, but not the more experienced members who pressed forward inch by inch.

Ghazan tossed his trademark lava disc directly at Korra's torso, the ragged edges narrowly avoiding ripping into Korra's hips as she hopped to the side and batted it down with another gust of air. She lost her footing a second later when Zaheer send a wave of air crashing into Korra's front, winding the Avatar as Korra stumbled forward with a gasp, but still managed to stay on her feet.

"Fire again!"

Korra hadn't managed to readjust her stance yet, still incredibly off balance as another dart came flying at her. She raised a metal bracer covered arm up to block it, a gift from the Red Lotus uniform, and the dart bounced off of the hard material harmlessly.

Zaheer let out a yelp of pain as Korra shot another piece of her armour forward with a sharp flick of her hands, catching the Red Lotus leader on his cheek as blood trickled down his face.

Another series of darts, another series of deflections on Korra's part with the various pieces of metal which were bound to her black Red Lotus cloak. She moved as though she was dancing through Tenzin's ancient airbending gates. A leaf in the wind.

But Korra could only move so fast without the assistance of the Avatar State, and eventually one of the barrage hit its mark, implanting itself into the side of Korra's neck.

It only took one. It'd only taken that many to bring Asami down in the desert.

Korra gritted her teeth as she slumped to her knees, sending a much less powerful gust of air at her fast approaching enemies. It did make a couple of them fall over, but not Zaheer, and not Ghazan, who marched forward relentlessly.

"She's done, put her in chains and get the injured to our healers," Zaheer commanded as he stopped in front of Korra who had now fallen fully on her front. She reached out a trembling arm to grab at the bottom of Zaheer's leg and dug her fingers in. Again, he yelped out in pain, kicking Korra in the side of the head as he tried to shake off her grip.

"Not done yet..." Korra slurred weakly as she tried to push herself back to her feet, getting to her knees at the very least. Zaheer pressed a foot firmly against her spine and pushed Korra back down into the dirt with some force. He kept her in place.

"I guess not, another dart please," Zaheer motioned with a wave.

Korra wasn't able to fight this one as it was shot into the back of her leg. She slumped into the dirt again and twisted her head weakly, to face Asami's cell. She smiled weakly when she spotted Asami watching through the hatch. "Go..." Korra mouthed silently before she closed her eyes over slowly.

Two guards pulled Korra to her feet roughly, attaching chains to her ankles and wrists a moment later. She looked strangely peaceful...and Asami wanted to hit her on the head for it. For not staying with her. For locking her in here.

"What about Sato?" Ghazan grumbled as he looked across to the cell. Asami closed the hatch over quickly.

"We'll deal with her later. Keep two guards on watch, the rest of us must be present for the end of the Avatar," Zaheer advised sternly. "Get her to the chamber now."

"So much for your fucking blank canvas," Ghazan spat as he barged his way past Zaheer.

The end of the Avatar...what were they going to do to Korra exactly? Nothing good.

When the bulk of the guards had moved away Asami started to kick at the door of her cell with every ounce of strength remaining. She timed each hit with the increasingly gusty winds to mask the sound, and the two remaining guards definitely hadn't heard it.

The door didn't budge one inch, even after dozens of hits. Asami's limbs were growing ever more tired as she tried to focus in on one particular area of the door, the weakest section, and rammed her whole body into it. The door rattled a little, but it was no where close to flying off the hinges like Asami was envisioning.

So she picked up the plasma saw, now very low on juice...enough left for the door, or for finishing the job on the floor. There was only ever one choice.

"Screw it," Asami muttered as she began to cut away at the hinges of the door, timing it with gusts once more. The hole would take too to complete, bringing down the door would take much less time. There was no getting out of this room by the original plan.

Trying to prevent Korra from suffering at Zaheer's hand seemed like a much better use of the remaining power in the saw.

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

Wasn't that chapter just like a ridiculous amount of highs and lows? Definitely the hardest for me to write personally, and not just because it's freakin long. This is pretty much the last chapter before what I would describe as the beginning of the series finale, so the book 3 finale sort of.

Things I give myself permission to freak out about:  
-OMFGGG KORRASAMI KISS  
-OMFGG KORRA LURVS SALAMI

-I feel terrible for both of them, but the fact that Korra pretty much locked Asami in so that she couldn't intervene in the confrontation with Zaheer, because lets face it she totally would have, in order to protect her. It just makes me feel a lot of things.  
-The fact that after the beating scene, Korra vows never to hurt Asami like that again, because it would just be too much for her heart and mind to take it. And she has kept to that vow for the rest of the fic. It does suck that Korra can now barely look Asami in the face without feeling a terrible pit of guilt for her actions.  
-I thought it made sense that Zaheer's manipulation would mean that Korra's oldest memories were the first ones that she would loose, the most recent ones, the freshest memories, were much more easily recovered with time.  
-I decided not to include the Earth Queen scene, because I felt like Korra's emotions were pretty clear in that incident, she ended up passing out from the guilt and the horror, so pretty clear.  
-I love the irony in the fact that Korra was able to defend herself against the Red Lotus darts for a lot longer because of the uniform they had given her with the metal guards. I do love some poetic justice, and I also though it was hella impressive that she was even able to pull herself to her feet after one, we saw how effective they were in Zaofu.  
-I am stupidly happy with that chapter title.

-Next up is the season finale which will be over four chaptersish. Please leave your thoughts and general rants below, anything is appreciated. I know how many of you follow this story now so don't leave me hanging xD The more feedback I get, the more likely I put out the next chapter quickly.

-Thanks for reading!


	15. Last Avatar

**Chapter 15: 'Last Avatar'**

 **Notes:**

 **Oh boy, got a lot of warnings.**

 **-Implied Suicide**  
 **-Extreme violence**  
 **-Torture**

* * *

"Keep her steady! Steady!" Chief Beifong spat at the Future Industries pilot as the airship swayed from left to right, pieces of furniture and bits of paper flew all over the conference room.

"It's not so easy in this wind!" the pilot began angrily until his eyes met Lin's icy glare. "...I just, I haven't flown in any storm like this. If it doesn't ease up soon we're going to have to make an emergency landing. Even the best built airship in the world wouldn't survive long in this weather, and _this_ is the best airship in the world."

"Lin, leave the man alone, we're nearly there, the old market town is right below us...well it was, seems like the sea has taken it since I was last here," Suyin exhaled as she grip tightly to a nearby pole whilst staring out of the glass in total awe.

"If Miss Sato was flying we wouldn't have any problems," Chief Beifong muttered under her breath as she firmly gripped the back of the pilot's chair. The pilot was doing the same with the steering wheel, really struggling to maintain control as the metal interior of the airship began to creak.

"Landing seems like a really good idea. Most of us are earthbenders on here, not so fun falling from the sky as it is for the rest of you," Bolin pleaded with clasped hands.

"And nonbenders! Really not fun for us!" the pilot piped up before Lin glared them into silence.

"Lin!" Kya shouted this time. "Do as your sister says and leave the poor man alone to land us safely." This time Lin actually kept her mouth shut. Mako wished he possessed that much power, then maybe his ears wouldn't ring quite so much after a day at the station.

"I don't think landing safely in an option anymore," Kuvira noted as she kept a metal cable wrapped around one of the chair legs nailed into the floor.

"Any landing you can walk away from is a good one," Mako assured her half heartily as he tapped his jacket pocket softly.

Kuvira frowned in confusion. "Where did you hear that nonsense from?"

"Asami, actually," Mako smiled. "Wasn't long after we destroyed a mecha tank by driving her car into it. Actually I think it was two mecha tanks..."

"You guys get up to the strangest things..." Kuvira shook her head. "Guess I've got all that to come, right?"

"Right!" Bolin interrupted with a hand on either of their shoulders. He nearly tumbled over a moment later when the airship shifted violently, only saved by a cable from Kuvira at the last second. "See what I mean, Team Avatar material right there, saving my butt is pretty much an initiation rite." He smiled brightly, somehow.

"And dating the Avatar by the sounds of things," Kuvira laughed, especially loudly because of just how much she'd made Mako blush.

Bolin was unmoved. "I mean – I only got one date out of Korra, but I guess it only takes one. Let's not make that one of the initiation rites, you with me Mako?"

"All the way on that one, bro," Mako nodded frantically, slapping Kuvira's shoulder when she continued snickering at him.

Tonraq coughed loudly behind them. "Wise choice Mako. I was just about to clout all three of you on the head." He wasn't as tense as Mako would've imagined given how close they were to their goal now. If he was nervous, he'd buried it pretty deep. They'd all have to do the same against a group as calculating as the Red Lotus. Did Zaheer or the others ever feel real fear?

"The air, it feels familiar, don't you think?" Bolin said whilst waving his hands in front of him.

"What do you mean?" Tonraq asked with a raised brow.

"A little like Harmonic Convergence, actually a lot like, alive almost? I don't know how _exactly_ to describe it – please tell me the rest of you feel it? I don't want to be going crazy now of all times," Bolin fretted. "I should've eaten more for lunch."

Mako nodded. That was exactly what it felt like, but he hadn't been able to make that connection until now. "You're right Bo. Do you think that storm has something to do with it?"

"Maybe," Tonraq considered. "A Spirit Storm. I read a little about them when I lived in the Northern Water Tribe, but I thought it was just a work of fantasy, or at least restricted to the realms of the Spirit World...but with the portals open again...I suppose it's possible. It'd be nice to have my brother's knowledge on the subject, and nothing else. We better land soon, who knows what effect such an unnatural storm could have on the weather."

Bolin's eyes widened. "A pretty bad one by the looks and-" another large creak, "-and sounds of things..."

"Alright, kids, get your butts round the conference table now!" Lin boomed. Tonraq frowned at his inclusion in 'the kids'.

Everyone complied as quickly as the swaying of the airship allowed. Both Mako and Bolin ended up clinging to Kuvira who seemed to still be somewhat sure on her feet, guiding them to a seat.

Immediately, Chief Beifong pointed to the large map of the area pinned to the table.

"We'll be landing on the top of this large cave structure soon enough, most of it is above ground, but given it's size, I'd wager there's parts of it below ground as well. We'll split our forces into two teams once we enter the cave system, making sure we cover the most ground in the shortest time before that damn storm really hits. Use your radios to communicate between each group and the airship. Once the Avatar and Miss Sato are secured, radio it in and we'll pull out. The Red Lotus will be dealt with at a later date. Myself, Tonraq and Bolin will take the west side of the lair, Mako, I want you and Captain Kuvira to take the east. And before you say another word Su, you're not going into that cave-"

"I'm fine, I can still fight!"

"Yes, I'm sure you can. That's why you and Kya will remain with the airship, keep it safe. It'll be our only means of escape once we secure our targets."

Suyin groaned with crossed arms but didn't say another word, Kya simply nodded in understanding.

"And what if only one of the targets is secured...do we still leave?" Kuvira asked anxiously.

"It's impossible to say exactly what we're going to run into once inside. It could be that either or both of them are already dead. Once we have a clearer picture of what's going on, we can make a decision. For now, our objective is the securing of both Asami Sato and Avatar Korra. If either team discovers that objective is no longer possible, make sure to radio it in to the other team and the airship," Beifong explained calmly before she closed her eyes firmly and swallowed hard.

"Are we all agreed?"

That was met by a round of nodding heads, Tonraq's the most notably reluctant.

"Good, then gear up for landing. If we've learned anything about the Red Lotus in all this time, it's that they'll do anything for their cause. Be prepared for the fight of your lives."

* * *

Asami cursed silently to herself as water began to seep up from the hole in the cell floor, rising at a steady rate. It was a lot cold than she would've expected given the humid temperature of the south during the day. The freezing liquid did have one benefit at least as it lapped at her ankles, it was keeping her brain engaged, and staving off the heat the plasma saw produced every time it was powered up.

The door was barely hanging by a thread anymore, all of Korra's work with the lock had been undone as Asami carefully sliced through what remained of the the final hinge. The saw was by this point continually cutting out – low battery – as she'd already predicted. "Hold still..." she whispered to herself as she felt the door dislodge from its frame, now only being held up by Asami's hands.

She pressed an ear to the cell door, listening out for the two guards who had been assigned to her cell. The adrenaline that was pumping through her veins furiously was the only thing keeping Asami's panic at bay. For how much longer was hard to judge. She swallowed hard again. _Gotta keep my cool till I get to Korra. It's you against all of them. The only thing you've got over that lot is tremendous patience._

"Where the hell is all this water coming from?" one of the guards muttered anxiously. He didn't sound much older than Asami if at all.

"Dunno, don't care, it's done this before you know, before your time. We were wading up to the top of our knees in places, course back then we had Ming-Hua, she bent it all away in a couple of days. This'll take a lot longer," a much rougher voice replied. Experienced then, and the first one she had to topple. "Just put up with it for the time being, Zaheer will sort it when he's done with the Avatar."

"Sucks to be missing that...first the trip to Ba Sing Se and now this...I miss everything."

"What's Zaheer doing with the Avatar?!" Asami shouted.

"None of your business. You'll join her soon enough I imagine," the experienced guard replied. "Just keep your mouth shut until then." Not enough. She had to piss him off more.

"I don't really feel like it," Asami replied sharply. "Actually...I feel like escaping. Got a nice big hole in my cell floor, so I'll be going now. Have a nice day."

"What?! What're you on about?!" rough guard shouted as he stomped over to the cell door.

 _Three. Two. One. Big finish._

Asami stepped backwards a fraction and brought her leg back, a moment later she swung her foot forward into the centre of the door will all her strength. It flew out of the metal frame with some force and crashed into the Red Lotus guard who had been tempted right outside her cell with just a few words. She'd knocked him out cold, and probably given him a nasty bruise and concussion at the very least.

Guard number two yelped in surprise as his comrade suddenly vanished below the heavy metal door, his mouth gaped widely. Asami wasted no time as she dashed towards him, taking note of his pale complexion and amber eyes as she moved. _Firebender. Gotta get in close before he can fire off a shot._

"You're a metal bender?!" the guard shouted frantically when he finally spotted her moving like a shadow right into his personal space. He tried to fire off a shot at close range, a potentially fatal move for either of them, but Asami was too quick, bringing a hand slamming up to force the guard's arm upwards. The stream of fire crashed harmlessly into the ceiling, though the heat it created made Asami flinch a little. She hated fighting firebenders.

Asami's fear didn't stop her this time as another adrenaline boost surged through her body. She grabbed at the man's outstretched arm before he could make another move and brought it behind his back sharply, close to breaking the bone. That made it fairly easy to kick at his back and bring him to his knees, water splashing up as she did so. The plasma saw was at his neck a heartbeat later.

"If you make one wrong move i'll power this thing up and cut right through your neck," Asami warned as she tightened her grip.

"Don't! Please! I'll do what you want!" the guard begged as he shook in place.

"Good. Turns out you'll get to play a part in today after all, just probably not the starring role you imagined," Asami teased angrily as she pulled the guard roughly to his feet.

"So you're not a metal bender then? But you just – you just happen to own a saw that chops metal?" the guard muttered as he walked with raised arms.

Asami took a few seconds to respond as they marched forwards. Her eyes were drawn to the green seaweed which coated one of the nearby by walls. If she hadn't known better it looked as those the plant lit up for a fraction of a second. _Could it be a spirit vine...? Probably a trick of the light from the surface of the water._ Water which appeared to be getting deeper as they moved.

"I built the saw – not that it matters. Now, you're going to do everything I say, okay?" Asami questioned sharply.

He nodded frantically.

"Take me to Zaheer, take me to wherever the Red Lotus have Korra, no funny business , or you know, saw in the neck," Asami instructed. She pressed the saw against his skin.

"Korra...oh! You mean the Avatar!" he replied with a half a shriek. Asami couldn't help but notice how much this guy sounded like Bolin. He was far too young to be involved with these kinds of people.

"Yes, take me to Korra and I'll free you, I swear," Asami replied sincerely.

The boy turned his head a little as they walked. "You know Zaheer won't do what you want...he wouldn't trade my life for the Avatar's. There's no way."

"Let's just see what your boss says. The Red Lotus are supposed to value the lives of their own," Asami muttered, feeling herself start to sweat from the increasingly humid air. Even for this place, it was getting hot.

"Not above the cause."

"Just shut up and walk!" Asami hissed as she felt a strange surge of energy drift up her arm, making her hand jerk a little. It wasn't painful however, more that it had taken her by surprise. The sensation was not much different from touching that little pond in the Spirit World which had healed her hand. "And stop splashing this water up!"

"Alright! Alright! Just – just stop twitching, you're making me even more nervous," the guard complained anxiously.

* * *

Korra awoke feeling more sluggish and drained than she'd experienced in her whole time spent in this hellish place.

Was this what death felt like? The afterlife? When Zaheer had taken her down with those damn darts she'd expected him to end her life shortly afterwards. She inhaled heavily.

Breathing felt real enough. And other senses were slowly starting to drift back with each passing second. She felt humid air clinging to her skin, her arms and the bottom half of her legs in particular. Her skin was bare in those places. So she'd lost the Red Lotus cloak then...that wasn't so bad, even if the outfit had done a good job of protecting her body during Korra's last stand. Now she wore a black vest trimmed in red, with black full length shorts.

"Let this day be a lesson to all those who would stand in the way of the Red Lotus and our cause. The path to change, to true freedom, has always been a fraught one. We have all made great sacrifices to get to this point. But today, the order of the Red Lotus will rise from the shadows." He pointed to Korra. "The Avatar is an enduring symbol of the inequalities in our world. A person granted so much power they could enslave every man, woman and child to their will if they so desired it. Today, the cycle will end. The chains we've been held by for all of our existence will be broken, starting with Avatar. The rest of this corrupt world's leadership will soon follow. After today, the people will rally to our cause, for there is no greater gift than true freedom."

 _Zaheer...so he doesn't just want to kill me, he wants to end the Avatar cycle?!_

Korra's eyes widened in a panic at his words. She couldn't allow that to happen.

"Don't do it Zaheer!" Korra shouted angrily as she pulled and hauled on heavy chains around her wrists and ankles, chains that had suspended her from the ceiling whilst keep her firmly rooted to the floor. Korra gasped a little at how vulnerable she suddenly felt.

Zaheer simply smiled at her. "Hello, Avatar. Feeling well rested I hope?" He was flanked on all sides by other members of the Red Lotus, dressed in their trademark black and red cloaks. She spotted P'Li and Ghazan amongst them. So her death was to be a spectacle...of course. Zaheer loved a good show. _Asami. Please tell me you've gotten the hell out of here..._

She was high above the ground, a pit of sharp and jagged rocks below her. This cavern was one she'd never been in before, but she recognised the huge red symbol painted behind her head. A Red Lotus. This must've been the place where they made a real spectacle of any traitor's execution. This so easily could've been Asami.

Korra hauled against the chains with all her strength. They didn't budge much. Platinum, and taut. These weren't going to snap or move very easily. "You can't end the cycle, Zaheer! Just kill me, okay? It's personal now right? 'Cause I lied to you and stuff. You don't have to end the Avatar cycle!"

"I plan to do both, young Avatar," Zaheer replied calmly. "You should know better than anyone that ending the Avatar cycle means killing you whilst in the Avatar State, your last defence. When you die in the Avatar State, you end the cycle." He turned to his comrades. "Once the poison is administered she will be forced to enter the Avatar State, when that happens, end her with all your strength. Do not hesitate."

Ghazan nodded firmly before taking a step forward with clenched fists. The floor directly below Korra crumbled away, replaced by bubbling, red hot lava.

"Bring the poison forward," Zaheer commanded.

Two Red Lotus sentries with their hoods up stepped forward, one of them was carrying a silver bowl with a dark grey liquid inside. Korra flinched at the sight of it. She recognised it vaguely, from the early days in this place, she remembered how painful just a little had felt, and they were carrying a lot more than that.

"Zaheer, please! Listen to me! Ending the Avatar cycle won't change anything! I've been trying to make things better for people, normal people – don't you get that?!"

"If you really meant those words, the Fire Nation would have no monarchy, the United Republic would be without a President, and your father would be dead, your cousins too," Zaheer concluded with a shake of his head. "Administer the poison. The rest of you prepare yourselves." He turned back to face her. "Don't look so worried Korra, the less you fight, the easier this will be. You should be relieved, we are removing the burden you have carried since you were three years old. And your name will live on of course, Avatar Korra. The last Avatar."

"No! You can't!" Korra shouted desperately as she pulled and hauled at the chains.

The two metalbenders raised the poison upwards with ease, the dark liquid floating through the air at an alarmingly quick pace. Before Korra had even taken another breath she felt the cool liquid touch her skin. It bubbled against her upper arms and her shins, reflecting strangely in the low light. For a moment she felt nothing at all as silence filled the room.

And then it came.

The poison disappeared below her skin without leaving a mark. In less than a fraction of a second a terrible burning sensation filled her limbs, her insides bubbling in agony. Every part of her felt on fire.

Korra couldn't stop herself from crying out in agony as each surge in pain seemed to spike beyond a barrier she didn't even think possible until now. At least not without passing out in a few seconds.

 _Korra. You need to let me take control._

 _Raava...? I can't. As soon as I go into the Avatar State they'll take me out and end the cycle. Just let me die in peace._

 _But you are not dying in peace Korra. Let me help you._

 _Just go away, okay? I'm helping you out here – I don't want to fight you and the poison. Don't tell me I'm the first Avatar who died on your watch, and not from old age._

 _Roku died saving his friend, and his home. What are you dying for?_

 _For my mistakes. For my friends. This was how it was always going to end._

"We've got a problem on the top of the cave, a huge airship just landed!"

"And flooding in the lower floors! We need to evacuate!"

Korra's vision was starting to sway back and forth, the voices in the room growing distant as Raava practically shouted in her ears. Korra gritted her teeth. _You need to go away!_

"Not yet, P'Li, go and deal with whatever minor problem is occurring outside, take some of our men with you. The rest of you stay here. Once the Avatar has been destroyed then we'll leave, not a moment before," Zaheer instructed angrily. P'Li nodded firmly, dashing off with five others out of the cavern.

"She's not going into the Avatar State like you said," Ghazan grumbled as a small piece of the ceiling dropped down into the pool of lava below.

"Give it time, she can't hold off the Avatar State forever," Zaheer commanded firmly.

"Time isn't a luxury we have!" Ghazan replied with a roar. "This place is starting to fall a part!" He was forced to jump backwards when a larger chunk of the roof fell.

"Alright! Alright!" Zaheer spat with waving arms. "We'll speed this up, more poison! MORE POISON!"

The metalbender's nodded anxiously as they lifted more of the dark liquid upwards.

Korra squirmed viciously in her chains, feeling a white haze start to flicker in front of her eyes. The Avatar State. Not now. She couldn't be the last Avatar, she wouldn't be the last Avatar. That would ruin everything she'd done so far, everything she'd bled for, a tainted legacy all because of Zaheer.

* * *

Mako pulled Bolin to his feet after their scuffle with three Red Lotus sentries on the roof of the massive cave structure. Several of them had fled back inside the cave, so they'd lost the element of surprise. Not that they'd ever had it, landing in an airship as flashy as the Future Industries one they'd flown here in. Their attacker's red and black garb at least proved the fact that this was the hideout of the infamous organisation. One crazy blind man in the Northern Water Tribe had led them here.

"This wind is crazy!" Bolin shouted as he tried to keep his balance. The sky above them had turned a deep shade of purple, with random flashes of light illuminating the horizon every few seconds. They didn't quite look like lightning bolts however. The sooner they got out of here, the better. "Can we please go inside?!"

"Keep the airship safe," Chief Beifong instructed Kya and Suyin one last time before she marched over to the rest of the rescue team. Was it even day time anymore Or anytime at all?

"Heads up!" Kuvira called in a panic behind them. She was flung backwards with a thud along with a whole pile of rocks.

Mako spun around in the squally winds, spotting a familiar figure emerge from the dark entrance to the cave. P'Li, with five others in tow. A shattered wall of earth stood between him and the combustion bender.

"It's P'Li!"

"Don't let her near the airship!" Lin boomed as she surged forward. "Keep her fire off the airship!"

Mako pulled Kuvira to her feet quickly. "You okay?!"

"I'm good! We've got to bring down that combustion bender!"

"Leave her to Lin and I, you three go deal with the rest of them!" Tonraq shouted as he darted past them, sending a barrage of ice shards flying at P'Li on the other edge of the summit.

Kuvira wasted no time despite her earlier tumble, shooting two cables out from either arm and tripping up three of the approaching Red Lotus. They tried to pull themselves upwards instantly but Kuvira didn't give them a chance wrapping an individual metal cable around each of their ankles and dragging them along the ground roughly.

Mako didn't need any further instruction, understanding Kuvira's intention in bringing their attacker's closer. Firebending was much more effective at close range.

He leaped in front of Kuvira at the last second and slammed his hands together, firing a wave of flames from deep within his chest. The Red Lotus guards didn't have a hope in hell to avoid it, crying out in pain as their black robes caught fire. They were quite lucky in the fact it was raining so hard as they rolled around in the dirt to try and extinguish the flames which covered them.

"Bolin time!" Mako boomed as he suffocated the flames himself, unable to ignore their screaming.

Bolin surrounded the injured three in a solid block of earth a heartbeat later. Their heads drooped forward without much fight, out cold then.

Mako leaped over them, promptly followed by Kuvira and Bolin as they charged towards the remaining two. They were all halted in their tracks when a cry of pain rang out from across the summit.

"Chief!" Mako shouted as he spun around, watching on in horror as one of P'Li's combustion blasts hit dead on target, sending Lin rolling back several meters. Tonraq was also on his back and struggling to get to his feet. _Shit._

An ice coated fist smashed into the side of Mako's head in his momentary distraction, knocking him into the dirt and making his surroundings spin at a dizzying speed. He felt his attacker above him, a blade of ice in their hand. Mako rolled to the side at the last moment, fragments of ice flicking into his face. He brought a fire covered fist up to match his attacker's as they formed another ice blade.

Mako increased the flames intensity, the heat it produced making him sweat profusely, but it was enough put his attacker on the back foot as Mako pushed forward with gritted teeth until they were both on their feet again. Once their foreheads were close enough Mako ended the scuffle in a stupid, but decisive manner, smacking his head against his attack with another dizzying thud. It didn't seem to matter much given that his head was already spinning.

P'Li stalked towards Chief Beifong in the distance, inhaling deeply.

"Chief get out the way!"

Mako closed his eyes as a strangely dampened pop echoed in the breeze. He felt warm liquid splatter across his face and hesitantly wiped his eyes clean.

A spot of blackened earth smoked not too far away, but it wasn't Chief Beifong or Tonraq. Those two were awkwardly climbing to their feet, a look of horror spread across their features.

Suyin and Kuvira stood together a few meters away, both of their arms raised as they breathed frantically. A pile of what were presumably limbs sat in front of them, along with small pieces of metal. Suyin had lost her chest plate of metal armour. Had those two just done what it looked like they'd done...? Mako couldn't say P'Li didn't deserve it as he felt Bolin pull him forward to join the rest of them. Still...to go like that...he swallowed away the bile at the back of his throat.

"Thanks for the help, Kuvira, I couldn't have bent that without you..." Suyin exhaled with a tremble as she lowered her arm down.

"...I didn't think that would be quite so effective..." Kuvira muttered with wide eyes whilst she tried to wipe her blood smeared face clean.

"Everybody okay?!" Chief Beifong called as she took off a piece of shattered armour from her forearm and tossed it away.

The infiltration team nodded very slowly.

"Good, Su, get back to the airship and hold it, we'll be back soon enough," Lin ordered with a wave of her hand. This time Suyin obeyed without question, darting off to the still intact airship with a quick nod.

"Stay safe, Lin."

"We've got more company!" Bolin called in alarm as yet more Red Lotus members came streaming from the cave entrance. Was there no end to them?

But these ones were different somehow, more panicked, covered in dust, partially soaked, and they didn't pay much attention at all to their unwelcome guests. Instead totally ignoring them and running past. Once they spotted the huge Future Industries airship they began surging in that direction, but thankfully the pilot was sensible enough to raise it well out of the reach of the approaching Red Lotus. Once they realized they weren't getting on that airship anytime soon they kept running.

"What do we do here?" Bolin asked as he watched them. "Do we go after them?"

"Leave them, the destruction of the Red Lotus is not the mission here," Tonraq stated firmly. "Something's obviously driving them out from the inside of the cave."

"Then now's as good a time as any to go inside, whilst they're panicking," Lin decided with a nod. "Once inside we split up as agreed. Keep your radios on and update each other when you get any information." She looked back to the hoovering airship briefly. "Let's go!"

* * *

Asami stumbled forward with her hostage, moving quicker with every second when she began to hear the distant sounds of screaming. It really sounded like Korra.

"Quicker!" Asami ordered with a shove.

"All right, cool it!" the young guard replied with a shake of his head. "You could just go you know, slip away? Will all this flooding and rocks falling from the ceiling, nobody's gonna be paying any attention to you."

"Not an option, never an option," Asami answered instantly as she sped up a notch, spurred on by the increasing volume of the screams. They couldn't be faraway now. "Just keep going!"

They ran in silence for the remainder of the tunnel, the water level now up to Asami's knees. The lower floors where her cell was must've been totally swamped by now. And the guard she'd knocked out...he'd presumably have drowned. She wasn't given a chance to dwell on that disturbing thought, interrupted by angry and panicked shouting very nearby. It was Ghazan's voice this time, and Zaheer.

"Is this the place?" Asami whispered silently, pausing them at the bottom of a slope which appeared to lead upwards to a large cavern. At least the water wouldn't be so much of a problem up there, for the moment anyway.

"Yeh..."

"Good, keep your mouth shut and let me do the talking and you'll walk away from here in once piece."

They struggled up the slope in a few seconds, pieces of displaced earth tumbling past them with an eventual splash. Asami's heart stopped when they reached the top, taking in the huge cavern inch by inch. Most of the Red Lotus stood in front of them, facing in the opposite direction to stare at a stone wall on the other side of the room. The red flower of the Red Lotus was painted onto it. The words sacrificial chamber immediately came to mind. This room existed solely for whatever cruel rituals the Red Lotus carried out against total traitors and deserters.

"Korra..." Asami murmured when she spotted the Avatar struggling in chains, suspended from the ceiling and crying out in pain every few seconds. They were treating her like an animal. Less than animal. Asami gritted her teeth furiously and gripped the back of her hostage's head much more firmly.

"More poison! MORE POISON!" Zaheer boomed from the centre of the room. Two cloaked members moved forward cautiously at his command, carrying a silver bowl between them. Asami remembered vividly how that dark liquid felt in her veins, even just a little dosage of the stuff. And now they'd pinned Korra to a wall in order to administer it in much larger doses. Fatal doses. Asami wouldn't give them a chance to poison Korra with any more.

"ZAHEER! STOP!" Asami boomed from the back of the cave.

"Sato?!" Zaheer gasped in disbelief as Asami took a few cautious steps forward. The metalbenders paused in their administration of more poison. In fact most of the room had now turned to face her. All except Korra whose eyes were wrenched shut as she squirmed violently, fighting off some unknown force.

"Put any more poison into Korra and I'll cut this guy's fucking head off!"

"Do as she says, please brother," her hostage begged with raised arms as Asami powered up the saw, pointing it into the air. A gesture of just how serious she was.

"We ain't got time for this, Zaheer," Ghazan warned from the other end of the room, knocking a piece of falling stone out of the way. And another.

Zaheer shook his head with a smile. "Resourceful. I underestimated you Miss Sato. But you cannot stop what is already in motion. I told you this was no game. Today, the Avatar cycle ends, you along with it. Administer the poison!"

"I'll kill him I swear!"

The metalbenders stood looking a little shell shocked, glancing between Zaheer and Asami's hostage.

"In cold blood? We both know you're no killer, Ming-Hua forced your hand, this is very different," Zaheer explained calmly before turning his head to the two metalbenders. "That was an order. Ignore this farce and do your jobs!"

He turned back to Asami with a smile. "See. You won't kill him, he's just a boy." Zaheer raised his hands rapidly and sent a powerful gust of air surging forward, knocking Asami and her hostage flying backwards into a nearby wall. Their impact was enough to punch a hole in the wall's surface, water pouring in behind them. Asami tried to grab out for her hostage again in a daze but he was already scrambling away out of her reach.

A cushion of air formed below her, dragging Asami straight out of the crevice in the wall and across the room with a painful thud, right in front of Zaheer. "But I have no problem in ending you." He adjusted the position of the air with another swift wave of his arms, forced it down on top of Asami so she could barely move. In the distance the metalbenders lifted the metal poison up again.

"Zaheer! We have to go!" a nearby guard shouted after diving out of the way of a piece of falling rock. "If we stay here we're all going to drown!"

Zaheer ignored them entirely, instead gritting his teeth as he pulled Asami up to her knees. Several of the guards exchanged nervous glances in the distance, nodding to each other before sprinting off and out of the cavern. When the first few left, many followed, splashing up water as they fled in a panic.

"Cowards! TRAITORS!" Zaheer boomed as he remained steadfast, forming a rotating ball of air around Asami's head with deadly speed.

Immediately, Asami felt her lungs straining and heaving for oxygen, any that had been inside them currently being dragged out of her body through her throat, fuelling the ball as it spun at a dizzying pace. Her eyes began to pulse painfully, several small blood vessels bursting from the sudden and immense pressure being exerted on her entire head. Zaheer became an even hazier blur in her vision. Even the crumbling of the room became a distant echo.

Soon he became nothing more than a faint white outline in otherwise total blackness, Asami's hands dropping to her sides. The last thing she'd wanted was to die by fire, but she'd never expected her death to come by air.

But then she felt something else...that same twinge again. Just like in the Spirit World, before that monster with her mother's face had attacked. That surge of raw energy. Her chi-paths being opened well beyond what she considered possible. Asami clenched her fist and swung her arm forward, hoping to land any hit on Zaheer.

Suddenly the pressure around her head disappeared with a whoosh.

Asami tumbled forward and gasped for breath desperately, her vision was still blurred significantly. The chill of cold water up to the top of her elbows made her tremble, but also helped her mind to focus again as oxygen returned.

Zaheer sat against a boulder a few meters away, staggering up to his feet again with a grimace and wide eyes. "You...you airbent me...what the hell are you...?"

Asami straightened herself up and stared at her open fingers. Airbending...? So that's what that was just now? She sprinted away from Zaheer and searched for that same feeling again, that same surge in energy. And it came again like a bolt of electricity. Asami swung an arm forward like she'd watched Tenzin and so many others do before. This time she was able to see the air in front of her ripple, sending a gust smacking into the side of the two metalbenders about to poison Korra and knocking them onto their backs with a splash.

The dark liquid fell harmlessly into a pool of lava directly below Korra the moment those bending it lost control. They didn't appear to have any more of that terrible stuff left either.

Asami focused her efforts on Zaheer as she darted to the side of a piece of falling ceiling, using airbending to boost her speed but ended up severely over judging how much power was required. She hurtled into a nearby stone pillar with a painful crunch, her head plunging under the freezing cold water briefly. Asami hauled herself upwards with a gasp, water streaming down her face as she shook her head.

Zaheer darted towards her from the other side of the cavern, using a ball of air to float above the deepening water with ease. She punched a fist out at him again, a wave of air careering forward directly at the Red Lotus leader. It didn't move with anywhere the same speed as Korra or other's were capable of. Zaheer flipped out of it's path with ease as the gust smacked into a nearby wall, bringing down a section of it such was its force. Too heavy then, too slow.

Zaheer didn't give her any reprieve, sending a whip of air slashing across the water surface using his leg with alarming speed, it hit Asami directly in the chest as she flew backwards again, her back slapping against the water surface painfully. He'd winded her awfully, her lungs straining for air once again. _Gotta get up...get up Sato!_

She felt something yank at her leg under the surface of the water and once again was dragged across the room, her head dipping under the surface of the water every few seconds. By the time Zaheer had her in front of him again she was coughing and spluttering uncontrollably. He didn't waste anytime, summoning that same ball of air to form around Asami's head with what little remained in her lungs.

"Now that...that really was a surprise, Sato," Zaheer muttered with gritted teeth. "But a woman like you? _You_ are no airbender, and the Avatar will still die this day. Even if it wasn't by my hand. The poison's been in her system for far too long. She'll expire soon enough. But you first."

Asami tried to swing her arms forward, to blast Zaheer away again, but nothing came, no surge of energy, no surprises. The energy seeped away from her limbs as her arms dropped back to her side. That increasingly familiar blackness returned to her vision. Her brain shutting down bit by bit. The ball of air continued to swirl around her head, though the painful pressure it created seem to be dimming in the darkness. _I'm so sorry Korra..._

"Get off her...!" a voice shouted weakly followed by a faint splashing sound.

The pressure around Asami's head disappeared again as she felt arms under her back, preventing her from plunging back into the icy water. But the blackness didn't fade away quite so quickly this time as she felt an arm loop under her shoulders and try to pull her up.

"Asami...I can't...I can't hold you myself...you need to stand up..."

 _Korra..._

Asami's vision came back slowly as she pulled herself upwards unsteadily. Black spots danced in front of her eyes as she tried to focus. The cavern was falling apart, with Zaheer lying a few meters away, partially trapped underneath a rock. He kicked and punched at it furiously.

"You're done Avatar! Done!"

Korra's eyes seemed to be continually flickering in and out of total whiteness, the Avatar state. Korra fell to her knees with a restrained cry of pain. The water was now nearing their waists.

"Can you walk?" Asami asked in concern as she pulled Korra upwards with an arm wrapped firmly around her.

"Sorta..." Korra grimaced as she coughed heavily. "What about you...?"

"Sorta..." Asami nodded with a strained smile. She couldn't really, feeling utterly exhausted and just about ready to sink to the ground. "Hold onto me, I'll hold onto you. Don't let go. We'll get out of here together. We've gotta get upwards before this place floods and falls to pieces."

Korra tightened her grip on Asami. "Right. Know the way...?"

"No...but going up seems like a good idea right now..." Asami decided as she patted Korra's back after another bout of violent coughing.

Korra didn't seem to have the energy to reply, instead nodding weakly as they waded forward slowly. Asami glanced back to Zaheer briefly, still struggling and pushing against the rock. Alive.

"What about him...? We can't let him leave this place alive..."

Korra shook her head. "The water will take him...you don't have to...Asami, don't fall to their level..."

Asami swallowed hard and pulled them forward, feeling Korra lean more and more into her as they waded at an increasingly slow pace. She was loosing consciousness, dying even, with that much poison in her system.

Asami clicked her fingers several times in front of Korra's face. "Don't fall asleep, you've got to stay with me...I'm not a muscle machine like you...I can't carry you all by myself."

Korra smiled weakly at that before narrowing her brows and trying to increase her speed. That took some of the strain off of Asami and they waded towards the exit of the cavern, another slope leading them upwards and out into the rest of the cave.

"Sato..." Ghazan mumbled as he emerged at the top of the slope. He clenched his fists with a tremble.

Asami's eyes widened as Korra starting slipping down from her shoulder again, she pulled her back in place. "Hold tighter, dig in if you have to," Asami whispered softly into Korra's ear. Though it was a little painful, Korra did as she was told, gripping tightly with her fingers.

"Get out of the way Ghazan, it's over," Asami spoke firmly.

"It definitely seems that way, you've got the whole Red Lotus running all over the place, I guess that damn storm has a hell of a lot to do with it," Ghazan noted quietly. He crossed his arms but didn't move another inch.

"Ghazan, please, let us leave. You'll never hear from us again," Asami started to beg.

Ghazan smiled a little and Asami tensed herself. "Think you'll be able to fix that old record player up again? Even filled up with all this water?"

"Probably," Asami replied sharply.

Ghazan laughed loudly at that. "You've not changed since the moment you got here. That sharp tongue of yours may eventually get you killed. That confidence too, though I guess it's well placed with a brain like yours. Could change the world, a head like that."

"Move out the way, Ghazan."

"How 'bout you duck first Sato?"

Instinct told Asami to do as he asked for once. She pulled herself and Korra to the floor roughly as a large piece of earth flew over their heads. Asami heard a smacking sound followed promptly by a deafening splash. She turned around to see a body in grey robes floating on the water's surface, blood streaming from the corpse's shaved head.

 _Zaheer..._

"Gotta give him credit, he doesn't give up so easily," Ghazan muttered as he strolled past the crouching pair, wiping at his eyes as he walked. "Just remember Sato, it wasn't you who ended the Red Lotus today, it was that guy, my brother, by letting you two in here in the first place. All that airbending really blew up his head." He mock saluted them before stepping into the water which had filled the cavern behind them. "Have a good life, Rei, Sato."

"Ghazan...?" Asami mumbled in disbelief as he kept on walking, whistling like he was simply taking a pleasant stroll as the water rose up his body. Asami recognised the tune easily. Path of Wind. She glanced to her hand briefly. No surges of energy any more. Whatever had caused it before was gone, passed over. _The storm..._

"Leave him Asami..." Korra muttered with a cough.

"Right..." Asami shook her head as she turned away with a grimace, pulling Korra forward and up the slope as the water stalked them every step of the way. They entered yet another, narrower tunnel which was completely dark inside. The generator that powered the lights was gone then.

Korra bent a small flame in her hand as they trudged forward. "I'm okay, I can bend a little...just keep walking..." she grumbled when Asami's eyes widened in concern.

Asami nodded slowly as Korra leaned into her for support once again. Her whole body weight, which was quite a strain on Asami's already aching bones. She watched Korra stifle yet another cry of pain with gritted teeth as blood trickled down her chin.

 _She's dying..._

Asami picked up their speed with what little energy she had remaining.

* * *

 **End Notes**

I feel like I need to lie down and breath a lot. So let me try and start somewhere.

Path of Wind was a very deliberate choice of music as you can clearly see from this chapter. If you want to go and take a listen to Youtube search it, cause fanfic is a dick and won't let me link stuff.

Mako/Kuvira:  
-So P'Li is very much dead.  
-The two infiltration teams are now inside the cave system by the end of this chapter.

The Storm:  
-What I would title a Spirit Storm, do you remember Ghazan mentioning that earth bender's used to live in that place but disappeared without a trace? Well that storm was the cause, flooding the place and washing them all out to sea eventually. It's a one in every 300 year kind of occurrence. This storm in particular was really nasty because it was fuelled by the shift in climate and spiritual energy that opening the portals had caused, hence causing a spike in spiritual energy when it passed over. Note the glowing sea weed/spirit vines, an indicator of that.

Airbending Asami:  
-First off, that's not a permanent ability of Asami's now. It was a side effect of the storm.  
-There have been several breadcrumbs in previous chapters indicating that there was something different about Asami, or at the very least she'd changed.  
-Old water tribe market guy commented on Asami's appearance, saying she was a mixture of Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, and something else entirely.  
-When Asami was in the Spirit World, she touched the Spirit Oasis, which healed her hand, but also opened her chi-paths in a way Harmonic Convergence had not, giving her the potential ability.  
-However, it was only the effects of the spirit storm which allowed her to tap into that otherwise locked ability, it's increasing of the spiritual energy of the environment.  
-And do you remember Kasumi? Ghazan commented on their similar appearances, black hair, same complexion, but different eyes. Kasumi is an original airbender, something that will be investigated a little later. It took the Spirit Storm's energy to let her tap into that ability. But again, it's only a temporary thing, an effect of the storm.

Korra and the metal poison:  
-So Korra has been poisoned venom of the Red Lotus style, but it would've been an even more fatal dose had Asami not intervened. Atm, Korra is still dying, and pretty much unable to walk. Think of how toxic that stuff is in her veins. Though she did manage to crash down from the ceiling when the place started to fall apart to save Asami.

Ghazan/Zaheer:  
-I'll leave it up to you whether Ghazan had any intention of actually stopping Asami and Korra when he ran into them. I think by that point he realized he had nothing else to live for, and that the Red Lotus had truly failed. He got his vengeance against the Earth Queen already, and I think Zaheer had become so deluded that Ghazan wasn't really fighting for him anymore. Also, he heard Zaheer mention that thing about Ming-Hua having tried to kill Asami, something Zaheer never told him, so he was pretty pissed with him by that point.  
-I also tried to parallel the goodbye between Ghazan and his sister when he bumped into Asami. Asami taking his role this time by asking to get past, of course this time, Ghazan allows her to go, well, actually saves her butt from a vengeful Zaheer who I think pretty much lost all sense of wtf he was doing in this chapter, instead intent on killing Korra and Asami. But he's dead now, I swear. Pinky promise. P'Li, Ghazan and Zaheer are all dead. Korra is dying, so that's not so fun, and she and Asami are about a minute away from drowning, so also not good.

I feel bad about loosing Ghazan actually, I felt like I've given him a lot more depth than the show ever had time to give him, like he's an OC or something, so yeh, that sorta sucks. But I really enjoyed writing for a villain, one that actually had a few layers, and I think his final scene proved that he did have a few of those indeed. Asami didn't change him per say, but I think he liked her enough, her extreme determination and common sense, that he was willing to let her go, though not go far enough to show her the way out or anything like that. I think that's pretty in his character actually, that ending. Sorry Ghazan! But you had a good run!

Anyways, thank you so much for reading up to this point! Please leave your thoughts below, would love to hear from you all out there! I don't know how quickly I'll get the next chapter out, because university work is really starting to pile up, so the next one may take a little longer, who knows?

To keep up to date with everything to do with this story, go to my Tumblr: Ravensbomb100, i post chapters teases and such there from time to time and other related content.


	16. Broken Promises

**Chapter 16: Broken Promises**

 **Author Notes**

This is the stand where you are given tissues before you start reading this chapter. I advise you take them. Oh, and some popcorn. Here, take it!

* * *

"Are you still with me Korra?" Asami panted as the Avatar slipped down her shoulder once again.

So far on their increasingly slow journey upwards Korra had at least managed to answer that same question with a word, or a couple of words. Now all she could offer was a half hearted grunt, barely audible against the sound of water that was nearing both of their waists and a crumbling sound from way back in the tunnel. Another wall caving in against all this pressure.

Ghazan would surely be dead now. Asami grimaced at the sharp twist she felt in her chest. She'd ended up caring for the man who'd put her and Korra in this terrible place to begin with. His death was causing Asami real pain and it angered her. It had all been an act to begin with, the laughing and joking, the sharp comments, but she'd come to enjoy their conversations. She'd take Ghazan's company over President Raiko's any day of the week, and that thought was terrifying, for the future of the United Republic and for her own morality.

"I've got you. We're going to get out of here. Just focus everything you have on walking," Asami assured when Korra's pace slowed to a snail's pace. Clearly, the other girl wasn't keenly aware of just how quickly all this icy water was rising. Much quicker than they were moving anyway. Asami spotted another slope just ahead, into a narrower tunnel, but at least it had an upwards gradient. "This way, Korra. We're almost there."

"...I don't want to..." Korra slurred quietly. "You've got to stop calling me that...I'm Rei...not Korra. Rei...that's who I've always been..." _She's getting delirious. That poison must be wreaking havoc in her brain._

"You're the Avatar and I love you, that's why you've got to live," Asami replied sharply. She didn't feel there was much point in arguing about names at this time, especially given how much energy she was already burning through just to keep her aching muscles moving. It wasn't like Korra was going to remember this conversation anyway.

"Why does everything hurt, Asami...?" Korra whimpered weakly before she jerked violently against Asami's shoulder and slipped off into the water with a loud splash.

Asami pulled her up coughing and spluttering from the freezing depths a heartbeat later. Blood was starting to drip down steadily from Korra's nostrils, not just her mouth. Asami narrowed her brows in concern as she wiped the maroon liquid away with her hand, supporting Korra's head with her fingers as the Avatar slumped forward again. "You're okay. I won't leave here without you, promise." _She has nothing left to give..._

"Today's your lucky day. I've never given anyone a piggyback ride before, just focus on staying awake," Asami explained softly and she lowered herself down slightly, water drifting past her belly button. She felt Korra clamber on awkwardly, barely gripping at all as Asami secured her arms around Korra's scuffed up, bloody knees. Korra's hands dangled limply against Asami's upper arms, her neck resting on Asami's shoulder. The Avatar had fallen unconscious again, edging ever closer to death.

Asami gritted her teeth as she waded forward as quickly as she could manage, making a point of focusing on the beating of Korra's heart against her shoulder blades. The gap between each beat was longer than the last. Her vital organs were shutting down just as Zaheer had intended.

"You won't win your little game," Asami muttered through frantic breathing as she held Korra that bit tighter before entering another dark slope and heading upwards, meter by agonizing meter.

The water always stayed at her back, black and unforgiving. A constant reminder of what would happen if she faltered now. Perhaps, without Korra's extra weight, Asami would be up and out of here by now. But that extremely logical, albeit cruel, option, was one that Asami wouldn't even allow herself to consider for more than second. The mere thought of doing so caused bile to rise in her already aching, tight throat.

Zaheer's lethal airbending technique had left her windpipe and lungs in a terrible state. Every inhale rattled through her entire bone structure. Every exhale sent a horrible spasm up her throat that felt like she was choking all over again.

 _It's all up to you Sato. Keep your focus. You won't lose Korra today._

* * *

"Heads up!" Kuvira warned as yet another piece of the ceiling crumbled down in front of them, blocking their path. She yanked Mako back with metal cables a moment before he'd been crushed. Once he was in reach she grabbed his arm painfully and narrowed her brows. "Don't get ahead of me again. I'm the earthbender here, the only one who can save their own ass from all this falling rubble!"

"Then we need to go quicker!" Mako argued as he waited impatiently for Kuvira to move the rock. "Korra and Asami are alive, and they're both here. I know it! There's no way in hell I came this far just to lose them at the last step!"

Kuvira didn't bothering moving the rock, instead snapping it in half with a heavy flick of her arm and creating a narrow gap from them to squeeze through. "Then you need to keep your emotions in check!"

Mako vocally growled as he slipped through the gap just behind her. Kuvira seemed to be a lot better at keeping her cool than he was. It wasn't that surprising she'd risen up to the rank of Captain so quickly. He'd been in the company of few so determined as this woman.

"Sorry – lead the way," Mako apologized softly.

Kuvira smiled slightly before turning her head quickly to the dark path ahead, the flick of her long black braid barely visible. Mako increased the size of the flame in his hand to cast a hazy orange glow against the cave wall. It reminded him of hunting for Kuro Shin in the Northern Water Tribe's asylum. This place was just as terrible if not worse. The smell of death clung to the heavy air like a damp towel, and the distant cries of deranged patients had been replaced by a constant rumbling sound. This entire structure wouldn't last much longer against the relentless barrage from the storm outside its stone walls.

He could only hope that Tonraq, Chief Beifong and Bolin had run into as little Red Lotus resistance as they had so far. Most of the organisation's members they'd encountered were absolutely focused on fleeing rather than any kind of confrontation. Mako had tried to grab a few of them, but they'd slipped from his grip, some so determined to leave that he'd probably broken their wrists. _What are they all so frightened of...?_

"Where do you think the Red Lotus would hold prisoners in this place, Detective Mako?" Kuvira asked with a smirk.

"The bottom. Right at the bottom. As far away from the exit as possible," Mako replied quickly as he shielded his head from a small piece of rock.

Kuvira raised her right hand and held in it place, an indication to stop. "I can feel footsteps ahead. Two people...I think."

"Korra and Asami?"

"I don't know," Kuvira admitted with a hiss as she raised another arm, switching to a defensive stance.

Mako did the same, burning bright flames in either gloved hand. "I'm gonna call out to them." The last thing he needed was for Kuvira to attack his friends by mistake.

"Alright..." Kuvira conceded with a nod.

"This is the Republic City Police! Give yourselves up and you won't be harmed!" Mako ordered sternly, waving his flame as an indication of what would happen if the two approaching figures didn't do as told.

Kuvira stared at him incredulously. "Are you serious?! I thought you were gonna shout Korra's name, not state your authority! If the Earth Kingdom has no legal clout here, then what the hell does the United Republic have?!"

Mako shook his head quickly. That was a very good point. Like the Red Lotus would give a damn that the police were here.

"Korra! Korra is that you?!" Mako called.

There was no reply as Mako felt a distant thudding through the earth, a heartbeat later a man and woman came sprinting from the end of this particular tunnel in quite a panic. They were dressed in black and red cloaks. The enemy then.

"They aren't interested in us, are we gonna let them pass?" Kuvira whispered quietly.

"Only one of them. Get the other one. We need some directions," Mako ordered softly.

The man was frantically shouting something to his companion. "They're all dead! Dead!"

"Zaheer's salvation plan will save us brother, save the Red Lotus!"

Kuvira wrapped cables around the man's arms and legs and pinned him to a wall with a crash. His companion gawked at Mako and Kuvira, but then did the sensible thing, running on ahead and leaving her _brother_ to whatever fate his captor's intended.

"Don't leave me!" their captive cried desperately before Mako grabbed at his collar with some force and burned an intense flame just in front of the man's wide eyes. "Who are you people?!"

Mako leaned his head in close, feeling sweat drip down his brow from the heat of his own flame. "Answer my questions and I won't melt your face off." The man nodded frantically in his grip. "You have two prisoners here, friends of mine who I'd like to take home today. Avatar Korra, Asami Sato. Where are they?"

"They're...they're dead..." the man whimpered. "Zaheer – he poisoned the Avatar and the last I saw he was suffocating Sato. If he didn't get them then the water did..."

Mako head butted the man painfully in his rage before pinning him up high against the wall. _They can't be dead! Not now!_ Kuvira's green eyes widened in concern at his side. She asked the next question. "Is this place flooding?"

"Rapidly..." the man trembled. "Go any deeper and you'll dig your own watery grave..."

Mako ignored his warning. "How do we get to the last place you saw Korra and Asami?"

"Keep following this tunnel, it'll lead you to a huge cavern eventually," their captive explained.

"You better be telling the truth or I'll come haunt you from beyond the grave," Kuvira warned sternly before she released the cables and shoved him away. "If this place really is flooding then that explains why I haven't been able to properly seismic sense since we got in here. Water seriously messes with it."

"We gotta go quicker before all of these tunnels are filled with water!" Mako shouted as he grabbed Kuvira's hand and pulled her down the tunnel, deeper and deeper into the cave system. His small flame was their only source of light. "Chief, we've got an update on Korra and Asami's location!"

The voice on the other end of the radio sounded rougher than usual. _"Then get going! We've got Red Lotus company on our side who aren't so happy to surrender! Once you've secured our targets radio in immediately! We'll meet you outside as soon as we can!"_

"Right! See you on the other side!"

* * *

Asami had been trudging in silence for the last few minutes. Her pace had slowed down dramatically in that time. A combination of extreme exhaustion and the ever rising water making every movement take three times as much energy. It certainly didn't help that the water was freezing cold, locking up every already stiff joint and bone.

A weak voice at her ear halted Asami briefly as she felt a laboured heart beating against her spine.

"Leave me..." Korra murmured through half closed eyes. The white flicker of the Avatar state was no longer present, just Korra's tired, bloodshot, blue eyes. Korra no longer bending a flame had left them in near total darkness. Asami was relying on sound and feel alone more than anything else at this point. "Leave me...please...I can't let you die down here," Korra repeated when Asami didn't answer her.

At least Korra seemed to have regained her sense. Her voice no longer slurred or confused. Part of Asami wished she still was, then Korra's dreadful request wouldn't have sounded so serious, and so heartbreaking. She was giving up – on herself anyway.

"Death by water with my best friend? It's not the worst thing that could've happened to me," Asami muttered with a bitter chuckle as she propped herself up against a nearby wall with a single hand to try and catch a breath, the other retained a tight hold around Korra's legs as the Avatar dug her fingers into Asami's collarbone slightly. It was barely enough for Asami to feel it, but it told her all she needed to know.

Korra didn't want to die down here, despite all her bravado and heroics. The Avatar complex. If she really wanted to, Korra could just drop off of Asami's shoulders right now into the water. Granted, Asami would just pull her right back up again.

"Stop talking like that..." Korra muttered. "Don't make me beg...you know I hate that..."

Asami allowed herself to smile just a little as she closed her eyes over for a peaceful second. The current in the tunnel was strengthening minute by minute. Eventually, it would take Asami off her feet, sooner rather than later. "I mean it. Death by water is fine...death by anything else other than fire. I always told myself I'd be okay with that. That was until I was stuck in an upturned mecha tank with my dad towering over me, bits of glass and metal caught in my hair. But I guess I could never have predicted that happening, otherwise I wouldn't have been in that position to start with."

"You dying is not okay...anywhere, anytime, especially not because of me," Korra replied with a pain filled gasp.

"None of this is your fault," Asami stated resolutely as she struggled to stay upright against the current. Was it really worth it? Fighting to get out of here with no chance of success? Or dying with Korra, actually enjoying her last few minutes with the woman she loved?

The woman she loved.

That answered her question instantly. She'd fight tooth and nail for every extra minute she could get with Korra, every hour, a lifetime if miracles really did happen. Asami wished she had Bolin's optimism about such wondrous and unlikely things.

Still. Today, Asami Sato would do what she'd always done. For Future Industries, for her family, for Team Avatar. For the people she loved, for the things she cherished. She would fight.

"Hold on really tight!" Asami warned as she leaned forward and began wading again, at a much quicker pace than before, despite the fact the water was now reaching well above her elbows.

"What're you doing?! Let me go!" Korra protested as Asami gripped onto her like a vice.

"Never gonna happen," Asami replied quickly as she surged forward. "There's a reason you have a whole team of people behind you, Korra. Sometimes the Avatar needs saving."

* * *

"Did I ever tell you I wasn't a waterbender, or that I can't swim?" Kuvira muttered nervously as they stepped through water up which covered their boots and was steadily rising.

"I can't swim either," Mako lied, and Kuvira noticed instantly. "At least, not very well. Also, not a waterbender. Did I ever tell you that fire and water really don't go well together, at least not for the fire guy?"

"Are you talking about bending or your relationship with the Avatar?" Kuvira replied sharply.

"Both," Mako admitted as he moved ahead of her, keeping the tunnel illuminated.

"This is taking too long. We don't even know if this is the right way for sure, or if they're even down here," Kuvira argued as she stopped with folded arms.

"I'll go myself then," Mako decided firmly. It was hardly fair to ask Kuvira to die for the sake of two people she barely knew. This task had always been Mako's responsibility from the moment he slammed open the door way back in the Misty Palms Oasis, sending Asami off with Korra into the night.

Kuvira grabbed him by the shoulder. "That's not what I meant, sharkbrows. You think I'd come this far just to walk away?" She straightened her posture. "Maybe now that we're deeper in the structure I can try and seismic sense them in the tunnels below us." She slammed a foot down with locked eyes, concentration and strain etched across her features.

"Anything?" Mako asked, unable to hide the desperation in his voice.

"That guy wasn't kidding about water. I can feels torrents of it smashing off the walls in the really low levels, and practical rivers in other parts. If your friends aren't dead yet they're about to be," Kuvira spoke grimly. "But I think there's some kind of disturbance in the water two levels below us. Little ripples that keep hitting off rock. It could be them...but I don't if they're alive or-"

"Then let's go!" Mako boomed as he yanked Kuvira forward.

* * *

"Asami – stop a second!" Korra spluttered as she tried to free herself of Asami's insanely strong grip.

"Not letting you go!" Asami replied instantly as she waded on ahead.

"That's not why I'm asking you to stop..." Korra murmured as she tried to focus her senses, her waterbending in particular. The distant sound of rumbling filled her ears, confirming exactly what she was feeling. More water, surging their way at an alarming pace and crashing through any wall in its way. Once it hit they'd be swept away, and Korra really wasn't confident in her swimming abilities at this moment in time. Every movement was agony.

Finally Korra wrenched herself free of Asami's grip and was instantly forced to swing her arms, the depth of water now above their shoulders. The current was stronger than Korra anticipated as she nearly lost her footing, or perhaps it was just how weak her body felt at this moment. Her legs really didn't seem to be responding to any of her mind's commands. When she finally managed to right herself she turned Asami around to face her and grabbed onto her shoulders with all her remaining strength.

"You gotta hold onto me! There's a torrent of water coming our way!"

Asami's eyes widened in alarm as the distant rumbling of water against rock suddenly became a deafening roar.

A wave of icy water crashed into through the cave wall a heartbeat later as Korra sunk under, instantly knocked off her feet as she flailed her arms in any which direction, trying to grab onto anything to stabilize herself. She only had her sense of touch to rely on in this dimness, reaching out desperately as her fingers caught against rock and dirt. She managed to hold on for a few seconds, but her muscles had nothing left to give as the current pushed against her.

Again she was on the move, at the total mercy of her native element. Korra would've laughed at the irony of it if opening her mouth was still a possibility. Instead, she kicked upwards, at least was felt like upwards. Her spine screamed at her to stop exerting her legs. Korra was really glad she was so stubborn as her head burst through the surface.

She couldn't stop herself from coughing and spluttering for air as the torrent sent her in any direction it pleased. Korra raised her arms into a waterbending stance and tried to redirect the current around her, anything to keep herself in place and not be dragged deeper into the cave system, into death.

"C'mon!" Korra grimaced as her arms shook with strain. It was taking everything she had just to stay in place, and she was loosing her control of the current bit by bit as it pushed her back. _You're supposed to be the blood of both water tribes. The water tribe Avatar. You have to hold on._ "Asami! Asami!"

There was no vocal reply, just the roaring of the torrent as it destroyed everything it came into contact with. It reminded her of white water rafting back home, except this water had even more force, almost otherworldly in it's power. She'd experienced it once before, in the Spirit World with Jinora.

Korra searched the darkness, trying to sense for any disturbance in the water that a drowning person would cause. The strength of the current made it extremely difficult to hone in on anything. Each sway and swirl of the water made her loose focus. "Wherever you are just hold tight! I'm coming for you!"

Sure enough, Korra felt something shifting other than the rush of water. It was so minimal she'd almost missed it. Korra kicked her way over in that general direction as she spat out some blood that had dribbled into her mouth. She breathed a sigh of relief when her shoulder bumped into something soft and snagged against the cave wall.

Asami's sleeve had got caught on a sharp piece of rock. The blue material was ripping away thread by thread. A few seconds more and Asami would've been washed away completely, swept into the depths of this place where Korra could no longer reach her.

Korra stretched out one arm to keep the current at bay for the moment, pivoting her wrist rapidly. The other arm she looped around Asami's neck as she lifted her head clear of the water. Asami came to with a panicked start when Korra flicked her across the face with a finger. "Sshhhh – it's okay. I got you, you banged your head I think," Korra assured, though with gritted teeth as the torrent pushed at her outstretched arm.

"Korra..." Asami smiled wearily after coughing up a lot of murky water. A small line of blood trickled down her forehead from a nasty cut. "You're waterbending...how are you even managing that...?"

"Not easily..." Korra grimaced painfully as she moved her wrist back and forth. "I can't hold on much longer..." she gasped grimly whilst fighting against the force of the water, trying anything to hold them in place. Her arm felt just about ready to snap away from her shoulder. "I – I just wanted to say that I'm – that I...that I'm sorry for this, for what I did to you..."

"Don't waste our last seconds apologizing, I forgive you, for whatever happened," Asami stated weakly. Her lips curled into a slight smirk. "And let's not talk about Mako either...as much as your impression makes me laugh."

Korra did laugh at that. Somewhere between a laugh and a bout of coughs which burned her throat. When she finally got her breath back she smiled widely, trying to ignore the shaking of her arm, the aching of her wrist. The aching of her entire body. _Just focus on Asami._ That made everything else fade away. "I _am_ really glad that you hit Mako with your moped. And I'm glad you still let me be your friend later, even after how much I messed you around with my jealousy. You could've just walked away. I would have, but you stayed, and you fought for me every second we were here. I'll never be able to repay that..."

Asami leaned their foreheads together gently. Korra could feel warm tears running down both their cheeks, a stark contrast again the numbness of her flesh. "You don't owe me anything. I'm just sorry this is how it all ended. Searching the Earth Kingdom with you and Team Avatar were the best weeks of my life."

"Was it worth it? Those few happy weeks?"

Asami ran a freezing cold hand against Korra's cheek. "With you?...Yes. Every, single, minute."

Korra pulled Asami in tightly with both arms this time, her current level of bending was no match for the strength of the water. There was no point in fighting it. Instantly they were propelled forward down the tunnel. Korra closed her mouth and eyes firmly, but still retained a tight grip around Asami's waist. She felt Asami's own hands doing the same at her shoulder as they plunged under the water.

An eternity of darkness and swirling seemed to pass, Korra's lungs burning from their current lack of oxygen. Soon, they would be filled with water. It made sense somehow, just like Asami had said. That this was how she would die. That is was an okay way to go. The Avatar cycle was safe. Zaheer hadn't won.

Besides, how else would the water tribe Avatar die? Roku had died by fire, trying to save his home. Dying trying to save Asami wasn't so bad. They'd probably build a memorial to her back in the south or something, or maybe even in Republic City if Raiko was feeling especially kind, or wanted a sneaky boost to his PR. The people always celebrated a martyr in death more than they ever had in life.

"Down here!" a hazy voice called from somewhere in the back of Korra's mind, blurred by the rushing of water in her ears. The lack of oxygen circulating in her brain.

"Damn it! I missed them!"

That time it hadn't sounded so hazy, or imaginary. The first voice had been particularly familiar. Like fire. The second, metal.

"Try again!" _Fire..._

"They're too far down the tunnel! - Hold up! Don't you dare jump down there!"

Korra flung her eyes open to see a small crack of light in the roof high above them, and a good 10 meters back. Way too far to swim back to. Not that Korra had a chance of swimming against this kind of current.

With a powerful kick of her legs she surged herself and Asami upwards, breaking the surface of the water but still being swept away from the small veil of light.

Korra swung a hand behind her, trying to keep them still for just a few seconds. Her other hand kept a firm grip around Asami's waist as she tried to wake her up. Korra quickly realized to her horror that her voice was nothing more than coughing and spluttering. Each spasm of her lungs made her lose her control of the water that little bit more. It wouldn't have surprised her if the force of the water had broken her wrist by this point, but her bones were far too numb to really feel anything.

Just as Korra thought she'd found the energy to speak Asami starting shaking her head, black strands of hair stuck to her face.

Asami stared at her in a dazed confusion. "Are we dead...?"

"Not yet," Korra strained as the throbbing of her outstretched arm reached her shoulder. "There's a hole in the roof a few meters back, it's way too high to reach, but I could use the water..." Actually, Korra wasn't sure she'd actually be able to with her remaining strength for even one person, especially not two.

"Can you do that?!" Asami questioned anxiously.

Korra nodded. _I'm sorry, Asami. You broke your promise to escape if you had the chance. So I'm gonna break mine about not hurting you again...I don't know if you'll ever forgive this._ "I'll use whatever I have left in the tank!"

"What're you going to do?!"

 _Save you._

"I have an idea, do you trust me?!"

Asami's eyes widened considerably before she nodded firmly. "Always."

"Then you're gonna have to let go of me! I need both hands free to waterbend!" Korra explained.

Asami looked extremely reluctant to do just that as Korra mentally and physically prepared herself for the moment, waiting for Asami to release the tight grip she had of her shoulders.

"Ready?!" Asami asked, her grip lightening a little, but not gone yet. Still, it was more than enough for Korra to carry out her plan.

Korra nodded, smiling sadly. "I'm sorry, Asami. You dying today is not okay."

Korra pushed Asami forward with a powerful shove, back in the direction of the crack in the ceiling, before bringing both hands in front of her and sending a jet of water streaming forward with everything she had left. Asami's green eyes widened to a size Korra had never seen before when she suddenly understood what Korra's plan had actually been. Korra could practically feel Asami's horror from here at the realisation as she was sent crashing back towards the hole in the ceiling.

 _Every action has an equal and opposite reaction._

The power of the surge sent Korra shooting backwards at some speed, deeper into the cave and well away from the light. She barely spotted a pair of dark cables cutting down through the hole, pulling Asami up and out of the water. To safety.

Korra's head plunged below the water again as she felt her eyes closing over, cascading further into the cave system, downwards, to its depths. Exactly where she'd started in this place. Everything was so dark and cold.

The poison still remained heavy in her veins, weighing down every single muscle as Korra sunk deeper. This time, her body had nothing else left to give as blackness closed in. Her system finally shutting down after all that punishment and trauma. She couldn't exactly blame it, frankly, she was amazed she'd even managed that last move without the assistance of the Avatar state.

Without the poison, maybe she would've had a chance. Could've saved them both. But saving Asami was enough, a redemption of sorts. Though she doubted Asami would see it that way. It didn't matter anyway. Korra wouldn't be around to argue with. Mako and Bolin would be the ones to bare the brunt of Asami's anger, and heartache. She hoped they could handle it.

No lights in sight. No salvation. Maybe she wasn't deserving of it. Rei's actions and conscious were too heavy a burden for Korra to carry.

Dying in icy cold water really wasn't so bad Korra decided as she drifted deep below the surface.

She'd grown up in this stuff. It had forged her into the Avatar she was, the person she was. A person her parents would be proud of no matter what, and someone who could inspire Asami to live, to thrive, and make the world better in her name.

* * *

Mako pulled a drenched and strangely still Asami clear through the hole in the floor Kuvira had just created a few seconds ago. Neither had expected Korra or Asami to pass below so quickly that Kuvira hadn't even stood a chance to snatch them both up. Mako had prepared himself to jump down into the swirling darkness below after that, but Kuvira had dragged him back and slapped him across the face, trying to knock some sense into him.

"Go and get Korra!" Mako ordered as he lifted Asami's chin up gently, water pouring from her hair. He recognized her look instantly, having experienced it himself many years ago. The emotionless nature of her expression, the tiny size of her pupils, the way her mouth hung open. She was in shock.

Kuvira nodded and slammed a foot to the floor, seismic sensing again.

"Asami – Asami it's me! Mako, can you hear me? You've got to get it together!" Mako shouted, his anger at the Red Lotus slipping into his voice accidentally. Asami's face was so different to how he'd last seen it. Her make-up free skin was dotted with varying sized scars and cuts, her eyes sunken into her head. Gaunt and haunted. And she smelled like she'd been living in the sewers for months. _Yet you still manage to be one of the most elegant, beautiful people I've ever seen._

His words didn't seem to reach Asami at all as Kuvira came sprinting back down the tunnel. "We gotta go!" She grabbed him by the shoulder and tried to wrench him upwards.

"Where is Korra?!" Mako shouted as he shook off her grip.

Kuvira avoided his gaze. "She's...I'm sorry...but she's gone. The torrent washed her away. I can't sense her body any more." She grabbed his arm again. "Now we've gotta get upwards! There's more water coming from up ahead. We can't go any further forward!"

"I can't leave her!" Mako argued, but this time he didn't shake off Kuvira's grip, hearing the roaring of water that she was referring to in the darkness ahead of them. They'd have to go back.

Kuvira smacked him across the head. "We'll all die if we stay here! You have Asami, that's better than saving no one at all! Don't condemn her for a lost cause! You know Korra, that's the last thing she'd want!"

Mako shook his head furiously and rubbed away a series of tears before they streamed down his cheeks. Kuvira was right. She was _so_ horribly right.

He felt the first of another torrent drifting against his knees before he straightened himself upwards, keeping an arm under Asami's trembling shoulder. They had to go. Maybe Korra could survive...waterbend her away out of this one. She was the Avatar after all. Korra was probably in less danger than the rest of them. At least, that's what Mako told himself. Anything to get his legs to move forward.

"Give me a hand," Mako grimaced, needing to keep an arm free in order to firebend a decent light, one that would be vital in guiding them upwards. Kuvira shifted over instantly, looping Asami's other arm over her shoulder so Asami was wedged between them.

"Got her," Kuvira confirmed with a nod. "Let's go!"

Before they'd even taken a step back on the route they'd came Asami began writhing and squirming suddenly, her shock seemingly having dissipated and now replaced by panic and fury. She pulled out of Kuvira's grip in a few seconds and shoved her into the water before stumbling in the direction of the hole in the floor.

"Are you crazy?!" Kuvira spat as she raised two fisted hands upwards, closing over the hole with earth moments before Asami had reached it. "I'm not pulling you out of there again!"

Asami started clawing and slamming fists rapidly against the freshly sealed stone in a desperate effort to open it up again. Droplets of water sprayed up everywhere. "I won't leave without Korra! I won't leave without Korra! I won't leave without Korra!"

Kuvira angled her hands in a manner that indicated she was about to launch cables. Mako dropped a hand on her arms to lower them. "You don't need to do that. Let me get her, she's just in shock."

"Don't be such an idiot! There's no time to play nice here!" Kuvira shouted as the water level continued to rise. She wriggled from Mako's grip and sent a cable shooting at Asami's arm, pulling her back to them with a considerable struggle as Asami kicked and flailed and screamed her protests.

Mako tried to block it out, but it was impossible. He'd never seen Asami this distraught. What had the Red Lotus done to her? The thought alone made him feel incredibly nauseous.

"Asami! You need to stop! We're trying to help you!" Mako shouted with hands on her shoulders when she was finally in reach. His words didn't seem to have any effect at all as Kuvira gritted her teeth to try and keep the cables in place.

"If she doesn't stop I'm going to end up breaking her wrists!" Kuvira warned breathlessly.

Mako didn't even get a chance to think of another solution before Kuvira darted forward suddenly, right behind Asami, and swung an arm back before bringing her hand down precisely into Asami's head. It knocked her out instantly. Mako stared with a gaping mouth for a moment before shaking his head clear.

At least Kuvira was willing to do what he couldn't bring himself to. Mako would still be trying to reason with Asami by this point with no success.

Kuvira picked Asami's limp body up and hoisted her over her shoulder roughly before splashing forward, waving a panicked hand at Mako as she dashed beside him. "Lead the way! I've got her!"

Mako sprinted as quickly as the rising water would allow, taking them up a different slope from before when he spotted more water cascading towards them from the other way they'd just came. As long as they were going up, that seemed like the best plan right now. If Kuvira hadn't taken control, they'll all have drowned a few seconds ago.

"Chief! Target is secure! Target is secure! You need to get the hell out of here!" Mako shouted into the radio. There wasn't much point in revealing what had happened with Korra at this point. It would only result in Tonraq dying here too, crushed to death as the cave collapsed.

 _"Received Mako! We'll meet you at the airship!_ "

* * *

"Did you have to hit her _so_ hard?"

 _Bolin...?_

"Do you really think I wanted to? Not much went to plan today. We didn't have a choice."

Asami lifted her body upwards slowly. Every muscle burned in absolute exhaustion. She recognized the room she was in instantly. The infirmary on the largest airship in the Future Industries fleet. Everything else was a terrible blur as her brain tried to snap out of the post sleep haze which had consumed it.

Firm hands pushed against Asami's shoulders, preventing her from rising fully. "Get off of me!" she rasped. Her voice sounded awful. Dry and rough and...painful. Speaking was uncomfortable. That was Zaheer's doing. The thought of that maniac made Asami punch out at who ever was holding her, but her arms lacked any strength. The blurred figure above her easily grabbed her wrists.

"Wow! Asami – It's okay! You're safe, the Red Lotus are gone," the voice assured softly. "Try not to move about too much, you're pretty beaten up. I mean, even your hair is mess. I think that's a first."

"Bolin..." Asami smiled wearily as those big green eyes stared down at her. His thick black hair was spiking up at random points as always. "How long have I been out? What happened...?"

"You don't remember?" a rougher voice questioned. Mako stood just behind his brother with firmly folded arms. He looked a little relieved for some reason. Captain Kuvira stood just to his right, unable to look Asami in the eye.

Asami rubbed a hand over her face, feeling a bandaged wrapped tightly around her forehead. Actually, she seemed to have bandages almost everywhere. Around her knuckles and fingers which were dotted with patches of dried blood. The tightest of them all was around her ribcage, but there was no sign of injury there. Just a dull ache. Her long black hair was below her shoulders for the first time in weeks, a dirty water tribe arm band lay against the white bed covers.

 _I'm sorry, Asami. You dying today is not okay._

"Korra?! Where is Korra?!" Asami asked desperately, grabbing Bolin viciously by his hands so he couldn't move anywhere. There were tears gleaming in his bright eyes that he wasn't able to wipe away. _No...that didn't really happen...she...she can't be..._

"She's gone, Asami. We've had the airship circling for hours to try and find her, but the Red Lotus lair collapsed against the storm. There's nothing below us now but bits of rubble and the sea," Mako explained softly. "We can't stay here much longer, the airship needs to refuel."

"Not yet!" Asami spat as she stumbled out of the bed. Bolin held her upwards. "If you cared about Korra at all you would never have left her behind!" Asami screamed in Mako's face.

Bolin interrupted her instantly. "Hey! That's not fair! He did-"

Mako silenced him with a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. She's right. If I'd only been concerned with saving Korra then maybe she'd be here right now." His amber eyes then focused on Asami who was still leaning into his face breathlessly. "But I wasn't just there for Korra, I was there to save _you_ as well. When I got the chance to get you to safety, I had to take it."

Asami wanted to hit him. To scream in his face again. But she didn't have the energy left. She slumped down against the side of the bed in defeat, Bolin following every step of the way with an arm around her shoulders. She wanted to cry again, but even that seemed impossible now. Pointless. She'd was sick of crying and feeling sorry for herself. Of not being in control of her fate, able to protect the people she loved. The closest she'd felt to that was those few seconds she'd been able to airbend. To offer some resistance against the Red Lotus monsters.

"We can't leave yet..." Asami repeated quietly this time. She turned her head up to Mako who watched her with a mixture of guilt and concern. "Let me pilot the airship. If she's handled properly, I can extend our flight time. Even if it's just another hour...we have to try..."

Kuvira finally spoke. "Nonsense. You can barely walk. You're in not fit state to pilot anything."

"And whose fault is that?" Asami replied coldly.

"Your current injuries have nothing to do with me hitting you on the head. I made sure to deliver the least long term damage possible with my blow. Which wasn't exactly easy when you were squirming violently and water was swarming towards us," Kuvira stated plainly. "The Red Lotus are the people who hurt you. I was trying to help."

Asami ignored her. "Mako – give me a chance. Give _Korra_ a chance. Let me pilot the airship." She didn't dare use the words _trust me_. Not after how Korra had used them to trick her. _Why did you have to be so damn selfless?! I wanted to die with you...I chose to!_

"She's going to crash us all into the sea in this state, I only just got dry," Kuvira warned with narrowed brows.

Mako shook his head and then looked to Asami, offering out a gloved hand. "Can you still fly this thing with a few broken ribs?"

"Absolutely," Asami nodded as she took Mako's hand firmly, granted Bolin's assistance was required in actually getting up off the floor. _A broken rib...?_ Had Ghazan done that the very first time she'd met 'Rei'? He complained about it later she remembered vividly. Asami couldn't help but wonder if he'd smile at _actually_ having been successful in breaking one of her ribs. _Probably_.

"I never doubted it, Team Avatar has the world's best pilot," Bolin smiled with a wink as he supported Asami's weight on one side. Mako supported her on the other end.

"Let's get our pilot to the controls asap little bro, the quicker we do, the more time we have to search."

 _And to save Korra._

* * *

 **End Notes**

Do you trust me?

-That line was straight out of Asami's crazy vision in the Spirit World. Which actually, has turned out to be a prediction of the future, and not some alternate universe. Here's the section to save you going back (Chapter 11):

The spirit was incredibly strong too, not budging an inch as Asami's hits became weaker and weaker, oxygen leaving her muscles as water filled her lungs. When the blackness finally came the water remained. Asami could see it everywhere, drowning her all over again.  
"I have an idea! Do you trust me?!"  
Korra's voice and the sound of splashing. So distant. Not really here. The Avatar was a hundreds of miles away, in Ba Sing Se.

My favourite line though, which just sorta punched me in the gut when I typed it was this little bit:  
"Was it worth it? Those few happy weeks?"  
Asami ran a freezing cold hand against Korra's cheek. "With you?...Yes. Every, single, minute."

I don't really know what else to say about that one other than it was super emotional to write. So i'll let you guys do most of the talking, shrieking and shouting in the comment section. Or come throw things at me on Tumbr: asami-snazz

Thank you for reading and supporting me! (Also both Asami and Korra were my absolute heroes in this one. They pushed themselves more than Zaheer would've ever though possible.) Power of love.


	17. Salvage Mission

**Chapter 17: Salvage Mission**

"Easy –easy...easy!" Mako fretted as he helped lower Asami down into the pilot seat.

"If you say easy one more time my head's going to explode," Lin threatened. "We don't need a running commentary of what you're doing. Bad enough I agreed to let a person who should really be in a hospital pilot this hunk of junk." She kept herself very close to Tonraq.

Asami gave the police chief a sidelong glare but turned her head back around immediately when she made eye contact with Tonraq. Tonraq who'd been handcuffed to a rail protruding out of the wall just a few meters to Asami's right. Apparently, he'd tried to clout Mako over the head with a block of ice when he'd discovered that Mako had lied about having secured both of their intended targets, leaving Korra behind. Asami could understand that kind of betrayal all too deeply. She couldn't stop replaying the moment she'd released her grip on Korra's shoulders and was shot forward a heartbeat later, leaving the Avatar in darkness. All of it Korra's own doing.

Forgiving Rei was easy. That girl didn't have a choice but to lie, lie to survive. But Korra...Korra knew that Asami had accepted her fate. Had been willing to die with her. There was a choice there. Albeit a grim one. It would be much harder to forgive that heartbreaking trickery if they even managed to save Korra.

"Lin, this airship survived what had to be the most vicious storm in this area's history. I hardly think calling it a hunk of junk is warranted," Suyin stated firmly from the conference table at the back of the room.

Beifong simply hissed. "It's like working with a bunch of kids."

"Some of them _are_ kids," Kya pointed out, glancing at Asami with concern. "But you really shouldn't be out of bed."

"I'm fine," Asami insisted whilst stifling a gasp of pain. She took a firm hold of the controls and examined the fuel gage and other displays. The airship engines sounded no where near as smooth as when they'd left Republic City, but they would hold for now. Fuel was the real issue. With some careful handling, Asami believed she could extend their air time by two hours. "Where's the nearest fuel depot?"

Kuvira examined the large map of the Earth Kingdom situated on the main conference table. "About an hour away."

So, that gave them airtime of one hour. Not enough time to search this large swathe of land and sea. They had to narrow down their search area, or find a way to make the searching method much more efficient. If she could build a plasma saw out of scrap, then surely she could handle this problem with all the tech the airship had to offer.

"What's our air time?" Lin questioned with a raised brow.

It was hard to lie to Lin Beifong, but Asami did it anyway. "Three hours."

That would give Asami a little extra leeway to find a solution without the rest of the crew panicking in her face. Giving her a chance to think. If they believed they had a longer flight time, then they'd be more open to Asami finding an alternative searching method. Asami herself was pretty sure she could come up with a solution in around half an hour, but she doubted the rest of them would have faith in such a tight schedule. They were already twitchy as it was.

No, it was best they believed they had more time than they actually had.

"So we have two hours to search," Lin nodded firmly. She was the one person Asami wasn't sure would take the bait. It made her sigh in relief.

Asami switched her brain to auto pilot regarding driving the airship. She'd done it so many times before it had become second nature. Instead, she focused all of her mental prowess on that illusive solution. Her brain power had almost been enough to escape the Red Lotus, and at the very least it had kept her alive. Now she would channel it all into finding Korra.

* * *

"How're you holding up?"

Asami jolted in her seat at the voice. _Tonraq._

He hadn't said a word since she'd taken control of the ship. Which was extremely surprising. She'd expected him to be ranting and raving and hauling at the handcuffs. Instead, he'd sat silently, watching Asami working at the controls intently. It had made her heart pound.

She was the last person to see Korra alive, his daughter. She was the only person to have been with Korra the last few weeks, endured the horror with her. How much could she really tell Tonraq about what they'd done to survive? The extremes they'd went to? The people they'd killed...

"I'm – I'm fine..."

And of course, Asami felt persistently guilty. Guilty at her failings and failures to protect Korra. To have left her behind to start with. That was his baby girl after all, and she'd died saving Asami. How much would the nobility, the selflessness of Korra's actions, really bring any comfort to Tonraq and Senna if they truly had lost their only child?

They'd be devastated.

It was clear, even from Asami's brief interactions with Korra's parents, that those two really loved their child with all their heart. Would do anything for her.

It was times like this that Asami wondered how on earth her father had managed to smash open the mecha tank she was in, tried to end her life and so very nearly succeeded. Hiroshi still loved her, she believed that, but yet he'd been willing to crush her to death all the same. Was she not worthy of her father's love like Korra was? Had that made it easier to try to kill her?

 _Tonraq and dad are two very different people. There's no comparison to be made. One of them actually has some honor._

"You don't sound fine," Tonraq noted quietly. "I only have to look at that scar across your eye, or the one at the top of your nose to see that. Who did that to you?" Anger was bubbling away in his gruff voice.

Asami swallowed hard. "The Red Lotus." _Rei._

"Why did they do that?"

"Because I – I didn't always do what they wanted. They weren't the most patient people in the world. Especially not Zaheer...you'd think that the whole airbender thing and two decades in prison would make someone pretty damn patient," Asami fretted as she gripped the controls tightly. "It doesn't matter now anyway...there's no taking back these scars or what I-"

"You earned them," Tonraq interrupted before shaking his head profusely. "Oh Asami - I'm sorry! What I was trying to say was that those scars, you should take pride in them."

"Pride...?"

"Yes. I know how you got them. Protecting my daughter, fighting for her life with everything you have. I can see it in your eyes, your words, your movement, even in the clothes you're wearing," Tonraq explained with a warmth that took Asami off guard, nearly made her burst into tears if there were any left in her system. He nodded to her water tribe shirt as he continued. "Those who wear the clothes of my people are warriors and healers. I have no doubt whatsoever that you fought for Korra as I would, as Senna would."

"I'm not like Korra, I'm not like you or Senna...I don't even know what or who I am anymore..."

"You're my daughter's closest friend," Tonraq smiled sadly. "She spoke about you all the time in her letters. Never had a bad word to say. I can see why now. This might sound a little cruel...but I'm glad you were there with her. It gives me some comfort to know that she wasn't alone. The last thing a girl like Korra should be is alone. She seemed – seems – to revel on friendship even after growing up in the compound..."

"Do you sometimes wish she wasn't the Avatar?" Asami asked quietly.

Tonraq pondered that question for a solid minute. "Yes. All the time. She has the responsibility of the world on her shoulders...a burden that I don't believe I could ever carry. I'm proud of her of course, the way she takes it all in her stride."

"No Avatar was ever so determined," Asami agreed with a bitter smile. "But she was...she's so much more than that. Even if she wasn't the Avatar, Korra would still do everything she could to help people, even if it killed her. It's just who she is."

Tonraq nodded slowly. "You know her very well." He closed his deep blue eyes thoughtfully. "I just – I thought she'd have an easier time of it. Avatar Aang emerged as the Avatar in a time of war and chaos, Korra was born in a time of peace. Aang put so much in place to ensure that Korra would be ready when her time came. It's why Senna and I allowed for her to grow up away from us, in the White Lotus compound. It wasn't easy...but we thought it was for the best. What do you think?"

Asami hadn't really thought about it until now. Korra had grown up in isolation, away from the horrors of the world, yet training to take them on all the same. Asami's own isolated childhood had made her friendship with Mako, Bolin and Korra a breath of fresh air. Always able to see the best in them, even when they tested her nerves. Normally that was all Mako.

"I think it made her kinder."

Tonraq raised an eyebrow. "Hmm?"

"Well...Republic City was so out of balance, corrupt. But everyone who lived there had grown so used to it we just accepted that was how it was supposed to be. The only way to live. But Korra – Korra had other ideas. She'd grown up without that pessimistic world view, so when she came to Republic City, she clearly saw how wrong and unfair it was while the rest of us just trudged on. Growing up in the compound has led to some _interesting_ social interactions with Korra, I'll give you that, but I don't think she'd be the same girl now without that experience. We wouldn't have a voice in the government without her."

"We?"

"Nonbenders," Asami clarified as she pulled another lever tightly, grimacing at the pain shooting across her bandaged fingers.

"Take it easy," Kya warned as she joined them at the cockpit. "Closing the gashes on your knuckles took some time, go too heavy handed now and they'll open up again."

Asami didn't answer, simply shaking her head.

Kya turned to face Tonraq. "I heard you talking about my dad...it reminded me of something. I don't know if this will be helpful."

"Any information would be greatly appreciated," Tonraq replied softly.

"Asami, you said that Korra wouldn't go into the Avatar state because she was trying to stop Zaheer ending the Avatar cycle," Kya began. Asami nodded firmly as she turned her head. "But if Korra was unconscious, drowning, wouldn't the Avatar spirit take over? My dad always told me that the Avatar spirit chose their next incarnation with great care. Surely it wouldn't just leave Korra to die like that?"

Tonraq raised his head. "What are you saying?"

"Well...when my mom first found my dad, he was frozen in a ball of ice, in the Avatar State. He'd been like than for a hundred years, it was a last ditch defence mechanism from the Avatar spirit to preserve the cycle, and it worked," Kya explained. "Korra is still the Avatar. Maybe the same thing happened."

"I thought that was just a myth?" Asami replied sceptically, though she couldn't hide the hope in her voice. "Something to help sell the Ember Island Player's still touring show. It's a pretty catchy name. 'The Boy in the Iceberg.'"

"It's no myth," Kya stated firmly.

"So if we just search for a giant ball of ice in the sea, we'll find Korra?!" Tonraq called incredulously, nearly snapping the cuffs around his wrists.

"But the poison...the metal poison...Zaheer said it would shut down her vital organs, and the last I saw, it was," Asami trembled as she remembered the fear that had shot through her at the sight of blood streaming from Korra's nose and mouth. The look of pure horror and fury on Tonraq's face only made her tremble more. If Zaheer was in the room now, Tonraq would tear him limb from limb, although he'd have to compete with Asami for the privilege. Only Korra had stopped her doing so in the cave.

"Not if she froze herself. Doing so would significantly slow the spread of the poison," Kya replied. "However, the moment you get Korra on this airship, that poison will need to be bent out of her system."

"I can do it," Suyin interrupted. "One hand is more than enough."

Asami rubbed a hand through her hair. "First we need to find her. Nothing changes the fact that we only have so much flight time and a lot of sea to search." Asami proceeded to tap her fingers against the flight console, the vibrations sending painful pulses up her arm. _Vibrations...maybe it could work._ Asami spun around in the pilot's seat to face the rest of the group who were staring at her with interest.

"I think I can reduce the time it takes to search!" Asami explained as she pulled down a lever. "Bolin, there's a bunch of paperwork and sketches in my old cabin, in the bedside drawer. It should be in a folder marked 'Echo'. Could you bring it here?"

"Right away, Captain!" Bolin saluted before sprinting off.

Tonraq started pulling against his handcuffs and looked to Chief Beifong. "I swear I won't try to hit one of your officers again."

Lin released the lock with a swift flick of her hand and a glare. "You better not." Mako still maintained a safe and sensible distance.

"What are you planning to do?" Kuvira asked as she joined Asami at the controls, looking out at the body of water ahead with narrowed brows.

"Bring out one of my dad's old projects. He gave up on it some time ago, and I've been working on it whenever I got free time from Future Industries. It's no where near completion...but if it works...if I can figure out a way to get it to run properly, even for a little while, it might help us find this iceberg Korra could be locked in. But I'll need your help, Kuvira."

"Whatever you need," Kuvira nodded firmly.

"You can seismic sense, right?"

"I'm one of the best," Kuvira confirmed, unable to hide a smug smirk. A very Korra like smirk Asami couldn't help but notice.

"So you can sense vibrations, through metal and earth?"

"Yes..."

Bolin came crashing into the control panel with a pile of papers and a medium sized black device that was duct taped down to some blueprints, marked 'Echo'. It was a little nauseating seeing her father's distinctive writing style again.

"I got the stuff!" Bolin boomed as he laid out all the papers on the control panel. "Nice drawing of Korra by the way!"

Asami didn't dare look at Tonraq as she rifled through the papers and spread them out, before powering up the black box attached to the papers. A loud ping echoed out.

"Oh ping! That was cool! But how's it gonna save Korra?"

Asami turned up the dial, increasing the ping sound dramatically as everyone covered their ears, pained expressions across all their faces.

"Turn it off!" Lin boomed as she pulled at her armour which was vibrating from the sound. "What the hell is that thing?!"

Asami did so before Lin tore the device apart. "Have any of you ever read anything about sound waves?" They all shook their heads. Asami rubbed her temple again, gasping when her hand rubbed against a cut under the bandage on her forehead.

"Well...basically, every sound produces waves in water, just like a gust of air creates a ripple on top of water. Sound waves bounce off objects, and reflect back to the destination of whatever created the original sound. My dad called it sonar, he wanted to use it for navigation in the dark...for the Equalists I'm guessing, but he could never find a way to get accurate readings after sending out the sound wave. At least, not using whatever technology he had to hand." Asami allowed herself to smile a little at the confused and awe filled expressions in front of her. "Luckily, unlike him, I'm not opposed to using benders to compensate for whatever gaps there are in the tech."

Mako and Bolin grinned at her with pride.

"So what...you put that that ping thing in the water, it sends out a...sound wave...? And then that'll bounce of objects, and eventually go back to the original device?" Tonraq asked whilst scratching his beard.

Asami nodded. "It'll be a little bit hit and miss. There's no way to distinct between ice and rock, but luckily, ice floats. So if Korra really is in an iceberg, one of those pings will hit it, and we'll find her."

Tonraq breathed an audible sigh of relief. Asami wouldn't allow herself that yet. Not until she had Korra in her arms.

"Kuvira and Chief Beifong, I think we have time for a quick test," Asami commanded more than suggested. "I need you two to metal bend a basin in here, Tonraq and Kya, I need you to fill it with water."

"What about us?" Bolin asked as he gestured to himself and his brother.

"You have the most important job." Asami reached up and took a hold of one of each of their hands. They squeezed back instantly. "You guys keep me sane until we have Korra back."

"You must really care about her, letting Chief Beifong and Kuvira tear up your airship," Mako noted with a sly smile.

Asami glanced at the two metalbenders at work, ripping up the floor and pieces of the ceiling. "It's a hunk of junk anyway."

Five minutes later, the metal basin was full of water. Kuvira and Lin inside, on opposite ends, with confused scowls. "I'm never gonna get dry today," Kuvira muttered under her breath as she clutched what Bolin had labelled Ping Ping in homage to the platypus bear in Varrick's Southern Water Tribe office. A long, metal cable dropped down from the bottom of the device deep into the water. Kuvira gripped it tightly.

"Alright Kuvira...close you eyes and activate the device, Lin, don't move an inch."

Asami watched the two with wide eyes. Kuvira's face was screwed up in deep concentration. "Sense the vibrations. The echo. Can you see Lin?"

Kuvira replied slowly. "I...I think so...not totally clear like if I was sensing just through rock. But yeah...I think I've got the hang of this. Let's do it Sato."

Mako smiled at Asami's side, keeping a firm grip on her shoulder.

Lin leaped out of the basin with military like precision, quickly followed by Kuvira. "I'm guessing it won't be as easy in a huge body of water," Kuvira explained. "I'll turn up the volume on this thing. Maximise our range."

"You've got this," Mako assured. Asami glanced between them. They seemed to be awful close. It's something she'd need to ask about later.

"Get to the airship dock with Tonraq. Lin and Su will help lower you down into the sea. Keep in touch with the radio, let us know if you find anything that might be an iceberg," Asami explained as she passed a radio into Kuvira's hand with a nod, before returning to the airship controls.

Kuvira disappeared with the rest of the required crew a heartbeat later, leaving Asami with Kya at the controls.

"Could you keep an eye on the radio?" Asami asked as she brought the airship to a halt. Hovering in place.

Kya nodded with a smile. "You remind me of my uncle. He was always coming up with crack pots schemes and plans. It drove my mom insane, but it certainly led to an interesting childhood whenever he was around."

 _"Kuvira and Tonraq are in the water. Well, on some ice,"_ Mako's voice echoed through the radio speaker.

Kuvira's own radio interrupted his feed. _"Just for the record, I'm not going near water ever again after this."_

"Received," Kya replied in a hesitant tone. "Is that what I'm supposed to say? Bumi would know."

"I don't think it matters," Asami stated as she accelerated forward at a steady pace, chancing a quick glance at a nearby clock. Twenty minutes left before they had to leave to refuel. Twenty minutes to find Korra.

"Zaheer...Ghazan, all the others, what happened to them?" Kya asked quietly "I fought Zaheer on Air Temple Island. He was quite a handful, sneaky and sly."

"They're all dead," Asami replied as she gripped a lever.

"Did you kill them?"

Asami shook her head. "Only Ming-Hua...I wanted to kill Zaheer too, but Korra...Korra talked some sense into me."

She jumped at the feeling of Kya's hand on her shoulder. "You really love her, don't you?"

Asami felt herself go bright red as she stared down at the control panel. "...More than anything in this world. I can't lose her...please don't tell anyone that...I...it needs to come from me. Besides, I don't know what kind of state Korra's going to come back in. She might never be herself again."

"You won't lose her," Kya assured. "Korra's strong."

The radio buzzed with Kuvira's voice. _"We've got a big old thing about one mile north."_

"Received, we're flying there now," Kya confirmed with a smile. "I'm getting good at this."

In the next 10 minutes, they hit four different locations, all proving to be nothing more than floating piles of wood and rubble.

Asami shook her head furiously. Maybe the Avatar spirit hadn't saved Korra. Maybe Korra hadn't wanted to save herself. Maybe Kuvira was useless at seismic sensing. Or maybe 'Ping Ping' wasn't working the way it should. At least if it was the last option, she could've taken the responsibility. That would be easier than accepting Korra had surrendered.

 _"Got another one...I'm – I'm confident with this one,"_ Kuvira reported. She'd said the exact same thing about the last report. _"South east, half a mile. It's...sorta spherical."_

"Received," Asami mumbled with gritted teeth as she changed course rapidly.

Kya eyed her up with concern. "Are you feeling okay? I can get you some pain relief if you want it."

"I'm good." Asami drummed her hands frantically on the console. If this worked...it was as much her father's work as it was hers. What would he think about having played a key role in saving the Avatar?

A bustle of voices through the radio made Asami freeze in place.

 _"We've got something! A big thing of ice!"_ Kuvira shouted, excitement tangible in her voice.

Tonraq cut into the transmission. _"It's...it's Korra!"_

 _"Pull her in!"_ Kuvira shouted.

Asami gestured to her Future Industries pilot who had been sitting patiently at the conference table. "Take the controls please!" She stumbled off her seat moment later, pain aching from her ribs. The broken one anyway. _Damn Ghazan._

She didn't even need to ask for Kya's assistance in getting to her feet, the older woman had already wrapped an arm under her shoulder, one slow step at a time. "Easy, if you push too hard now you're going to end up passing out."

Asami nodded before lifting the radio to her mouth with a free hand. "...Mako...please tell me they got Korra..."

She could practically feel Mako's relief through the speaker.

 _"They got Korra. We're bringing her to the infirmary now, meet you there!"_

Asami almost burst into tears from happiness, her heart pounding furiously. But they weren't at the end of the road yet, not even close. She turned her head to the pilot. "Set a course for the nearest village to refuel, full speed."

It took them less than a minute to reach the infirmary. The pain from Asami's ribcage had faded away to nothing, all of her attention focused on getting to Korra. Even if she ended up breaking all of her intact ribs. It would be worth it.

When they entered the small medical room, Suyin was already frantically at work, sensing for metal. Kya joined her on the opposite side of the bed, passing on the support of Asami to Mako. Korra lay on the bed, absolutely soaked, her skin looked icy cold and was dotted with scratches and bruises. No doubt from her journey through the rest of the cave system, smashing off every rock. Asami grimaced at thought as she watched Tonraq lean down at Korra's side, taking a firm hold of her hand.

Asami squeezed Mako's forearm tightly from the end of the bed where everyone else was gathered.

"Thank you...for everything you did...I'm sorry for shouting at you..." Asami whispered softly.

Mako chose to reply with a firm nod as he squeezed her shoulder. "It's okay. I probably would've shouted too. You've been through a lot, both of you." Asami leaned into him.

Suyin waved a hand back and forward, before pulling it back sharply. Korra's head shot up suddenly, eyes flashing into the white of the Avatar state for a brief second as a horrible, black substance was pulled from her throat straight out of her mouth. Kuvira tossed the dark liquid away with a swift flick of her arm, into a nearby sink.

Korra sunk back into with a pain filled cry, passing out a heartbeat later. Asami almost dived forward, but stopped herself at the last second when Tonraq pulled Korra into his arms.

"It's okay sweetie...I've got you. You're going to be okay..." Tonraq muttered with a tremble, tears streaming down his cheeks as he stroked the top of Korra's head lovingly.

Kya assessed Korra's condition with narrowed brows as Tonraq held her tightly. "She's got some severe damage to her legs and back. The poison's done a lot of internal damage. Lots of broken bones as well, from high impacts I'd say. It's going to be a very long recovery."

"Will she be okay eventually?" Bolin asked anxiously.

"She'll live..." Kya confirmed. "If she survived everything else that's been thrown at her, she'll live. I wouldn't expect her to wake up anytime soon, though. We need to get her back to Republic City as soon as possible for a proper assessment, and proper treatment." She turned her head to Tonraq. "I don't know if she'll ever walk again."

The heartbreak on Tonraq's face made Asami want to collapse to the floor but she held firm. Only a few hours ago, the possibility of finding Korra alive seemed ridiculous. But the Avatar spirit hadn't given up on her just yet. There had to be a reason for that. _She'll walk again. She had to._

Tonraq nodded his appreciation despite his overwhelming sadness before turning his attention back to Korra lying still on the bed, breathing erratically. Her heart was racing will all it's strength, keeping Korra in the realm of the living. After all, the Avatar State was exhausting, it couldn't be relied on to keep Korra alive forever. Her body and to find a way to cope with all of that internal trauma on its own.

Tonraq continued running a hand through her damp, brown locks and across her cheek, cooing softly in her ear. It was too quiet for Asami to make out what he was actually saying. The rising of Korra's chest seemed to slow to a less concerning rate.

Could Korra hear anything in this comatosed state? Asami certainly hoped so. Her father's voice would surely give Korra great comfort, even if she felt like she was alone, in total darkness. She probably believed she was dead.

"I think it's best the rest of you leave, give me some space to work," Kya advised softly as she brought forward a bowl of shimmering water.

The Beifong sisters and Kuvira exited quickly, Asami nodding at Kuvira in particular as they passed each other. Bolin quickly followed suit, leaving just Mako and Asami.

"I'll take you to your room to get some much needed rest," Mako said quietly.

Asami stiffened. She didn't want to leave Korra. Ever. _Get it together._

But this felt like a very private moment. A family moment. One that she really shouldn't be intruding on. Asami allowed Mako to guide her towards the exit of the room gently.

A soft voice at their backs halted the pair just inside the adjoining corridor.

"You're welcome to stay, Asami," Tonraq smiled warmly from Korra's bedside.

Before Asami had even managed to find the words to reply through red hot tears, Mako had plopped her down into a chair across from Tonraq, at the other side of the bed. Mako had disappeared by the time Asami had found the energy to turn her head, the door closed firmly behind him.

Asami reached out a hand tentatively, grasping Korra's other free hand. Her fingers were freezing cold to the touch, her breathing still erratic as the Avatar's eyelids fluttered frantically, though never quiet opening. She was groaning too, in fear or pain Asami couldn't really tell.

"The cold water and ice saved her life," Kya noted as she set to work healing a bone in Korra's arm. "The damage greater quantities of that stuff could've done...I dread to think..."

"Of course it did," Tonraq smiled wearily. "She's a water tribe girl through and through. We're made of sturdier stuff. You should know." He turned his head to glance at Asami. "And this girl too. She's something else. There must be some water tribe blood in their somewhere. That outfit isn't just you playing dress up, otherwise you'd be an excellent actor." He placed a strong hand over Asami's and held it firmly, locking all three of their hands together. Korra's skin didn't feel quite so cold now.

Asami tried to smile back, but felt herself drifting away in the warmth of chair, finally giving into the exhaustion she'd somehow managed to keep at bay until now. She distantly felt a soft jacket or blanket being placed on top of her in the chair, making the darkness even more welcoming.

"Go to sleep, Asami. You've earned the rest. I'll wake you the moment there's any change."

That reassurance was enough for Asami to drift away entirely.

* * *

 **End Notes**

Oh hey...feeling better now? A little bit? Good, good. You do not know the number of people asking me about Korra's fate last chapter or crying in my inbox. This was always the plan, so it was hard not to tell them it was all okay. Well sorta okay. I mean, Korra's in a state, but she's alive. Oh also, the Team Avatar feels between Bolin/Asami/Mako. I live for that.

There's a lot of PTSD and rehabilitation ahead. For both of them. And a whole lot of plot. But I'll let you know more about that in about two chapters. For those of you who follow me on Tumblr, you already know what that news is. Get stoked!

Thanks for all the love and support!  
Make sure to leave your thoughts below!

Tumblr: asami-snazz  
for all your trash needs and updates.


	18. Scars

**Chapter 18**

 **What up my glib globs? Back at it again after a few weeks. Apologies for that. Real life (conventions) got in the way.**  
 **Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"I saw Korra in Ba Sing Se, with the Red Lotus. She was unconscious. But she was with them, in their uniform and everything..." Mako muttered softly whilst he sipped at a large mug of coffee. He'd entered the small infirmary room a few minutes after Kya had finished checking her patient's current condition.

Not much had changed. Korra was still asleep, for two days now. Luckily they'd be landing in Republic City soon enough where she could receive proper medical care. The airship's medical inventory wasn't designed to deal with the seriousness of Korra's many injuries, only broken bones and minor wounds. Without Kya's healing skills and expertise, it was unlikely that Korra would still be breathing.

Asami didn't look directly at Mako as he spoke. He'd been awkwardly silent until now, his current tone clearly suggested he wanted to know everything that had happened over the last few weeks, and Asami was no where close to organizing all of that information to even try to explain it. She hadn't even told them about the whole _airbending_ thing yet. It hadn't seemed of much importance, especially given the powerful sensation hadn't returned since.

"...I know I can't even begin to understand what happened in that place. What you had to do to survive. Honestly...I can't believe you're both here, intact." Asami narrowed her eyes as she looked across to Korra. Mako grimaced. "Well not quite intact – but alive none the less. I doubt many people the Red Lotus have held prisoner can say the same."

"Because they're dead, dead people don't have much to say," Asami snapped quickly before rubbing her eyes frantically. Her sleep had been plagued with nightmares, feelings of suffocation, flashes of Zaheer's face, and of Korra, when she was Rei. Her expression was cold and unforgiving, like a predator eyeing up its pray. It was the switch that was the most disturbing. One minute, Korra would be smiling warmly, her old self, the next her gaze was that of daggers. Piercing and horrific.

"True enough..." Mako muttered with a hand in his hair. His sharp features softened slightly. "Asami...you know you can talk to me, about anything. I won't blame you for doing whatever you did to survive. There's plenty of things I did when I was younger that turn my stomach now...but I wanted to keep Bolin safe, make sure he had something to eat every day. That meant doing less than legal things."

"How about killing someone...?" Asami asked quietly, glancing across to him with wide eyes.

"Eventually that would've happened. I was lucky we found Pro-bending when we did, put as much distance between me and The Triads as possible. If you and Korra hadn't shown up not long after...I could've ended up back there trying to make ends meat," Mako explained grimly. "...do you regret killing who you did?"

"No, Ming-Hua was in my way, she would've ruined everything," Asami answered instantly. "I'd do it again if I had to."

"Me too," Mako agreed, though his eyes were much wider than before. He probably didn't think Asami was capable of doing something so extreme. "To keep Bolin safe, I'd do anything. Doesn't mean to say I have to like doing it. Like I said...you can only clean your hands so much. Some things will stay with you forever." He glanced towards Korra. "The important thing is that you don't regret it. Then you know you didn't make a mistake, that it was the right thing to do."

"I don't think I'm a good judge of right and wrong anymore, if I ever was," Asami admitted with a heavy sigh. She tightened her grip on Korra's bandaged up hand.

"Protecting the people we love from harm is never wrong," Mako stated firmly before he leaned back in his chair with a yawn.

"And you still love Korra, right?" Asami asked with a raised eyebrow. She kept her tone soft, it wasn't a challenge or meant to be malicious. She genuinely wanted to know.

Mako twitched profusely in the chair. His mouth hung open incredulously for a few seconds, staring right at Asami, before he shook his head frantically. "I mean – I do – but I'm not – you know – I'm not _in_ love with her – if that's what you're asking. I was, for a long time, a really long time. But things change...it wasn't meant to be. Some people just don't work together, others do. Tends to be the less obvious ones." He stopped looking at Asami and stared at Korra who shifted slightly in the bed.

 _Does he...does he know?_ Asami was fairly sure that Tonraq had almost figured it out, mainly because Asami hadn't exactly held back her affection for his daughter. Whenever she went off to a proper bed for a few hours instead of straining her neck in the chair, she kissed Korra's forehead goodnight. She'd talk to her too, about anything. Tonraq actively encouraged the talking – he firmly believed that Korra could hear everything in her comatose state. He'd sing to her sometimes, lullabies from when she was a baby in the water tribe. Those would often lull Asami into a sleep too.

Asami decided to avoid the topic with Mako for now. She wasn't hundred percent sure how he'd take it, and drama was the last thing her tortured, sleep deprived mind needed at the moment. He'd find out eventually. If Korra would just wake up. _...please...I need you..._

"Could you ummm...go out of cop mode for the moment?" Asami asked hesitantly, she pulled up Korra's blanket slightly which had slipped down a little from her body twisting in sleep. Dreaming perhaps...

Mako's brows narrowed in confusion. " _Cop mode_? I have a cop mode?" Asami nodded firmly with a light smile. He smiled back. "Alright – cop mode off. Just regular, every day, firebending street rat, Mako. At your service." His choice of words were clearly meant to be playful, but it only made Asami grimace. That was how Hiroshi Sato had described him after her father's true intentions had came to light.

"This has all got to be off the record, just between us, swear it," Asami insisted seriously.

"I swear, on my life," Mako replied quickly before swallowing hard. "On Bolin's life. I think you know how serious a vow that is."

Asami felt guilty at needing that level of assurance...but after what had happened with Korra in the caves, she needed that kind of commitment to trust in someone again. Trusting people had become so difficult, and for a while, she'd lost her faith in Mako. His absolute determination in searching for them had restored a lot of that broken trust, but it wasn't fully intact yet.

"Korra...Zaheer tried to make her into his own weapon, make her forget who she was, but it didn't work. She played along with him anyway, to keep us both safe, and that meant doing things...things I don't know she'll ever be able to move past once she wakes up..." Asami admitted sadly as she ran a finger across the scar on her nose unconsciously. "I don't have all the details. There wasn't exactly a lot of time for Korra to explain everything, but I think that about sums it up."

"You're not telling me everything Asami..." Mako noted softly. "You can trust me with this. What did Korra do?"

"I think she killed the Earth Queen." _The beating...that is something I have to discuss with Korra first._

Mako looked like he was about to throw up. "Chief Beifong told me the person who killed the Queen set her on fire before crushing her skull...that sounds way too cold for Korra. Are you sure about this?"

Asami nodded regretfully. "She was sobbing when she told me, it was right before she-"

"Right before she what?" _Kissed me._

"Told me the truth...like I said, I don't have all the details. Only Korra does. I just – I can't imagine she'd go that far, murder someone in cold blood. Even someone as horrible as the Earth Queen, there has to be more to it," Asami muttered, feeling something pull very lightly at her hand.

"There must be..." Mako agreed with a tremble. There was a knock at the door. "We keep this between ourselves for now, until we know exactly what went down." He got up quickly to answer the door. "Who is it?"

Kuvira pulled it open before Mako had reached it. "Chief Beifong wants to see you in the conference room, security preparations regarding some of the airbending refugees taken from Ba Sing Se. Apparently President Raiko is now willing to take them in Republic City. I guess there isn't much of the Earth Queen left to argue with about the United Republic harbouring Earth Kingdom criminals."

"More like clutching at straws to boost his PR," Mako grumbled. "I take it Korra's exile from the city is over?"

Kuvira smiled bitterly. "Yeah...Raiko turning away a seriously injured Avatar really wouldn't do him any favours."

"I won't let Korra's current condition be used by Raiko to improve his image with the public. He was the one who kicked Korra out," Asami stated angrily. Her stern demeanour was stripped away a heartbeat later when she yawned loudly. Mako and Kuvira exchanged a concerned glance, he muttered something quietly into her ear to which Kuvira nodded in understanding.

Mako looked to Asami briefly before exiting, a knowing glimmer in his amber eyes. He hadn't told Kuvira anything about the Earth Queen then.

Kuvira leaned against the door frame calmly. She was dressed in a white vest and dark green pants, her hair wasn't even in its trade mark braid. It was strange, seeing the captain of Zaofu without her metal armour. She didn't look so invincible now. Vulnerable even. Asami couldn't help but wonder what kind of woman she would've been if Suyin hadn't taken her as a child, what her life had been before then. It was probably not a whole lot different to Mako's childhood. _No wonder they get on so well..._

"You can go to bed you know. There's a whole list of people who could take your place right now. Bolin won't stop offering actually," Kuvira explained, still keeping to the edge of the room.

Asami smiled a little at that. "Are you volunteering?"

Kuvira screwed up her face. "What? No – No, I – I – I'm not good at this sort of thing. I don't really have the patience. Besides, I think she needs to be with someone she knows right now. That's what I'd want if I was in Korra's position." Asami nodded in understanding before mentally preparing herself for the pain that was bound to shoot through her when she stood. All those bumps and bruises hadn't made sleeping any easier. "One of your employees has been radioing the airship since we got into range, the head of your board of directors or something. They wanted to speak to you."

"What did you say?"

"That you'd speak to them when we got to Republic City. That you're in no fit state to discuss Future Industries matters at this moment in time," Kuvira replied with a smirk. "He ended the transmission pretty quickly after that."

Asami smiled in appreciation. Future Industries was the last thing on her mind at the moment. "Thank you. If you could keep Korra company while I fetch Bolin, that'd be great."

Kuvira nodded awkwardly before stretching out a hand. "Can you walk okay?"

"Okay would be a bit of an exaggeration, but I can manage," Asami grimaced as she started to rise from her chair. "I have to."

Kuvira seemed to understand that sentiment through and through, such was the sudden seriousness of her expression.

Before Asami was able to shift away from the bed entirely she felt something pull at her hand again, much more strongly than before. The first time had been so faint she thought she'd been imagining it. But this time...

"Korra...?" Asami croaked as she dropped back into the chair, leaning into the bed and examining Korra's expression frantically. Her eyes were still firmly closed, but her breathing had changed, and she was groaning very quietly. Had she awoken from her comatose state?

"What's going on?" Kuvira asked in alarm and she darted across the room.

"I think she's waking up..." Asami answered distantly, all of her attention, every one of her senses focused on the dark haired girl in the bed. "Go get Kya!" Kuvira disappeared instantly. At least she was as good at following orders as delivering them.

Asami tried to keep her emotions in check, her tears at bay, as she pressed the back of a hand against Korra's forehead. The cloth draped there was extremely hot. Maybe from a fever. Being in ice and cold water for so long would definitely do that. The Avatar was muttering something unintelligible. Asami removed the rag from her head, replacing it with a much cooler cloth. She couldn't help herself from brushing some stray hairs behind Korra's ears.

"Korra...can you hear me?" Asami asked softly, leaning her head in to optimise the chances of Korra hearing her voice. "If you can...just say...say something...anything will do...I really don't care if you burp in my face right now. That'd be great actually. Pretty sure you can do that, just channel your inner Meelo."

Normally, Korra would've laughed at such crude humour, especially coming from Asami's normally polite mouth. Instead, Korra's eyes remained firmly locked in deep sleep. _Did I imagine it then?_

"So maybe you can't talk...maybe it was a fluke. Listen to be carefully, Korra. If you can hear me, squeeze my hand twice," Asami murmured softly. Instantly, she felt fingers pressing into her hand weakly, two times, no more, no less. Asami smiled in relief. Not a fluke then. "Great job, I'll need to stop gossiping about you in the room from now on. Or at least tell your dad to hold back on embarrassing childhood stories."

Asami swore Korra's scarred lips curled up into a smirk before settling back down to a more vacant expression. "Kuvira's taking longer than I thought she would, so I'm gonna go see what's happening. I'll be back in a minute, promise."

When Asami hauled herself up to leave the chair, the grip on her hand tightened considerably, desperately. So much so that Korra's fingernails dug into the pale skin of her palm. Asami dropped back down immediately, squeezing Korra's hand in reassurance. Her lips were quivering feverishly, as though trying to speak. Korra appeared to mouth the words _please stay_ , but it was difficult to tell, before groaning quietly.

"I'm not going anywhere yet," Asami cooed as she examined Korra's face for any glimpses of movement, she was gritting her teeth a little. "Does something hurt? Squeeze my hand once for yes."

One squeeze.

"Then you've got to let me go and get-"

The door slamming open behind them made Asami spin around, readying herself to attack immediately. She hadn't really come down from that state of constant alertness which had become second nature during her time with the Red Lotus.

"Everything okay?" Kya asked calmly as she made her way over to bedside.

"I think she's waking up," Asami explained with a tremble as she peered around the grey haired woman. "What's going on? Why did Kuvira take so long to fetch you?"

Kya avoided her gaze when she spoke. "We just got some garbled message through the airship radio..."

"From who?"

Kya pulled some healing water from a nearby bowl and hovered it above Korra, scanning every inch of her body. "They said something about loose ends...but the transmission was full of interference. It could've been anything, it might not have even been for this airship. We're very close to Republic City, there's bound to be hundreds of radio signals going back and forth."

Asami's eyes widened considerably. "It's the Red Lotus."

"We don't know that – it could've been anything. Besides, there aren't many of them left. All their leaders died back in the Earth Kingdom. They aren't a threat anymore."

" _You_ don't know that – you can't know that!" Asami replied sharply. "What if it's Zaheer?! Or P'Li?! Any of them are dangerous!"

Kya silenced her with two firm hands on her shoulders. "You know both those people are dead. The Red Lotus were practically dismantled by your hands." Her blue eyes narrowed. "Asami – have you been sleeping at all?"

"Kinda..." she shrugged before shaking off Kya's grip. "But I'm not the priority here. Korra's in pain right now, I don't know where. Treat her first, then when can talk about me."

Kya nodded slowly before raising the glowing sheen of healing water again. "Korra, it's Kya. I'm going to run this healing water over you. When I hit the place that's the most painful, I want you to squeeze Asami's hand."

Korra grunted incoherently, but didn't make any move to grip Asami's hand more tightly as Kya moved the water. "Please don't be stubborn now," Asami warned. Again, Korra grunted in reply, sounding somewhere between incredulous and irritated. "Let Kya help you."

"Help me turn her over," Kya asked after finishing a thorough scan of Korra's front.

Asami complied immediately, gripping the upper half of Korra's body whilst Kya took charge of her lower half. "On my count, slowly," Kya murmured calmly. Asami nodded quickly, but she couldn't keep her hands steady like Kya. "Three, two, one."

Korra cried out in pain at being shifted so much, despite how gentle the movement was. "Sorry," Asami muttered quickly before gasping in shock. The white sheet below Korra's back was stained with fresh maroon liquid. "What's going on?!"

"Get some fresh towels," Kya ordered. She started pressing a hand firmly against a small dark circle on Korra's skin which was streaming with fresh blood. "She seems to have developed a blood clot on her back which has ruptured, I'll need to seal it up again." Asami passed her towels a second later with still trembling hands. Kya was a stark contrast, remarkably calm. _Guess that's what you get when you combine an airbender and waterbender together._

"Press this towel firmly against here," Kya indicated. Asami complied immediately, feel warm liquid against her palms. "Keep that pressure up until I tell you to move the towel. I'll seal up the wound." She turned to prepare more healing water.

"Will that still work?" Asami asked anxiously, trying to keep Korra still.

"Yes, it's not been open too long, I should still be able to close it over without needing stitches," Kya assured softly. "Once we land in Republic City I can give her some medication to thin her blood, prevent more blood clots. For now, we'll just need to keep a closer eye on her."

"Yeah – yeah, okay," Asami muttered, staring at Kya desperately. She wasn't good at this sort of thing at all. Engines didn't complain when they were tinkered with. They didn't feel pain.

"Don't worry, you're doing a great job," Kya assured once again before walking over with a fresh bowl of healing water. "Ready?" Asami nodded very slowly. "On the count of three."

"One, two, three."

Asami stepped away immediately, allowing Kya to take her place. It only took the grey haired woman 20 seconds or so to completely seal up the rupture. When she removed her calloused hands, all that remained on Korra's skin was an incredibly thin red line, barely visible to the naked eye. It probably didn't matter anyway. Just another scar for a steadily building collection. The only solace Asami could take in all those marks was that she hadn't been the one to inflict any of them. That was all the Red Lotus.

"What if her blood clots again?"

Kya wiped Asami's bloodied hands clean with a damp cloth before placing a firm hand on her shoulder. "Then we'll deal with it, like we've dealt with everything else that's been thrown at us so far. A little blood clot really isn't much to worry about. I've dealt with plenty of them in my time." She tilted her head to the Avatar. "She probably has too, being a healer."

Asami smiled a little at that before crouching down to Korra's level. She seemed to be much less irritated now, her breathing much more even. However, she was still somewhere between consciousness and sleep. "She healed me too, back in that place," Asami recalled quietly as she ran a hand through Korra's hair. Kya took a seat beside her, listening intently. Asami felt a desperate urge to tell this woman everything that had happened. What Korra had done to her. It was becoming difficult to swallow all of that pain. She needed to talk it out properly, with Korra ideally, but there was no telling when the Avatar would be in any state to hold a conversation.

"Your nose, I take it," Kya presumed more than questioned.

"How did you know?"

"The healing job is a little haphazard. My mom would complain about Korra's lack of patience when she was trying to teach her more advanced healing techniques back in the south. She picked up the basics alright, but never developed the delicacy required to cleanly heal injuries without leaving a scar," Kya explained softly. "I suppose precise bending isn't so easy when you have all the power in the world at your disposal."

"She bent a really small metal lock easy enough," Asami replied bitterly. "She's not the same girl you knew in the south. Not even the one I met less than a year ago in Republic City. She's changed."

"For the better?"

"Absolutely," Asami nodded. "She's more patient now that ever. The Korra who took on Amon wouldn't have been able to play and fool the Red Lotus, Zaheer especially, the way she did. She even had me fooled for a long time, normally I'm pretty good at reading people."

"Maybe she'd take to my mom's training a lot better these days," Kya suggested with another warm smile.

"Maybe..." Asami replied distantly. She hadn't really thought about Korra being anywhere else than in Republic City to recover...but who better to help her than Master Katara? Korra would have to go back home, to her true home. Asami would follow her, if Korra's parents allowed it, if Korra herself agreed. But maybe she wouldn't...after everything that had happened...maybe Korra would want some time alone, away from all possible reminders of what happened to her.

Perhaps Asami would need the same. Without the threat of death at her back, her brain had been given a chance to think, to go over everything she'd shoved firmly to the back of her mind in order to survive. Now...all those dark thoughts, all those moments she'd been afraid of Korra and the others, were allowed to bubble back to the surface. Silence really wasn't bliss in this case.

How would she possibly cope back in the normality of Republic City? With nothing to distract her from all those painful memories? The threat of death really was a good distraction, and now that was gone. She'd be forced to process everything again. _I'll need to take up some illegal drag racing or something..._

"Asami..." a voice muttered from the bed, so quiet that neither herself or Kya reacted to it at first.

"Asami..."

This time, Asami did turn her head, spotting a bright blue eye peering at her from the bed. Her heart pounded frantically.

Korra tried to lift her head up, but to no avail. Her body was still incredibly weakened from the poison.

"Good nap?" Asami smiled through tears as she lowered herself down to hug Korra from behind, always mindful of the wound on her back. That didn't some Korra from grunting uncomfortably from the contact, her body probably much more sensitive to pain that Asami could possibly be aware of.

"Not really," Korra replied quietly. Her pupils weren't quite focusing. "I feel like I've been sleeping in the boot of a Sato-mobile for days on end. Everything's really, _really_ stiff."

"Technically a block of ice," Kya added.

Korra raised a confused brow at that before she tried to push herself up by her violently shaking elbows. Asami held her down in fear that she'd break yet more bones. "Hold on a sec, we'll turn you back over, if that's what you want."

"...What? I can't do it myself?" Korra replied incredulously before trying to move once again with a pain filled cry. She dropped back into the sheets with a frustrated groan, her eyes suddenly widening in panic, finally out of the post sleep haze she'd been in. "Why can't I feel my legs?" _I'm so sorry..._

Kya and Asami exchanged a concern glance. Asami had absolutely no clue how to approach this topic. Anything she said was bound to devastate her friend. She prayed that Kya would find a kind way to reveal the extent of Korra's injuries. "Zaheer's poison did a lot of internal damage, as well as your trip through the caves. Your body has taken a pretty severe battering, even by Avatar standards." Korra's eyes darted to Asami anxiously at the mention of the caves.

The Avatar looked back to Kya. "Will I walk again...?"

"In time," Kya smiled hopefully. "You're strong. Already trying to push yourself. I have no doubt, actually." She tapped Korra's arm. "It'll be a long recovery I'm afraid. Lots of physical rehabilitation. Patience will be key."

"Don't start to talk like your younger brother please," Korra groaned before suddenly twisting herself over with a powerful jerk, now collapsing onto her back instead of her front. She'd done it so quickly that Asami hadn't got a chance to stop her. The reckless move didn't come without a price however as Korra gritted her teeth furiously, trying to suppress yet another cry of pain.

"Don't be such a stubborn idiot!" Asami chastised with tears burning in her eyes. "You're barely even here, okay?! Do anything stupid now and you might not..."

"Might not what? Walk again? Are you trying to sugar coat this for me?" Korra questioned with a raised eyebrow, her frustrated glare darting between the two women beside her. "If I can't walk again, then I might as well not be here. An Avatar who can't walk is even more useless than one who can't bend. Guess Zaheer got what he wanted after all, just not the way he expected it."

Kya's eyes widened considerably at those words. "Your time as the Avatar is not-"

Asami interrupted before she could finish. She couldn't quite believe Korra had just said something so pessimistic and final, with so little emotion or concern. "Are you so desperate to die, Korra? Is that why you did what you did in the caves?"

"You know why I did that, to save you," Korra argued back, though there were tears starting to build in her eyes. "I didn't think I'd be around afterwards to have to justify it. What does it matter now anyway...we're both alive, right?"

Asami closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing. "I trusted you. It wasn't so easy to do after..." She couldn't finish that sentence without feeling like her throat was about to close up.

Korra glanced guiltily at Asami's nose before wrenching her head downwards, unable to look her in the eye.

"I made it clear that I was willing to die with you," Asami continued, trying to keep her own tears at bay.

"Now look who's so desperate to die..." Korra murmured to herself. A basic Korra defence. Turn the argument back on the other person to avoid the previous topic.

Asami ignored those frustration fuelled words. "You won't even look me in the eye when you speak to me. Korra. Korra look at me."

Korra shook her head and closed her eyes, murmuring something to herself over and over again. There were definitely tears falling down her cheeks.

"Korra, look at me, please..." Asami asked more desperately this time, all the aggression gone from her voice. That only seemed to make Korra shake more as she buried her face in a pillow.

"Korra, I already told you I for-"

Kya placed a firm hand on her shoulder. "I think it's best that you leave for the moment, for both of your sakes." She leaned her head in a little to whisper, so that Korra wouldn't hear. "She'll come around eventually. Waking up to this kind of news has got to be confusing and devastating, especially for a girl as headstrong as Korra. Don't take anything she says to heart right now, or you'll end up saying something you'll regret."

Asami nodded her head reluctantly, wiping away any stray tears. Not exactly the reunion she'd been dreaming of. They were both broken people now. A dangerous combination. She wanted to hit Zaheer again. Tear him to shreds for this. For ruining everything.

"I'll be in my room if you need me, Korra."

The Avatar didn't respond, but Kya gave her a sympathetic smile as she exited.

 _Tonraq will be better company for Korra anyway. No reminders. No scars._

 **Ends Notes:**

...Is it bad that I enjoy writing Korrasami arguments? I think we all knew that everything that went down between those two was bound to come out in a general bubble of explosions when Korra woke up, especially after Korra had just been given such terrible news. Also I think Asami's point about suddenly being in a calm environment makes a lot of sense. She's never had a chance to process all the terrible things she endured with the Red Lotus. Same with Korra, who can't even look Asami in the face from her guilt. They both have some pretty severe PTSD as a result.

Please leave your rants and ravings below! Always appreciated! And check out my humble tumble where I post regular chapter teases and general trash.  
Tumblr: asami-snazz


	19. The Business of Secrets

**Chapter 19: The Business of Secrets**

Asami had always found the atmosphere on Air Temple Island very calming, even when Meelo was clawing at her legs for attention, or Ikki was shrieking in her ears. It was a reminder that life went on, no matter what chaos occurred in the rest of the world. On top of that, it was a sign that people could endure. After all, for a long time these kids had carried the hopes of an nearly extinct nation. _I have to endure too._

The walk between the main building of the temple where the airbenders ate and socialized and the healing hut was only about five minutes, but each time the journey felt more and more exhausting. Mainly because Asami knew exactly what she was going to find. The same Korra. Unresponsive, argumentative. One that wouldn't look her in the eye. She wondered if Senna got the same treatment.

Korra's mother had been staying on the island for the last two weeks, and though she'd tried her absolute best to hide it, it was clear that she was devastated by the state she'd found her daughter in. Bound to a wheelchair, body littered with new scars, and long brown hair now sitting a few inches below her chin. Asami had managed to avoid her for the most part. She didn't know how to speak to this woman, she didn't want to. All she would do is end up getting angry at Korra or more likely at herself. She saved Korra, yes. But not all of her. It was a salvage more than a rescue.

"Asami, are you going to go and see Korra?" a voice called brightly at her side. Jinora looked up at her with wide eyes.

Asami shook her head before reaching a hand down to rest on top of Jinora's shoulder. "I've just been. She's...she's just the same..." Jinora frowned at that. "But maybe you could go and see her? I'm sure she'd love that, and I think she needs some cheering up." _You don't remind her of the Red Lotus._

"I will, a little later, I'm actually going to go and practice some of my airbending stances right now at the Baguazhang circle if you want to come?" Jinora asked softly as she look a light grip of Asami's hand. It was late enough in the day that there wouldn't be any other airbenders around, most would be eating. Right now, quiet was all Asami wanted.

"That'd be great."

Jinora wouldn't stop smiling as she led them there. Asami took a seat at the edge of the circle, giving the younger girl the space she needed to practice. Not that she needed to practice at all. Tenzin had recently anointed her a master of the element, meaning she'd be getting her tattoos very soon. Apparently, the temple they'd been staying at in the Earth Kingdom was attacked by the Earth Queen, and Jinora had led a group of inexperienced airbenders in repelling them. All those refugees from Ba Sing Se had been kept out of the Queen's clutches as a result. That'd happened before Asami had spoke to Jinora in the Spirit World.

"Are you not worried about shaving your head?" Asami asked playfully as she leaned back a little. The breeze from Jinora's movements as she pivoted back and forth blew Asami's hair softly now that she'd stopped tying it up, though she still carried the water tribe armband that had held it up previously, and the ragged blue shirt. That was back in her office in Future Industries.

"Not really," Jinora smiled. "It'll grow back quickly I'm sure. Plus, it'll totally be worth it. Ikki and Meelo will be so jealous, once they stop teasing me about looking like dad."

Asami laughed lightly. This was proving to be a good distraction from recent trouble with Korra and Future Industries. Some of her employees had tried to oust her from her position as CEO in her absence, whilst others had remained totally loyal. Mainly people from her father's time that she'd kept on, which was...a little confusing. Still. She'd give up the company if she had to. Right now, it really wasn't worth the stress. She needed to take a step back, focus on Korra.

"You're pretty spiritually tuned in, right?" Asami asked hesitantly. Jinora nodded firmly. "And you said something about my spiritual energy spiking in the Spirit World, not long before that monster attacked me..." She clenched her fists tightly. "I just – I need to know if this _thing_ that happened is normal."

"Thing?" Jinora questioned with a quirk in her brow. She slowed down her intricate footwork slightly.

Asami opened up her fingers and moved her hands back and forth. "See, when I was with the Red Lotus. When Mako and the others came to rescue us, there was this, this crazy storm. It made the air feel alive, full of energy, and it kept sending these weird pulses of power down my arms. Like all my chi-paths were opening up or something." She punched her hand forward to demonstrate. "And when I – when I fought with Zaheer, I could airbend. Actually airbend., but I haven't been able to do it since."

Jinora stared at her with awe. "Airbending?" Asami shrugged. "...I mean...air nomads have always sought out spiritual enlightenment. It's why we meditate all the time, why I can project my own spirit and sense that of others. And opening the portals brought about a bunch of airbenders...so maybe increased spiritual energy equals airbending?"

"If that was true then everyone would be airbending right now," Asami reasoned. "The whole world's climate has changed with the portals opening."

Jinora pinched her brow. "Good point." She stopped her practice and stepped over to Asami, sitting down cross-legged in front of her. "So it's something more specific then. Specific to you." She closed her eyes and clasped her hands together, silently breathing for a solid minute before speaking again. "Your energy does feel different, but not any more than it did in the Spirit World. I guess you must have some airbender blood, somewhere along the line, but it took a really special set of circumstances to activate it for a little while. The effects of that storm you mentioned."

"So it wouldn't come back?"

"It's hard to say," Jinora replied. "How did you handle it? Being able to airbend?"

"I crashed into a wall," Asami admitted as she stared down at her boots.

Jinora giggled lightly at that. "It's not as easy as it looks, is it?"

"I think my Fire Nation blood might've meant I overcooked it..." Asami sighed with a slight smirk.

Jinora offered out a hand to pull Asami up. "Well, airbender or not, I've always found that walking the Baguazhang circle is really therapeutic, and it fits perfectly with your fighting style of constant movement and spinning. Like a leaf in the wind." She stretched her hands forward a little, gesturing for Asami to do the same. "Bend your elbows and knees a bit more. Straightened joints are better for firebending and building up raw power."

"That would probably explain why I ended up smashing a wall instead of actually hitting Zaheer," Asami replied bitterly, though she followed Jinora's instructions.

"Is that who gave you the scars?" Jinora asked hesitantly as she pivoted from one side of the circle to the other. Asami followed suit.

"No, he tended not to get his hands dirty, that was other members of the Red Lotus," she replied cautiously.

"Ikki said they make you look badass," Jinora grinned. "I think so too."

Asami couldn't help but laugh at that, despite where they'd actually came from. Her board of directors at Future Industries had the exact opposite reaction when she'd walked into the meeting room. They looked a terrible mixture of horrified and appalled, and didn't stop staring throughout the meeting, like she was going to fall to pieces at any second, which she hadn't. It was only two red lines on her face for crying out loud...and if they hadn't been inflicted by certain people, Asami would've thought they were pretty _badass_ too.

"Thank you," Asami smiled gratefully as she finished pivoting, having reached the other side of the circle. "And for what you did in the Spirit World. I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't come along when you did."

"The Spirit World isn't always like that," Jinora assured. "That was just one _really_ nasty spirit, and I haven't actually see them there since. I've looked pretty hard."

"In between saving the Air Temple from the Earth Queen," Asami winked. "You're a busy girl Jinora. It's a miracle you find the time for your boyfriend."

Jinora went bright red as she waved her hands frantically. "Kai's not! He's not!" Asami narrowed her brows. "Okay...maybe I want him to be. But he's not, not yet. Don't tell dad. Promise?" She stretched out a pinky.

"A pinky promise?" Asami chuckled.

"The most sacred oath, just don't trust with Meelo with it," Jinora grinned as Asami shook her hand.

"Promise," Asami confirmed before gripping Jinora's hand tightly. "As long as you go and see Korra."

Jinora nodded sheepishly. The airbender kids didn't seem to like visiting Korra in the healing hut. Asami couldn't blame them. It must've hurt, seeing there surrogate sister so sad, and so far from herself, barely even smiling. Even Jinora was too young to properly understand what Korra was going through. Asami had trouble figuring it out herself, and she was normally so patient.

"I'll go right away, maybe we can practice again sometime?" Jinora asked with bright eyes.

"I'm not an airbender..."

"You're my friend, that's enough!" Jinora called as she skipped off in the direction of the healing hut.

Asami waited until Jinora was out of sight before she stretched her arms out again, bending her elbows and punching forward with some force, feeling air rush against her hand, but not her own. Just that of the evening sky.

Still, she didn't stop, punching out in a frenzy and gritting her teeth furiously. Quickly, she lost the poise and grace that characterized the art of airbending and ended up stumbling forward onto her knees, grazing them slightly

"Shit..." Asami muttered as she stared down at the black markings painted into the stone at her legs. She swung a fist against the ground in another burst of anger, making her already damaged knuckles scream in protest. She disregarded it, smacking the earth again, and revelling in the pain with each hit. It helped her to ignore the rest of her sorrow and heartache.

The only time Asami had felt in control in her entire time with the Red Lotus was when she'd been able to airbend. It was that power which had saved Korra from being infected with more poison. And now that was gone...she was back to being useless. She wasn't even able to get through to her best friend. Some control was exactly what she needed right now. Maybe Future Industries would give her that...

"If you were something more than a nonbender then maybe none of this would've happened, Korra would be okay," Asami berated herself as she watched blood pool between the gaps of her fingers. "You're not worthy of her...and Kya's going to kill you for messing up your hands again..."

Asami nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Jinora!"

"I guess we do look pretty similar," Bolin teased as Asami spun around, hiding her hands at her back. "I'll forgive you. It's an easy mistake to make. We're both geniuses, and I _think_ I projected my spirit in a dream, straight into a bowl of steaming noodles in Narook's."

"I thought you were in Republic City helping some of the refugees move into their new homes?" Asami asked anxiously as she shot upwards.

Bolin scratched under his chin suspiciously. "I was – it's night time now. How long were you sat here?"

"A few minutes," Asami replied. She was sure it hadn't been long, but the sky didn't exactly back up her story. It was pitch black and filled with stars. _Am I losing my mind?_

Bolin wrapped an arm around her, his forehead wrinkled in concern. "Pema's still got some food left over, and I'm always hungry. Let's go get something to eat, okay?"

Asami nodded reluctantly, allowing herself to be guided indoors and out of the cold.

* * *

"Raiko made sure that the press where there, like every member of the press, before he let the refugees into their homes. It ended up taking two hours longer than it should have," Opal explained bitterly as she drank from a cup of freshly poured tea.

Pema, Bolin, Tenzin, Asami, Opal and Tonraq were all sat around the dining table, finishing off whatever leftovers remained once the airbenders had consumed most of the meal and disappeared back to the dormitories for the night.

"I'm sure President Raiko had his reasons," Tenzin sighed, though he made sure to emphasise the word President. He had to stay on good terms with Republic City's leader in order to make sure the refugees were taken care of. Otherwise, they'd be sent back to the less than suitable Eastern Air Temple which had sheltered them for a few weeks.

"PR reasons," Opal decided. "He practically got a picture with every single refugee instead of letting them just get indoors and out of the cold. They aren't used to this weather."

Tenzin narrowed his eyes at her. "Miss Beifong, I suggest you stay on the President's good side. The United Republic didn't need to take in these refugees at all, let alone offer them accommodation, especially given the current state of the city's infrastructure. The amount of money that will need to be spent on rebuilding around the vines could make or break our economy." He turned his head to Asami who was currently stirring her soup incoherently. "That reminds me Asami, President Raiko would like to meet with you in city hall with some of your engineers tomorrow."

"Right..." Asami muttered. "Thank you, Master Tenzin."

"Any word from Ba Sing Se?" Tonraq asked softly, his eyes occasionally glancing towards Asami. She couldn't help but wish he was in the healing hut with Senna and Jinora.

"Nothing yet," Pema said calmly. "I doubt Suyin has arrived yet. She said she'd update us as soon as they have boots on the ground." Asami hated that they'd gone, but the city had become a black hole. Anarchy had taken over and the military had long since abandoned it. Somebody would have to take control, she just wished Mako hadn't gone with them. With Kuvira. She couldn't stop him either, because his reasons for going were far more noble that Asami's reasons for wanting him to stay.

He wanted to check on his family, on Bolin's behalf, and to help stabilise the city. Asami just wanted him here to talk to, but he would make a much greater difference half way across the world. It's why Chief Beifong had been so willing to let him go.

"We'll need to send a group of airbenders to support them," Opal declared and again was met with a glare from Tenzin. She had a lot of Beifong spirit in her, that was for sure. Blunt and to the point. "Mom won't be able to stabilize the city without more support, and there aren't much better peace keepers than the airbenders. It'd be good for the people to see us."

"Firelord Izumi is already considering sending a contingent of Fire Nation peacekeepers to help secure the city," Tenzin explained with folded arms.

Tonraq raised an eyebrow. "And you think that's a good idea? The citizens of the Earth Kingdom would not take well to occupation by the Fire Nation. Old grudges are buried deep. They'll only see it as the Fire Nation trying to take advantage of the Kingdom's current vulnerability."

Tenzin scratched his beard. "I hadn't considered that...surely the people will value stability over all else?"

"They won't see Fire Nation troops as stabilisers, only conquerors," Tonraq explained. "Opal has the right on this. It'd be much more sensible to send airbenders. If Korra was in a better state, then we'd send her. People still trust in the Avatar's judgement, but sadly she's in no condition to go to Ba Sing Se." _But they don't know that she killed the Earth Queen. Would they trust her judgement then?_

"Without Korra, someone else has to fill the void. The Air Nation could be the ones to do it," Pema suggested. Tenzin stared at his wife thoughtfully, before nodding his head.

"That it what the Air Nation once did. Wandered the world, helping people regardless of their creed or country," Tenzin spoke proudly. "Perhaps it's time we did that again. Isolating ourselves the way the Air Nation did before the 100 year war was not helpful. It turned many an airbender away from becoming a nomad and made us vulnerable." The old master seemed to tremble on that final word.

Asami couldn't help but smile at his words. The Air Nation was Korra's legacy. If they took up the mantle of maintaining balance whilst Korra was injured, surely that would make her happier? Proud even? Of all her achievements, Asami knew fine well there was nothing Korra valued more than the revitalised Air Nation.

The rest of the meal passed without incident, or any further discussion of international incidents, or Korra. Or anything of any merit really, which was extremely relieving as Asami cleaned her bowl out. It was the first time she'd actually finished a meal in its entirety in days, instead of just slipping some to Pabu under the table, or even sneaking some out for Naga.

Eventually, only herself and Bolin remained. Everyone else had gone off to bed. Bolin however, was preoccupied with finishing everyone's leftovers, occasionally slipping a piece to Pabu who had decided to sit on Asami's lap. She run her fingers slowly against the ferret's red furred back.

"Not so quick Pabu! You're going to give yourself a belly ache!" Bolin warned far too dramatically. Pabu simply titled his head in confusion, making a small chirping sound. "Okay – so maybe I'm not the setting the best example. But you shouldn't follow everything I do. I'm only human. If I jumped off a cliff would you follow?" Pabu replied by taking another bit of food from his hand.

"He's not even listening," Bolin conceded.

"And yet you're still feeding him..." Asami pointed out as she rubbed the top of Pabu's head with freshly bandaged hands. She'd managed to sneak away to the bathroom to do some make shift repairs.

"And yet I'm still feeding him..." Bolin agreed with a pained sigh. "But how can I say no to that face? Half the time when we were on the streets I ended up giving my share to this little furry beast." He raised a finger to his lips. "Don't tell Mako. He worked hard for that food. He'd have cooked Pabu given half the chance if he knew."

"My lips are sealed," Asami swore, motioning a zip pulling across her mouth.

Bolin leaned back slightly, bring his hands behind his head. "Sooooooo...since we're in the business of telling secrets, how about you offer up one?"

Asami's eyes widened. "What about...?"

"Whatever the heck's going on between you and Korra," Bolin replied incredulously.

"Korra's injured," Asami muttered quietly.

"Yeah, I got that, thanks," Bolin said sternly. "But ever since you guys came back, ever since she woke up, you've barely been around each other. And I know how close you guys got in the Earth Kingdom. You were like best friends."

"Things change, the Red Lotus changed us," Asami replied. "I'm still Korra's friend. Just because I don't spend every waking moment with her doesn't mean I don't care. It's just – it's hard being around her right now..."

"Because she's injured?"

"That's not the problem..." Asami sighed as she leaned into Bolin's shoulder. She felt him wrap a strong arm around her.

"Talk to me, Asami. We used to be able to tell each other anything," Bolin assured softly, holding her gaze. "Whatever's wrong, maybe I can help."

"I don't think you can..." Asami grimaced.

Bolin's expression was deadly serious. "At least let me try. Pretty sure bottling it up isn't going to help."

"Alright..." Asami conceded as she fiddled with her hands. "This information is strictly between us." Bolin nodded firmly. "I'm kinda...sorta...well – I actually am...god, this is harder than I thought..." Bolin simply smiled warmly. "I love Korra."

"So do I?" Bolin asked in confusion.

Asami waved her hands. "No – I mean – what I'm trying to say is...I'm, you know... _in_ love with her..."

Bolin's eyes widened to a size Asami had never seen. An impressive feat, given Bolin's eyes were practically like spotlights all the damn time.

"What?!" he gasped in shock.

"Please don't freak out!" Asami hissed as she shoved a hand over his mouth. "You're going to wake everyone up!" She kept her hand in place. "Promise you'll keep your voice down." Bolin nodded sheepishly.

"I feel like my brain's about to explode..." Bolin whispered. "How long have you – I didn't even know you were – but Korra's – how have you – scratch that. My brain just exploded..."

"This is why I haven't told anyone, except Kya, but she kinda dragged it out of me," Asami explained frantically.

"Not even Korra?"

Asami shook her head.

"Wow...that's...that's a lot to process..." Bolin muttered. "You have to tell her, Asami."

"I can't...I'm...I'm scared of her...of what she might do..."

"Why?"

Asami shook her head, trying to hold back tears. Her voice was barely above a whisper. "She...she's...I can't tell you. I'm sorry. I have to speak to her first. It's not her fault though...she was only trying to protect me. It's me being stupid. I shouldn't be scared of her."

Bolin nodded in understanding. "Did you guys kiss or anything?"

"Once," Asami smiled slightly.

"Then you have to find out if Korra feels the same," Bolin said, smiling back.

"I can't dump all of my emotions on her," Asami replied instantly. "Now is not the time."

"You might regret it. At least go talk to her...it doesn't have to be about anything. I'm sure she misses you," Bolin suggested with a tap on the shoulder.

"Okay..." Asami conceded. It was really hard to say no to Bolin, let alone Pabu.

* * *

Asami walked cautiously over to the healing hut, pulling her jacket a little closer. Republic City could be bitterly cold at night, Air Temple Island especially from the strong sea breeze. The gales seemed to be particularly strong tonight. Hardly a good omen.

Would Korra still be awake right now? It probably didn't matter. Asami would return in the morning if that was the case.

She entered the healing hut with a fierce pounding in her ears, closing the door slowly behind her so that it didn't bang. The main room of the healing hut was in darkness, though Asami could still see the shimmer of water sitting in two bathes which had been created by digging into the floor. That's where Korra spent most of her days, getting some treatment for her aching muscles, but nothing that would help her walk again. Master Katara was one of few healing experts who understood physical rehabilitation.

There was a faint light in a room adjacent to the main healing area. A bedroom, Korra's temporary residence for the moment. Asami pushed the door open cautiously, it wouldn't have been surprising if Korra had fallen asleep and left the lamp on.

Unfortunately, the door creaked loudly as Asami peered round it's edge. "Damn it..." she muttered under her breath.

"It's okay, I wasn't sleeping," Korra muttered from her wheelchair. She was sat at a desk in the room, a glass of water in front of her.

"Can I come in?"

"You're already in," Korra pointed out nonchalantly as Asami closed the door behind her. She began flexing her fingers back and forth, clearly trying to manipulate the water in the glass. It barely even rippled.

"Any luck?" Asami asked softly as she leaned her back against the desk, trying to look as calm as possible.

"My bending sucks so much," Korra moaned. "I used to be able to bend the ocean. I didn't think a person could fall so far, and then keep on falling."

"You're not falling – I won't let you," Asami replied fiercely.

Korra continued to stare into the glass. "You can't stop it. It's not like I have far to fall anyway. I'm already only a few inches above the floor."

Asami couldn't tell if she was joking or not, such was the bitterness of Korra's smirk right now. "What brings you around here so late at night?" Korra asked distantly as she froze the top layer of water in the glass.

"I wanted to see how you were."

"You know how I am," Korra retorted. "It's painfully obvious. The way everyone looks at me like I'm about to fall apart. And they all think they can put me back together too."

"Can they?"

"No – that's down to me."

"It doesn't have to be – you have so many people behind you. You don't have to do this alone," Asami assured.

"Yes I do."

"No you-"

Korra smacked the glass over in a sudden burst of anger, knocking it flying onto the floor with a loud smash. Asami recoiled to a nearby wall with a start, She cursed herself for that, watching Korra bite her bottom lip in alarm.

"Say what you came here to say," Korra ordered with a grimace. "Or did my dad send you? Try to get me to talk?"

"I came by myself."

"Then speak," Korra mumbled as she clenched her fists, still staring anywhere but in Asami's direction.

"Korra – Korra you _kissed_ me. Are we not even going to talk about it?" Asami questioned with crossed arms. The Avatar didn't reply, instead continuing to stare down at her hands, trembling very slightly against the top of her thighs. Even after two weeks, it was still a shock every time Asami turned to see her friend sat in that chair, so faraway from everything she'd ever been. _Will she ever be the same?_

"I _need_ to talk about it. Okay? Not with Kya, or Mako, or anyone else. You. The one who kissed me in the first place."

Korra wrenched her head up suddenly. Her expression was one of fury and frustration all at once. It scared Asami half to death, how much she looked like Rei in that glare, ready to burn the world down for her masters. "Fine! You wanna talk about it?! We'll talk about it!" Her scarred fingers shook frantically against the armrests of the chair. "I did it to shut you up! To distract you so that I had time to lock that cell door! To keep you out of the fight with Zaheer! That's all it was..."

Asami felt tears burning at the back of her eyes, but she would not cry now. This was not Korra. Not even close. "Don't you dare say that. You're lying to me." She crouched down to Korra's level, and once again blue eyes would not meet her gaze. "That kiss wasn't acting. You meant it. I know you meant it."

Korra closed her eyes firmly. "I thought you were smart. You should know by now that I'm a good liar, and an even better actor. It didn't – that kiss didn't..." The Avatar's voice became nothing more than a whisper.

All Asami wanted to do was shout at her for saying such terrible things. For invalidating what had been one of the best moments of her life. A moment she felt truly alive. It wasn't all a lie. It couldn't have been. She reached a hand out tentatively, gripping gently under Korra's chin to turn her head around. Getting furious with her wouldn't do either of them any favours. All that did was make Korra close up.

"Say it to my face, Korra. Tell me that kiss meant absolutely _nothing_ to you," Asami instructed firmly. Korra didn't pull away from her hand, leaning in if anything. She opened her mouth slightly to speak, but only a misty eyed croak came out. "You can't, because it's not true. You can't lie about something like that, not to me. Why are you playing these cruel mind games?"

Korra's face screwed up painfully at the words _mind games_. Likely, she'd been reminded of her time with Zaheer. Still, the Avatar didn't speak another word.

A realization hit Asami very suddenly in the tense silence between them. Korra hadn't meant anything she'd said today, in this room. She was deliberately trying to turn Asami away, to make her angry. To put some distance between them. But why?

"Are you trying to make me hate you, Korra?"

Finally, Korra met her gaze, blue eyes glistening in the low light from the nearby window. "Is it working?"

Asami almost managed to laugh at that, how childish and innocent Korra's voice sounded, a far cry away from the anger which had radiated from her a few minutes ago, and even further from Rei. Asami reached her hands up to rest on top of Korra's shoulders, maintaining a firm grip. The Avatar looked terrified, completely at a loss as to how her friend would react, like she was about to be swatted across the face.

"I could never hate you...I...I care about you, a lot..." _I love you._

"I don't know why you still do..." Korra muttered with narrowed brows. Her expression softened a little as she reached up her hands to hold Asami's wrists, her fingers were trembling just from the effort of holding her arms up. "But what we had, whatever it was...it's over now. It has to be, for both our sakes."

"What are you talking about?"

Korra held her gaze for the first time in the conversation, her sapphire eyes full of sadness and pessimism. She looked ready to apologize over and over again. "I'm going home, Asami. Back to Harbor City. I – you can see for yourself. I'm not getting any better here, I need to see Master Katara, I need time with my parents...time to process stuff..." _That's why she's been trying to rile me up. So that I wouldn't care if she left Republic City._

"Then let me come with you," Asami pleaded as she tightened her grip on Korra's shoulders. "As a friend."

"We both know that's not a good idea," Korra shook her head regretfully. "I think...I think _you_ need time to process things too, get back to helping Republic City rebuild. Something to take your mind off everything."

"I'm fine," Asami insisted. "Future Industries doesn't need me all the time. I can take a break."

"It's not just about Future Industries...you need time away from me too. From Rei, from the Red Lotus. Away from any reminders of that terrible place, the things that happened there," Korra started to mutter. "The things I failed to protect you from." Asami opened her mouth to interrupt. "There's no arguing with that fact. I couldn't keep you safe." She started to choke on her words. "And you're scared of me now...I can see it in your eyes, little flashes of fear when we're in the same room. The smallest part of you thinks I might hurt you all over again, and I _hate_ seeing that."

Asami couldn't deny that at all. The doubts would creep in now and then no matter how much she fought against them. It was like there were three versions of the Avatar. Korra, before all this, the strongest woman in the world, and Korra now. Broken. In amongst all that was Rei, who would occasionally overwhelm her counterparts, but most especially broken Korra. The most vulnerable.

"Maybe time apart would be good," Korra decided with a sigh. "We both need to recover, pull ourselves back up. But together...the way we remind each of our our pain no matter how much we fight it – we'll end up dragging each other back down." She squeezed one of Asami's hands. "It'll only be for a little while. A few months maybe, just till I'm back on my feet. Then we'll have a proper talk, about everything. Just like I said we would."

"A few months..." Asami repeated hesitantly. "Okay...if you think it's for the best...I only want you to get better..."

"I know you do," Korra smiled warmly before pulling Asami into a tight hug. Asami really hadn't been expecting that, given how the conversation had gone so far, her arms hovered awkwardly above her friend's shoulders for few seconds. Korra didn't seem phased by her unresponsiveness, instead burrowing her brown hair into the groove of Asami's right shoulder with some force.

They stayed like that for several minutes, in total silence with the exception of some heavy breathing as Asami tried to keep it together. Korra was clinging on with such desperation that Asami couldn't help but wonder if their separation _would_ only be a few months, how long this goodbye was going to last. It wasn't like Korra hadn't lied in the past before...though that had been for Asami's sake...this...this didn't seem to be...

"A few months, right?"

"Right," Korra replied quickly as she released her grip.

"Do you want me to help you pack?" Asami smiled wearily.

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks," Korra grinned with just as much strain, though it was the widest she'd smiled in days, it was just as false as all the others. "And could you help me get ready for Jinora's ceremony tomorrow? I want to look somewhat presentable..."

"Of course."

 **End Notes**

So now would probably be a good time to let you guys know I'll be doing an entire Book 4 for this story. For just now though, there'll be one more chapter to wrap up book 3, then a couple of chapters after that for a sort of in between for the gap between book 3 and 4. I also want to clarify that my book 4 will pretty much completely diverge from the canon book 4, and follow the canon I've set up in this story so far.

Now back to this chapter. Mako and Kuvira are not out of the story, don't worry. They'll probably be back next chapter actually. As always thoughts would be greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading! Also. Broasami. Huzzah for Broasami.

Tumblr: asami-snazz


	20. Goodbyes

**Chapter 20: Goodbyes**

"You cannot be serious," Kuvira hissed into Suyin's face. "This _boy_ isn't fit to run a sewer let alone a country!" She gestured with a clenched fist to the prim haired man at a table in the corner. Mako was trying his best to amuse this Prince Wu, but the guy only seemed to complain about his current living quarters in the library of Ba Sing Se. A far cry for the luxury he'd been used to for sure.

"I don't believe in the monarchy any more than you do, but we have to be sensible about this. The Earth Kingdom is in tatters. Half the country is in the control of bandits or worse. Stability has to be restored, and quickly. Crowning Prince Wu is the best way forward for now. Eventually we'll come back to this issue, but today is not the time," Suyin tried to reassure.

Kuvira shook her head. "What gives _you_ the right to decide how this country should move forward? The people have made it abundantly clear they don't want people like him in charge ever again. They burned down the palace for crying out loud."

"And you think those still loyal to the royal family will just back down? They hold more power and wealth in this city than any other. They won't hesitate to tear down whatever democracy you manage to scramble together in a few weeks. You are seriously underestimating how long it would take to transition from one system to another. It'll take months and months. A year, possibly even more. We cannot allowed the Earth Kingdom to go so long without leadership."

"What about using Izumi's soldiers to secure the city, keep things stable while we figure this whole government thing out?" Mako suggested quietly. They had 200 of them at their disposal.

Suyin looked at the end of her tether. "The soldiers are going back to the Fire Nation. A suggestion from Tonraq. Their presence in the city has become...problematic..." There was no denying that. Ten of them had ended up hospitalized in a fairly organised attack in down town. Maybe the people of the Earth Kingdom weren't ready to abandon their past yet.

Kuvira still didn't look convinced. "And you think appointing this entitled brat will stabilize the city? All that'll do is fuel the Red Lotus or any of their sympathisers. We have to take down the monarchy. Hold elections."

"The Red Lotus are gone," Suyin argued.

"Maybe the core members are, but you can't kill an idea," Kuvira stated firmly. "The last thing you should do is reinstate the royals."

"This decision has already been made and agreed by the rest of the world leaders," Suyin replied with a wave of her hand. "We're going back to Zaofu. The Dai-Li will take charge of Ba Sing Se and crown Prince Wu as King. Perhaps in a few years the question of democracy can be brought up again, when the country is stable again."

When Su tried to place a hand on Kuvira's shoulder she immediately recoiled. "I'm not going back to Zaofu. I won't leave the people of this city to be the play things of some royal brat and his army of shadows." She pulled off her armour plating bit by bit and tossed it to the ground, clenching her hands to bend the metal in a disjointed ball. "I'm standing down as your Captain, I'm sure one of your other caged birds will gladly take the role."

Suyin's mouth hung open for a few seconds before she pushed Kuvira backwards. "And what are you going to do here? What difference can one girl possibly make in this chaos?!"

"All the difference in the world," Kuvira noted coldly as she kept her arms rigidly at her side. "I'm going to support those who are trying to change things. I will not allow this boy to be King."

"You're coming back to Zaofu right now!" Suyin boomed.

Prince Wu looked to Mako and then began to creep his way to the exit of the room. Mako grabbed his arm and pulled him back to his seat. "You don't want to end up being grabbed by her cables, trust me. It's painful stuff."

"You'll have to drag me!" Kuvira shouted even louder than her leader. "Go back to Zaofu and take him with you." She pointed to Prince Wu who shuddered in fear.

"I really like that idea," Prince Wu smiled weakly. He would've probably rather have been anywhere than Ba Sing Se. The city was full of people who'd happily rip his head from his shoulders. "We can get the help of all the noble families from there, away from this hell zone. When the city has resolved its issues then I will return and take my place on the throne." Mako seriously doubted that. If Wu went to Zaofu, he'd probably never come back here. Running a country would be far too much work for this kind of person.

"See – he's a coward!" Kuvira spat. "He doesn't even want to fight for this city. For the people who live here. Why should someone like that ever be in charge of their lives?!"

Suyin looked a little lost for words as she glared between Kuvira and Prince Wu. Prince Wu who had just backed up Kuvira's argument ten fold by his clear desperation to flee the city. She rubbed her forehead in frustration. "Fine...let me speak to Izumi and the others...we can _consider_ introducing a new government...until then, this city needs leadership."

Kuvira folded her arms. "Who?"

"Me," Suyin decided with a grimace. "I'll bring some of the Metal Clan here, and properly secure the city. That is if the other world leaders agree. We may need those Fire Nation soldiers to return...but hopefully, with a Beifong in charge...they'll be less hostile..."

Kuvira's eyes were wide. "You're serious about this?"

Suyin nodded. "You don't sound happy about it."

"I just didn't expect you to cave so easily..." Kuvira sighed. "But I won't be your Captain any more. Travelling like I have these past few weeks, seeing the terrible things that I thought I'd left behind as a kid...this city is rotten to the core, and I'm going to fix it from the ground up. From the lower ring. I'll make sure the Red Lotus never have a place to thrive here ever again."

Mako nodded as he placed a hand on her shoulder. The Red Lotus could never be given such a platform to grow again. He wondered how Korra was doing in that wheelchair...or Asami, who somehow managed to look even more haunted than the Avatar. He could only hope Bolin was lifting their spirits. His brother was great for that.

"And I don't get a say in this?" Prince Wu whined. Mako frowned at him.

"You're welcome to run as a candidate in any future election," Kuvira smirked. "I'm sure you're campaign will do well." Wu curled up in himself, looking like he'd rather be anywhere than here.

"With Suyin in charge at the top, and us working at the bottom, we could really fix things here," Mako decided with a smile.

Suyin narrowed her gaze. "I won't stop you, Kuvira. But I think it's best we work together on this. You as my Captain."

"That's not where I'll make the most difference," Kuvira argued. "I've spent far too long on the top...I almost forgot what it was like to live on the bottom. It made me arrogant. Naive to the corruption of this country. You made me blind."

"I took you in," Suyin replied in disbelief.

"I know. You've never stopped reminding me. Like I owe you everything for that act of kindness. I was never really a Beifong, just some street rat you liked to show off," Kuvira stated bitterly. "Let's go Mako." She grabbed his arm and started marching towards the door.

"Wait...wait a minute, are you really going to leave things like this?" Mako argued as he tried to stop her.

Kuvira practically growled at him. "You're either with me or against me." She shook off his grip.

Mako glanced to Suyin, giving her a sympathetic glance, before turning back to Kuvira. "With you. I didn't leave Republic City and my friends to do nothing. I'm sorry, Su. For what it's worth."

Kuvira nodded her approval. "Goodbye, Suyin. Maybe we can work together in the future for the good of the city. As equals."

Suyin remained totally silent, choosing to glare rather than respond.

* * *

Korra hated this place. It scared her half to death every time she came here, every time she slept. What she hated even more was that sometimes...sometimes she never wanted to leave.

Part of her knew it was a nightmare. The same nightmare. Another part of her wanted it to be real, because that's exactly how it felt. Nothing in the real world felt like this anymore, not after Zaheer and the Red Lotus.

The dream always started off the same. The streets of Ba Sing Se, before the fall. When all they'd been doing was searching for airbenders. She'd been so frustrated by their lack of success back then. Angry even. How she wished she could go back there now, be whole again. Happy even, despite their setbacks.

Asami walked beside her, heading back to the main palace after a day of fruitless investigations. She wouldn't stop smiling. Properly smiling. Maybe that was because her face was free of any scars. Of any pain. The best part was that Korra could walk too, walk alongside her, and smile right back. And _mean_ it. Not like in the real world.

"We'll find them you know," Asami would say. Her voice had a weird echoey quality here, though Korra could ignore it fairly easy.

Korra nodded. "We will. Together."

She knew what happened next. Asami would say the same thing, the same terrible thing, and this utopia would collapse into something awful. She took advantage before that happened, stretching out a hand to grasp Asami's. Unlike in the real world, this Asami didn't recoil one bit. She didn't have that same fear of the Avatar, because they didn't share the same experiences. This was before everything had been ruined.

Asami beamed at her, a dusting of red on her cheeks. It was strange to see Asami blush. She wasn't easily flustered like Korra could get. Making this inscrutable business woman blush was the best thing in the world, Korra was sure. Even if it wasn't real.

"The Earth Queen is hiding something," Asami warned.

And that was that.

The streets of Ba Sing Se collapsed into nothingness. Blackness. All Korra was left with was absolute darkness, in every direction, and of course the sound of the Earth Queen, shrieking into oblivion. Cursing the Red Lotus Avatar as her flesh burned. Korra covered her ears with her hands, but that only seemed to make the screams louder. Still, she had to try something. Anything to block out that blood chilling sound.

"I didn't want to kill you! You didn't give me a choice!"

As quickly as the Queen started howling, the shrieks faded back into nothing. Korra couldn't even hear her breathing in this place. Maybe she didn't breath here. Though she was still more alive here than the real world. On her feet at least. Standing.

"You always had a choice, Korra," a familiar voice stated coldly from behind. Her own voice. Her own face.

It was that _thing_ again. The Avatar, clad in the uniform of the Red Lotus, with chains around her wrists, eyes white and hollow all at once. Korra spun around to face her other self. _Rei..._

This creature was no longer restricted to the realms of her nightmares either. She'd started appearing in the physical world too...and no one else seemed to be able to see her either. Or maybe she wasn't there at all. _Maybe you're as crazy as you feel..._

"You always had a choice," the creature repeated with a slight smirk. "No one forced you to work with Zaheer, to attack the Earth Queen. To go to Ba Sing Se in the first place. No one forced you to _hurt_ Asami. You hit her so hard you broke her nose. Nobody made you do that. You took out all your anger on her. On them."

"That's...that's not true..." Korra muttered.

"It is. And you'll do it again. You can't control yourself, not anymore. Just look at the mess you made of the Earth Queen. A simple piece of earth would've knocked her away, a gust of air. But you burned her instead. Another choice of yours, you wanted her to suffer for what she'd done," the creature replied as they stepped forward, chain rattling with every movement. "You can pretend it was an act all you want, but you're still Rei. You will always have her in you, because she _is_ you. She's just as much a part of you as Raava."

"Then I'll stay away. If I stay away from them all, then I can't hurt anyone..." Korra muttered with clenched fists. "If I stay in that chair, I can't hurt anyone."

"You can try," Rei smirked again. "But how much do you trust yourself not to?"

Korra closed her eyes as the rattling of the chains ceased. She knew exactly where she'd wake up. In that bed again. That same room. Stuck staring up at the ceiling.

* * *

"What do you think?" Asami asked as she held up a mirror in front of Korra's face, always keeping a grip on her shoulder as she leaned over.

Korra barely even looked at herself in her water tribe finery. Getting that dress on really hadn't been easy, and Asami had seen the full extent of Korra's scars for the first time. She'd had a hard time keeping her emotions in check after that.

"It's great...thanks," Korra stated without even the hint of a smile before glancing towards a suitcase sat on top of her bed. "And for the packing. Did you put the picture in?" Asami nodded. A framed picture of team Avatar taken in Zaofu curtsey of some portable camera tech Varrick had been developing. Personally, Asami thought the camera was far too clunky. It's why Bolin had been carrying it, not that Korra hadn't tried to before him. Those two often ended up in contests of strength.

Now Korra won't have a hope in hell of even lifting that suitcase. "It's not like you have much to pack. Not like me. If I'd been coming with you all my luggage would've sunk the boat." It was meant as a joke, but Korra didn't smile, and neither did Asami. Still, if she didn't try and make herself laugh, or Korra, she'd probably end up going insane.

"We should probably get to Jinora's ceremony before others arrive," Korra muttered. Asami immediately began pushing Korra's wheelchair out of the room. It was easy to tell Korra had lost quite a lot of weight in the past few weeks.

Once they were out in the sunlight, they were bombarded by the airbender kids. Two of the three anyway. Milo clambered into Korra's lap without even asking, whilst Ikki decided to keep to Korra's side, wrapping an arm around Asami's. Asami almost immediately shooed them off, fretting that they'd injure Korra in their carelessness, but she stopped when she saw how Korra smiled at them. A real smile.

Asami could feel her heart tearing apart at the sight. She couldn't do that for Korra no matter how hard she tried. These kids could do it just by _being_.

"Road trip!" Milo howled as they made their way across the island and up to the temple.

"I like your hair, actually I love your hair," Ikki grinned as she leaned her head down to the Avatar. "If Jinora gets to go bald then I get to cut my hair like Korra's!"

"You're such a copy cat," Milo teased. "And so is Jinora. I've been shaving my head for _years_."

Korra laughed at that, a light chuckle. "You can both do whatever you like with your hair. But you'll both have to go bald eventually. Your dad told me so."

Ikki shrieked at that. "I won't let dad do that to me!"

"I'm only joking," Korra smiled. "If everyone listened to what your dad said we'd all be bald and I'd still be...still be walking around in airbender robes." The kids didn't even notice the way Korra's voice had started to crackle.

Asami lowered one of her hands down onto Korra's shoulder, and was pleasantly surprised when the Avatar raised a hand up, resting on top of Asami's and squeezing down. It had to be quite the strain. Korra was barely capable of holding up a glass let alone her arm. She held on all the way to the temple steps where a small party of officials and family stood.

Korra looked just about ready to have the ground swallow her up as President Raiko stepped forward.

"Avatar Korra, good to see you," he stated curtly. Unlikely everyone else that spoke to Korra, he didn't even bother to lean down to her level. He paused to scratch at his chin, clearly trying to find the right words to say.

Tonraq placed a hand on his shoulder and gently moved the man to side. "Best you go and get your seat, Mr President. Front and center." Raiko nodded with relief before darting off with some other officials.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart," Tonraq smiled with a heavy heart as he leaned down to place a kiss on his daughter's forehead. When he straightened himself he nodded at Asami, acknowledging her part in getting Korra ready. Even getting her out the door of the healing hut. Senna nodded too, though something about her expression unsettled Asami, or at the very least confused her.

The ceremony went as smoothly as it could have, and Asami had found herself on the verge of tears just at the sight of all the airbenders in the room, annotating Jinora to the level of master. For a long time Asami hadn't felt part of that world, the world of benders, and especially not the Air Nation. It was her opposite. Yet she couldn't hide her pride at having helped bring them back.

Korra had been crying too, very subtly. But it wasn't because of Jinora. Asami was sure of that. The Avatar had been staring at the floor or her clasped hands for most of the ceremony.

Now they were back in Korra's bedroom, making sure the last of her things were away for the early morning ferry ride tomorrow. They could hear music from elsewhere on the island, a party following the ceremony. Korra hadn't wanted to stick around, and neither had Asami. She wanted Korra all to herself. Knowing this would be the last time for a few months. It was hard to imagine a life without Korra in it, which was really strange given she'd only known her for a year at most.

"She looked like Aang," Korra noted wistfully as she stared out a nearby window, still sat in the wheelchair. "I wish I could talk to him...to any of them. He was a good Avatar...a great Avatar..."

Asami dropped down to her knees in a second, taking a hold of Korra's hand. "So are you. You still are."

"I wonder if any other Avatar's kept balance from a wheelchair..." Korra smiled bitterly, tears building at the corners of her eyes.

"This won't be forever," Asami said as confidently as she could muster. "Katara is the best healer in the world, and a bit of an expert when it comes to the Avatar. She'll help you."

Korra nodded weakly at that. "I'm...I'm sorry for what I said. About the kiss. I didn't mean any of it." She glanced up at Asami with a genuine smile. "But you already knew that. You're a bit of an Avatar expert yourself. Maybe not quite Katara level, but she has a lot of years on you."

"You better write to me," Asami said lightly. "Full length poems. One a month. I expect no less."

"That's a lot of poems," Korra muttered quickly.

"What?"

"Nothing – poems. Once a month. You got it," Korra winked with a grin, though she couldn't quite look her friend in the eye.

Asami felt that pit in her stomach again. It didn't matter how much Korra said it, or how much Asami tried to believe it. This goodbye wasn't for a few months. She reached a hand up to Korra's chin, running a finger gently along a light scar there. There were so many now it was impossible to tell where they'd all came from, or who had dealt them. _If this really is my last chance..._

Korra shuddered against her touch.

"Does that hurt?" Asami asked in alarm as she pulled her hand away.

"No! No. It felt...nice..." Korra replied quickly, though she still sounded in two minds about it. The Avatar swallowed hard. "Asami...you're looking at me really weird right now, and your hand is still sticking in the air..."

Asami laughed awkwardly at that before bringing a finger back down to that same scar. "Do you know how you got this one?" she asked softly.

"I stopped trying to remember," Korra sighed. "It's not like it matters...they were all bad people there. Blaming one or the other wouldn't make any difference. Not like yours...I caused those..." Korra recoiled into her chair slightly.

It seemed like no matter how many times Asami tried to grant Korra forgiveness, the Avatar firmly rejected it. It felt like a pointless gesture now, and only ended in arguments.

"You're absolutely sure you don't want me to come with you?"

Korra nodded firmly. "It's for the best."

Asami steadied herself.

"Then...then can I...kiss you?" Asami asked hesitantly. She began to stumble over her words after that. "It wouldn't matter – you're going home – I'm staying here. But why should be deprive ourselves of just a little bit of happiness...? We're alive. We fought to survive. That's worth something. Actually, forget I said anything!"

Korra's eyes narrowed a little. Asami readied herself for rejection, feeling utterly selfish and stupid for asking in the first place. Korra was in no position for this. She was emotionally vulnerable. _But maybe this...maybe this will be enough to make her want to keep fighting...to come back to me eventually..._ Surely it was worth it.

"I can't believe you asked...most people just sort of go for it..." There was a hint of playfulness in her voice.

"People like you, you mean?" Asami teased.

"This is dangerous territory. We're getting awful close to bringing up..." Korra stopped herself. "Someone who has a name beginning with M, and ending with O. Oh no." She smiled again. A real Korra smile. Asami's heart soared at the sight. It took a lot more effort than the airbender kids, but she could still make Korra smile for real. "Permission granted...just don't get lipstick all over my face...my parents would ask a lot of questions...like _did I just try and put on makeup_?"

Asami didn't let Korra witter on for any longer, leaning forward and bringing their lips together very gently. She could feel the smaller scar their almost immediately, it's rough texture very different from the softness everywhere else. She leaned back, gauging Korra's expression. Korra nodded quickly before she started kissing back. Asami felt like she was about to melt. Unsurprisingly, it took them a while to actually find a matching speed.

Korra from a standing start seemed to be wanting to go a million miles per hour, almost definitely smudging lipstick on her face and only really having herself to blame. Whereas Asami was restraining herself, trying to take the slow and steady approach in the hope of not overwhelming Korra, or not knocking them both to the floor, wheelchair in tow.

Eventually, they met somewhere in the middle. Asami brushed some stray hairs away from Korra's face, and kept her hands there, running them through the shortened locks, which were actually just as soft as Korra's long hair had been, if not more so. She felt Korra's hands rub softly against the back of her neck, burrowed deep in her own hair, before eventually lowering them to her upper back and pulling Asami forward with a little too much force.

What had been an incredibly passionate kiss a few seconds ago had ended with them bumping noses and Asami nearly falling into Korra's lap. She pushed herself upwards using the armrests on Korra's chair, trying to stop herself shaking. They both laughed when they made eye contact, and Asami released a sigh of relief. It had been worth it, for just that blissful minute.

"Sorry...I really did a number on your lipstick..." Korra smiled breathlessly. "I didn't think I could pull you that hard anymore."

"It's your face that got the worst of it," Asami teased as she wandered over to her bag and pulled out some wipes. "Let's get you cleaned up and ready for bed, you've got an early start tomorrow."

Korra nodded with a strained and desperately sad smile. But she'd made her choice. Korra wanted to go home. Alone. She'd decided that was for the best, and who was Asami to argue with that? Korra was the one with the healing knowledge after all.

"The mornings are evil," Korra stated plainly before getting flustered again. "But umm...thank you for that. I hope it made up for the last one, which was definitely more rushed...but somehow less messy..."

"It did," Asami smiled as she finished wiping Korra's face clear of red smudges, taking extra care around the scars.

It took them less time than usual to get Korra into her bed clothes, although Asami couldn't help but notice Korra staring off into the corner of the room every few minutes with something close to fear in her eyes. Or maybe it was just exhaustion. She said nothing of it anyway.

Once the Avatar was properly curled up in bed Asami sat herself down on the edge, staring out at the sun setting over the city across the bay. She looked back to Korra whose pupils looked a little dilated. She tapped the top of Korra's legs before cursing herself. Korra couldn't feel that. "Do you want me to stay the night?"

"No," Korra replied quickly before shaking her head. "Sorry – I'm okay, honestly. I just need to sleep, but if you want a room, I'm sure Tenzin will find you somewhere to sleep, and it saves you travelling over from the city in the morning."

Asami nodded. That was definitely for the best. Korra had a long journey ahead of her. They both did.

"Goodnight, Korra."

"Goodnight, Asami..."

* * *

 **End Notes**

Well look at that. Some fluff. Holy hell. This was the last chapter of book 3 as I already said. And I guess now I can also reveal the title of book 4! *drum roll*

 **Book 4: Convergence**

I'll let you all work your little theories out in the comments below about what the hell that might refer to. It's not harmonic convergence before you all jump on that bandwagon. But it refers to quite a lot of things that'll happen next series or whatever.

Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed this book 3 divergence! I'd really appreciate it if you could leave your thoughts for this one, not just about the chapter, but the story so far. Even if you've never commented before! Remember there's going to be a bit of gap between this and book 4. Lots of planning to be done! There will be a few in between chapters though...

Until then, lots of love ;D

Tumblr: asami-snazz


	21. Glider

**Author Notes**

 **HEYYYYYYYY! :D how we all doing? Back at again with the angst, and the very first chapter of BOOK 4: CONVERGENCE**

 **Consider this chapter the first of four prologues, each switching between Asami and Korra's POVs.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

For the first weeks, months even, since Korra's departure, Asami sent her a letter. Weekly. The content of said letter varied each time, whether it be about reconstruction work in the city, complaining about four hour long meetings with President Raiko, or just general updates and observations from Republic City. Mostly about Bolin, who did send Korra letters almost daily in the first month of Korra's absence. Now he barely sends any, if at all. Asami stopped asking well over a year ago.

Never in any of the letters did Asami ask Korra if she was okay. She's knows the truth all too well. Consistently blames it for the rather one sided nature of their communication in the past two and a half years. She tried not to feel resentful about the fact she can count the amount of letters Korra has sent with one hand.

Five.

And each shorter than the last. Not once does Korra reveal the extent of how she's actually doing, only little glimpses. Asami has been getting most of her information regarding Korra's condition from Tenzin, though she has to practically drag it out of him. Last she heard, Korra is walking around again, she's able to bend all four elements. That should've made Asami happy...but it didn't. If Korra was physically well again, then why hadn't she come back home? Why had she stayed in the south all that time?

Asami could probably guess the reason for the total lack of correspondence from Korra in the last ten months. The longest gap between their exchanges.

Korra wasn't ready to come back. Didn't want to. Whatever Korra appeared to have felt for Asami in their final few days together hadn't been as significant an affection as Asami had foolishly allowed herself to believe.

* * *

"And what exactly do you call this _uppey downey_ sorta road?" Bolin asked with a wide wave of his arms, gesturing to the concrete and metal structure above them as motor engines roared over head.

"Spirit bypass," Asami said nonchalantly as she examined some of the steel beams supporting the structure, checking off some detailed safety lists from a clipboard she was carrying. So far, it seemed that the raised roads were working perfectly, with no damage to the support beams from spirits or spirit vines. Asami could still vividly remember the glee on Raiko's face when she'd come up with the very first schematics for the new road system after weeks of simply scowling at her from across a desk.

It had been impossible for Asami to wipe the smug expression of her face back then. That had been so long ago now. A year or more. Time didn't exactly fly with Korra's absence, rather it had stopped altogether. The passage of time was irrelevant without the Avatar. Asami's existence was so engrained in the day to day of Future Industries now, it was impossible for her to pluck any semblance of a personal life from her work life. The former had basically become extinct. Especially with Mako and Bolin being gone for the most part. Helping people.

"Good name. Does what it says on the tin," Bolin smiled as he rubbed a hand through his ever ruffled black hair. "You won't believe the way some newspapers in the Earth Republic are reporting it. I swear one of them said that'd you'd basically wiped out the spirit population of Republic City in order to make way for the roads. _'SLAYER SATO'_ in big letters on the front page." Asami frowned at him. "...I mean, it did have a nice picture of you on the front. Shirt, tie and perfect hair." He pulled at her black tie gently with a sly grin. "Besides, you gotta admit that the eyebrow scar gives you a bit of a _slayer_ thing going on."

Asami tried to smile at him but utterly failed, mind now full of worry as she drummed a finger against the top of her pen.

What if Korra had read that same headline? Believed Asami had murdered all the spirits or something just to clear the way for a new road? Did Korra even bother with newspapers anymore?

She inhaled deeply, not allowing her mind to spiral off into a panic the way it often did these days, ever since the Red Lotus. Logical thinking was always her saviour whenever she tumbled into that particularly dangerous state of mind.

 _If Korra thought you were going around murdering spirits, I'm pretty sure she would have called._ Asami had the darkest notion for a fraction of a second. Destroying spirits would surely Korra back to Republic City to defend them.

Asami pinched the back of her hand as punishment for having such a terrible thought. She would've liked to blame Ghazan's influence for that, or maybe even her father. Neither of whom she'd seen in the last two years. So maybe it was a little unfair to blame them for that darkness...definitely illogical.

Bolin's unusually serious voice interrupted her thoughts. "Thinking about Korra?"

Asami couldn't meet his eyes, now mindlessly drawing a perfect circle on her check list. "When am I not?"

Bolin's expression saddened considerably at the depression radiating in her voice. Asami had missed having him around, someone she could be honest to. He'd been away helping the Air Nation and Opal for so many months now and his absence in particular had really done a number on her emotional well being. He was one of the few people on this earth that was still able to make Asami smile.

However, she was equally relieved that the glider suits were now actively being used by the Air Nation, out in the world, helping those who needed it now that the Avatar was not able to, or perhaps not willing to.

"Do you still feel the same way you did all those years ago?" Bolin asked cautiously.

"I couldn't tell you. My head was such a mess back then. Being tortured and imprisoned will do that to you..." She exhaled heavily in an attempt not to dwell on the painful past. "Maybe I was just seeking comfort from the only person I could in that place, I was at my lowest...I'd never been lower...Korra was like this smiling lighthouse in all the darkness, even when I thought she was someone else."

Even as Asami said the words she knew how little of it was true. Suffering at the hands of the Red Lotus was not why she had fallen for Korra, or even when. It'd been long before that.

Bolin acted as if he hadn't heard a word of it. He could probably see right through her. "You should go and visit her, in the south. I'd come with you if I didn't have to head back out to the Earth Republic with a couple of the air nomads. Words cannot express how much I miss Korra's dorky face, or Mako. With his gruff, no nonsense – the world is on me – face."

Asami smiled a little at that comment. She missed both of those things more than anything else in the world. "I've tried over and over again to arrange a visit, but it's always been via telephone with Tonraq or Senna, and every time they put up a wall. Some excuse on Korra's behalf I guess. It doesn't sound like they want me to stay away, but they'd never go against Korra's wishes. They're good parents like that." Asami couldn't conceal the bitterness in her voice, almost wishing her dad could hear it.

It was as if Hiroshi existed purely to spite her nowadays, sending letter after letter in the last year after no communication whatsoever. He obviously wanted something from her. There could be no other reason for him to reach out now. Worst of all each of his letters ignited a spark of hope when Asami picked them up, fooling her into thinking Korra had finally replied. Yet she hadn't thrown a single one of them out, still piled in a drawer in her office. His hand writing was so much like her own...

"Then go without permission. Parents don't always know what's right for their kids, and Korra _definitely_ doesn't always know what's right for her," Bolin schemed. "Seriously. Just turn up on their door stop, well...palace door stop...or gate, and demand to see her."

Asami nodded slowly, just to stop Bolin asking any more questions or genius suggestions. The boy didn't understand much about social etiquette or...any etiquette.

Asami folded her arms tightly despite the warmth of the Republic City summer.

If Korra didn't want to see her then that's how things would stay. Korra had to be the one to reach out. There was absolutely no point in pursuing something, whatever _something_ there was between them anymore, if Korra didn't want to be a part of it. Asami had been played around with enough in the last twenty two years for a life time.

* * *

"Dad says I'll get to lead my own Air Nation relief squad soon," Jinora explained after securing her bun and stretching out her arms into an air bending stance, one unique to her Asami had noticed. Something Jinora had been working on with the assistance of the new glider suits wings. It wasn't exactly how Asami had planned for them to be used, but Jinora seemed to have a good handle on the whole gliding thing already. "I hope it's to Omashu. I've never been there before."

"Sliding down the delivery chutes seems kind of pointless for someone who can glide all over city without a second thought," Asami mused as she changed into a vest much more suitable for sparring. These little sessions with Jinora were probably the only reprieve Asami got these days, and if Tenzin was to be believed, they wouldn't be having much longer.

"Who cares if it's pointless or not. I'm going to do it because it's fun!" Jinora exclaimed before going bright red, clearly trying to suppress her childlike excitement in this instance. When Asami didn't answer, instead punching out at the air, ducking and diving away from an invisible enemy, Jinora huffed loudly. "You still know what _fun_ is, right?"

"Don't think so, if I ever did," Asami muttered too quietly for Jinora to hear before raising her voice. "Sure I do. Just because using delivery chutes – which can sometimes get clogged with items – is a really inefficient, dangerous and illegal way of getting around Omashu," she gestured to Jinora, "especially when _certain_ people can just fly right over the place...doesn't mean you shouldn't do it."

"You know pointing right at me kind of ruins your efforts to be subtle," Jinora spoke smugly before her expression softened. "I don't think you're in the right frame of mind for sparring tonight. Maybe we should just go inside and get dinner, channel all your anger into something that doesn't feel any pain. Like mom's dumplings."

"I'm not angry..." Asami defended, even though she was already pulling her jacket back on and removing the bandages tied round her hands.

"Frustrated then," Jinora tried diplomatically, following Asami back into the main temple building.

"Not even that," Asami lied.

Jinora stared forward. "How about sad?" She kept walking, leaving her companion frozen in place.

Sad? Was she really that obvious? Even to kids like Jinora? _Jinora can read your spirit. She has an unfair advantage. A REALLY unfair advantage._ Asami followed her into the house regardless, hoping to get a few words with Tenzin at some point.

* * *

Dinner went as well as could be expected, with Pema struggling to keep a lid on both Rohan and Meelo. The two seemed to enjoy teasing each other just as much as Ikki and Jinora did when they were a few years younger. Jinora pretended to act like she was above all that childish nonsense these days, but she could still be so easily drawn into an argument if Ikki just used the right words.

Tenzin had given up trying to calm any of them down, staring into his seaweed infused soup and stirring it with a gentle twist of his hand. He looked just as strained and tired as Asami felt. She often wondered how losing his student had actually effected him, because, frankly, Tenzin seemed grumpy and on edge most of the time. Maybe this was just how he was.

Suddenly Tenzin got up from the table without a word, taking his bowl and heading into the kitchen. There was a notable heaviness to his steps. Pema eyed him up with concern but said nothing, returning to the job of trying to get Rohan to stay seated.

"The meal was delicious, Pema," Asami smiled politely as she polished off her portion. "May I be excused?" She asked more to set an example to the kids that because she felt obligated to. Pema treated her as an adult these days, because she was one Asami reminded herself.

"Of course," Pema said sweetly.

Asami entered the kitchen quickly and put down her dish, but Tenzin was no where to be found. He'd obviously sneaked out into the hallway and the rest of the building. Asami followed, sure she knew exactly where the older man was headed, though she couldn't explain why. Gut instinct possibly. Something Korra was accustomed to obeying.

Sure enough, she found Tenzin outside of what had once been Korra's bed room, carrying something inside. Even with so many air nomads living on the island, Korra's former room had remained empty. Like some kind of silent vigil that she'd come back again, and sleep in that same bed. It filled Asami with an unfamiliar warmth, that of family. Tenzin and Pema cared for Korra like she was their own.

"Excuse me, Tenzin," Asami called quietly, trying not to surprise him.

It didn't work. "Oh! - Oh Miss Sato! ...Asami. My apologies, you gave me quite the fright," Tenzin muttered with wide eyes.

"Then I should be the one apologizing," Asami replied sincerely before rubbing the top of her arm. Being around Tenzin always made her a little nervous. Unfortunately, he bore an uncanny resemblance to one of her stricter boarding school teachers. "If you don't mind me asking, what're you doing in Korra's bedroom?"

Tenzin screwed up his face awkwardly. Like he was keeping something from her. Asami felt her heart pounding with worry. _Has something happened to Korra?_

"I'm just returning this," Tenzin muttered as he placed a blue winged glider down against a desk at the rear of the room.

Asami recognized the object instantly. "That's...that's Korra's glider..." She narrowed her brows and stepped further into the room. "What're you doing with that? Korra took that with her, to the south pole." She'd been the one to pack it afterall. Tenzin shuffled awkwardly in place and suddenly it clicked. He'd visited Korra, without even telling her. "You went to Harbor Town, didn't you?"

"I was going to tell you eventually, I was visiting my mother, and Korra agreed to see me at the White Lotus compound. She'd refused on every other occasion that I'd contacted her," Tenzin flustered before steadying himself. "It wasn't planned. I promise you that."

Asami wanted to rage at him. To take out all of her frustrations and sadness on him. But that would be so pointless…Tenzin hadn't done it with any malicious intent. "How is she?" Asami asked with a sigh, blocking out every other conflicting emotion she was having. "Don't sugar coat it for me. I want the truth. Not some censored version from Tonraq or Pema or whoever. How is Korra _really_ doing?"

"She's...making good progress..."

"But there's still something wrong. She's not okay."

Tenzin nodded reluctantly. "My mother believes Korra is suffering from some psychological issues. I urged her to meditate, to try and reconnect with her Avatar spirit, but I'm not sure if that's going help her fully recover. Mental health is really not an area I am familiar with."

And suddenly the explanation for Korra's lack of communication was clear. Her problems weren't just physical, Asami had been naive to think that at all. After everything Zaheer had done to her, of course Korra's mind would be left with lasting damage. The urge to smash Zaheer in the head again bubbled to the surface in instant. Ghazan had been given the pleasure of ending him.

Asami's breath hitched as she wrapped a hand tightly around Korra's glider. "Did she...did she mention me at all…?"

"She wanted me to give you her regards," Tenzin fumbled. He'd lied. Very poorly. Korra hadn't asked about her at all. Why would she need to? She had all of Asami's letters to get that information. Though the content of those letters were far from the truth. Sugar coated.

"She gave up her glider?" Asami asked, trying to avoid a confrontation when Tenzin was clearly only trying to protect her feelings. He still saw her as the teenager he'd taken in years ago.

"Yes. She felt it would be more useful to the air benders here than for herself," Tenzin explained. "The winds in the south pole are much wilder and unpredictable than that Republic City is accustomed to. My father often complained about it actually...he lost many gliders to the extreme weather of the water tribe."

"That wouldn't happen with the glider suits. They're designed to work in all weathers without tearing or snapping," Asami stated before the two stood in silence for at least a minute.

Tenzin was clearly looking for any good excuse to exit. "Well, perhaps you can create one for Korra when she returns in a few months."

Asami's heart began to race. Why hadn't Tenzin mentioned that Korra was coming until this point in the conversation? They could've avoided all of this tension. "Korra's coming back...?"

"Yes, in a few months. As I have already said."

Asami had heard that one before. A few weeks had turned into a few months, and eventually, into years. She needed something more concrete this time.

"How many months exactly?"

"Two months, Korra felt the rest of her recovery would best be served by returning to Republic City, to her friends" Tenzin replied firmly. There was no hint of hesitation in his voice. Maybe it was the truth this time.

Asami nodded, allowing herself to feel the slightest bit of hope. _Two months. You can wait two months. You've already done two and a half years._

If Korra didn't show up this time, she'd go to the south herself. They'd have a proper and long awaited talk.

* * *

 **End Notes**

 **Well wasn't that just a hoot?**

 **Thank you for sticking around. Any questions and feedback would be much appreciated. Seriously. I love hearing from you and it's been a while. Next up is a Korra centric chapter where we will get a proper insight into what the heck Korra's been up to for the past few years.**

 **-You may have picked up on mentionings of the Earth Republic not the Earth Kingdom. That's something that will be touched on in the near future, probably chapter 3 of the prologue.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading, bookmarking, and just generally being awesome!**  
 **Tumblr is asami-snazz if you're looking for general updates and trash from myself.**


	22. Shadow

**Chapter 22: Shadow**

 **Author Notes:**

 **TW: Mentions of suicide**

* * *

"How many lights? Rei? Korra? Avatar? I guess it doesn't really matter..." a familiar voice questioned in the darkness. "Do you remember that fun game Zaheer played with you all those years ago? He really messed with your head. Our head."

"I'm not playing," Korra replied with a groan, sinking to the ground with folded legs. "Besides, there aren't any lights in here. It's pitch black."

She heard Rei chuckle, that same, irritating, infuriating laugh. It was always filled with a tone that suggested Rei always believed herself to be right. That she'd be able to run rings around Korra in her nightmares no matter how much she recovered physically back in the real world. So far, that belief seemed to be well placed. Korra always ended up acting or doing exactly what her other self wanted.

"But you are. You just told me there's no lights in here. That counts," Rei smirked before sitting in a lotus position just a meter in front of Korra, that crooked smile never leaving her face. Korra hated just how casual and common this nightly meeting had become. How mundane. There was none of the gravitas and horror of the earlier visions. Just simple little mind games surely meant to torment her. "...Oh don't look so glum. If you don't like that game we can play another one. How about we see who can burn down the Earth Queen the fastest? You have an unfair advantage there, what with your expertise, but I'm willing to let that slide."

Korra closed her eyes over, to wait this out until she inevitably awoke in a fit of trembles and screams in her bed. But as per usual her eyes were forced open again after only a second, back to staring at her reflection. It wasn't an accurate reflection of herself anymore, at least not appearance wise. Rei was still dressed in the garb of the Red Lotus, armour plating still in tact. She even had the cropped hair that Korra had grown out since and tied into a braid, trying to get as far away from this version of herself as possible.

"No," Korra grumbled.

 _I wonder if my spirit is infected or something...infected by Vaatu maybe..._

"I suppose we do have a similar color scheme," Rei smiled thoughtfully. "But I gotta tell you, there's no Vaatu here. Just you. Only you."

Korra rubbed her forehead in frustration. She'd forgotten this demon could do that. Listen to her every thought. It's why she could be so easily tormented here. All of her deepest regrets and worries were laid out bare.

"Normally you're much more talkative here, Korra. Something bothering you?"

 _Shouting you mean._

"I was just trying to be polite, but yes – that," Rei leaned back a little, pupils shifting as though in deep thought as they rubbed a hand in their short hair. "Maybe a quick game of Pai-Sho will lift your spirits..." She smiled slyly before leaning forward, right into Korra's face. "Asami must've taught you at some point."

"I told you not to talk about Asami," Korra practically snarled, trying to keep her voice level. "If you really were me, you'd know fine well that the only thing Asami taught me was how to drive, and not very well at that."

Rei didn't pay Korra's statement the slightest attention, getting to her feet and striding around in front of her. "That's still a particularly sore topic, isn't it? Even after all this time...you can't quite let her go. You thought that if you stopped writing her letters she'd just fade away, but she still sends them, right? And every single one hurts. I feel it too. It hurts so badly. That guilt." She placed a hand on her stomach.

"DON'T PRETEND TO KNOW HOW I FEEL!" Korra boomed as she launched herself upwards in a frenzy and wrapped her hands tightly around Rei's throat. She couldn't bring herself to squeeze as her arms trembled furiously.

Rei grinned widely. Korra had risen to her jibes, as always. "I'm not pretending anything. I feel what you feel. You and I are one in the same." When Korra increased her pressure slightly Rei's smile somehow grew wider. "You think that hurting me will end me? You'll only hurt yourself, moron. We're one in the same."

Korra gritted her teeth painfully before shoving the other woman away with a swift push so they now stood a few paces apart. "What if I end myself? If we're one in the same then...then you'll die too..."

For a fraction of a second Rei looked concerned, but soon the confident smirk returned. "You wouldn't do that."

"I might..." Korra retorted with narrowed brows. "It's not like I haven't thought about it. Even before Zaheer. An Avatar as messed up as me shouldn't be in charge of maintaining balance between light and dark if I can't even do that for myself. Maybe this time I should do the right thing...give the world an Avatar it deserves. One who can actually protect people instead of hiding away at home. Fighting with myself." Korra almost wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of it. "Actually fighting with myself...how self centered is that…"

"Imagine what that would do to mom and dad...they'd be devastated...they'd never recover. And Asami...poor, forgiving and giving Asami. What do you think she would do?"

It churned Korra's heart painfully just to think about it for a fraction of a second. "She'd...she'd be okay in the end. She's a survivor. A fighter. She's endured worse. My parents would too, eventually." Truthfully, Korra wasn't sure of either of those things.

"Hmmmmm…." Rei hummed for a few seconds. "You don't put much value on your life anymore, do you?"

"I never did, I always put my duty as the Avatar first," Korra argued back firmly. "My duty to protect people."

"That's all you ever talk about...your duty…" Rei said with disgust. "The Avatar can do whatever they want. You can do whatever you want. You don't have to follow the same path that's been laid down for you by past Avatars. That's what Zaheer tried to teach you. The first Avatar was much the same. He strived to do something different."

Korra flopped down onto her back and sighed. "So did I..."

Rei leaned over her with a grim expression. "You failed. You'll always fail. Your scars run too deep. You're broken."

With one last cruel jibe, Rei disappeared in a red and black haze, leaving Korra slumped in the darkness. "Broken..." she exhaled heavily, closing her eyes slowly, knowing that this time, she'd wake up back in Harbor Town. Home.

* * *

"I hunted it down special," Tonraq smiled as he pointed to Korra's plate, piled up with all manner of meat. Normally she would've salivated at the sight, but right now it made her feel a little ill. She didn't reply, instead staring at the bandage on her father's arm.

"It wasn't your fault, it was an accident honey," Senna assured as she sat down beside Korra, eyes wide with concern. _The same way they looked when I burned dad...except she was scared too. Scared of me. Her own child._

Tonraq nodded readily with a warm smile. "You didn't do it on purpose."

But she had. She'd sent a flame flying at her father in the middle of the night, when he'd came to check on her, as always. She thought he was someone else. Rei. Zaheer. Any of them, and she'd retaliated furiously, without hesitation. It wasn't self defence. She'd wanted to kill the person in her room. If her father wasn't such a skilled water bender then...

"Here's your mail," Senna said gently, passing over a couple of letters. Three in total. A lot less than there used to be. Korra could hardly blame her friends for that. She hadn't exactly been the best for responding. It was actually pretty amazing that any of them bothered with her after all this time and no word.

One was from Tenzin. He'd folded the envelope precisely. Another from Jinora. She'd probably insisted on writing her own, not just signing it off with her dad's, even putting it in its own envelope. That made Korra smile a little. _At least Jinora hasn't changed that much whilst I've been gone._

Korra felt a twisting pain at the sight of the handwriting on the final letter. She figured that was the result of all the conflicting feelings that precise handwriting brought. Guilt and worry. What if Asami had really given up communication? What if this was the final letter she'd ever get from her? It was her own fault anyway. She'd been the one to stop talking. To lie. To hurt her.

But it filled her with warmth too. Hope. The slightest glint of hope that maybe, just maybe, she could get back to her old self.

Tenzin's was a fairly quick read, basic updates from Republic City, words of encouragement, insistence on meditation – he'd avoided using the word patience for once – and informing her that he would be visiting Master Katara in a weeks time. It was a not so subtle hint that Korra should reach out to him, if he was going to be in the south anyway, though she was pretty sure he wouldn't come without her permission.

Jinora's letter was startlingly similar to her father's, however with a much softer tone, and a much less subtle request to come visit Korra in the south. She mentioned Asami once at the start.

"How is Master Tenzin doing?" Tonraq asked softly.

Korra replied with a word that had become second nature. "Fine."

Tonraq shared a concerned glance with Senna, but didn't push any further. It was hard looking at either of them when they were like this, all smiles and reassurance. They should've been angry with her for what she'd done. Tough love. Maybe that was what she needed…

When it came to reading Asami's letter, her parent's interest always seemed to peek for some bizarre reason. Korra raised a brow at them before they quickly busied themselves with clearing dishes, pretending like they hadn't been staring. Korra rolled her eyes with with a smirk at their efforts before prying open the last envelope.

 _Dear Korra_

 _I'm going to try and be as honest as possible with this letter, because trying to avoid confrontation is starting to drive me insane. I just, I'm sick of this communication being so one sided. I told you I missed you, and I do, so much, but I can't -_

The writing was a little smudged here. Korra felt her insides churning again. She could hear all of this in Asami's voice. Cracking at every vowel.

 _I can't keep going on missing a person that might never come back. I've been stuck in limbo for the last two years. It sometimes feels like I never got out of those damn caves, at least I felt alive then. I need you to tell me what you want. What you really want. So that I can move on, or come back, or whatever. I just can't go on acting like everything is okay. I'm stuck in the past here. Maybe you are too._

 _So please Korra. Send me a letter. Tell me what's going on. I don't care how bad it is. I want the truth. I need it. I'm sorry for how angry this letter sounds, but I figured you'd appreciate some honesty._

 _Love, Asami._

Korra couldn't help but crumple the letter with a trembling fist, her anger soaring all of a sudden. Anger directed entirely at herself for putting Asami through the emotional wringer again. She really sounded like she was at the end of her tether. Perhaps this was the final letter she'd ever get from Asami if she didn't respond this time.

 _How am I any different from Zaheer? I'm making her suffer just as much as he ever did..._

Korra shot upwards from the table, which was met by wide eyed stares from both of her parents. They were scared of her. Just a little. Probably on a subconscious level more than anything else. How did a person go about fixing that kind of deeply engrained damage? _Maybe they never do. But it's better to try. It has to be._

She still had her bending. She had her physical health for the most part. A half-baked Avatar was surely better than none at all. Tarrlok would probably have agreed with that one in the end.

"I'm going back to Republic City, after Master Tenzin visits," Korra declared with a tremble. "I...I'm hitting a wall here." She turned to face her parents who looked more defeated now than scared. They were probably just as frustrated with their daughter's recovery as she was. How much it had stagnated recently. "Katara can't help me any more than she already has...I've got to try something else."

"Are you sure you're ready?" Senna asked cautiously, taking a few steps towards her child and reaching up a hand to cup her cheek. Sometimes it was easy for Korra to forget just how much taller she'd grown in the past few years. It wasn't like she'd done much other growing up and maturing in that time.

Korra took a firm hold of her mom's free hand. "No..." She tightened her grip. "But I won't know unless I try. I can't stay cooped up in the south forever, and going to Republic City helped me so much when I was a teenager. It made me the person I was – the person _I_ am. Maybe it'll do the same again."

"That's some logical thinking," Tonraq commented softly from the back of the room before smirking. "You've grown up much more than you let yourself believe, sweetheart."

Korra couldn't help but pout at him for that, which only made her dad smile more. "I take that back. You're pouting again, enough to make your face stick like that if you're not careful." Korra simply grimaced at him as Tonraq walked to stand behind his wife, placing a protective and bandaged hand on her shoulder. "I'll inform the White Lotus to ready a ferry for you at whatever time you wish."

"Don't bother, I – I need to do this myself, just like how I did the first time," Korra replied quickly. "I'll be fine, don't worry."

"You'll call us the minute you land on Air Temple Island," Tonraq insisted.

"The minute," Senna repeated with narrow brows, staring at her with just as much intensity as the huge man behind her.

Korra felt herself squirm a little under their gaze. "The second."

* * *

 _Don't you dare turn this boat around. Don't you dare turn this boat around._

Korra slammed a fist into the mast of her small boat with enough force to draw blood. She gritted her teeth furiously, every part of her screaming to look back at the city in the distance, its thousands of buildings reflecting beautifully against the relatively calm waters of Yue bay. That was her _home_. It was where she was meant to be. Needed to be.

But Rei blocked her path, standing on top of the waters surface with ease. She'd so hoped that her constant shadow would've been restricted to the south. To where her nightmares had been most vicious. Rei walked forward slowly, the water below her barely even rippling. She was challenging Korra to try her luck, continue sailing in the direction of the city.

Korra couldn't help but envy how her own demon seemed to have better control of the elements than she currently did. She pinched the top of her nose painfully as she considered her options. The sound of water drifting softly against the wood of the boat allowing her to calm her breathing a little.

She didn't know if Rei was real or not. Physical or spiritual, or maybe something in between. Korra hadn't been able to beat her in any of their encounters. Those had started after Korra was able to walk again and bend competently. But it had never been enough. This _thing_ wasn't beatable – at least not in her current state of mind. Her current level of ability.

That made one thing pretty clear. Rei couldn't be allowed into Republic City, not if Korra couldn't control her. She'd end up hurting the people Korra cared about the most. Or Korra would end up doing it herself through the demon's manipulation.

She needed to be stronger, have the edge over Rei. And there were two things that monster definitely didn't have. Connection to Raava and the past Avatars. Maybe...maybe a past Avatar had experienced this dual spirit thing before and knew how to resolve it. _Or it drove them to insanity because they couldn't escape it._

Korra turned the boat around with a heavy tremble, glancing back to the city and Rei one last time before staring at the black horizon. Even though she'd actually left a month earlier than she'd informed Tenzin a few days ago, not getting to Republic City and her friends filled her with such a terrible emptiness and guilt. She couldn't imagine being able to get rid of her shadow in the month remaining before she was due to arrive in Republic City for real. They'd all be so disappointed in her...

 _I'm sorry, Asami._

After a few excruciating seconds Korra pulled a map out from her back pack. It belonged to her father who had sailed the four nations for several years after his exile from the north. Now his daughter was doing much the same all off her own back. She hadn't been exiled from Republic City. Raiko had practically welcomed her back with open arms like the twisted man he was.

"If I can get my past lives back, then maybe they know a way to reconnect to Raava, and get rid of that thing for good..." Korra muttered to herself as she ran a finger across the map's hide like surface. Talking aloud probably made her look more insane to the naked eye, but for Korra it had become one of the only ways she could work through any of her problems without getting so frustrated that she could barely function.

Aang had been so unresponsive since Vaatu, so maybe reaching out to another Avatar would be a better approach. Perhaps Korra's links to them hadn't been decimated in the same way that Aang's had. "Don't think about it," Korra tried to calm herself as she felt a horrible tightness form in her stomach. A cruel combination of the unexplainable loneliness she'd experienced since Harmonic Convergence and a rehashing of the extreme physical pain losing her past lives had actually caused. It'd felt like the Earth Queen stabbing her in the gut over and over again.

Roku. She had to try and speak to Roku.

She turned the boat so it was heading west, in the direction of the Fire Nation and the total opposite of the United Republic. There were several temples dedicated to her previous incarnation in the Fire Nation, most established by Firelord Zuko. Korra figured one would be as good as the other in this case, though the closest according to this map was in the Fire Nation capital city. A place that Roku frequented many times in his life, so surely a good place to try and reconnect with him.

 _If I connect with Roku then I'd get everyone else back, right? All that knowledge. I could fix this. Fix me._

Korra turned her head back to the darkness where she'd came. Republic City wasn't even visible now, only a light haze that rose high into the sky. A beacon of hope perhaps. She'd come back here eventually. She would. When she was ready. When she wouldn't put her family in danger, she'd come home.

* * *

 **End Notes**

As painful as it is, I really, really love writing Korra's second self with voice. It's so much fun to write for a twisted character again.

There's two more chapters left in the prologue before the main story kicks into gear, another Asami chapter and a Korra chapter. That'll be a lot of fun.

Please leave your thoughts and such below, I love hearing from you! And thank you so much for reading!  
Tumblr: asami-snazz for general trash and updates


	23. Lessons

**Chapter 23: Lessons**

"The lower ring has never smelled better," Kuvira stated with unapologetic smugness. It'd been a while since Asami had seen her or Mako. A year maybe. "This way." She couldn't help note that both orphans walked differently, with real poise and purpose, like they ran the place. Which in many regards, they did – the lower ring at least.

"It's not just the smell," Mako added with a deliberately teasing arch of his brow, directed at Kuvira. "The crime rate in the lower ring has dropped to record lows, employment is increasing every day." He turned to smile at Asami. "Of course you helped a lot with that. I don't know what we would've done without your investment in the basic infrastructure down here. Having a proper sewage system has definitely improved the smell."

Asami tapped his shoulder in concern. "The crime rate…? I'm pretty sure I didn't invest in your security operations down here, except for those tasked with hunting down any possible Red Lotus cells."

Mako nodded calmly. "No, your money went into exactly the places you signed up for. The crime rate going down is just result of people having better prospects down here for once, not tighter security. When people actually have hope they tend not to get involved in criminal activity. It's something Chief Beifong was always getting at Raiko for. Most of the triad activity I deal with – dealt with – was in the poorest parts of the city, places that needed investment."

"And you'll be glad to hear we've rounded up plenty of people related to the Red Lotus," Kuvira added from a few paces ahead, gesturing with a hand to guide them into a large warehouse. Mako passed her at the main door with a slight grin. _So these two are just as into each other as they were a year ago..._ Asami had expected that the stressful nature of their work would've put a strain on their relationship.

Asami stopped at the door, looking Kuvira hard in the eye. She was pretty sure that Kuvira's coldest stare could freeze up the Yue Bay. "Related to the Red Lotus? What does that mean? Are they members? Are they helping them? What?"

" _Associates_ ," Kuvira said cautiously. "People who sympathize with their cause."

Asami folded her arms tensely. She'd heard those words before, from Councilman Tarrlok. "Sympathizing with a cause and actually supporting it are two _very_ different things." She jabbed the top of Kuvira's shoulder. "You had just as much problems with the royal family as Zaheer did, it doesn't mean to say you're going to go murder the Earth Queen."

"It's a bit late for that one," Kuvira retorted coldly, and Asami's eyes widened in alarm. She glared at Mako. _Did he tell her about what happened with Korra and the Earth Queen?_ "Although, granted, I would like to get my hands on that squeaky mouthed Prince Wu, lording it up in Zaofu even after all this time. He's never going to come back to this city."

Mako interrupted them before they came to blows, he angled his brows at Asami, hinting that everything was fine. That Kuvira knew nothing. "And he doesn't need to. Suyin's in charge now, remember?" Kuvira blew in his face. " _Democratically_ elected leader of the Earth Republic. Chosen by the people," Mako continued. Suyin would at least be a better President than her sister.

"Only because her campaign had the most money," Kuvira hissed quietly before marching inside, leaving Asami and Mako at the warehouse entrance. Immediately, Asami felt a weight lift off her. She was much more comfortable speaking with Mako than Bolin. He possessed an emotional maturity these days that Bolin simply hadn't reached yet.

"Your hair is flat," Asami noted with a hint of sadness. Another relic of the happy past, gone. It didn't help that Asami was starting to feel like Mako had moved on from his Team Avatar exploits, whilst she'd stayed still over the past two years.

"It's controlled," Mako teased with a hand in his hair. "Besides, you're one to talk. Where's the crazy waves you used to have? The ones that made we wonder how the hell you could ever see in a fight."

Asami punched his shoulder a little too firmly. _They died with the Red Lotus._ "I'm trying to be an adult now. A proper business woman who actually remembers to lock her warehouses full of valuable stock. Well, actually, it's all electrified locks now."

Mako laughed loudly at that comment before guiding her inside. "And just so you know, we've haven't just been going around and rounding up random citizens. I made sure of it, even people Kuvira wanted to toss in a cell for anti-establishment sentiments. There's no way I'm making the same mistakes that were made in Republic City with the Equalists."

Asami nodded with a smile. She was very glad Mako was assisting with things here, since Kuvira seemed to possess a similar headstrong nature to Korra. Ready to do the right thing almost to a fault. Although in Korra's case, it tended to be at the expense of her own personal being above anything else. Kuvira's driven nature seemed to stem from something else, a need to right past wrongs maybe.

"You seen much of Bolin?" Asami asked.

Mako suddenly looked a little uncomfortable. "No – not for a while at least. We've both been super busy. The Air Nation have been helping people way out in the countryside, I've mainly been in Ba Sing Se and more urban areas. There's just – there's not been a good time when our schedules actually match up."

"You should take a break," Asami advised softly. "He misses you. Probably more than he's letting on. Bolin's never known a life without his older brother beside him and Opal can't exactly fit that role – though she'd no doubt try." That one was definitely a Beifong through and through.

"Mhmm," Mako agreed quietly before looking at the piles of crates they were walking past. They seemed to be filled with tinned food and other non-perishables. "What about Korra? I – I haven't heard from her for a long time. I know my letters weren't exactly _enthralling_ but I thought she'd at least reply to a few of them. Did I do something to upset her or?"

"No. At least I don't think so," Asami fretted as she tried to think of a way to ease Mako into the inevitable sadness he would feel. "She's not been the best for communication since she left, you're not the only one she's not really been talking to."

"Even _you_?"

Asami wasn't sure if she detected jealously there, but reacted all the same. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Mako quickly retreated before gesturing with a hand. "C'mon, let's go chat with Kuvira about the reason we asked you here in the first place."

Asami nodded without another word, following Mako into a small office where a large map of Ba Sing Se in intricate detail was pinned to a back wall. Kuvira was currently analysing it with a few other people, Earth Kingdom citizens judging by their green eyes. "That's fine, send a small team to investigate," Kuvira ordered calmly. The group around her exited with a quick bow.

"Who are those people?" Asami asked.

"The last stand between stability and anarchy in Ba Sing Se," Kuvira replied. "Oh don't look at me like that. Do you really think I'm going to trust the Dai-Li to run security down here? My security team are volunteers. Benders and non-benders alike. They want to keep their city safe, from the Red Lotus and corrupt police."

"The Dai-Li was disbanded by Suyin years ago," Asami retorted. When the new Earth Republic's parliament was established, it was one of the first things their new President did in office. She'd made a big deal of it too, inviting the press to freely report and document prisons below the city where the Dai-Li had held people for years without trial. Most of them died down there. When Asami had seen some of those pictures in the Republic City Star the Earth Queen's death had felt much more justified.

"Has living in your million yuan apartment made you an expert of Earth Republic affairs?" Kuvira replied bitterly. "You don't live here, Sato. Don't speak about things you have no clue about. It does your intelligence no favours." Asami almost smacked her across the head for that. She was sure Ghazan would have, but she resisted after a pleading look from Mako. "There's plenty of former Dai-Li still in the city's security forces, and don't you forget it. They'll work for anyone who pays them well enough, whether they have a crown on their head or not."

"I think that's enough of that," Mako cut in. "You invited Asami her here in the first place and she had the curtouesy to come. Don't start mouthing off to her like that, okay? Otherwise we're going to have a problem."

Kuvira glared at him briefly before shaking her head. "Okay...my apologizes, Miss Sato," she conceded. Asami accepted it with a nod, though she couldn't stop herself frowning at Kuvira. Mainly because she was right, outside of the obvious jab at Asami's privileged life. Asami didn't know enough about the politics of this city, or its many problems, to provide any clear insight. Still, Kuvira could've been nicer about it.

"I think it's time we get on with this meeting, we've got to start a patrol soon," Mako advised.

"Right," Kuvira muttered before turning to face Asami. "We've been thinking about getting some new equipment for our security personnel, our non-benders in particular. Non-lethal take downs of possible Red Lotus personnel and other criminals is our priority, but stunning equipment isn't exactly easy to come by, especially after the whole Amon incident."

"You want Future Industries to manufacture Equalist style equipment and sell it to you?" Asami asked incredulously. She turned her head immediately to Mako with a deep scowl. Did he know what he was asking of her? He of all people should've known how hurtful a request this was. Trying to repair Future Industries reputation after her father had tainted it so deeply, nights spent crying in the man across from hers own arms over the emotional and physical strain all that work was causing.

He should've known better. _Korra_ would know better.

"No, we want _you to," Mako replied softly. "This doesn't have to be part of Future Industries commercial business at all. You'd be making the equipment for us. It'd stay within our group. This isn't about over turning a government or anything like that. It's about keeping the peace in the most humane way possible."_

" _Weapons._ Call them what they are," Asami retorted angrily. "If you cared about me at all you wouldn't be putting me in this position."

"I'm not forcing you, I'm asking you," Mako assured. "I trust you to do this, no one else. This isn't like what your father did, Asami."

Asami clenched her fists furiously before taking in a huge gulp of air. "Mako," she began with a tremble. "If you keep talking like that I'm going to walk out of this warehouse without another word."

"I thought you'd be all for helping get the edge on the remnants of the Red Lotus," Kuvira spat. "After everything they did to you, to the Avatar, all you've done is hide away in Republic City and brooded whilst we've been taking the fight to them, making sure they never get a foothold in the Earth Republic ever again. Don't you want to make them pay for what they did? They _tortured_ you for crying out loud, scarred you."

"If all I wanted was vengeance for the bad shit that's happened to me then I would've been standing at Amon's side in his revolution," Asami replied with fury. "I get to choose how I recover, how I make up for all the chaos the Red Lotus caused here. And that's by helping the Air Nation. The real _peace keepers_ in this country."

"The Air Nation's notion of peace and love for all is a pipe dream. Practically they're useless, utterly useless," Kuvira stated firmly. "Though those gliders suits you made I suppose have made them a little more efficient at getting around."

"Kuvira!" Mako chided harshly. "That's enough!"

Kuvira waved up a hand and turned away. "Fine! _Miss_ Sato obviously doesn't have the guts to do what needs to be done." She marched out of the room with a grimace.

"I'm out of here," Asami added quickly, striding away from Mako. She was stopped just before she reached the exit to the warehouse by a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Just wait a sec! You're really going to leave things like this?" Mako asked firmly before his expression softened. "I'm sorry if you felt like I was trying to corner you, if you don't want to make that tech for us i'm not going to force you. Korra would probably roll her wheelchair all the way here just to kick my ass if I did that to you."

"Korra's not in a wheelchair anymore," Asami quickly pointed out.

Mako ran a hand in his hair nervously. "She's not? Well...I guess she's got a lot more to deal with on top of that...keeping her in the south..."

"She does, but she's coming home in a month," Asami defended. Although really, she was growing increasingly frustrated with the Avatar. In less than a month Korra was supposed to return, so maybe then they could finally have it out. Get to the root of Korra's problems. Try to fix them if she possibly could.

"Good, that's – that's great. We need to have a proper reunion. The old team back together," Mako smiled before looking around awkwardly, only speaking after they'd stood in silence for a few seconds. Both probably thinking about Korra's current state of mind. Or maybe feeling guilty they hadn't been able to help her in any meaningful way over the past two years. "Kuvira's not always like that, things have been a bit tense here in the last few weeks, increased violence and instability, we're trying to track down the people who are stirring it, but it seems to be people who don't even live in Ba Sing Se that are causing most of the problems, which has to be a first for this place."

"You think it's related to the Red Lotus?"

Mako shook his head. "Nah – they'd be going after the head cheese. Suyin. Ordinary people are their allies, not their target. Without popular support on the ground, their cause falls to pieces."

"Things falling to pieces is exactly what they'd want," Asami said sternly.

"Maybe Zaheer did, but plenty of them probably just wanted to overthrow world leaders. The establishment. Nobody but nut jobs want to live in a world of chaos all the time," Mako stated. "And Zaheer was left to rot in those caves by his own people fleeing to the surface. They weren't exactly loyal to him when push came to shove." She could still hear the sound of rushing water in the back of her mind, and the terrible, biting cold it produced.

Asami didn't question Mako's reasoning any further, growing tired at this farce of a 'meeting' and the unpleasant memories and feelings it had stirred up. Especially those regarding her father. She couldn't falter Hiroshi's persistence in trying to communicate with her. He'd probably have sent her four more letters to her office just in the past week she'd been in the Earth Republic. That was one of the many traits they had in common, persistence, no matter how hopeless.

* * *

There were only two weeks left until Korra's scheduled return to Republic City, and Asami felt her doubt growing with every passing day. Korra hadn't called or sent a letter to absolutely confirm her arrival date, to Tenzin nor anyone else. All she had was Korra's word, with Master Tenzin as her mouth piece. It was hardly the most concrete thing to believe in. Only seeing Korra's face in person would end her doubts, though it certainly wouldn't end Asami's frustration and worry for her.

"That's not a lot of packing, especially for you," Kya teased as she leaned against the huge door frame of a Future Industries hangar. One that Asami really hadn't expected any visitors in given its remote location in the snow covered mountains above Republic City.

Asami slung her backpack into the passenger seat of her biplane before facing the older woman. "It's a business conference, I don't need to bring everything I own." She rubbed the top of her Future Industries emblazoned bomber jacket. "How did you even get here? This airstrip is private property and not exactly accessible."

"Like you're going to toss me out," Kya replied calmly. Asami's question was answered by the grunt of an air bison as it stumbled round the hangar door with curious, wide eyes. "Not as fancy as your way of getting around, but probably more reliable." The bison grunted loudly in agreement and Asami almost smiled. Almost.

"I don't have time for a friendly chat," Asami stated as she began a pre-flight check of the external areas of the plane. It was rare for her to attend any business conferences outside of the United Republic, normally sending someone else on the payroll, but sitting around in the tower for the next two weeks would probably have driven her and her employees absolutely insane. "I have a schedule to keep to, it won't exactly set a good precedent for my company when their guest speaker is hours late."

"I'm sure you're important enough that they can wait," Kya assured as she walked over to Asami's side before abruptly jabbing her arm.

Immediately Asami gasped with pain before recoiling back into the side of the plane's metal body. "What was that for?!" she hissed angrily. "You come to _my_ airstrip for no reason and then you attack me? Are you possessed or something?!"

"Jinora's information was accurate then, right down to the location, that girl's mind is scary sometimes," Kya muttered, totally ignoring Asami's fretting. She pressed a hand to the same location on Asami's arm, though this time with a lot less force. "How long has this arm been giving you gyp?" she asked, rolling up Asami's jacket sleeve as she spoke to reveal a deep red scar.

"Only recently," Asami grimaced as Kya pressed her fingers against it. "I've had that scar for a long time."

"Ming-Hua?" Kya noted and Asami nodded lightly. "There's a distinct difference between stab wounds caused by a waterbender's ice and that made by a metal blade. I'm guessing the block head that healed this didn't know that."

"Well i'd just murdered one of his comrades so I doubt they put much effort into it," Asami replied bitterly whilst Kya set to work with some water she had stored in a pouch.

"They did a shoddy job for sure," Kya said quietly as she focused on the injury, water glowing with warmth as she moved her slightly wrinkled fingers back and forth. Asami closed her eyes just at the shear relief the glow brought as it drifted across her skin. She hadn't realized just how much that part of her arm had been aching until now.

Although she still fully intended to hunt Jinora down for mouthing off to Kya about this at a later date. The nosey airbender hadn't appeared to notice the strain on Asami's arm during their last sparring session on the island. _She's a better actor than Bolin, that's for sure._ Though she probably wouldn't be able to compete with Korra's surprising level of skill in that area.

"I can't believe you flew all the way up here just to do this," Asami muttered quietly as some light snow fell outside.

Kya raised a brow. "When you travel the world like I have, journeys over the city feel like nothing at all. And back then going from nation to nation took days and sometimes weeks. We didn't have the air travel and trains you kids have. Besides, we can't have this acting up when you're presenting to all those competitors, just waiting for you to slip up."

"Good point," Asami sighed as Kya pulled the water away. The scar on her arm was no longer the angry red color it'd been over the past few days, and felt considerably less fiery on top of that. "Thank you," Asami said sincerely as she pulled her sleeve back down, starting to feel the biting cold of this altitude rush up her bare skin.

"You're very welcome, and very stupid for not telling me earlier," Kya chastised lightly whilst Asami pulled her leather pilot hat and goggles down a little. "I thought you'd have flown out to the south by now, to visit Korra."

"She's never asked for any visitors," Asami defended.

"Korra has a bad habit of distancing people when she's hurting," Kya stated plainly. "You do too."

"It's doesn't matter now...Korra's coming back soon," Asami replied with a sidelong glance.

"You're angry with her?" Kya asked cautiously.

"Yes. Of course I am," Asami frowned, feeling her throat tightening and tears burning at the back of her green eyes. "A few _months_ turned into a few years. I – I've barely been more of a shell in the time she's been gone. Buried in paper work and projects." Her fists began to tremble furiously. "The worst part was not knowing. There was never a chance for me to move on because I couldn't ever let go of her...if there was the slightest chance, the slightest hope that she'd come back and be just the way she was-"

Kya pulled her in for an extremely tight hug before Asami had a chance to burst into tears, running a soothing hand down her back. It reminded her so achingly of the kind of hugs her mom used to give. "She'll never be the same person after all that's happened, neither are you. But that doesn't mean to say either of you can't be better people than you were before." She squeezed her tightly. "Hardship is painful, but it'll make both of you stronger in the end. I firmly believe that."

"Thank you," Asami smiled wearily as she released her grip on Kya's arms.

"Don't give up on Korra just yet, she's a fighter through and through," she replied warmly. "And I think she loves you too."

"What?! She said that to you?!"

"No – not exactly. Call it my _hippy_ senses," Kya said mysteriously. Asami raised a brow sceptically. "Trust me, I know women better than you, don't make the same mistakes I did." She leaned casually against the side of the bison she'd brought. "I went around with a girl when I was just a little older than you. One with plenty of responsibility, just like Korra. But unlike our dear Avatar, this girl couldn't handle juggling a relatively private relationship with all of her other duties. Certainly not at such a young age. I could've pursued it much more than I did, fought for our relationship. But I let it slide, just like so many other things in my life. It wasn't long after that all fell to the wayside that I headed out on a round the world trip." She smiled bitterly. " _To find myself_ as Bumi so often teases, but really it was to escape myself."

"What happened to her?" Asami asked softly.

"She ended up marrying some idiot from one of the old Fire Nation colonies a few years later, had a son with him. We haven't really spoken since, except when the occasion required it," Kya recalled with a tinge of sadness in her normally smooth voice.

"You're talking about the Firelord aren't you? Izumi?" Asami questioned with wide eyes.

Kya's eyes were even wider. "How did you figure that one out so quickly?!"

"Someone with a lot of responsibility, I thought it was Chief Beifong for a second, but if that was true I can't imagine you'd be able to stand in the same room. She's bad enough around Tenzin, plus the mess that would've caused. Lin working her way through the family," Asami chuckled slightly. "Then when you said the thing about her husband being from a Fire Nation colony, I guessed it would have to be someone from the Fire Nation. On top of that, your father and Zuko's family probably spent a lot of time together." She rubbed underneath her chin. "It wasn't that hard actually."

"This stays between us," Kya threatened.

"Of course," Asami assured as she began to scramble up into the plane. "Thank you for this, and tell Jinora we're going to have a _very_ long talk when I get back."

"I'll give her good warning," Kya smiled as the engine roared into life. "Knock 'em dead in the Fire Nation, kid. The capital won't have seen an engineer like you before."

Asami tightened her goggles with a rare smile. "Will do."

 **End Notes**

 **I didn't think I'd be wheeling out so many crackships in this fic but here we are and there they are, or were, or whatever.**

 **And looky looky certain characters are on a collision course...i'm excited.**

 **The next chapter will be the final in this series of four prologues, which I cleverly (LMAO) gave one word titles to try and separate them a little xD**

 **Please leave your thoughts below, and thank you to everyone who came out and commented last time around when I was feeling a little down about lack of feedback. I can't tell you how much it makes me smile or gives me motivation to continue when I get any and all feedback.**

 **Although full length essays will win you a place in my heart forever.**

 **Thank you for reading! Tumblr: asami-snazz**


	24. Reunion

**Chapter 24 - Reunion**

* * *

"I'm talking spirit tech, you've seriously not considered it when you live in a city full of spirit vines?" the dark haired woman across from Asami questioned incredulously. She looked to be in her late thirties with bright green eyes and black hair, not too dissimilar to her own. Asami could only hope this wasn't a reflection of herself in the not too distant future, tired and worn. This woman clearly hadn't had the easiest life thus far.

"Messing with the vines isn't a good idea. Even trying to shift them a few meters has resulted in considerable collateral damage," Asami grumbled as she waited her turn to take to the podium placed on a stage in the rear of the largest conference room in the Fire Nation palace. "Your nation has largely been spared the problems they cause. Trust me on this, it's not a venture you want to look into if you respect the health and safety of your employees."

"This isn't my nation," the business woman replied quietly. She'd given a pretty interesting speech a few minutes ago to the hundreds of industry representatives at the conference, explaining in great detail multiple new methods in creating power. Tidal power had been the most intriguing, since it only really required a few good waterbenders to manipulate it, unlike the dozens of lightning benders that were required to do the job electrically. Asami folded her arms, a clear indicator that this conversation was over.

Just when it seemed like the woman was about to leave and allow Asami to properly prepare her speech she took a step closer. "The papers here reported about you quite heavily after that incident in the Earth Republic a few years ago, the Sato family are still held with high regard in the Fire Nation, after all, it's where you all came from." Asami narrowed her eyes and began to wonder if this woman was actually some undercover reporter, in some seriously deep cover. "So hopefully you could clear this up for me. What actually happened to all those members of the Red Lotus? Those four _master_ criminals. Did they really all die? Or are they just locked away? Being tortured as we speak by Izumi's government, if you're to believe all the whispers on the street."

"Who are you?" Asami questioned. This woman didn't seem like a threat, at least not physically. Still, Asami never kept her hands off the shock glove in her satchel.

"Let's just say I have a vested interest in one of the four," she replied softly before switching her volume to a whisper when a palace guard began to approach. "I'm not the press, I just want information." She subtly passed a card into Asami's free hand. "That's my company's head office number, call that if you want to speak to me." She took a small step backwards. "Perhaps if you help me, I may be able to _significantly_ assist Future Industries in accessing the Fire Nation market you've been trying to hack your way in to for years."

The dark haired woman was out of Asami's sight in no time at all, disappearing into the crowd of business people gathered. Gone.

"Is everything okay Miss Sato?" the nearby guard asked.

"Fine," Asami replied far too harshly before softening her tone. "Thank you for your concern."

"No problem, mam," the guard nodded before gesturing with an armour covered arm. "I believe now is the time for you to give your presentation, if you'd please make your way onto the stage."

* * *

Korra never thought she'd adapt so quickly to this nation and its oppressive heat, but it only took a week or so before she was sleeping comfortably at night. She would've been fairly naive to think that was the only reason in improving her normally nightmare filled sleeps. Her constant shadow, Rei, hadn't been quite so full on lately. There were nights now where she wouldn't appear at all, and appearances in the day, hallucinations or whatever they were had become none existent.

It didn't stop Korra being on edge every living second. Worrying that this lack of intrusion of recent days was really a cover for something big and nasty heading her way in the not too distant future. If her life was anything to go by so far, periods of peace always ended far too quickly. The next challenge would come along soon enough, each harder to resolve than the next. The whole Rei thing…that was a new one. The last obstacle she'd expected was herself.

"Hey! Get up here, we've got customers to serve!" a rough and increasingly familiar voice commanded from a few meters away, at the vending table where the Avatar's current employer, and perhaps first employer, was slaving away on a hot grill, serving customers left and right. She didn't really think that Tarrlok's task force counted as employment, since she didn't exactly get paid for her services. Tenzin hadn't allowed it.

"Just a second," Korra grumbled from the shade of a nearby wall with a long stretch of her arms. She used her bandage wrapped forearms to wipe some sweat from her forehead before it irritated her eyes. There was no where near as much moisture as there had been when Korra had first arrived in the Fire Nation capital by boat, she'd gotten good at regulating her body temperature with bending fairly quickly. Unfortunately her boat hadn't dealt with this nation's climate so well, and had all but fallen a part on her journey here during some pretty vicious storms.

"I need some water, nice and cold, ice cold, and put some cucumber in there too," her gruff, but ultimately fair boss ordered. He was a water tribe citizen too, though from the north and not the south. He quite obviously possessed some biased for his fellow tribe people, having hired Korra fairly quickly when she'd needed money pretty badly. Illegal back street bending matches hadn't exactly gone her way. Especially now that she was restricted to only bending one element, her native one, in order to hide her identity.

"Sure thing," Korra replied as politely as possible. The last thing she needed was to lose this new job, now so close to earning the money she needed to buy passage to the Northern Water Tribe, and the closest spirit portal to her current location. Roku's silence had made her decide that was the next logical step.

Paying for cheap inns and food had quickly dwindled down whatever money her parents had given her when she'd left. Korra still sent them letters, but never left a return address, hoping that they would just assume she was in Republic City by now, since that's what her letters clearly stated over and over again. She hated lying to them, but she hated being a burden to them even more than that. A danger.

Korra quickly filled up a bunch of glasses using her bending, adjusting the temperature of the water with a quick flick of her hand to somewhere pretty close to freezing. She placed them gently beside the grill a few seconds later. "Seems to be a lot more dehydrated people than usual today," Korra commented distantly as she watched customers gulp down their drinks desperately before wandering off.

"There's a lot of different people from across the world in town for the weekend. Some big business conference thing over at the palace has brought a hordes of up their own ass types here, taking in the _culture_ whenever there's a break," her boss replied with clear disdain. He didn't seem to have much time for the rich and mighty. She doubted he would have much time for the Avatar either if he knew.

No more words were spoken between either of them for most of Korra's remaining shift, except for fairly basic commands and questions. They were kept far too busy by customer after customer to have any conversations about their respective homes. Which was basically all they talked about otherwise since it was all they had in common.

"You still haven't told me where you got this ring from," Korra asked when the stall started to quieten down a little. She pulled the small piece of jewellery from her deep maroon parka. The ring had been so achingly familiar to her when she'd first laid eyes on it, sitting nonchalantly on a chain her boss's brother wore the few times he'd visited for some cheap water tribe food.

She couldn't pinpoint why she recognised it, a part of her wondering if Zaheer's torture had left her with more permanent memory loss than she was aware of, though she knew deep down she'd seen it before. Once or twice. Something in her gut had compelled Korra to buy it, with what little money she'd had left. It was logically a pretty stupid decision, only increasing the time that it would take until she could buy passage to the north. But Korra tended to listen to her gut a lot more than logic. That was Asami's thing, and Mako's, to a lesser extent.

"I told you to stop asking," her boss muttered as he started to count his takings for the day. It looked like a considerable amount. Probably enough to buy the ticket she needed. Korra tried her best not to eye it up, knowing that stealing it would likely end up with herself in Fire Nation jail or revealing her identity as the Avatar when she tried to escape with the money. Her boss was almost twice her height and could probably smack her pretty hard.

"You think I'm going to sell you out to the police or something? I'm pretty sure your family didn't get a hold of it legally. The way you tense up when I ask about it is a bit of a hint," Korra explained with narrowed brows. "You're my boss. You going to jail means no more money for me."

The huge water tribe man huffed at that. "I guess so. But first you've got to tell me what your _real_ name is. I don't have a problem employing a criminal, just making sure you ain't no murderer." He jabbed her arm firmly at that. "Every time I call you Katara you tremble. What have you got to hide girl?"

 _Damn it_. She'd been so sure that using the name Katara was a good cover. It was easily the most common name given to girl's in the Southern Water Tribe. Korra shrugged lightly. "Petty crime, a bit of participation in some illegal bending matches, nothing crazy. Just things to get by."

Her boss seemed to buy that one pretty quickly. "I can see why you quit that game, going by those scars you can't have been very good. The most danger you'll run into in this job is burning your finger."

Korra scratched the back of her head awkwardly. "Yup. Always getting my butt whooped. That's me. Bending some glasses of water is basically my best move." She followed that up with a rather comical swipe of her hand.

The man chuckled loudly at that before smacking her on the back of the shoulder a little too hard. "That ring came from some Earth Kingdom brat when my brother used to trade there. Used to sell water tribe gear actually, to some of the worst scum you'll ever meet. That trade stop ain't in operation now, doubt many of the scum that bought stuff there are either."

Korra raised a brow at that, wanting to correct him on his use of the word Kingdom instead of Republic, before suddenly noting how low the sun was getting in the sky. It'd almost dropped behind the huge palace belonging to Firelord Izumi in the distance, casting the whole city in a unique, orange glow. Avatar Roku's main temple would be shutting up for the day soon.

"Could I bunk off a little earlier?" Korra asked as she gestured to the complete lack of customers in front of them.

"I guess so...but you better make up for it tomorrow," her boss conceded with a sigh.

"Will do," Korra replied in a rush, quickly tightening her long braid and boots before hopping over the grill and making her way over to the main road of the city at speed. It was stupidly busy at this time of day with people returning home from work or going out for the evening.

It was still a little odd being in a city with so little Sato mobiles when they were basically everywhere in Republic City. Some company called POW seemed to dominate the motoring landscape here. Almost 90% of the cars here belonged to them, and Korra had to say, they looked just about as sturdy as any Sato mobile, and were maybe even a little faster. Something she'd learned pretty quickly when she first arrived here after nearly being ran over on several occasions.

"Excuse me," Korra apologized as she dodged around a few exhausted looking tourists dressed in Earth Republic finery.

Visiting Roku's temple was almost a daily routine for the Avatar, though each trip had ended up rather fruitless. The Avatar State still hadn't returned, entering the Spirit World through meditation was like hitting her head off a wall, and worst of all, Roku didn't speak out to her. None of them did. All her past lives were still silent.

But there was an undeniable comfort in visiting the temple too. It stirred something deep inside her that she used to feel every time she saw Aang's statue in the middle of the bay. She was the Avatar, and not by some random occurrence either, some kind of weird water bending baby lottery. Raava had chosen her to maintain balance in the world. Some thousand year old spirit had put her faith in Korra. That had to be for something.

It didn't take her long to get down the main road and into one of its many side streets, where the smell of Fire Nation cuisine was at it's most palpable. Streets like this were where Korra was recruited into one of those illegal bending rings in the first place, but she'd needed that money, the little she'd got helped to pay for terrible food.

She wondered if Lord Zuko and Izumi were aware of the many gangs that operated in their capital city, or had basically ignored them like President Raiko did. A problem that they couldn't stop because of how deep it ran. How easily people could become involved in that lifestyle. Korra thought of Mako then, and started to feel a bit of empathy on how much he and Bolin must have suffered when they were younger.

 _There really isn't anything worse than not being able to afford to eat._

"You sure about that?" a malicious voice called from the red temple steps nearby, leading up to a large statue of a younger Avatar Roku.

Rei sat cross legged on top of the bottom step, head leaning against one of her hands. "Did you miss me, buddy?"

Korra took a step to the side, her hands trembling in fear and frustration. Suddenly she remembered how frightening her other self could be, with those haunting white eyes that seemed to turn all of her nerve endings to ice. It was definitely worse when she appeared in the physical world.

"Trying to go into the temple are we?" Rei grinned. "The old man's not home. Hasn't been for ages. It's a shame really. You both have so much in common. Running away from your _responsibilities_ of maintaining peace and balance," the figure mocked in an overly grand tone. "He took so long to act against his friend, and by the time he grew a backbone it was already too late. The world suffered for 100 years because of his indecisiveness."

"It's your fault I can't," Korra replied with increasing distress. "If you would just leave me alone then I'd be okay! I was getting on fine until you showed up!"

"You know that's physically impossible, dear Korra." Rei took a few steps towards her, the red tail of her red lotus cloak rippling in the breeze. "We are one in the same." There was a certain madness to Rei's smile that made Korra's hair stand on end. She seemed even more unhinged than usual, and her hands were positioned in such a way that she looked ready to start bending.

Was she going to attack her?

That would be a first. Korra stared at her reflection intensely, trying to read her every move. Her heart stopped when she realized that Rei's clothes were being effected by the wind in the air. Like she was a part of the physical world, just as much as Korra. That was another first.

"Back off," Korra called in warning. If that thing was more than a hallucination, if it could really be effected by the real world, then it would be reasonable to assume that Rei could do the same in return. Actually hurt innocent people. _I have to get away from the city. Go somewhere no one else is around._

"You look like a frightened catdeer," Rei stated as she increased her speed.

Korra didn't let her get any closer, sending a gust of air surging from her palm directly into her reflection. She didn't wait around to see if it had hit the mark, turning away and sprinting with everything she had, and using yet more airbending to increase her speed. If Rei had access to the Avatar State, and judging by those white glowing eyes, she probably did, she'd catch up with Korra in no time.

"Watch it!" a man carrying newspapers warned as Korra surged past him and out of the narrow side streets, back into the main road.

Car horns hooted at her from every direction as Korra used a quick current of air to jump over one particularly high roofed vehicle. It seemed like all of the pedestrians walking nearby had their eyes glued to Korra as she moved, for obvious reasons. She was airbending, and even with the recent resurgence of the Air Nation, it was still a pretty rare sight. Especially in the Fire Nation.

She reached the other side of the bustling main road with a few more well timed gusts of air, a chorus of car horns blaring out behind her as she landed safely away from the traffic. The street ahead of her eventually led to the sea, and right now, Korra was desperate enough to bend a platform of ice and float out into the middle of the ocean if that kept Rei away from other people.

All of those grand plans of safety were cut short a moment later when Korra heard what sounded like a huge truck's horn roar behind her, followed by the sound of breaks screeching furiously, but not stopping. Some poor civilian was going to get themselves ran over because of the chaos she'd just caused on the road.

Decisive. She had to be decisive. _Not like Roku._

With a swift flick of both her arms Korra sent herself shooting backwards with jets of fire in the direction of the skidding truck. Her bending was definitely not as smooth as it had been in the past, switching to another element took more time than usual. As soon as Korra felt her feet touch the ground, she shoved the person in danger to the side. The truck was no more than a meter away now, so close that Korra could see the panic in the driver's face.

The Avatar raised a wall of earth as a shield using whatever she could from the road's surface. It was a pretty thin and shoddy wall that certainly wouldn't survive the impact of the truck, but would at least slow it significantly. Korra gritted her teeth as the wall shattered a heartbeat later, sending her crashing backwards and onto her back with a painful thud.

Her head was spinning from the force, every sound around her a distant echo as she tried to come to her senses. Despite how blurry her vision was, Korra could just about see the truck sitting a few inches away from running her over. Thankfully it seemed to have stopped, its engine was probably ruined by all that concrete.

Voices called out from every direction, concerned people rushing over to the accident from inside their cars or just the side of the road. Korra couldn't really make out much of what they were saying.

"The Avatar! It has to be the Avatar! I saw her bend fire and earth!"

"Stop talking crap! This girl's a Fire Nation girl!"

"But I saw it!"

"I don't care what any of you saw! All of you back off! Give her some space!"

"I'll fetch a healer!"

Hands under Korra's head helped to stabilize her vision slightly, stopping the world from spinning, though it did remain incredibly hazy. Rei. Was Rei here…? Korra couldn't see her familiar outline in the blur of people who stood a few meters away from her.

"Can you hear me?" a concerned, but soft voice called from above, the stranger holding her head Korra guessed. The same voice that had told everyone else to back off a few seconds or minutes ago.

"Hear you…? I can barely see you...my head's spinning like Tenzin's stupid gates..." Korra grimaced with heavy breaths before coughing a little.

"...Tenzin's gates…?" the voice above whispered so quietly Korra barely heard them. It was hard to tell whether they were confused or surprised. "Korra…?"

 _Korra…?_ Now that was weird. Nobody here knew her true name.

It was only now that Korra properly opened her eyes to their widest, the blurriness of before had made it too painful to do earlier. _Is this a dream…?_

A pair of bright green eyes stared down at her.

 _She can't be here. Can't be...how hard did I hit my head…?_

"If this is a dream this is extra cruel, even for you..." Korra muttered angrily.

"It's me, Korra. It's Asami. I'm right here." The voice above her began to crackle and rasp with emotion.

That's when Korra realized she wasn't dreaming. Nobody, not even her demon, could replicate Asami's voice to such accuracy. All of Asami's kindness was present in every syllable.

"I don't understand...how can you...why are you…?" Korra said frantically as Asami helped to sit her up properly, making the world still entirely. Now Korra could properly see her. Really see her.

She looked so familiar and yet so different at just one glance. Mature, with her hair tied up and a smart shirt, tie and waist coat combo. But the old Asami was still there too, with her ridiculously precise make up and same reassuring smile. She was more beautiful than ever.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Asami said softly before narrowing her eyes. "You nearly got yourself killed for me, again."

"It's a bit of a habit," Korra smiled, sensing more relief from Asami than anger. "But you should really watch when you cross roads...don't you own a company that makes cars or something?"

Asami smiled brightly at that before examining Korra more closely. "I didn't even recognise you..." she admitted. "Only when you opened your eyes properly. Nobody in the Fire Nation has eyes like you."

"Ditto," Korra grimaced. "Can you help me up? I think I'm okay to stand..."

Asami complied immediately, pulling her upwards with a gentleness Korra hadn't felt for so long. It was almost enough to make her burst into tears.

"My truck came off way worse than you," the driver responsible called as he glared between Korra and the smoke gently rising from his engine.

"I'll pay for your truck," Asami replied sternly whilst guiding Korra off of the road that had come to a total stand still.

"Pay for my truck?! You've given me whip lash. I'm going to sue the pair of you!"

"You're lucky she doesn't sue _you_ for that kind of driving!" Korra spat angrily. If she'd been a second slower, Asami would've been mowed down. Korra knew it was a pretty terrible thing to think, especially as the Avatar, but if it had been some random civilian that had been injured, she wouldn't have been quite so furious with the driver.

"Korra!" Asami chastised. "Not helping!" Her expression softened after that. Clearly much happier about Korra's defence of her than she was letting the idiot driver see. Asami leaned her head down a little, an unmistakable smirk crooking her red lips. "Besides. You can't really talk about terrible driving skills."

 **End Notes**

 **There's so much going on in this chapter that I can't even cover, though I'll answer any specific questions on Rei and any of the other big questions this chapter included.**

 **Instead I'm gonna focus on the end, because I'm korrasami trash through and through. I basically paralleled how things went down in the caves all those chapters ago when Korra shoots herself backwards, and away from Asami. (Saving her don't forget). And now, in this chapter, doing basically the same thing, but going to Asami this time. I guess a metaphor for things to come.**

 **Whereas before, that moment in the caves marked the start of Korra and Asami growing apart for as long as they were in those years away, this moment was definitely a indicator they are coming back together again. And I'm so glad because I love writing for them when they are actually together, in the same scene. TALKING. They've got a lot of talking to do. And things won't be plain sailing. Oh the things lurking in the background.**

 **Thank you so much for reading! Now the main plot for book 4 can finally begin!**  
 **Please leave your thoughts and comments below, let me know what you think of all that! Feedback is my life blood so please take the time if you can.**

 **Until next time, you can follow me on Tumblr, where I post trash. Tumblr: asami-snazz**


	25. Follow You Any Where

**Chapter 25: Follow You Anywhere**

"This was the last way I thought I'd be ending my day, sitting here with you, eating food like...like...there's nothing wrong..." Korra mumbled as she guiltily ate away at the noodles Asami had bought. She couldn't bring herself to make much eye contact, from fear of blushing like crazy or reigniting that pit of guilt the scars on Asami's otherwise pristine skin brought.

Asami leaned back slightly from the wall they were perched on and stared out at the sea in front of them, boats and ships of all sizes were docking for the day as night closed in. "You took me by surprise too..." she sighed. "Not just you being here, in the Fire Nation of all places...but the way you look now." Korra glanced up at her hesitantly. "Katara did a great job with the scars on your face...I can only see a few now, and they're all so faded..."

"I'll take you to see her – if you want – maybe she can help you -"

Asami smiled a little, placing a hand on Korra's shoulder. "I don't need her help. The scars are something I've come to accept, a reminder I guess...that I can survive anything this world throws at me."

"That's a really good way to look at it," Korra replied with awe. She'd done everything she could to not be reminded of the Red Lotus, growing her hair out, changing her clothes. Anything to distance herself from that dark time where she'd stepped on everything the Avatar was supposed to stand for. "You always were good at seeing the best in things. In people. I mean, you even put up with Ghazan without smacking him across the face..."

"I have a lot of patience," Asami stated firmly before turning to face Korra, her expression becoming deadly serious. "But three years is a bit of a stretch. Your few months turned into years, Korra…years...I felt like I was losing my mind at times with the lack of communication. You basically shut me out."

"I shut everyone out," Korra pointed out before waving her hand at Asami's suddenly furious expression. "...That came out wrong. I'm sorry...I don't expect you to forgive me or anything like that. If you don't want to talk to me again after this, then I understand completely. It's what I deserve." She clenched her fists tightly, unable to look Asami in the eye. "I didn't mean for it to go on so long...I swear. It was never my intention to hurt you."

"But you did. Your absence hurt more than anything that happened in those caves. The Red Lotus broke me...broke both of us...we needed each other. Putting myself back together took a really long time without you, and I'm still not okay, not really..." The cracks in Asami's voice as she spoke made it very hard for Korra not to wrap an arm around her, pull her in tightly, but it didn't exactly seem like the right time.

"Me neither..." Korra sighed before looking around anxiously for any of signs of Rei. That monster showing up now would be the worst possible timing, but the only people around them were just regular Fire Nation citizens enjoying a walk along the harbour side. Couples on dates she couldn't help but notice before swallowing heavily. "I wanted to come back – more than anything – but things...things always got in the way..."

" _Things_?" Asami practically hissed. She didn't often sound this angry. Or maybe she did nowadays. Maybe Asami had changed in ways that Korra hadn't even considered. There was no way she'd only changed physically in the past few years.

"A lot more than that," Korra said quickly, daring to look Asami in the eye this time. "It's not the easiest thing to explain..." _You're going to think I've gone totally nutty._ Korra could feel her bandage wrapped hands trembling furiously in her lap, trying to keep her fear at bay somehow. That was stopped abruptly, by another hand on top of hers. Asami's. _So she doesn't hate me completely...that's got to be a start._

"Then tell me," Asami assured softly. "A lot of things may have changed in the last few years, but I'm _always_ going to listen to what you have to say if something is troubling you. You can tell me anything." She tightened her grip on Korra's hands.

That was enough for Korra's fear to fade a little. Asami's presence, despite the considerable and understandable tension between them currently, was still incredibly calming. It grounded her. Maybe that would be enough to keep Rei's interference at bay for the moment, since she tended to appear in moments of distress more than anything else.

"...Ever since everything went down with Zaheer and the Red Lotus I've been...haunted...haunted by these visions of myself from back then. It never goes away..." Korra explained with short breaths, trying not to let her mind descend into panic. To scare Asami off after finally seeing her again all these years later.

"Nightmares…?" Asami asked with wide eyes. It wasn't hard to imagine that Asami was plagued with them. The trauma she'd endured...Korra couldn't be sure that she even knew the true extent of everything her best friend had suffered.

"More than that," Korra almost whispered. She shuffled more into her shoulder then, a small gesture to at least acknowledge Asami's lingering pain. It couldn't be of much comfort though, and had come very, very late. Korra wasn't much good at consoling people, but she had to try for Asami's sake. It didn't ease her own guilt regardless. "It's more than that. This vision, she's more than just a hallucination, a reflection of myself. I'm sure of it." When Korra turned her head to look at Asami she expected to see a sceptical expression, but all she saw was interest and concern. "I might not be connected to the Avatar spirit just now, in fact I'm probably the least spiritual I've ever been – which is really saying something – but I'm sure there's more to it than just me...just me being broken..."

"You think your visions are related to the Spirit World somehow…?"

Korra nodded reluctantly. "Yeah...the things I've seen, the person..." Asami's brows raised considerably at that, but she stayed silent. "They're effected by conditions in the physical world, just like you and me. It's like they're all their own being now, getting snappy with me, threatening me. Leeching off all of my negative thoughts and fears, using all that junk against me." Korra chuckled bitterly before continuing. "I don't think my own consciousness is capable of coming up with so many ways to torment me." She stared hard at her reflection in the water below them. "Psychological warfare isn't really my thing..."

"I wish you'd told me all this sooner. I could have helped..." Asami rasped heavily, sounding more frustrated with herself than Korra. "You should have told someone."

"Everyone already thinks I'm nuts, I'd just be boosting their argument," Korra explained as she got to her feet, now compelled with the need to pace up and down the top of the wall. Asami watched her every movement intensely, almost as though her long lost friend might vanish into thin air if they were no longer physically touching. "Besides...this problem isn't something anyone but I can fix. It has to be me."

"It doesn't have to be you alone," Asami stated firmly. "It's never had to be that way. Mako, Bolin and I. All you had to do was give the word, and we'd have followed you any where."

"Team Avatar huh?" Korra said wistfully as she stared at the now blood red horizon. "Those were the days..." She glanced back at Asami, each time she did took the wind out of her slightly. That girl just had to go and get even hotter over their time apart, didn't she? It wouldn't be Asami if she didn't put her back into everything she did, even growing up. "But things have changed. You guys, you all have your own lives now. Helping the world, making it a better place. You don't need somebody as unstable as me bringing down everything you are trying to build."

"You're the Avatar, our friend. We're always going to need you."

"I'm barely an Avatar at all," Korra pointed out. "I'm a danger to all of you, the way I am right now. That thing that's been following me. I can't let it hurt any of you."

"But you're happy to let it chip away at _you_ , day after day until it drives everyone away from you," Asami said with a hint of anger. "That's absolutely not okay. You shouldn't be alone."

"Then what do you suggest?" Korra asked, a small, actually, a rather large part of her, hoping that her genius friend had all the answers. Then there was the other chunk, the more logical, less selfish part of her brain, who wanted to send Asami away right now, back to Republic City and out of harms way. Away from this mess.

"We fix it, as best we can," Asami said resolutely, getting up from the wall and walking to stand in front of her, purpose evident in every step.

It wasn't often that Korra had to look down to converse with Asami. She was definitely a little bit jealous that she hadn't managed to out grow her in the last three years. Always playing catch up. Though she was extremely glad to be done chasing Mako. That all felt like so long ago now.

" _We...?_ "

"Yes. We." Asami smiled a little as she offered Korra a hand to help her down off the wall, surely knowing full well that Korra didn't need it. "Things aren't the same between us, it'll take a while for me to trust you completely again. But I've got your back. Always." Korra took her hand hesitantly, but stayed on top of the wall. "We'll undo what Zaheer did, together. He doesn't get to beat us."

The fire in Asami's voice was enough for Korra to hop down beside her. This was what she'd missed, what she'd needed. Everybody had been so sensitive and cautious around her all this time, thinking any raised voices, any stern words, would make Korra fall to pieces. Asami's determination was reigniting her own. It felt _so_ good to feel that spark again.

"Glad you're on my team," Korra smiled before gasping a little when she realized she was still gripping Asami's hand like a vice. "Ummm...but don't you have a company to run?"

"They can handle themselves without me for a little while. I didn't just build up Republic City over the last three years, I made sure Future Industries could cope without me being there every hour of every day, there's more depth of talent in the company than ever," Asami explained, unable to hide the pride in her voice, or the smirk she'd given Korra at just how flustered she was getting over a damn hand hold.

"Right – good to hear," Korra stuttered as she folded her arms behind her head, trying to act as casually as possible.

"So what's the plan?" Asami asked as they walked side by side.

"I've got to enter the Spirit World physically. It's my best chance to reconnect with Raava and get rid of whatever thing managed to infect my own spirit. The closest portal from here is the north, but you don't want to fly there at this time of year. My dad said the weather gets crazy in the winter," Korra advised.

"I'll buy a boat then," Asami said quickly, already eyeing up a few rather luxurious looking boats in the harbour.

Sometimes Korra forgot how rich Asami was, able to buy something that expensive without even thinking about it. Most of the time Korra hadn't had to think too much about money either, until she'd came here. "We don't need a big one," Korra groaned as Asami examined one of the largest docked. "Seriously. No need to show off here. Just something quick and durable, with space for the two of us."

"Just us?" Asami said with what could only be described as a flirtatious tone.

Korra screamed internally. _Be the leaf. Be the leaf._ Had Asami always been this flirty? Was this just how she was naturally? _Or I was just really dim all that time..._

Maybe a big boat was a better idea. Then there'd be ample space between herself and Asami, and Korra's face wouldn't feel like it was on fire every time she looked at her. Every time they spoke. No amount of bending would allow her to properly regulate her body temperature now. Not with eyes like that, which _just_ kept looking right at her.

"Unless you've got Mako and Bolin hiding in your bag," Korra tried to joke with a cool expression.

Asami laughed loudly at that before pulling out a familiar looking device. "Afraid not, just my shock glove. And make up. Lots of that."

Korra inspected the device slowly. The glove was smaller than before, more streamlined? Yeah. That was the word. And it seemed to be wired up differently to boot. "You color coordinated it..." Korra teased with false exasperation.

Asami slapped her lightly on the shoulder. "That's not all I did to it! I'm not that obsessed with aesthetic design!"

Korra wiggled her brows sceptically whilst gesturing to Asami's tailored and precisely organized outfit. That earned another playful slap on the shoulder. "It has way more power settings now! Not to mention it's much less bulky and more energy efficient!"

Korra grabbed the top of Asami's shoulders firmly before she inevitably started flailing her arms. "Okay! Okay! I get it tech head! You're not all about the _aesthetic_!"

"And how is that Fire Nation aesthetic working out for you?" Asami asked softly as she leaned forward a little.

"You tell me," Korra replied calmly before realizing she was unconsciously flirting right back. So much for staying cool. Keeping things civil between them at least. Oh she hated just how much she was thinking like Tenzin right now. She backed away before Asami had the chance to reply, and couldn't help but feel a little alarmed at how close their faces had just been.

She couldn't let herself get close to Asami again. Not right now. Not when she was like this. It would only end in more heartbreak, and the last thing she wanted to do now that Asami was finally back in her life was hurt her all over again. Being friends would have to do for now. They'd been friends before, and that had been great. Things could still be good between them.

"Never mind," Korra said abruptly, noting the confusion on Asami's face. "We better get a boat before the harbour closes for the night, it's getting late."

"Right," Asami stuttered softly before walking ahead of Korra. "Let's get moving."

* * *

"It's time we prepared. The physical world is finally able to support us through more than just meditation," a white haired man spoke from his lotus position. He glanced at his lower arm, the symbol of the white lotus which had been tattooed there almost 100 years ago was barely visible now against the deep red skin which covered most of his body.

The spirit this strange skin belonged to had been feared by some of the most powerful beings in this realm. It belonged to Fujin, the so called 'god of wind' in this world. Now this ancient spirit was part of him. Both human and spirit combined successfully, though Fujin hadn't exactly been a consenting party in the affair, the red skinned creature had been far too naive to do anything to stop it. He'd boasted about being able to strike fear into spirits that could barely feel any emotion, spirits like Koh.

"You're sure Xai Bau?" his second in commanded questioned with wide eyes. Kneeling down beside him when her leader nodded firmly. He was sure, this time. Meditating into the Spirit World all those years ago with metal bending deputy had seemed foolish to the rest of the Red Lotus's inner circle, but they hadn't dared speak out against the one who founded their cause in the first place.

"Yes. That boy Zaheer may have been full of himself, but he saved many of our order, and sent them here to salvation. You and I alone couldn't have torn down the leadership of the Four Nations, even in our current states," Xai Bau explained as he looked out to the bizarre mixture of comrades that had fled here after whatever leadership remained of the Red Lotus in the physical world had collapsed. Apparently, the current Avatar had a great deal to do with it. Xai Bau wouldn't make the same mistakes Zaheer had apparently made with that other ancient spirit. There would be no negotiating with the Avatar's most recent incarnation.

"We could've had a good go," his deputy grinned slightly. He couldn't quite recall what Sota had looked like before they'd came here. Nor could he quite remember the name of the spirit she'd fused with. They hadn't bothered to ask when Xai Bau had bent both of their spirits together not long after he'd done the same to himself. It'd been easier doing it to another person's spirit, but no less terrifying.

The same fate had befallen those brothers and sisters of the Red Lotus who had served under Zaheer, and had survived his downfall. Only a few of those that had come refused to combine their own life force with that of whatever spirit Xai Bau had entrapped. Those few had been executed without hesitation. For those that had accepted such great power, there had been a cost. Combining physical bodies, rather than just pure human spirits, with creatures of this realm, had proved to be far more difficult. In the end his spirit bending had a 30% success rate, the rest had been at such conflict internally they'd torn themselves apart. Quite literally.

The few that remained, eight of them, had to be the most dedicated and loyal members of the order, Xai Bau was sure. Their spirits were too strong to be overpowered by the creatures of this realm. They would make excellent comrades in the conflict ahead.

"There has been a great shift in the physical world in recent years, I can feel it. Our current forms should be stable there. Our bending and abilities intact," Xai Bau assured, now addressing the entire group. "The Red Lotus has always relied on a small number of members to carry out the most difficult of operations. It is when we have doubted the morality of our ideology, or underestimated those who stand in our way, that we have suffered. Well, no longer. I don't expect any of you to take on the challenges we face lightly. There is no margin for error. Our order will rise or fall in the next few weeks. It is up to _all_ of us to burn down the world order, without hesitation."

The group of eight bowed deeply, the red and black of their robes fluttering gently in the breeze. Most of them would probably die in the war to come, but the chaos they could cause in that time, the damage, was considerable. The Red Lotus had never wielded such power before.

"Sota, I want you to take four of them with you to the southern portal. From there you'll take down the leadership of the south, and then head to the Earth Kingdom," Xai Bau commanded. "My group will destroy the monarchy of the Northern Water Tribe, and establish a command point there. The North is where we will rendezvous, since its adherence to tradition most benefits our current forms. Once we are reunited as a force again, we will make our way to the Fire Nation and eliminate the royal family. That will be our most difficult task." Sota nodded firmly.

"What about the Avatar?" one of the group questioned firmly, usually the quietest amongst them. His skin was badly burned, and had only become more disfigured with the spirit he had fused with.

"The Avatar has not been here for some time, she has clearly been weakened from her time with you. The Avatar is not our priority," Xai Bau stated resolutely. He could definitely thank Zaheer for taking that ancient spirit out of the picture for the moment, giving them the perfect opportunity to up turn the physical world without that being's interference. "She'll be dealt with eventually. If she's anything like the Avatars of old, she'll come to confront us. We don't have to waste time and resources seeking her out."

"Understood."

The Red Lotus prepared themselves before departing, tying cloth masks to their faces from pieces of their red and black robes. They would maintain the element of surprise for as long as they could. Besides, Xai Bau was certain that covering their faces with such distinctive colors would be a good symbol for the people to rally behind once they realized that their lifelong oppressors were vulnerable. On top of that, keeping their identities hidden would cause mass panic in the upper ranks of the elite, unable to know exactly who was after them, and how many there even were.

Confusion would be just as useful a weapon as the unique abilities the spirits they were tethered to had granted them.

A firm hand on Xai's Bau shoulder made him spin around. "Sota. Is everything okay?"

"Just try not to die, again," Sota teased.

"I'll do my best," Xai Bau smiled humbly as he snapped his reddened fingers together rapidly, a surge of air rippling forth from the simple movement. It was more powerful than anything he'd seen Avatar Aang produce in all the years he'd followed him.

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Asami asked as she wandered down the stairs to the front deck where Korra was perched on the rails, staring up at a jet black sky that was full of stars. It probably made her feel at home. She'd let her hair down too, the longest it'd been for a while, but still kept her Fire Nation designed clothing on. That was part of the reason why Asami had tried to keep Korra talking. She looked so different to when they'd last met, but her voice was the same, maybe even slightly more up beat.

"I think maybe you should be at the controls?" Korra teased, though there was a hint of panic in there as she spun around and hopped off the rail gracefully. Her piercing blue eyes hadn't changed one bit though, their radiance was particularly highlighted in this darkness. "It's a nice ship, it floats. That's good enough for me."

It was a cheap and cheerful boat with a powerful engine, but not a whole lot of space. A two bed cabin and a microscopic kitchen were the only places on board a person could actually shelter from the elements. Once they hit the border of the north pole, she was seriously going to have to wrap up.

"You Avatars and your high standards," Asami chuckled. "Besides, there's nothing to crash into for miles. Just a whole lot of ocean. We'll be lucky if we run into any boats before we get near the Northern Water Tribe. They don't do much in the way of trade, relying on home grown products more than anything else."

"Unalaq probably outlawed it," Korra decided nonchalantly before taking a seat on the solitary wooden bench that was nailed to the deck. Asami couldn't help but notice how Korra didn't refer to him as her uncle anymore, in the same way that Asami could barely bring herself to call Hiroshi, dad, despite his increased persistence in trying to communicate with her. "You doing okay?"

Asami took a seat beside Korra, but not too close. The Avatar seemed pretty content in having her own space at the moment. "I'm just glad I found you. It's nice being around you again."

Korra smiled bashfully at that. "You too. I just wish our reunion hadn't involved me nearly getting you ran over."

"It wouldn't have be _us_ if we'd met under normal circumstances," Asami laughed lightly, her skin growing warmer when Korra chuckled heartily next to her. It was odd to think Korra probably hadn't laughed much over the past few years, when she could be made to laugh so easily back in Republic City. Bolin especially managed to get tears streaming from her eyes before the mighty Avatar begged him to stop before her lungs exploded. "Plus you came off the worst by far. You hit your head so hard you were insulting Tenzin's airbending gates."

"Was I?" Korra questioned whilst running a hand through her hair. "I'd have insulted them anyways. Concussion or no concussion."

Asami found herself smiling uncontrollably, but decided to stay silent. Just enjoying being in Korra's presence again, having her sitting right there. Able to actually talk to her without Korra instantly putting up a wall and trying to shoo her away. The fact that she'd let Asami in so quickly, told her what she was dealing with, was a real sign that Korra had grown a great deal in her recovery.

"So…Asami..." Korra hummed a few minutes later. "Did you ever, you know, date people whilst I was gone? Have any boyfriends, girlfriends? Still have them?"

"Just Mako," Asami said plainly, and nearly keeled over at the sudden horror on Korra's face.

"MAKO?!"

Asami put Korra out of her misery before she ended up exploding. "I'm just teasing. I've barely seen Mako in the past few years. So no, is the answer. I'm trying to be a proper CEO now. Can't be getting involved in the messy dating scene of Republic City. The press would have a field day."

"Okay – good..." Korra said almost inaudibly quiet.

"Good?"

"Well I – I wouldn't want the press to try and smear you, or anything like that," Korra flustered. "The press in Republic City can be horrible sometimes."

"They can," Asami agreed, remembering the extent of coverage she got after her father's arrest. The implication that she too was an Equalist wasn't exactly subtle. Bolin had smashed a few cameras on her behalf for that. He was the only one who'd paid her much attention during that whole affair.

Probably sensing the tension in Asami's voice, Korra changed the subject. "So there's some things I've got to tell you about the Spirit World before you go, since you've never been before it's best I prepare you-"

"I've been before," Asami interjected.

"You have…?" Korra asked with a crooked brow. "Am I forgetting something or?"

"I never told you, there wasn't exactly a good time," Asami explained. "Things were a little hectic, but I basically meditated in there whilst we were prisoners of the Red Lotus. At first I thought it was a nightmare, but I met Jinora there. It was the real deal."

Korra was staring at her with wide eyes. "A nightmare? Did something bad happen there?"

"I bumped into a pretty nasty spirit, who was…who looked _so_ much like my mom..." Asami said, trying desperately to not relive the moment. She looked up from her slightly trembling knees to find that Korra had slid to sit right beside her, and had draped a strong arm around her back. Her other hand was occupied with holding Asami's.

Asami couldn't do anything but lean into Korra's shoulder, despite her lingering reservations. She'd learn to trust her completely again. She would. This was still Korra. Her Korra. And she was still a whole lot in love with her, no matter how she tried to convince herself otherwise. "She – it – it attacked me, tried to kill me. Jinora said that spirit got its kicks from messing with people, and it did a pretty good job with me. It made me feel so guilty for giving up my mom's ring, that only ended when I saw through the illusion. And that's when it tried to end me. I wasn't playing its game anymore."

"You mean this?" Korra said softly, pulling a glimmering object from the inside pocket of her maroon and gold trimmed jacket.

She passed it into Asami's hand gently, allowing her to examine it. Now Asami really thought she was imagining things. This _had_ to be a dream. Korra wasn't really here. This couldn't be happening. It wasn't logical. Impossible.

"Korra...where did you...how did you…" Asami muttered in total awe as she felt moisture building in her eyes.

"I bought it off this guy back in the Fire Nation, he was the brother of my boss. They were from the water tribe," Korra explained with a relieved smile. "I burned all my wages on it because I knew I'd seen it before. You probably wore it a few times when you were dating Mako, which is not something I try to remember much, but I guess the ring stood out. That and all the cutesy putesy kisses."

"I thought I'd lost it for good," Asami gasped in disbelief, holding the ring tightly between her fingers.

"Guess the world isn't quite so unforgiving as it sometimes seems, we might actually have a bit of luck on our side," Korra grinned happily. "You can have it back by the way, it's not really my style. Just don't lose it again."

"I won't," Asami managed to laugh breathlessly before hugging Korra tightly. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"Anytime, Sato."

 **End Notes**

 **So ummm, basically, this chapter is like 80% Korrasami trash, 20% wtf is going onnnnn**

 **For those who don't know, Xai Bau was the founder of the Red Lotus, a former member of the White Lotus, who was deeply spiritual, and basically passed all that onto Zaheer. He did feature in a previous chapter briefly, chapter 10 I believe. He and his deputy basically pulled an Uncle Iroh, with their spirits living on in the Spirit World. But good old Xai Bau didn't waste his time in there, learning to bend spirits, which isn't too dissimilar to energy bending.**

 **And from what we saw in book 2, spirits and humans could be fused together physically. So why couldn't the same thing happen for someone who is already a spirit? Surely that's even easier, as long as you have stronger will than the other. And we know that since opening the portals, Korra's world can absolutely support spirit life. So it could certainly support Xai Bau.**

 **I'll go into more depth about that in time. But it opens up a lot of doors for some crazy new abilities and bending!**

 **Please leave your feedback at thoughts below. Oh and any questions! And thank you for reading! Appreciate yah!**

 **tumblr: asami-snazz (for all your trash needs and chapter teases)**


	26. All the Vibes

The strong smell of salt in the air as Asami shifted in her cabin bed was a little disorientating. It reminded her of many lonely mornings spent wandering Air Temple Island after her previous home was torn away, by the city police, by Amon, by her father. Pema had went out of her way to make Asami feel welcome, but she'd never truly felt at home there. Like some kind of spare part more than anything else. Out of place.

After rubbing her eyes furiously she turned groggily to face the cabin bed across from her. She'd made sure that Korra was asleep before she'd drifted off herself, just in case the Avatar decided to run, or rather, swim away in the middle of the night. Now – now the cabin bed was completely empty aside from some ruffled up bedding. A deep sense of dread filled Asami as she scrambled out of her blankets. Surely Korra hadn't actually abandoned her? In the middle of the damn ocean?

"Korra!" Asami called as she stumbled up the stairs and onto the chilly deck.

She quietly sighed with relief at the sight before her.

Korra, sat in the lotus position at the very front of the boat, seemingly deep in meditation. Asami couldn't help but smile to herself as she walked to stand behind her friend, thinking of just how proud Tenzin would be of his student, still following his teachings all these years later. Back on their hunt for airbenders when Korra and Asami had shared a room many times, the Avatar had been notorious for trying to wake before noon. Now Korra was beating her to the punch.

"Everything okay?" Korra asked in concern as she suddenly spun around.

"Fine – good, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. I just thought that you'd-"

"Ran away?" Korra asked with a raised brow and a stern expression. Asami felt her previous smile drop. "It's a fair enough assumption, given my track record," Korra said with a chuckle as she stretched her stiff limbs out. "But you don't have to worry. I'm not going to abandon you again, no matter what happens. I swear. It already hurts enough just to think about how you must have felt for all those years. It was selfish."

"It was what you thought was best, you didn't set out to hurt me. Like you said," Asami tried to assure. Maybe it hadn't been the best thing for either of them in the end, but what was done was done. Korra was here, right in front of her, and she seemed to walk with a different air now. A wisdom and honesty that her hardship appeared to have brought. "I'm just amazed that you got up so early. I was expecting to find you a sprawled out, drooling mess."

"Like in Zaofu," Korra murmured with red cheeks before sticking her tongue out. "Not all of us look like a work of art when we sleep Miss CEO."

Asami laughed far too loudly at that, mainly in an effort to conceal the underlying tingling sensation Korra's words had brought. She watched over her whilst she slept. "Seen any ships on the horizon?" she asked softly whilst leaning against the icy rails.

"Couple of United Forces cruisers way off in the distance, probably set off from the Fire Nation for the north over night. I wonder if General Iroh was in one of them," Korra explained whilst absinently spinning droplets of water that had formed after the rails had been covered in frost. "Did you sleep okay? Those beds aren't comfy, but I got used to sleeping rough over the past few weeks. It wasn't any worse than those spine breakers Tenzin made me sleep in."

"Surprisingly well actually," Asami mused. "It probably helped knowing the master of all four elements was sitting right across from me. Ready to take on any bad guys."

"Bad guys?" Korra questioned whilst gesturing to the desolate and icy sea around them. "Here?"

"What about pirates?" Asami challenged with a smirk.

"In the frozen north?"

Asami jabbed Korra lightly in the side with her elbow. "Okay then. Ice pirates."

"Yeah, cause that's a thing," Korra continued to tease.

"It might be..."

Korra simply smiled at her determination to win this argument. The most _Korra_ like smile possible, wide and optimistic, with that oh so iconic crook of one of her brows. Asami's heart soared at the sight of it, she hadn't seen one like that since they were searching the Earth Kingdom when Asami had made some jibe about the Earth Queen. Being sassed by Korra again might've been the best thing ever.

"Okay then. We come across some _ice pirates_ , then you get to cover my face in whatever make up you want." Korra stretched out a hand and Asami shook it far too eagerly, then held it for far too long on top of that. She could feel just how calloused Korra's fingers were from years of bending and sparring, along with a few long faded scars.

"Deal..." Asami agreed quietly before retracting her hand abruptly. It seemed to take Korra a few more seconds to even register their hands were no longer touching, she'd been so preoccupied with holding Asami's gaze.

That's when the Avatar – the Avatar – began to cough very loudly, somehow reasoning that that would detract from her previous staring. It was a habit she'd picked up from Bolin back when they were teenagers.

"So – so how have Mako and Bolin been the last year? They stopped sending me letters a while ago..." Korra said with considerable sadness. Asami couldn't blame the boys for that. Mako had been the first to stop writing, Bolin followed quickly afterwards. Apparently, Korra hadn't replied to any of their correspondence, which made Asami feel a little selfish for getting angry at Korra's lack of letters to her. At least she'd gotten some. Even if at times it felt like sending letters into the void.

"I met Mako in Ba Sing Se a few weeks ago, Bolin a few months ago. They seem to both be doing pretty well for themselves. Honestly though, we haven't really spoke much since you left the city. I guess Team Avatar isn't much of a team without, well. The Avatar," Asami explained. "Ironically, the person I've heard the most from recently is my da-" Asami cut herself off sharply.

It was Korra who had exposed her father's crimes in the past, even at the risk of jeopardising her friendship with Mako and Bolin. And as Korra had admitted later, she felt like she'd ruined Asami's life at the time. Of course that was a nonsense, that was all Hiroshi's doing. Korra just happened to see right through him when no one else was willing to. Asami had come to admire Korra's determination in the whole affair eventually. Putting everything on the line in order to do what was right.

She was sure _that_ Korra had returned, albeit a bit more fragile. And a whole lot less naive.

"Hiroshi?!" Korra questioned with a suddenly stern expression. "Of course he'd try to worm his way back into your life. He probably wants some of that fortune you made off your own back with a company he left in ruins. You haven't been to see him in jail have you?"

"No – no!" Asami argued, feeling her own anger start to build. "It's not like that at all. It's not." She couldn't quite comprehend why she was defending her father. "I think he just wants to talk. He just wants to see me."

"He tried to kill you, Asami! Actually _kill_ you!" Korra shouted, seemingly dumbstruck that his daughter was even giving him the time of day. "You can't trust him!"

"I haven't forgotten!" Asami spat, marching up to Korra at jabbing her hard in the shoulder. "It's something I'll never forget." She glared at the Avatar intensely. "You have both of your parents Korra. It's easy for you to chop and choose how I live my life when it's at no cost to you personally. Especially when you haven't even been a part of it for _years._ " Korra's sapphire eyes widened considerably at those words. "I'm not going to give up on him yet. He's still my dad."

With that, Asami stormed off the deck, back to the controls and warmth of the interior of the ship. Korra remained on the deck with a hand outstretched and mouth slightly agape, her expression was no longer filled with anger, only concern, and guilt. Always guilt.

* * *

"What do you mean Korra's not here?" Tonraq questioned Tenzin sternly. "She's been in Republic City for weeks. She called us as soon as she arrived." Tenzin's eyes darted between the Avatar's parents with considerable bewilderment and concern as they faced off on the dock of Air Temple Island. Republic City glowed brightly in the distance. "Tenzin, I put my daughter in your care. This – this is unacceptable. She could be anywhere!"

Senna placed a firm hand on Tonraq's shoulder before he went into a rage. "This isn't Tenzin's fault, dear. Korra hasn't been his responsibility for years. She's ours. Always has been," Senna tried to assure. Tenzin gave her a respectful nod. "How was he to know she wasn't still in the south with us?"

"I guess so," Tonraq muttered in frustration before shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Master Tenzin. You know yourself that Korra hasn't been in a great place recently. Her going off alone like this, lying to us. You don't think she-"

"Never," Jinora interrupted as she appeared from behind her father's robes in the darkness after a smooth landing. "Korra's alive. I can still sense her spirit, somewhere far off. Too far away for me to hone into. But I can feel her, I really can, for the first time in a long time. She's okay."

All three adults sighed in relief, though Tonraq was notably still distressed. Probably from the grim implication he'd nearly made about his daughter before Jinora had interrupted him just in time.

"That still doesn't explain why she would run off without telling anyone," Tenzin said whilst scratching his beard. "Where would she go other than Republic City?"

"We barely gave her any money either…" Senna whispered to herself. "And she called us weeks ago. Weeks ago. She could be anywhere in the four nations..."

"She could've crossed them all in that time," Jinora pointed out then quickly shut herself up before she went off on a tangent of just how long it took to travel from nation to nation these days. Most of that information she'd gotten from books Asami had let her borrow or outright given her. She missed that tall genius when she wasn't around, since there wasn't anyone else to have intelligent conversations with. Definitely not Meelo or Ikki, or even Kai sadly.

"Where are the boys? Bolin and Mako?" Tonraq questioned with tensely crossed arms, his considerable muscles rippling with the effort. "They might have an idea of where Korra would be. Or maybe she outright told them."

"Mako's in Ba Sing Se, and Bolin's off with some of the airbenders in the far south of the Earth Republic. Neither of them are particularly easy to get a hold of I'm afraid," Tenzin explained sadly. "I'll certainly send a message to them, but it will probably take a week or so to get a response. Transportation across the Earth Republic is still being adversely effected by groups of roaming bandits President Suyin hasn't cracked down on yet."

"What about Asami, then?" Tonraq asked with increasing frustration.

"She's in the Fire Nation capital," Jinora said before shrugging her shoulders. "For some business conference or something...

"This is hopeless…" Tonraq shook his head. "What if something..."

"She's where ever Asami is," Senna said without a hint of doubt.

Tonraq looked at his wife with narrowed brows before closing his eyes in deep thought and then nodding firmly. "It's certainly as good a place as any to start. She's the first person Korra would seek out if she was feeling out of sorts or needing help."

"I'll call Future Industries immediately and see if one of her employees knows a number we can contact her on," Tenzin said before rushing off back into the main temple building.

"Thank you, Master Tenzin," Tonraq said warmly before wrapping an arm around Senna's shoulder. Jinora wandered up to them with arms behind her back, an inquisitive look in her eyes.

"So you guys get vibes too, huh?" Jinora asked with a smirk.

"You're far too young to know about any of that stuff, kiddo," Tonraq teased with a gentle ruffle of her brown hair. "Besides, Korra isn't exactly subtle when it comes to...anything. And especially not this sort of stuff. She always prioritized reading Asami's letters when she was recovering with us. Those were always the first to be read. And normally reread several times after."

"She was practically declaring her eternal love for Mako a few days after meeting him," Jinora laughed lightly as she batted Tonraq's huge hand away. "So subtle."

Tonraq clearly tried very hard not to laugh at that, his breathing becoming ragged as Senna glared at him with narrowed eyes. "You can't laugh at her for that. She gets that lack of decorum and tact from you, mister. I should know."

* * *

It took Korra a while to work up the nerve to go and talk to Asami, who was still at the controls of the ship and hadn't said another word to her. _Such an idiot. Trying to tell her what to do. You don't know anything about her life anymore._

Instead, Korra had spent her time working on the different elemental stances. Her main problem over the last year or so wasn't so much her lack of ability in bending, her attacks were just as powerful as they'd ever been, but they weren't stable anymore. Weren't refined. Add the Avatar state to that toxic mix and things could get very dangerous, very quickly.

Tenzin was often the one to encourage her to start from the very beginning during her recovery. Get the basics right again and everything else would come naturally. It's how he'd started her on airbending when she'd first invaded his home. Working on the standard airbending form and stance for hours upon hours after meditation sessions she often fell asleep in. It'd paid off in the end, with airbending becoming one of her most frequently used weapons after she'd unlocked it.

Plus it would probably teach her some self control. Which she definitely needed after mouthing off to Asami like that. Asami who'd gone out of her way to help Korra so far.

Truthfully, Korra's anger in that moment had nothing to do with Asami. It was all directed at Hiroshi, or anyone or anything that intended to do or had done Asami harm. The thought of it burned an unexplainable fury in Korra, and sadly Asami had been the only person around to take the brunt of it. _The exact opposite of your intentions you jerk. You hurt her anyway with your big stupid mouth._

"Korra, we got some ships ahead," Asami called from upstairs.

Korra stared out at the white and blue horizon, looking around large icebergs for these ships Asami had spotted, but she couldn't see anything. Just desolation and emptiness. Did she need glasses or did Asami just have ridiculously good eyesight?

A few seconds later and Korra was behind Asami's seat at the controls, hands resting on the back of it. It was only now that Korra actually had a proper look at this ships controls, the technology in here hadn't exactly enthralled her the way it had with Asami. There was a small black screen just above Asami's eye line, with a thin, white line, almost like a light, that kept spinning around and making a strange noise. Every time that noise rang out, a small white dot would appear on the black screen, and fade away again until the white line hit it.

"Is that one of those really artsy movers Mako always goes and sees?" Korra asked with narrowed brows.

"It's a sonar reader. Or ping ping. Depending on who you ask," Asami smiled before pointing to the screen. "My – my dad was working on it for a while, a way to detect objects with sound waves. I ended up improving on in it when we rescued you from the sea and sold it to shipping companies around the world."

"That's – that's actually pretty amazing. The name especially," Korra grinned.

"Those white dots are ships ahead of us, lots of them," Asami explained. "And they're pretty close together too."

"A blockade then?" Korra asked in concern. Why would someone have set up a blockade all the way out here? "You don't think its the United Forces do you?"

"With that many ships it has to be," Asami reasoned before turning to face Korra. "Hopefully General Iroh will let us through, you are the Avatar after all. It's a pretty fine passport."

"I'm just worried about why they're blockading stuff at all…" Korra said quietly. A familiar feeling stirred with in her, this had happened before. A long, long time ago. There was a faint echo of it in her memories. There was another feeling growing too, that of fear. For Asami. They were possibly heading into danger again, and this time – this time Korra wasn't so sure she could protect her friend. She cared a whole lot more about her now on top of that.

Loved her. That was bound to make her reckless.

"We'll figure it out when we get there, like always," Asami assured confidently before staring back at the controls and working away quietly.

Korra clenched her fists and remained in place. "Listen, Asami. I'm – I'm so sorry about what I said earlier. I was way out of line. I had no right to try and dictate what you do. If you want to see your dad again, i'll support you. Though I can't promise i'm gonna like it. And if he tries to hurt you again i'll kick his ass so hard he'll land in Ba Sing Se."

"My hero," Asami chuckled. "And that's enough. That's all I need. It makes it a lot easier, you having my back."

"Of course," Korra smiled before leaning her head down a little to rest her chin on top of Asami's hair. Which was just as soft as ever. "I just – I get so angry thinking about someone trying to hurt you. It makes me sick, remembering watching Zaheer try to pull the air from your lungs. Nothing was going to stop me breaking those chains when I saw that. And I hurt you too, so much and I - I could've stopped it. I should've done better-"

"-Korra!" Asami interrupted as she spun around and took a firm grip of Korra's hands. "We've been through this. There's nothing to forgive. Nothing to talk about anymore. You did everything in your power to save me. Even when I didn't want you to, I'm glad you did. I'm glad we both survived that place, because if it'd been down to me, we both would've died in those caves. I gave up, and I never..." Asami's voice began to crack.

Korra squeezed her hands tightly. "Never what?"

"I never thanked you for saving me. All I did was get caught up in the lie you told me at the time..." Asami said. "I forgave you, but that wasn't what you needed." She smiled sincerely and squeezed Korra's hands in return . "So thank you. From the bottom of my heart. Thank you for not giving up back then. Thank you."


End file.
